Albus Severus, James Sirius and the Muggles Trap
by Monkeywoman14
Summary: "You're the Muggle's Trap. What the hell are you doing working at Hogwarts?" "That is none of your business." "There's an evil murderer at my school, I think it is my business!" "We can stay here all night." "You're working with Sirius!" "Why would I tell my plans to a 13 year old?" "You're responsible for the deaths of those muggles. You deserve to die!" Real sumarry inside.
1. The Fight

Chapter 1: The Fight

**A/N: **So the summary was really just a snippit from chapter 19. It descibes the story pretty well so i decided to use it.

Heres two more summaries.

1st summary

Welcome to the first book of the 7 book Potter/Weasley Kids Series. (Which also includes Teddy Lupin) basically each book will be narrated by two people of the Potter/Weasley/Lupin family James and Albus will narrate again just not in the next book. The poeple who will narrate inn this series are James Potter, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, Teddy Lupin, Alice Longbottom (Neville's and Hannah Abott's kid) Rose Weasley, and Hugo Weasley.

If you have any questions, praises or suggestions just PM me.

2nd summary:

_Albus is just beginning his first year at Hogwarts. Teddy, Fred and James have named themselves the new Marauders and are definitely living up to the title. But what will Albus do when James offered a place in this group? And what will they do when they find out a horrible secret about Harry Potters Godfather _

_PS: When I put a name in brackets like this (James) it means that person is narrating. And the Preface is unknaown. You won't know who narrates it till the end. _

* * *

**Preface**

"So are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

"Did you remember your wand?"

"No, I decided to shot spells out of my ears so I left it on my bed."

"I still don't think this is a good idea Jamie."

"If everything humans did was a good idea there would be no point to life. Besides I'm a Gryffindor we're meant for this."

"You're not doing this just to prove your better than him, are you?"

I shook my head. "We're past that. This isn't a game anymore. This is me and him. There's no more hiding. I did it once and I'm not doing this again. He wants me, he can have me. I'm not stepping down this time."

And with that I dove into the slide that sent me tumbling to my doom.

* * *

(Albus)

I boarded the Hogwarts express with my cousins Rose and Louis. My mind was still thinking about what my dad had told me…

"Albus Severus you were named after two of the Hogwarts headmasters and one of them was in Slytherin and he was the bravest man I ever knew."

I had heard the stories of the great Severus Snape but, I wasn't so sure what I thought of Snape. It was technically his fault that my grandparents were dead but, he was also responsible for saving my dad's life. Either way however I thought of it he was nor great or evil but he was defiantly loyal and brave…

"Albus!" Louis screamed in my ear. I looked up and noticed we were sitting in a compartment with some girl her luggage said Crystal Black on it. I thought of the story dad told me about Sirius Black, but they were all dead this girl must have been a muggle born.

"WHAT!" I screamed back "That really hurt my ear,"

"Sorry Al you weren't listening. I asked you the same question like five times." Louis apologized. "My question was what house do you want to be in?"

"Well," I began.

Without waiting for me to answer he said "I want to be in Hufflepuff. It's full of the most determined people and hardworking and that's what I plan to be. Plus there's no way I'm going to be in Gryffindor with Victorie or Ravenclaw with Dominique. Victorie and Dominique were Uncle Bill's daughters and also Louis's older sisters.

"Well", I repeated hoping for no interruptions. "I want to be in Gryffindor," I said easily.

"Really are you sure about that A.S.P?" Asked Louis his voice was mocking; it was times like this that I really hated Louis. All my cousins had been teasing me about being in the Slytherin house, just because my initials were A.S.P (a type of snake) and my wand was dragon core.

Before I could yell at Louis, Rose replied for me "Quit bugging him Louis or everyone at Hogwarts all your secrets, and trust me I know a lot of them."

"Does little Albus really need a girl to fend for him?" Asked someone asked from the compartment door.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Asked Rose without looking up from the book she just started reading.

Malfoy, I'm not Scorpius. I'm Lucas Reed. Newbies like you probably haven't heard of me but I'm a legend at the school," The boy said. He was clearly a Slytherin.

"Leave my brother and my cousins alone, Reed," James said coming from behind Luke.

"Oh its little Potter, what're you going to do try duelling with me and fall flat on your back as I beat you again?" Asked Reed he clearly wanted to embarrass James again like he had last year. James had told me that Reed had started to pick on some random 1st years so he stepped in and they started to duel but James had fallen down in the battle and Reed had started to pick on him attacking him while James had dropped his wand. They had both got 2 weeks detention for that.

"Oh yeah," started James almost laughing. "Don't forget that time when I destroyed you and everyone was laughing at you, even your so called Slytherin friends."

"You couldn't beat me if I had my hands tied behind my back," Reed said it with so much mock and dare in his voice that I wouldn't be surprised if James wanted to use an unforgivable curse on him. "Right here right now," Reed said it was a challenge not a question.

"Expelliarmis, Levicorpis" Reed shouted.

"Protego," James yelled. "Expelliarmis, Levicorpis." At that both boys were dangling by their ankles. "Perfectis Totalus. And just for fun, Seruptem" James was still hanging by his ankle but Reed was completely frozen and James had casted a wet your pants hex that he had made up with our cousin Fred. The Levicorpis was invented by Severus Snape.

Everyone was laughing at Reed he looked so embarrassed just hanging there unable to even scream at James. I pulled out my wand and I muttered the spell that let them both down to their feet

"Now who's the idiot," James said staring down at Reed. He was smiling broadly. James turned to me "Thanks."

"No thank you," I said, but as I said it James was pushing me and several people into our compartment.

He closed the door and said "Stay." He muttered the release spell and Lucas was able move again.


	2. Hogwarts and the Sorting

Chapter 2: Hogwarts and the Sorting

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter and Mr. Reed?" Asked Headmistress McGonagall.

"It was James professor, he just attacked me," Reed lied, his voice sounded so innocent; Man he was good at that.

"It was not. I had to defend myself you 'cause challenged me to a duel," James retorted he was really upset now.

"Were there any witnesses?" Asked the professor.

"Yes my cousins saw what happened, and so did most of the other kids," James said happily. "They know exactly what happened."

"Very well then, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Black and, Mr. Malfoy please come out," said McGonagall. I was shocked to hear her say Malfoy but when I turned around I saw Scorpius Malfoy Sitting at the edge of the compartment. "Did you see what happened here between these two boys?" She asked

"Lucas just attacked James, there was nothing he could do but fight back," I said.

"Al is right Lucas challenged James to a duel and started attacking him," Louis agreed.

"Be quiet, I would like to hear the story from Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Black," McGonagall said. She was facing Crystal. 'Great' I thought 'Malfoy would stick up for his fellow Slytherin'.

"Well," she said, "I'm a Muggle born so I'm not quite sure how this stuff works, but umm Lucas said to James let's have a duel and they started to fire spells at each other," she finished. She looked nervous, maybe she was scared of getting in trouble.

"I agree with Ms. Black but let me just add that Lucas fired the first spell, and James ended up casting the full body bind curse on him, and then Lucas ended up wetting ," Scorpius responded honestly. As he spoke I saw him playing with his hands and one of them was a bluish blackish purple colour it was horrible. I made a mental note to ask him about that later.

No matter how many points I take off your houses you still don't seem to care and you just earn them back. So I'll just have to give you Mr. Reed one month's detention and 10 points off your house. Mr. Potter three weeks and 5 points off your house," McGonagall replied.

"But that's not fair" James and Lucas both said at once.

"He started it," James said. "He was bothering my little brother and my cousins. I told him to back off then he challenged me to a duel. I was just defending myself.

"That's not true. I was talking with the kids here," Lucas said pointing at Albus, Rose and Louis. "Then James came in and started to threaten me and before I knew it he was firing spells at me so I fought back. It ended up with James and me hanging by our ankles and then James put me in a full body bind." Reed really made it sound like he believed the words he was saying.

"I don't want any arguments, you will take your punishments as they are now or I will double them," McGonagall said smoothly. She had dealt with this pair for three years now and probably knew how to handle with it quite well by now. "I will also send a note to both of your parents. You're dismissed."

James walked into the compartment and wiped the frown off his and replaced it with a broad smile "Did you see that idiots face? That will show him to mess with me and my family,"

"He was so arrogant and obnoxious that I thought he was Malfoy," Rose said with a bit of a laugh.

I saw Scorpius sitting in the corner looking kind of ashamed. "Rose," I whispered and I pointed at Scorpius.

"Ugg," Rose relied

"What's he doing here?" Asked Louis. I felt really bad for Scorpius it wasn't his fault that his family had been death eaters.

"That little slime ball is part of the family that killed Uncle Fred!" Fred scoffed. Fred was Uncle George's oldest son and was the most upset about not meeting his Uncle Fred seeing he was named after him.

It's not his fault that his grandfather was a death eater," I said doing my best to defend Scorpius. I couldn't let my cousins' just pick on him like that.

"Let's just have a good time on the rest of the train ride," Harold Charlie's second oldest son and twin brother of Julia.

Everyone muttered in agreement they put their money together and bought a ton of candy from the trolley lady.

All of my cousins, and Crystal Black were talking waiting to get to Hogwarts. But Scorpius was in the corner all alone.

"Hey Scorpius," Called as I went to sit beside him. I didn't know what to say but I couldn't let him sit there all alone like that. Scorpius looked at me and waved

"Why are you here?" Asked Scorpius curiously. "I thought you hated me like the rest of your family."

"I don't hate you and neither do they," I replied to Scorpius kindly. "They just need to warm up to you."

"I'll never fit in at Hogwarts, no one will like me. I don't want to be in Slytherin but all the other houses will hate me it's a lose lose situation," Scorpius said and now he looked like he was about to cry.

"I don't hate you Scorpius, and I'll be your friend," I responded.

"Thank you," Scorpius whispered.

After that the train arrived at Hogwarts. I had butterflies in my stomach but I stayed brave; I could only imagine how Scorpius must feel.

"Firs years over here get in a boat. Firs here, no more than three to a boat," yelled Hagrid the games keeper of Hogwarts. "Albus, Rose, Louis look at how much you've grown," Hagrid said as he pulled us into a lung crushing hug.

"Hi Hagrid," Louis Rose and I replied.

We all boarded the boat. Rose, Scorpius, and I all got in a boat while Louis got in a boat with Crystal and some other dude.

Once we arrived at Hogwarts my first thought was wow. It was huge and the castle was just amazing. "Do you see that?" I asked. "It's huge."

"Seriously James if you read 'Hogwarts a History' you would know this stuff," Rose replied.

Hagrid led us into the great hall which was where the sorting would take place. I was incredibly nervous and worried, but compared to Scorpius who was starting to look a bit green, I was as calm as ever.

Professor Longbottom had a list from which he would call our names so we could be sorted.

"Agnew, Maximum," called Neville. The boy who was sitting beside Louis on the boat stood up and sat on the stool.

"Hufflepuff," the hat called.

"Bates Tiana," a small skinny shaking girl sat on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW,"

"Bates Thomas" an identical version of Tiana sat on the stool. They must be twins.

"GRIFFINDOR"

"Black, Crystal"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Collins, Matthew"

"GRIFFINDOR"

After about half the names were called Scorpius sat upon the stool. It was on his head for really long before it shouted "GRIFFINDOR." Scorpius got less applause then everyone else and most people just looked confused. He went to sit down looking even greener then before but slightly happy.

"Potter, Albus," Everyone had their eyes on me, some seemed eager,

_"Oh look it's a Potter you are very hard to place. Very smart I see, maybe Ravenclaw would work or perhaps Gryffindor I see your Bravery. But you are different from your brother though," the hat commented._

"Yes please Gryffindor, oh please"

_"Maybe but what about Slytherin that seems like a good fit does it not."_

"No not Slytherin anything but that"

_"Well okay then _SLYTHERIN"


	3. Scorpius' Secret

Chapter 3: Scorpius's Secret

I got off the stool and headed towards the Slytherin table but then I heard my brother and cousins calling me. Teddy actually had to come and steer me towards the Gryffindor table. He then told me that the hat really said 'Gryffindor.'

"Really? That's great," I said. I walked proudly over to the Gryffindor table. All my cousins and my brother patted me on the back. I felt so proud and all my Uncles, Aunts, and my parents would be too.

I looked and noticed Neville's daughter, Alice sitting beside James, he kind of had his arm around her. Was it possible that James fancied Alice? The way that he was looking at her… could it be?

I sat down beside Scorpius. "Congratulations," he said.

"You too," I replied. "You said you wanted to be in Gryffindor, right?" I remembered he said something like that on the train.

"Ya but my dad's not going to be happy, and my grandfather… I don't even know…,"Scorpius sighed.

Professor Longbottom called "Weasley, Louis." The eyes stared at Louis just like they had at me. I guess it was the Weasley's were super popular too.

It barely touched Louis's before the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF."

"Weasley Rose." Again the crowd kept silent.

The hat was considering which house rose should be in; probably deciding between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. "GRIFFINDOR"

"Nice Rosie," I said as she sat down next to me.

"You too, Albee," she said the last word with a mocking voice.

"I told you not to call me that, especially not here," I told her with anger in my voice.

I just noticed that our plates filled with food so I started to eat. All my cousins came over to me and Rose so we could all talk.

Ten of my cousins were already at Hogwarts including he Rose and Louis. Victorie was daughter of Bill and Fleur, and she was the oldest in her 6th year, along with Teddy and Harold. Harold was Charlie and his wife Jessica's oldest son.

Dominique was Bill and Fleur's middle child. Percy and Audrey's oldest daughter Molly. They were really good friends and were both in their 4th year.

James and George and Angelina's oldest son Fred were in there 3rd year and they were also partners in crime.

Charlie and Jessica's twins Julia and Jackson were in their 2nd year but no one really paid attention to them, they were really hateful people.

Me Rose and Louis were the youngest cousins at Hogwarts but Roxanne, Lucy, Lily and Hugo were all younger than them.

All the food soon disappeared and we were instructed to head up to our common rooms. Scorpius and I started to talk and he told me about his life, his parents and his horrible grandfather.

"He said he'll kill me if I'm not in Slytherin but he said Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad," Scorpius told me when I asked him about his grandfather. "I think he was referring to me being sorted into Hufflepuff, but he will literally murder me or being in Gryffindor… I dont think he ever expected that." I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Get to bed it's getting late," said a prefect who was shooing them off with his hands. "Hey no Slytherin's allowed in the Gryffindor common room. Get outta here Malfoy"

"I'm not a Slytherin" Scorpius yelled.

"Hey you better not yell at me, because I can give you a detention," the prefect shot back.

"Sorry, but it's not nice to assume I'm a Slytherin just cause of my family's background," Scorpius said a little calmed down now. "Sirius Black also broke the tradition of his whole family being in Slytherin."

"Whatever, just go to your dorms," the prefect said. He sounded annoyed.

Both Scorpius and I went up to our dorms only because they didn't want a detention. We both got on our beds and continued the conversation there. We shared our dorm with Thomas Bates, Matthew Collins, and, Zackary Finnigan. Zackary was the son of my dad's school friend, Seamus Finnigan. I saw that everyone else was asleep

"Scorpius, I wanted to ask you," I started.

"No, enough about me. What about you?" Asked Scorpius

So I told Scorpius about my life, about Lily, Teddy and mostly James. I explained how I felt bad for him because he got in trouble for everything even some things that weren't his fault. He often took the blame for things his friend did. As I went through the parts about James Scorpius looked horrified.

Why is that so bad?" I asked, as I finished talking about James "You look completely horrified."

"What do your parents d-do to him?" asked Scorpius he seemed terrified of the answer.

He usually spends quite a bit of time in his room and he gets grounded," I said with a shrug. "Why does that bother you so much?"

Scorpius sighed "Can I ask you to keep a secret?"

"Ya what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Whenever I do something that my grandfather thinks is really bad he…" Scorpius seemed unable to finish.

"Come on Scorpio tell me" I begged.

"You promise not to tell," I nodded and Scorpius continued. "I will hex you if you tell anybody without my permission. You might want to tell but you can't, Okay?"

"Yes I swear I will not tell anyone. I cross my heart and hope to be hexed." I swore not to tell and I would keep that promise.

"My grandfather he… he hits me and hexes me," Scorpius finished without meeting my eyes.

"Scorpius," I said, "That's horrible, is that why your hand is like that? I asked.

Scorpius nodded slowly. I gave him a hug that's horrible I thought. "What about your dad," I asked, "Does he know?"

"No, my dad would kill him if he knew. My grandfather me made me promise not to tell, or he'd croutio," Scorpius sighed. He looked so said on the verge of tears.

What's croutio?" I asked.

It's the torturing spell, one of the three unforgivable. Hasn't your dad told you about it," Scorpius wasn't asking a question he was making a comment.

"Actually Teddy told me about it. Dad always left out the details about the torturing, and deaths, but when Teddy came home for Christmas in his first year he was mad at my dad for not telling him exactly how his parents died. From then on he told all his kids, and nieces and nephews the whole story," I explained. "Has he ever used that spell on you before?" I asked horrified of the answer. No wonder he was looking so scared when I told him how much James got in trouble; he must have thought James got hexed to.

"Once…" Scorpius paused thinking if he should go on. He decided ended up doing so, "I was 8 and we were in Homesgade I ran away from him trying to get away and I found the shrieking shack, I knew it led to Hogwarts so I went into and tried to get help but I didn't make it. My grandfather was furious when he found me and he brought me home and told me if I ever try and run away again he would torture me… I told he was a fat mean idiot and

he did a tickling hex on me. I just laughed and told him he would never do anything to really hurt me and then he casted that horrible spell. Ever since then he always used the harshest spells he could think of, whenever I misbehave." Scorpius shuddered at the very memory and so did I.


	4. Sneaking Stealing and Serving Time

Chapter 4: Stealing, Sneaking, and Serving Time

Poor innocent Scorpius it was so unfair. "Scorpius, that's not fair to you and maybe you should tell Headmistress McGonagall she'll fix it up for you. Even maybe right now.

"Do you think there's any way we can go for a walk; I need a walk?" Scorpius asked he was deep in thought.

"I have my dad's invisibility cloak… I kind of stole it from Teddy and James," I admitted. "I overheard my dad tell my brother that he would give all the kids the invisibility cloak when they were I their 2nd year. I just stole it.

"You stole it?" Scorpius had a look of pure shock on his face. "You said your brother was the mischievous one. What's going to happen to you?

"I'll be fine and if James or Teddy tells my dad then I'll be grounded for a week or two, and I don't think either of them would tell anyways. My brother is way more mischievous than me," Ianswered

"Okay let's go," Scorpius decided.

I grabbed the cloak from the bottom of my trunk and threw it over me and Scorpius. We walked out of the dorm, and into the common room checking if anyone was there. When we found the course was clear we exited the common room. We headed down and up the stairs we just walked, but then I saw something interesting on the seventh floor.

"Stop," I told Scorpius.

"What? Is someone coming?" Scorpius asked nervously.

"No just give me a sec," I said impatiently. I flipped the cloak off me and let Scorpius underneath it. I could have sworn this was the room of requirement. I walked passed it three times and said "I want a room where me and Scorpius can practice our duelling." I didn't expect it to appear but it did. We weren't in great need of duelling practice… or were we?

"How did you do that?" Asked Scorpius in awe.

It's the room of requirement it will turn into whatever you need it to, but very few people know of it," I explained.

"That is so cool," Scorpius said as we went in.

"Come on we can practice our duelling," I suggested. Once we entered the room I saw the most comfortable place to practice duelling I've ever seen. There were bean bag chairs, and bookshelves lined up against the wall. There was a cleared carpeted space in the middle for duelling.

"Do you know how to duel?" Scorpius asked twirling his wand in his hands.

"Ya, I saw James and Reed duel, so kinda," I responded not quite sure if we would do this right. "I mean we must not be good at duelling 'cause the room will only turn into things you need so we must need duelling practice."

"You must be right," Scorpius agreed. "So should we get out our wands?"

"Uh… sure," I said getting my own wand out of my cloak. I didn't know how this was going to go seeing I barley knew any spells at all and Scorpius only knew horribly violent spells.

"Ready to start when you are," Scorpius said and as if he read my mind he added "And don't worry I won't use any of the hexes my grandfather uses."

I felt very relieved even though I Scorpius wouldn't hurt me. "Okay… one… two… three," I announced. "Expelliarmus." It was all a blur but all I knew was Scorpius had me disarmed and pinned to the floor in less than a minute. Lucky for me the floor was really soft. "How did you do that?" I asked. I didn't realize Scorpius had any practice.

"That was a tackling spell, and I have a bit of practice; my dad wanted me to be prepared for Hogwarts," Scorpius explained.

"Really, I guess I'm the one who needs the practice," I said. "Can we try and again?"

"Ya okay," Scorpius replied cheerfully I assumed he liked casting spells then having spells casted on him.

Just then the door opened and I heard two voices as two people came into the room of requirement "If you want to duel this is the perfect place," said one of the voices. "Hey get off my brother you prat."

I automatically knew it was my brother even before he even started talking; Teddy and he were the only other kids who knew about this room. "No James, we're just practicing our duelling," I said as I stood up and went to stand beside Scorpius.

"Oh, us too," James said moving out of the way to reveal Teddy, and our cousin Fred. "Sorry Scorpius didn't mean to accuse you or anything."

"It's okay," Scorpius said. "Do you want to practice with us?"

"Sure why not," Teddy replied.

"I want to battle you Ted," James responded automatically.

"Sure, but you now I'll just win again and again time after time," Teddy mocked. Teddy had the title of the best dueller in school since his 4th year.

"Expelliarmus, Enshinko" James yelled. Enshinko was the shrinking spell. James had just mastered it by practicing on me last year.

"Protego," Ted said, almost lazily. "Perfectis Totalus." In one second James was frozen solid, but in another Ted had muttered the release spell.

James raised his wand but before he could cast his spell Ted said "I wouldn't do that if I were you James; you don't want McGonagall to give you your one hundredth disciplinary letter home." James was glaring at Teddy for even mentioning that.

"I told you not to say anything; I thought you would keep my secret," James whined.

"One hundred letters home James, and McGonagall barley sends letters home in the first place, wow," I said. "Does that mean you got the one month detention penalty?

"After one more detention he will and so will I," Fred said nodding towards me. Then he turned to James "Don't worry it's not a big deal mate, he only told your brother and Scorpius and they won't tell anyone."

James seemed to be ignoring Fred and he was deep in thought. "Expelliarmus," James said. That caught Teddy off guard and his wand fell to the ground and rolled to the other side of the room. "Levicorpis, Seruptem." Teddy was hoisted up in the air by his ankle as he wet his pants. We all tried to stifle a laugh except James who laughed openly.

"That was not funny; I will tell McGonagall if you don't apologize," Teddy warned. He was still in the air and now he had wet his pants. "And, I helped you come up with Seruptem and the wedgie hexes so don't use them against me."

"I'm sorry, please don't tell," James mumbled.

"What did you say I couldn't quite hear, or is it better if I tell on you?" Asked Teddy. He was clearly enjoying this.

"I said I'm sorry and please don't tell. I just got ma teddy, were still brothers," James said pleadingly.

"Fine I forgive you, and not only because were brothers but cause I'd get in trouble for helping you sneaked out too," Teddy agreed. I never understood why but whenever James and Teddy got into a fight they just called each other their brother and the fighting would stop. Teddy was not related to us but James and Teddy were as close as brothers could be.

"Thanks Teddy and I finally beat you in a duel," James said happily.

"That wasn't a duel it was a surprise attack," Teddy said defensively.

"Admit it; Theodore Lupin just lost a duel to his little brother, James Sirius Potter" James said proudly with a hint of tease in his voice.

Teddy grabbed James in a headlock a whipped him to the ground with his foot resting on James's chest. "I beat you in everything."

"Fine whatever you win," James mumbled. "Now let me go." I couldn't help but laugh; it was completely true; Teddy beat James at almost everything. "Shut it Albus."

"Sorry but Teddy is right; you will never get off the floor if Ted doesn't let you up," I said truthfully.

James struggled to get to get out of Ted's grasp. Teddy was just too much bigger "You couldn't either Albus, so shut up or I'll make you," James threatened.

"Sorry I didn't…" I started.

""Shut up someone's there; hide," whispered James.

At that moment Professor McGonagall walked into the door and we only had time duck behind a bookshelf. "I can still see you," said McGonagall sternly.

With that all of us stepped out from behind the bookshelf. What is the meaning of this? It is way past curfew," McGonagall said angrily.

"We were practicing our duelling and well, sorry," I explained. I did my best to sound like a little kid who didn't intend to do wrong. That voice always worked on my dad.

"Mr. Potter I hope you know that you cannot sweet talk your way out of detention," McGonagall said angrily.

"Yes… um it's not that. Please don't give me too many detentions."

"What he means is that I told them to come here with me. It`s my fault don't punish them," Teddy said.

Maybe I would actually believe that if you weren't getting into trouble on a daily bases," Said McGonagall slightly amused. And it is s

"What's our punishment?" Asked Fred as if he couldn't care less.

"I'll let you choose" she offered. "House points, detention or banded from Quidditch and Wizard football?"

"What's Wizard football?" I asked

"It's exactly what the name says. Wizard football. It's a sport played it at Hogwarts and first years are allowed, but not sixth and seventh years," James explained. "And I vote detention."

"Detention," Teddy and Fred agreed

"House points," Scorpius and I agreed.

"Very well, 20 points off Gryffindor and 1 week detention." McGonagall said. "Also that will be your one hundredth, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter I'll have you now that you will be serving 2 months detention instead of one is that okay?"

"I think it is fair," said James shrugging.

"Ya I think its fine, but are you going to tell our parents?" Asked Fred.

"Don't remind her," hissed James.

"Yes I will tell your fathers," said McGonagall with a hint of a smile on her face. James smiled back at her and I knew it was because dad was a lot less strict that mom. As McGonagall went to leave she said "And may I tell say you live up to the name James Sirius, you live up to the name Fred Weasley and you live up to the name Lupin." With that she left the room.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hope you liked that chapter everyone. If you have any suggestion for the next chapters I could use a little help although you might not get your idea in the story. Please review I love Reviews! And a special thanks to Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi for giving me my first review ( and I agree with you tht my story is awesome)


	5. Nightmares or Visions

"It's just not fair to everyone else," Fred said their way back to the Gryffindor common room. He was explaining why it was better to pick detention over deduction of house points. "We did the crime we do the time."

"Besides McGonagall would have took like 50 points off 'just cause were older' and we should 'know better.' Stupid," James snorted.

"Password please," the fat lady said. "Are you aware of how late is it?"

"Course we are and you should know by now that we're usually out this late," Teddy said. "And the password is Flubberworm."

The portrait swung open and revealed the common room. "I guess your right but still, Dad would be mad at me; detention on my first day," I replied.

"Don't you think Harry was mad at me too? He was, but he understood, of course I did get grounded," Teddy explained.

"Well I don't want to get grounded and I don't think Scorpius does either, right Scorpius?" I asked.

"Hmm," said Scorpius, "Oh ya wouldn't want to get in trouble."

"Well probably best to get to bed now," Fred said. "See you kids in the morning; remember classes start at 9:00."

"G'night, everyone," Albus said.

"Night," Teddy, Fred and James replied together.

Scorpius and I went up to our dorm. Scorpius fell asleep immediately. I however remained awake for at least an hour. I couldn't help but worry for Scorpius. How could he sleep at night knowing that he could be hexed at any moment?

Eventually with that as my last thought I drifted off to sleep. I had a nightmare that scared me to death and chilled me to the bone. I was walking through a room no it was more like a tunnel and there I couldn't see anything I was just walking when I heard voices.

"Listen Snape knows now we have to find a different hide out we can't keep sitting hear acting as if there's nothing wrong when there is something very bloody wrong here." The voice I couldn't recognize it but it just seemed familiar but not one I knew personally just one I should know…

"I don't care what Snivellus knows he can't actually know how to get in unless you told him that to Claws." It was a new voice this time.

"It was Fangs who told him not me and stop singling me out just because Fangs is your son."

"He is blaming you cause it was you and more likely to be you even if it was partially me, but still mostly you."

"It wasn't my fault I forgot that he's not the good Snape."

"His name is Snivellus. Listen Claws, if you want to be a Marauder you have to use the nicknames."

"Don't be so hard on the kid, Prongs he didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't care, he's my grandson I'll do what I want with the kid."

"I don't treat my son like rubbish so you shouldn't be an arse to your any of your Grandson"

"Would you just shut up Lupin?"

"I'm just saying."

"It's okay Moony. He's just trying to make me a better Marauder."

"Since I'm superior to you all with my dashing good looks and awesome personality and the fact that dogs are the kings I think that I will settle this; you should shut up Moony and you should stop being an arse Prongs."

"Being a lion, king of the jungle I have a right to say I'm superior to him in that sense, right." At that point every nodded in agreement.

"Y'know Padfoot your do realize that the world does not revolve around you right?"

"No frankly I didn't and know I feel like a little kid who just found out that he was a werewolf, I'm crushed."

"I'm sorry Prongs you are no longer the biggest arse here clearly Padfoot has beaten you in that category…"

"And every other Category"

"I think everyone besides you can clearly realize that I'm way better than you, mostly because I am the James Potter."

Then the worst thing happened two of the people there, started screaming in pain, and grow fur. They both turned into hairy, ugly, aggressive growling monsters. It was too dark to see identify anyone but I could tell that they were being attack by the monsters and they didn't seem to be trying to flee.

Tommy started to shake me and I sat up unexpectedly and hit my head on the bed post.

"Merlin," I said as I rubbed my head "What the hell happened?" I noticed everyone else was also awake sitting on their beds and staring at me.

You were having a nightmare. You were screaming and pounding against your bed. Are you alright?

"Ya fine," I said even though I was far from fine. I started to recall the horrible dream I had about the werewolves. Then I noticed I was soaking wet; my bed was covered in sweat.

"Well we might as well get ready," said Tommy. "Classes start in 3 hours."

"It's 6:00 why on Earth would we get up now?" Asked Matthew.

"There's no point going back to sleep," Tommy replied.

"I swear you're so focused and hardworking you should be in Hufflepuff," Matthew snorted.

"That's an insult," said Tommy. "Everyone knows Hufflepuff is the left over house."

"That explains why you belong there."

"Well you should be in Slytherin."

"No you should."

"Shut up," I yelled, "You're going to wake everyone up everyone in the Gryffindor Tower. And Hufflepuff isn't a left over house, if I weren't in Gryffindor I'd want to be in Hufflepuff."

"I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff," said Tommy.

"My dad had a good friend in Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory," I replied defensively. "He died fighting Voldemort."

"No he didn't fight he just got hit with the killing curse; he couldn't fight 'cause he was a Hufflepuff," Matthew said.

"Albus is right we shouldn't be making fun of Hufflepuff," Tommy said seriously. "There not that bad, Cedric was very brave and he won the Triwizard cup."

"If he were really that brave then he would have been in Gryffindor," Matthew retorted.

"Just shut up and if you want to sleep Matthew then sleep, but we're getting ready," Scorpius said.

"Thank you," said Matthew as he fell on to his bed.

"Wait a second where's Zack?" I asked.

"He went for a walk while we were trying to wake you up," Tommy explained.

"Oh how long were you trying to wake me up?" I asked.

"Only about five minutes"

"Ya but you were screaming for about ten," Matthew added.

"Might've woken up everyone in the castle," said Zack as he entered the room.

"Was there anyone in the common room?" I asked.

"There was quite a few but I doubt that they were there 'cause of you," Zack explained.

"Good," I said relieved because I didn't want the whole school asking me why there was shrieking coming from the first year boys' dormitory.

"I'm taking a shower," said Matthew "Seeing I can't sleep anyways."

"No I want a shower," Tommy said running into the loo.

"I said I wanted one first"

"You wouldn't be up if it weren't for me"

"And then I would be peacefully sleeping, instead of fighting for the shower"

"Would you guys stop?" I asked "Some people are trying to get ready."

"Honestly you two sound like a married couple," Scorpius stated.

"No we don't," said Matthew and Tommy in unison.

"Yes you do!" Scorpius and Zack responded.

"Matthew, get in the shower," I demanded. "Tommy, you can wait."

"Yes," cheered Mathew in triumph

"Not fair," mumbled Tommy as he starteed to organize his books in his bag.

Scorpius, Zackary, and I walked out into the common room. "Hey look over there," called Zackary "It's the tryouts for Broomball, and first years can tryout! I'm going, tryouts are on Saturday!"

"Calm down Zack, before you wet yourself with excitement." Said a new voice I turned around to see James. Are you kids planning on trying out for the team?"

It wasn't till I saw James that I actaully remembered my dream. It was so horrific and even though it was to dark to see anyone I new he was part of it. The creepy part was that I couldn't tell whither this was a spooky nihtmare of a real vision. Unfortuantly I was pretty sure that stuff wasn't just my imagination. All the sudden I felt nervous.

"Course," I responded. "We can't try out for Quidditch, and I like to keep busy with something."

"Whatever you say little bro," James said. "I made the Quidditch team last year, I play chaser, and I play striker for the Broomball team."

"You can play for both teams?" asked Scorpius.

"Ya but you can't be captain on either while playing for the other. I play chaser and I play striker for the Broomball team."

"You have a huge ego you know that," I said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you said you play for both teams twice; your bragging."

"Your lying."

"No I'm not."

"Are too."

"Nuh uh"

"Ya"

"No"

" Whatever can you tell us about the rules?" I asked James.

"Well there are 6 players on each team; 2 strikers, a saver, a guarder, an attacker and a defender," James explained. I nodded my head to show him that I understood. "Well the Strikers are the gaol scorers, goals can either be worth 10, 15, 20, or 100 points. The 10 pointers are called run ups, which means that you run up close to the goalie, and shot. The 15 pointers are foul shots. The 20 pointers are thrusts which are when you shot from a certain line; it's about 35m from the goal. The 100 pointers are when you score on this really small net that's about the size of the ball. If someone scores on the small net then the games over otherwise the game ends after one hour."

"That sounds awesome, I'm trying out and making the team for sure," said Scorpius.

"I'm not even done explaining," James said. "The saver saves the goals. We have spot open for that if you want to try out." James eyed Scorpius. "Then there are the guarders who go around slamming the ball as hard as they can with their brooms."

"Wait so you don't fly on the brooms?" I asked.

"No, you use them to hit the ball. You actually stand on a flying disk; well some people sit but that's just plain uncomfortable. Anyways let me explain with no interruptions, Albus," he coughed the last word for a joke. "Then the attacker uses magic to try and stop the strikers from scoring, and the defenders defend their team from the attackers."

"Which positions are opened?" Asked Zack his eyes wide with anticipation.

"We have striker, saver, and a defender. Well that's all I know of." James answered.

"Cool I'm going to try out for defender," I declared I could imagine blocking all those spells allowing James to score.

"I want to be a striker," said Zack excitedly.

"If I were to try out I think I'd be best at saver," Scorpius stated matter-of-factly.

"Well that's all I got to say," James said and then he added "see ya, and class is about to start.

* * *

(James)

I walked away from my little brother and his friends having no intention what so ever to go to class. Right now I had to find Teddy and go meet up with the marauders: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and the two newest editions Claws and Fangs or in other words James and Teddy.

* * *

**ATHORS NOTE:** I'm so sorry it took so long to update but I've been quite busy and I started to plan out the future chapters of the book and how it's all going to fit in. I`m not sure about you guys but I just felt like James desreved some action in this story so I now made it an Albus and James fanfic.

Please Review

yours truly,

monkeywoman14

P.S: if you review I will update way quicker. I don't care what you say even if it has nothing to do with the story but PLEASE review because I am deperate for reviews it litterally takes like 3 seconds, and i makes me so happy. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. The Attack

Chapter 6: The Attack

(James)

On my way back from my meeting with the marauders it occurred to me that I had just skipped about two classes and I would either need a really good excuse or I would have to add onto my detentions.

"What's your excuse for missing classes?" Teddy asked me.

"Don't know maybe I'll say I ate some sort of bad food and I felt too sick to show up but then I felt better," I replied lamely.

"That's a horrible excuse," Teddy said truthfully. "I asked Andy to tell the teachers that I had to meet my grandmother because she was ill and needed the potion she gave me."

"That's not the best excuse I've ever heard." I said.

"Well it's a lot better than yours, and I also asked Andy to say the same for you," Teddy told me. "But if you want another week's detention…"

"No Teddy, please," I said. I really didn't like to beg for things, but I always found myself begging Teddy for things he just liked to mock me like that.

"Whatever you say little bro," Teddy said as he ruffled my hair. Teddy was actually my God brother but he was as close to me as Albus was. "What do ya think of Moony's theory though; I'm surprised that Padfoot doesn't know."

"I know, you'd think that since this is about him he'd had some idea," I said.

* * *

(2 Years Earlier)

When we met up with the marauders we were discussing a serious matter about Sirius Black. Teddy and I had discovered the resurrection stone when I was in my first year, so being two curious kids we decided to try it out. Teddy said that he wanted to meet his dad and I said that I wanted to meet my grandpa, James, and Sirius Black. When we tried out the stone they appeared, or at least a half ghost half human version of them appeared and we started to chat. Once we were done heading back from the forbidden forest, for that was where we found the stone, we ran into professor Trelawney. She was talking to herself about Sirius black so we stopped to listen and what she said was horrifying.

'Death Eaters will strike again their raid has yet to end their creator being Sirius Black due to the Muggles Plot' at that point she grabbed me and shook me and said 'Beware the muggle's plot, boy BEWARE THE MUGGLE'S PLOT!' With that being said she walked away casually like nothing had happened.

"What the hell did she just say?" Asked Teddy as Trelawney walked away.

"Sirius Black is my dad's Godfather," I said because it was all I could manage. All my life I looked up to Sirius and James only to find out that one of them was a death eater. No it couldn't be… he was the good one in his family. Then I remembered I could talk to him through the resurrection stone.

"No shit Sherlock," Teddy said, but then he added sympathetically "Are you okay James."

"Ya I'm bloody great," I half yelled "I just found out my dad's Godfather is some sort of Death Eater even though he's dead. How the hell do you think I'm doing Ted?"

"I think you need to get some sleep," Teddy said.

* * *

(Present)

I walked into the charms as causally as I could. When I stepped into the classroom I thought no one was going to notice me, unfortunately I was wrong. "Why are ou late Mr. Potter" asked professor Flitwick.

"Didn't Andy- er- Mr. Dawson tell you that I had to go with Teddy to give his grandmother the potion," I said.

"Hmm no I don't recall... oh wait yes yes Mr. Dawson right he did tell me about that," Flitwick said. "My memory isn't what it use to be."

"No shit," said my friend Ben Agnew.

"Maybe I've lost my memory but I can still hear, Mr. Agnew," said Flitwick from his desk.

"Oh… uh sorry," said Ben nervously. "I didn't mean it."

"Anymore words from you and you will have a detention," Flitwick responded.

"Yes Mr. Flitwick," said Ben pretending to be apologetic.

"So class you should be reading page 10-15 in your books and then you should be practicing the drying charm."

I started to read my book but got bored quickly and started to twirl my quill in my hand.

I couldn't think of anything to do so I decided that I wanted to start a commotion. "Livius," I said and then Fireworks started shooting out of my wand.

"Awesome," said Ben, and he short sparks from his wand.

"Levicorpis," some random Slytherin shouted, and before I could even process what was happening half the class was hanging from their ankles.

"Reed," I growled. I was searching for him around the class when I spotted him standing on a desk twirling people around in the air. I was surprised I wasn't the first one he targeted.

I thought desperately about what to do when a green jet of light shot at me. I ducked it just in time and as I did I realized it was a killing curse.

"What the hell was that," I said in shock. I automatically turned to Reed, but he looked just as stunned as me. "Unforgivable curse. Someone tried to kill me!"

(Albus)

Scorpius, Zack, and I all walked down to our first class, Potions. I know I'm going to hate potions I just know it," I said as we walked into the class.

"I would suggest you not to be so negative," Said Professor Parkinson. She was a pretty lady with long black hair and a sweet encouraging smile.

"Wha… oh I didn't mean it-uh I just…er,"

"It's quite all right Mr. Potter," she replied. She turned to the front of the class. "Please focus your attention up hear and turn to page 5 in your books." No she wasn't that pretty her face kinda reminded me of a dog's.

"Why should we give a shit about potions?" Asked a random very stupid Hufflepuff.

"Well, if you're going to talk like that then you might as well throw your life in a bottle and toss it in the thrash," said Matthew who had just took a seat beside me.

"Potions may become the most important thing if you find out the career you want involve a N.E.W.T in potions," said Rose plopping into the other seat beside me.

"That is very true Mrs. Weasley"

said Professor Parkinson. "And you are quite right to Mr. Collins." Matthew smiled victoriously.

"Thank you," said Rose.

"Well anyways I am Mrs. Parkinson, and I will be your temporary potions teacher."

"Why temporary?" Asked Tommy, with a frown on his face.

"Well I'm just a sub for Mrs. Malfoy. She will come back after the Christmas holiday."

"Is that your mum, Scorpius?" Asked Matthew a puzzled look on his face.

"No it's my dad's cousin," Scorpius responded casually.

"Do ya think we'll get special treatment?" Matthew asked hopefully.

"No," Scorpius scoffed "She hates me."

"Why would anyone hate cute little Scorpius" I said in a mock tone. "Your just so cute." I pinched on of his cheekes which were a bit chubby, and I noticed I was taller than him, which added to the effect.

"Shut up," Scorpius said and then he added "If I'm the little cute one then why did I beat you in dueling in 2 seconds flat."

I flushed at that. I hated the fact that Scorpius could beat me so eaisily. "Ya well you had... practice." I wanted to say 'well you have a grandfather that taught you like a million different spells by hexing you' but of couse I promised to keep his secret.

"You boys over there," said Mrs. Parkinson as she pointed at Scorpius, Matthew and me "Are you paying attention I siad get into pairs." I noticed that her angry voice made her look uglier and older.

I looked around and noticed me, Scorpius, Rose, and Matthew were the only ones without pairs. "You guys pair up," I told Scorpius and Matthew "I'll be with Rose."

Matthew nodded in agreement and I turned to Rose, "What potion are we doing?" I asked nervously. I knew Rose would yell at me for not paying attention.

Rose scowled at me "You should know were doing Herbicide."

"I wasn't paying attention," I responded. "Sorry. What's Herbicide anyways?"

"It's a potion that kills plants," was Rose's simple reply.

Rose said as she read the instructions on the book.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Well, you can heat the caldron while I stir this clockwise," Rose said not looking up from the book. "Please don't act like I'm a super smart genius or something, because I'm not and we might not get an O on this okay?"

"Don't worry Rose I only expect you to get us an E," I joked.

Rose just laughed "Okay good."

I heated the caldron to 350 degrees just like the book said to, just as Rose started to stir the water clockwise

"Were we suppose to put anything else in hear before we heat it?" I asked kind of confused, for I had never seen a potion being made like this.

"No but we have to add the Flobberworm Mucus while the caldron is still being heated, actually add it now," Rose said the last part quickly.

I accidently poured four blobs of Mucus appose to the three. It didn't matter too much, I hoped.

"Quick Al, grab the Horklump juice," Rose said in a rush.

I grabbed the ingredient as quickly as I could but I don't think that I satisfied Rose.

"How are we doing over here?" Asked Mrs. Parkinson her voice smooth. I noticed that her face seemed to change from some sort of snarling do to a pretty 30 something year old woman.

"Were uh done right now actually," Rose explained as she added the last ingredient.

"Good, good let me see," she said as she begun to check the potion. Well it's okay I guess but it's not supposed to be that shade of green… did you add to much Flubberworm mucus perhaps?"

Rose looked at me "Um ya I put too much, accidentally of course."

Oh well that's okay since I have to grade it I'd say it's an A," said Mrs. Parkinson. Then she handed us a paper to make it official and walked away.

I scowled at Rose "I told you we had to get at least an E." Then we just laughed.

(James)

I couldn't believe someone just used an unforgivable curse. Being James Potter I couldn't just sit and let a teacher handle this, so I started shooting hexes in the direction of the curse.

"James what the bloody hell are you doing?" Asked Fred from behind me.

"I trying to stop the… Fred! Fred! What the hell?" Fred and at least five other students were now in a heap on the ground.

"We raid again Death Eaters will take over the world." Said a random voice from outside the door.

I automatically ran out the door with m

"Avada Kedavra," shouted a Death Eater from behind me.

I hit the floor as quick as I could, which was hard and it made my lip bleed. "What the hell was that for?" I asked. "Stupefy."

I was still on the ground when a Death Eater came up to me, and he was only inches from my face when he said "Who are you," when I didn't answer he added "You know I can kill you or torture you 'tillcan get some answers."

"What makes you so sure that I will give into some idiotic copycat, who doesn't have a life of his own?" I responded.

"Cru-"

"Leave my little brother alone you bitch," said a voice from behind me Teddy

"Teddy!" I yelled happy beyond existence that he was here.

"If you lay a wand on him I will knock you out faster that you can say one of your Unforgivable curses," Teddy yelled at the Death Eater.

"Crucio," shouted the Death Eater. Teddy gave me a look that said run, right before he got hit by the curse.

* * *

**A/N: **For those of you who don't know that means authors note. So finally the new chapter. I know that took me to long to write and I kind of changed whole chapter in the middle of it, it used to be called "the newe marauders" but that will be like 2 or 3 chapters from now because i really got some inspiration for this story.

PLEASE REVIEW. The more you review the quicker I'll update even if its only one word, at least I'll know how you feel about the story. If you ask me questions I'll respond in the next chapter.

Bye for now,

Monkeywoman14


	7. A Breathe Away From Death

Chapter 7: Death at the Tip of a Tongue

(James)

I looked behind me and noticed all the teachers were occupied with other Death Eaters. I couldn't just run away and let Teddy be tortured, and that wasn't because I was James Potter but because I was a Gryffindor.

"Stupefy," I yelled with my wand pointed at the Death Eater.

The Death Eater got hit directly in the shoulder. He fell to the ground with a thud. Teddy groaned in pain from where he laid on the ground curled up in a ball.

"Teddy," I yelled "Teddy! Are you okay?" I ran up to my big brother and tapped his shoulder very gently. He rolled over and I noticed the tears that were in his eyes and dripping down his face. All the sudden I noticed tears in my eyes too.

I had never seen Teddy cry before. Not even when he was a little kid. I always cried when my dad punished me, until I was like eight. Once at Muggle School Teddy got in a fight with a kid twice his side; he got a black eye and a broken arm but he still didn't cry, and surprisingly he won the fight.

"Ya I'm okay," Teddy responded weakly. "I told you to run. Why wouldn't you run?"

"I couldn't just leave you there… you needed me. You were always there for me and I needed to be there for you," I replied.

"You're a good kid, James, and a true Gryffindor," Teddy said this with so much sympathy that he didn't even sound like himself.

"Thanks" I said shyly.

"You two are coming with me," said a random voice from behind us.

I expected it to be a teacher, but then realized that it was a Death Eater and he was hauling us out the front door of the castle; the castle that we might never see again.

(Albus)

I walked away staring at the paper we got from Mrs. Parkinson all it said on it was '_Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Potter excellent potions makers however they should learn how to add properly without putting too much of another ingredient in. Due to that one problem I was forced to give them an A.' _

I was pissed off that a teacher would talk like that it sounded quite rude. It was only one drop of Flobberworm Mucus it couldn't be that big a deal.

"I can't believe the first grade I got at Hogwarts was an A. It's so sad and plain embarrassing," Rose said sadly. She was freaking out because of an A.

"Rose it's not a P or a D don't freak out," I replied.

"Ya I guess you're right," she said even though I could tell the matter was not forgotten in your mind.

"I officially hate double potions," I said.

"Me too," said a voice from the back of the class.

"How can you hate it she gave you an E?" I asked quite annoyed that Louis was so ungrateful. "You and Jake got the highest mark."

Mrs. Parkinson gave Hufflepuff 20 house points because Louis and his partner Jake got the highest mark in the class. Then she took away 10 points from Gryffindor because Matthew had made his and Scorpius' potion explode. He claimed it was by accident, but I disagreed.

"Ya but I still hate potions, it's pointless and stupid," Louis replied easily.

"You're so ungrateful Louis," I said as we walked out of the dungeons.

"I hate it down there," Rose commented, "It's to stuffy."

"I like it. Kinda reminds me of home." Louis said.

"Why?" Rose asked. "You don't live I a basement and your house is pretty big."

"Ya, but have you seen my room?" He asked with a smile.

I had seen his room before and now I remembered how crowded and stuffy it was in there. There wasn't any room to do anything in there, and you had to climb over a bunch of junk and dirty clothes just to get to Louis' bed. In fact I could never figure out how Louis managed to breathe in there.

"How could I forget?" I asked.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Rose asked with a suspicious look.

"Louis has the dirtiest room in history," I replied.

"I think Hugo might have him beat in that category," Rose said with a laugh.

"He's second, but he's not near as bad as Louis," I said. "I could actually breathe when I went into his room.

We all started laughing. And we were still laughing as we entered the Great Hall, and saw James and Teddy being carried away by a masked figure in black robes.

(James)

I tried to yell out but my voice wouldn't work. I was vaguely aware of my surroundings and I was pretty sure that I got hit with some sort of memory curse.

"James," I heard someone whisper in the distance. I was so confused. I had casted a memory charm before and this was truly no ordinary spell. I was a new one, perhaps made up by the Death Eaters themselves. A normal memory charm would not have effect on my sight and hearing, and I wouldn't be able to remember what I was doing.

"It's a haze curse," said the same voice that whispered my name. "It makes all your senses hazy, quite similar to a memory charm, except it affects all your senses."

Suddenly my mind clicked, the curse had worn off. It was Teddy talking to me. I was able to see and hear again and I noticed that my body ached. I guess the haze curse enabled you to feel pain as well.

My first real thought was that my hands were being tied behind my back. I noted that my wand was up my sleeve and I had a fake one in my pocket. I prayed that they would take the fake wand.

"Malfoy," said a harsh voice that I recognized only too well; Sirius Black. "Take the wands before you tie them."

He took Teddy's wand and took the fake one I carried around. I wanted to cheer with joy, but I had to stay strong.

That's when I realized Teddy and I were both tied to a stiff board. "Shit, shit, shit," I swore under my breathe.

"Silence," Sirius growled, "Or I will be forced to silence you."

"What happened to you Sirius?" I asked concerned. Then I saw something flash through his eyes, pain.

I realized that I was wrong all those year; my parents were right. I was foolish before the muggle restored some sense into me, and thank God it wasn't too late."

"Sirius you're the only good Black there is. Why are you creating a legend of Death Eaters?" Asked Teddy he sounded really worried and concerned.

"This is the way that it needs to be." He responded easily.

What happened to the old Sirius? The Sirius my dad knew. The man that risked everything to save Harry Potter," I asked him. For a second I saw something on his face in his eyes a glint that I knew meant he had caved.

"The Muggles Plot," yelled one of the Death Eaters.

Then everything I saw on Sirius, all the hope was gone. "It has to be this way James, I'm sorry," He said it so sympathetically but his eyes were cold and distant and I could tell Sirius was gone, but all the Black remained.

* * *

"Tell us how much they know," demanded a Death Eater named Harris for the fifth time.

"The answer is still no," I said flatly. I had been hit with 5 stinging hexes, and Teddy had been hit by _'curio'. _

"Tell me your name," said Harris pointing his wand firmly at my chest.

"Why do you care about that?" I asked.

"Sarus," he said his wand still pointed at my chest.

All the sudden I couldn't breathe… I was dying. "Death?" I asked because I couldn't manage 'Is this going to kill me?'

"No it can't kill you. It the curse won't allow you to breathe until you absolutely need it, and then it repeats itself over and over again," said a different Death Eater.

"The kid doesn't need to know what it does, Leo," said Harris.

'I know that name' I thought to myself. "Your Luke's brother?" I formed it as a question not a statement, because I wasn't quite sure if Luke had an older brother or if was an older sister.

Leo was about to answer when Harris interrupted him "You will not give him any answers," Harris said sternly. "If the kid wants to know anything he will answer our question."

"Curse… off," I panted still barley able to breathe.

"I will take the curse off when I believe you have served a fair deal of punishment for not answering properly," Harris responded.

After ten minutes I was still waiting for the stupid Death Eater to take the curse off me. Every second I felt like I was going to die. I honestly believed that I wouldn't make it another second, and then at the last minute every time I was saved.

"Please" I begged.

I knew I sounded pathetic but it hurt so much. I always thought the worst kind of pain was being strangled. When I was little Teddy tried to strangle me because I broke this muggle toy my Grandpa Weasley got him for his birthday. He only stopped because Albus came in and pushed him off me.

"Will you answer the question know?" Asked Harris with an evil grin on his face. I nodded eagerly like a little kid who was asked if he wanted candy.

Leo muttered the release spell and I took 5 deep breathes. I felt so relieved. _Now the Death Eaters know I'm weak_ I thought. I knew I'd answer any questions they asked out of fear.

"What is your name?" Asked Harris. When I didn't answer he nodded "Would you like me to perform the spell again."

I shook my head violently. I really vulnerable now they could attack me with any question and I would break down easily. One thing I wasn't good at was hiding fear. Every time I was slightly scared of something Teddy could always tell. Even Lily and Albus could tell. In all honesty I was pretty sure anyone with the slightest bit of a brain could tell.

"I suggest you answer the damn question," Leo said as he turned from torturing Teddy with stinging hexes.

"Shut up!" Harris and I yelled simultaneously. Then Harris added "I have three simple questions. If you want to live your life without any Unforgivable curses then I suggest you answer them."

I decided that telling him random things like my name couldn't hurt so I said "Okay I'll answer the questions," when he didn't say anything I added "What are they?"

"The first question is what your name and Hogwarts house?"

"I was about to answer when saw Teddy mouthing 'lie' so my reply to Harris was "Are you stupid? You can tell I'm in Gryffindor from my tie and my name is Jimmy Atterwood."

Someone shot me with a hex that made my entire body burn. The weird part was it wasn't Harris.

I was shocked to see my brother standing behind Harris with Reed at his side both wands pointed at me.

* * *

**A/N:** So new chapter yay! I'm so excited and I'm glad to note that this was one of the shortests updates yet. I really wanted to get this done. So the next chapter is going to be completely written from Albus' point of view. It will explain how Albus meet up with Reed and how they found James and Teddy. The chapter won't be to long so hpefully the update is speedy!

Yours Truely,

Monkeywoman14


	8. Fenemies

Chapter 8: Frenemies

(Albus)

I couldn't believe the shock that just hit me. My brother and my God brother had just been taken away by Death Eaters. Once I was able to tear my eyes away from the entrance hall I noticed that Louis and Rose were still laughing.

"Did you guys see that?" I asked still unable to shake off this shock.

"See what asked?" Louis asked wiping tears from his eyes. He always cried when he laughed even if was just a chuckle.

I couldn't even remember what they were laughing about. "James and Teddy have been carried away by death eaters." I tried to sound calm. I looked around to see if anyone had heard us, and then I realized for the first time that the school was a living hell. Some Death Eaters were still hear and they we reshooting curses right and left. The teachers were either fighting the Death Eaters or trying to get the kids to safety.

Louis and Rose looked as if I had just slapped them. Rose recovered first and responded, "Albus there are no Death Eaters. Uncle Harry, mom, Dad and everyone else defeated them."

"Yes there is Rose, I saw them with my own eye," I said really slowly.

"I'm not stupid Albus so don't talk to me like that," Rose said matter-of-factly.

"You're not listening to me," I shrieked. I was really angry at Rose for not believing me. "I'm going to find them whether you agree with me or not. Are you coming Louis?"

"No I think they need help here it's like total chaos," Louis said before running off to the nearest fight.

I gave Rose a look that said I told you so but she just shook her head. "There not Death Eaters Albus. James and Teddy are probably fighting somewhere in one of these battles. They need help." With that she ran off and started fighting with Victorie.

I was running for the door when someone jumped right in front of me and I banged into them "Sorry" I muttered.

"James got taken away by Death Eaters one was my older brother," I looked up and noticed the tall figure standing front of me was Reed.

"Why should I trust you? And what do you mean your brothers a Death Eater?" I asked. I wasn't about to trust Reed as if we were buddies.

"Listen I'm not like my brother. He's evil and I may be in Slytherin but I'm not evil. I don't want my brother to get in trouble and make a bunch of stupid decisions like killing someone."

"Okay fine let's go save our brothers," I offered, and Reed nodded.

"Frenemies?"

"Frenemies," I agreed, and with that Reed and I walked out the door.

* * *

(James)

I stared at my arch enemy and my brother in disbelief. I didn't want to believe that my brother had just cursed me. "Albus what was that?"

"Oh it wasn't him," said a voice from behind Albus, "It was me." I couldn't quite see the person but I did see a head of sleek white blonde hair.

That was the first time I experienced the cruciatus curse. It hurt beyond belief it felt like all my bones were falling apart, but the hundreds of tears that streamed down my face were mostly caused by the fact that my brother, Albus Severus Potter, was using an unforgivable curse on his annoying, older brother.

* * *

(Albus)

With our oath to forget about the fact that we hated each other Reed and I stepped out into the cold frigid September air.

"Do you know which way they went?" I asked Reed

"Homesgade," Reed replied automatically, "There's an abandoned warehouse there. I'm pretty sure that's where they'd go."

"I guess that's our best bet," I responded heading for Homesgade.

I couldn't help thinking that Reed would betray my trust. I noticed I was shaking and it appeared Reed noticed to "Are you cold? I know a good heating charm."

"N-no… I'm just nervous for my brother y'know," I said shakily. I felt really guilty because Reed was being so nice and here I was with my hand gripping my wand in case he attacked.

"Oh ya me to," Reed responded. "We used to be best friends when we were little." I nodded to show him I was listening. "Then he went to Hogwarts and got sorted into Slytherin. He got influenced by all the other kids and before I knew it he wasn't even Leo anymore, just some guy who lived in my house."

I really did feel bad for Reed. I had always thought my relationship with James was iffy but to hear a story like that actually made my eyes water. I was always really sensitive. "That's really sad. So I guess you came here hoping you could get your old brother back," I didn't bother stating it as a question because I knew I was right.

Reed nodded sadly. We kept walking and he stared at his shoes. "Do you think I can ever get the old Leo back?" Reed asked. I looked into his eyes and I saw sadness and despair, but deep inside him I saw hope and determination.

I honestly thought that the old Leo would never come back that he'd be gone forever but I didn't have the heart to tell him that. "I think if you want him to come back then you can snap him back into sense."

* * *

We entered the village and walked to the centre. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Were on Centre Street," Reed replied simply "This is also where you will torture your brother for answers." He said it all like it was completely normal.

I had my wand out in a second "What the hell are you talking about, Lucas?" I used his first name hoping to remind him that we were temporary frenemies.

"I'm sorry Albus but it has to be this way," Reed replied sympathetically.

I started to back away from Reed slowly. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Oh maybe I don't but he does," Reed said pointing behind me.

It was then that I bumped into a figure. A figure with sleek white blonde hair that yelled "Imperio," with his wand pointed right at my chest.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes the Chapter is done. I hope this didn't take to long. I know it's short but it was only made to tell you about how Albus eneded up where he is. There will be more on James, and Teddy inthe next chapter. Lucky for you guys I have some of the next chapter writen.

The main reason forthis A/N is to thank my two new reviewers mabajama (I will explain about the death eaters in the next chapter thanks for reviewing) and potter goose (I completely forgot i will go change that thanks for the correction.) thanks to thoose two the update was much quicker.

I always love reviews even if there in they're corrections. I don't know how many of you knew what I was hinting at when I said 'sleek white blonde hair' but if you have any guesses you can tell me through a review.

Sincerly,

Monkeywoman14


	9. Lights Out

Chapter 9: Out Like a Light

(Albus)

I couldn't control my actions. My feet were walking forward to the edge of Homesgade against my will. I couldn't think straight and my thoughts were jumbled with the person controlling me.

Come this way Albus dear," said a smooth silky voice. I didn't want to obey but I had no choice. I walked behind the man controlling me waiting to arrive at our destination.

We arrived at a small hut at the border of Homesgade and Hogwarts. I knew what this place was but I couldn't remember because of the stupid curse.

"Did you know I can hear your thoughts?" asked the smooth voice.

_No _I thought. I realized I couldn't actually talk so I had to think whatever I wanted to say.

"Good you figured out how to communicate. Very well done, Albus. We could use people like you," the man said.

_What the hell do you mean by that?_

"It means that you're kind of clever and were lacking in that department."

_You're a Death Eater?_

"Yes I am and we're here."

We entered the hut and I was horrified by what I saw. James and Teddy were strapped to boards with ropes and probably some sort of curse.

Before I could even understand any of this I was firing a curse at James. "Albus what was that?" He asked.

_It wasn't me _I thought desperately.

"Oh it wasn't him," said my controller "It was me." I saw him step out from behind me. _"Crucio."_

Again I was shooting a curse at James. It pained me to see him crying like that. The saddest part was that I knew I was causing those tears.

* * *

(James)

It was painful. I hated to show weakness but I couldn't help it now. Anyone who thought the Cruciatus curse was painful had no idea until they felt it.

A long string of swear words were coming from my mouth and I hated it. "What the hell are you doing Albus?" I asked once he stoped.

Albus shrugged and for the first in my life I hated my little brother. He was a bitch and nothing more.

I remembered the wand I had up my sleeve. They hadn't taken it. I thought about cursing Albus and pulling the most embarrassing prank on him. I thought about all the magic we learned in DADA. Then I thought about the three unforgivable curses. _Of course _I thought. He was under the Imperius Curse.

We had also learned that the only way someone can break free of the curse is being reminded of their life and loved ones. "I miss you Albus and I love you!"

Teddy seemed to catch on to and he started to list the names of family members "Teddy, James, Lily, Harry, Ginny, Rose, Louis, Hugo, um Lucy, Molly, Dominique, Victorie. Come on Albus. James!" He yelled the last word with such a loving voice and something seemed to snap in Albus.

"James!" He screamed "I'm so sorry; I was under the Imperius curse."

"Don't sweat it," I said simply although the memory of it made me flinch.

I looked around and noticed all the Death Eaters staring at us. "When I say go run," I told Albus and Teddy.

"Oh no you won't!" Said Leo.

"Really you think so?" I asked with mock shock. "Go! Revendous."

All the Death Eaters attempted to run but the spell hit them and forced them back. "Get them!"

Revendous was a pushing spell. It pushed the opponent's away from the castor.

Albus seemed to be hesitating whether to help me or not. "Go, Albus, Go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He still seemed un-sure but Teddy dragged him away.

I started to fight hard as I could. I was shouting a million spells. I counted the Death Eaters, there were five. Leo, Harris, Sirius, a girl who I didn't know the name of, and the sleek blonde guy who cursed Albus. The guy wouldn't come into sight. He was just hiding in the shadows and shooting spells from there. "Come and fight like a man," I shouted at the blonde guy.

"I will," he said as he stepped out of the shadows. At first I thought it was Scorpius, and then I thought it was Draco, but it was older than both of them. "Lucius?"

"Yes that's right I'm Scorpius' Grandfather" said the figure "You're not very bright took you a long time to figure it out."

"You're the Death Eater and you say I'm not bright? You must be stupider than I thought," I responded.

"You should watch your mouth," Lucius said sternly.

"You can't boss me around," I said simply. "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego," Lucius shouted.

He didn't notice but I didn't in to hit him; it was aimed at Harris. I ran towards Malfoy who was laughing and facing the ground. I heard Harris' wand fall somewhere to my left. Lucius looked up and before he knew what hit him I hit him in the face grabbed his wand and ran but not before I yelled "Light's out, Lucius!"

* * *

(Albus)

I felt so bad for everything I did to James. I had just used an unforgivable curse, and if that wasn't bad enough I used it on my brother.

"I feel horrible," I said to Teddy as we ran. Well in Teddy's case it was half limping half running. "Do you want me to try and levitate you?"

"Judging by the fact that you said 'try' no thank you," Teddy responded panting "But thanks for the offer."

"You're welcome, but don't you think we should have helped James?"

"We are helping him. We kind o0f figured out this plan in case this ever happened," Teddy responded stopping to sit on a log.

"How could you have known this would happen?" I asked. "I mean all the Death Eaters are supposed to be in Azkaban."

"Well me and James we… um… never mind that's not important," Teddy replied. "We have to meet James I the abandoned Zonko's."

"Isn't that where we were?" I asked.

"No we were in the Shrieking Shack."

"Hey there it is." I pointed to an old shop that said 'ono.' I figured it used to say Zonko's.

"Mmhh, let's go."

We walked into the abandoned shop and sat down at a molding table I the back room. "I didn't know wood grew mold."

"Well I guess it does," Teddy said simply.

"When will James get here?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know. Assuming he'll survive no more than half an hour."

* * *

(James)

I was running out of the Shrieking Shack which took a long time because I had to duck. I was half way through when I heard a scream.

Naturally I turned around long enough to see Reed tumbling through the tunnel.

I crawled towards him "Are you okay?" I asked. I hadn't even known Reed was there.

"Ya I think I'm fine," said Reed rubbing his head. Before I could respond Reed grabbed me in a headlock and pointed his wand to my throat.  
"Don't move or I'll kill you."

What the hell are you doing?" I asked trying to get free from his grasp.

Reed shot a stinging hex at me, and I swore loudly. "I told you not to move!"

"Sorry," I said bitterly. But as I said it I reached for my wand which I had stored in back in my pocket.

"Listen the Death Eaters want to question you. If you refuse to answer them they'll torture you, and right now they're preparing a fresh batch of Veritaserum."

I grabbed hold of my wand but I didn't know what to do. I knew that I couldn't defeat the Death Eaters if they used the truth potion, but I wouldn't make it if I ran now.

I never liked to be confused. I always made quick decisions when I had to choose between two things; I hated people, who took forever to decide on something.

"Sectumsempra," I shouted at Reed. Once the spell hit I booked it for the exit to the tunnel.

* * *

(Albus)

It had been twenty minutes and James was not back yet. I was getting really worried.

Teddy looked at me and said for what seemed like the millionth time "He'll be all right."

"How can you possibly be sure!?" I snapped. I was getting agitated. I hate waiting, it was so boring.

Teddy grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap like he did when I was little. "Listen James is one of the bravest people I know. I know he wouldn't go and get himself killed because he makes smart decisions, and he can make a quick one if he needs to. He's probably worrying that were not okay right now."

"I know but what if-?"

"Don't even say it, Albus. I can understand your concern because I now you love James more than anyone else-"

"That's not true! I mean I love him but not more than anyone else."

Teddy simply sighed "Do you know what is the one and only thing that can be used to fight the Imperius curse?"

"No why?"

"That one thing is love. I was trying to snap you out of the Imperius curse and I said every name of all your cousins, your mom and dad, and even Lily's name, but the curse brook when I said James."

I blushed. I never wanted James to know that I loved him so much; it was embarrassing. "I guess he knows."

"He was there but I don't know if he heard the names I said. But he did say that he missed you and that hje loved you before I started listing names"

"Really?" I asked happy to know that Jameshad admitted out loud that he loved me.

"He really loves you Albus. Don't tell him I told you this but he wanted to sit with you onn the train and protect you while you were at Hogwarts."

"I wouldn't mind the protecting," I mumbled.

Teddy laughed "I told him not to over do it with the big brother stuff, and I reminded him how much James hated me trying to protect himm on his first day."

"What about all thoose Slytherin Jokes?"

"We were talking about this in is second year of Hogwarts. He started saying you would be in Slytherin just to cover up how much trust he had that you'd make it in Gryffindor."

"Well it's nice to know he cares."

I looked at the old beaten down clock on the wall and saw it had been thity five minutes already.

I ran out the door yelling "James saved me I have to save him!"

* * *

(James)

I was almost out of the tunnel when I saw Sirius Black infront of me.

"Stop and come with me."

I knew that I had a better bet survivng with Sirius then I did with the other Dath Eaters, so I followed him. He lead me a little further up the tunnel and then he started to punch the wall. "Um... is this suppose to accomplish something?"

As if to prove itself the wall opened like a door and it lead into a bedroom.

. "This is where Remus Lupin used to stay when he transformed into a werewolf."

He looked at me like he expected a look of shock or disbelief, instead I said "Ya I know."

Oh… well I just wanted to ask you a few questions are you okay with that?

He said it as a question though the look in his eyes said _you better be okay with that or the last thing you'll ever see is the tip of my wand._

"That sounds fine, hut can I ask you a question?" I did my best to copy his stare but I think it came out more as constipated than demanding.

"Fine ask away," he said showing no emotion.

"How did the Death eaters get into Hogwarts?"

"We have a secret source," He answered.

"Who is it?"

"You said 'a question' and I already answered it so I'm asking you my questions now. Are you in contact with Remus and James?"

I was confused at the question because Sirius was always there when I had Teddy and I had our meetings with the Marauders. "Don't you know?"

"Well I have two different sides to me. I a way I'm kinda still alive."

* * *

**A/N:** I really don't have much of an excuse as to why I didn't update but it was mainly because I was writng this other book (A real book not on fanfiction). There was also alot less viewers last chapter which didn't motavate me at all, and no one reviwed.I don't want ot be onne of those authors who says that threr not going to update ubnlesss they et reviews but it really does motavate me!

I also just wanted to say that I know you probab;y don't get the whole deal with Sirius, but I promise it will make sense in the next couple of chapters. If you want me to clarify something send me a review.

Sincerly,

Monkeywoman14


	10. Joining The Marauders

(Albus)

I needed to save James. He was really important to me, and right now he was probably on the verge of dying. He had been there for me, and if it weren't for him I'd still be under the Imperius curse.

"Albus wait!" I heard Teddy yell, but I didn't stop.

"I have to save James" I screamed back running at top speed. I was pretty fast. James was more athletic than me, but I was always a faster runner.

I arrived at the door of the shrieking shack. I pushed the trap door furiously. It was a small little tunnel, and the walls were crumbling.

"James!" I yelled as I clamped a hand over my mouth. The Death Eaters were still here.

I continued to run through the tunnel until I saw a door that was wide open. I slowly walked through the door and ducked when I saw Sirius and James sitting on the couch.

"Don't you know," I heard James say.

"Well I have two different sides to me. I a way I'm kinda still alive," Sirius responded.

I gasped which was a stupid idea because they both turned in my direction.

"Albus what are you doing?" James asked.

"I came to save you!" I responded pulling out my wand. "Don't you dare touch him!"

Sirius snorted "If you think you could beat me in a duel then there's something wrong with you," Sirius said standing up and pulling out his own wand.

"Sirius, stop. Albus, Sirius isn't going to hurt me we're just talking," James told me.

"Oh," I said blushing. I felt stupid. I didn't know what to think of Sirius. Was he good or bad? Was this a trick or were Sirius and James actually talking?

"Listen it's really hard to explain but I can't always control myself," Sirius said. "Any ways you guys should get back to school."

"You mean you're just going let us go?" James asked. Apparently James wasn't so sure what to think of Sirius either.

"Well you are giving me time to reconsider," Sirius said sounding annoyed.

"Okay, thanks Sirius. Bye," I said as I pulled James by the arm and dragged him out of the shrieking shack.

Once we were safely out of the tunnel and half way to the Zonko's where I left Teddy I turned to James "Why didn't you run. And what does he mean by 'In a way I'm still alive.' Are you okay?" James didn't look okay. He was pale and his eyes looked distant.

"Ya, is Teddy still in Zonko's?" He asked. I could tell he was trying to steer the conversation away from this topic.

"James, seriously what's bothering you?"

"I just got cursed like a thousand times, Albus," James snapped. "I almost died. There's another war that's about to happen. You can't possibly think that I won't be affected by this!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stress you out."

"No Albus, I shouldn't have got you to worry too. It's just that I'm more worried for you than I am for anyone else."

"Why me James?"

"Because you're my little brother and I care about you and I love you! And you look so much like dad."

"James I know there's a war going on, and we might be targeted 'cause of our parents, and aunts, and uncles, but don't give up."

"You'll be targeted 'cause you look exactly like dad."

"You look like them too. Were both their kids of course we look like them."

"No I don't. I have hazel eyes and reddish brownish hair. I have dad's messy style, but you have his hair color too. The same color eyes and the glasses. Some of the Death Eaters from mom and dad's day are now working for Sirius. They hate dad and therefore are gonna hate you.

"Well they targeted you and Teddy."

"But they didn't know who we were. They took us cause we started fighting them."

"What do you think about Sirius, James?"

"I don't know. I think he's good, but there's something… wrong with him."

Just when James finished talking we arrived at Zonko's. We walked in and saw Teddy.

"James, you're alive!" Teddy yelled wrapping James in a big hug. "Why would you run away like that?"

"I'm sorry, Teddy. I just needed to save James," I responded.

"And may I add that I didn't need saving," James added.

"Okay let's get back to the castle before we get more detentions."

* * *

When we got back to the Hogwarts we couldn't get through the gates. We tried banging on them and calling for help but no one answered.

"Let me try and send a patronus," Teddy said. He took and deep breathe and then "Expecto Patronum!"

A little wolf came out of his wand. I always thought of wolves as scary but this one was cute. It turned to Teddy like it was waiting for something.

"Hold on one second little Teddy," Teddy said. "Who should we send it to James?"

"Neville, definitely. He won't get mad… hopefully."

How could he get mad that we were captured by Death Eaters?" I asked completely puzzled.

"I think Sirius was hinting that we wouldn't get back to the castle without something happening," James said. When he noticed that I was still confused he added "When he told us to get to the castle. I think something was up… he looked guilty

"How do you know what he looked like if you've never meet him?" I asked. I had a feeling Teddy and James were hiding something from me about Sirius.

To confirm my suspicions they shared a look; a guilty look. "We meet with the marauders once on every full moon to talk with them about what's wrong with Sirius," James answered.

"Isn't Sirius a marauder?" I asked.

"Um… ya but he has like two sides-" Teddy got cut off by little Teddy, the wolf.

"Oh right," Teddy said. "To Professor Neville Longbottom. Me James and Albus are stuck outside Hogwarts please come recue us. Oh ya and I am Teddy. So please help us."

Once Teddy stopped the little wolf sped off. "Now we wait," Teddy said patiently.

"Trying to avoid talking about the marauders," I stated.

"Should we tell him?" Teddy asked James.

"No are you stupid? He's a first year!" James responded.

"You were a first year," Teddy reasoned.

"But I`ve been doing magic longer than he has!"

"So, that doesn't mean he's worse. I showed magic at the same day you did but I'm still a better wizard."

"Listen he could get arrested!"

"I certainly hope you boys aren't planning on getting arrested," said Neville from the other side of the gate.

Oh hi professor, um we were just…" he looked at Teddy for help.

"We were reciting this muggle play we watched over the summer," Teddy responded easily. Wow he was good under pressure.

"Riiight," Neville said. "Any ways come, inside you must be freezing."

"Um we got tortured by Death Eaters were not really worried about the weather," James said.

"There's no such thing as Death Eaters anymore. What are you guys talking about," Neville said and James' jaw dropped.

"Are you fucking serious professor?" James asked.

"James! Don't swear. That's 5 house points."

"Whatever. But do you seriously not see the Death Eaters invade the school?" James asked staring at Neville like he was a disgrace.

"No Death Eaters attacked the school. Did you know that it's 5:30 in the morning?" Neville asked.

"We were attacked in 4th period or something yesterday afternoon," Teddy supplied trying to jog Neville's memory.

"I was in Charms and Reed was attacking people," James offered.

"Yes indeed I remember; Mr. Reed got punished," Neville was resisting the urge to smile. I figured he didn't like Reed either.

"That's great and all," Neville smiled completely when James said that, "But After that we went out into the hall and there were Death Eaters attacking the school."

"Isn't there a ton of kids in the hospital wing?" Teddy asked hopefully.

"Yes, but that's from a potion explosion."

"There was no Explosion!" I shrieked. "I was in Potions and nothing exploded."

"Why don't you come inside and we'll discuss your detentions," Neville said kindly.

"You can't force me to go to detention," James said simply, refusing to follow Neville who now opened the gate.

"No but we could ban you from Quidditch and or Broom ball."

I knew James hated giving into people and he hesitated for one second before following Neville muttering something about teachers being assholes.

"Did you go looking for us?" I asked. I figured it wouldn't be hard to hear the Death Eaters shouting and us screaming.

Neville hesitated. "Did you even notice we were gone?" James asked in complete shock.

"You're dorm mates," Neville said.

"Did you go looking for us?" Teddy asked.

"Um… well yes kind of," Neville replied.

"So you didn't even care that we went missing!" James shouted "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!

"James I suggest you stop swearing and yelling before I give you a year's detention. Curfew is at 9:00 and we just… well actually I don't really remember," Neville paused puzzling this.

"I bet the death Eaters wiped your memory and replaced it," James said thoughtfully.

"James there are no Death Eaters anymore," he said as if talking to a stupid little kid "They got killed."

"I'm not fucking stupid professor, so don't talk to me like that!" James snapped. He was very moody.

We walked into the castle and Neville lead us into McGonagall's office. I looked around it was pretty big for an office. I saw portraits of all the previous headmasters and headmistress. My eyes automatically scanned eyes wall for the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"Boys where have you been?" Shrieked McGonagall once we sat down.

"We were attacked by Death Eaters!" James yelled right back.

"Don't yell at me Mr. Potter or there will be a spot in detention with your name on it," McGonagall said sternly.

James smirked at this "Actually I already signed my name in multiple places every time I've had Detention."

"James if that was true the whole school would be covered in your name," I said.

"Well we might as well change the name 'James Potter School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.' I had a feeling this day would come."

"Mr. Potter this is serious," Neville said giving him a look that said shut up. James opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, and stayed silent.

Teddy spoke instead "Listen I know it seems like we must have been misbehaving but… it was my fault. I wanted to get Victorie a present because we have been officially dating for one month now."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to sneak out of the castle," Neville said. He stared at Teddy as if expecting him to try something sneaky.

"No it wasn't all Teddy's fault. I didn't have to come but I did. I also forced Albus to come with us," James said pretending to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry but you can't just expect me to let this go un-noticed," McGonagall said sternly. She pulled out a book from a drawer in her desk. "The rule book says the punishment for sneaking out for this long is suspension, a full year detention, and banned from sports teams."

"What!" James screeched. "No please no I'll do anything! I'll stay in detention for the rest of my years; just don't take away my Quidditch."

"Listen, James, I' sorry but unless you have proof or something you can't let this slide," McGonagall explained. I saw sorrow etched on her face.

"Just don't punish Albus," Teddy added.

"Yes I suppose it wasn't Albus' fault, but you still have to serve a month of weekend detentions. You can go now." McGonagall stood up and opened the door for us.

James glared at her with a strong hatred. He turned to me and Teddy. "Let's go."

We left McGonagall's office and walked in silence until we entered the Gryffindor common room. "Albus, you're joining the marauders," James said.

"The what? The marauders are dead James, and Sirius Black is evil."

"He's not evil!" James barked. "He's been manipulated."

"James why don't you go to bed. I'll explain this to Albus," Teddy suggested.

"Whatever," James said walking up to his dorm muttering stuff like 'Stupid McGonagall' and 'unfair bitch.'

"Okay, Albus James and I meet with the marauders on the full moon," Teddy explained.

"Seriously, that's so cool I'm joining. So you talk to James the first and your dad?" I asked excitedly. This was so cool.

"Great we need the help we can get, but we call them Prongs, Moony and Padfoot," Teddy shrugged.

"That's so awesome!" Isn't Sirius like messed up though? I mean he's a Death Eater, right?"

"Only sometimes. We're trying to figure out what's going on with him, but it's like he has to different sides to him," Teddy explained.

"Are you sure?" I asked "Maybe he's faking it."

As if to prove me wrong a figure popped into the room. Smoke went everywhere "I'm not evil Albus," said a grinning Sirius Black.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update but i started writing this chapterand then I decided that this story was ending to quickly, so I decided that chapter will come later. I want to thank all my lovely reviewers! But a special thanks goes out to ¸mabajama for inspiring me and helping me out witrh some troubles I had. Mabajama you totally rock! Anyways specifically I'd like to thank Anna, 2 different Guests, and Mabajama for reviewing! You guys are the best and you made me update faster even if I still took a long time.


	11. Love of Quidditch

(James)

I lay awake in my bed. All my other roommates were sleeping, even Fred who usually didn't sleep much. I couldn't help thinking how mean McGonagall was. What right did she have to tell me I couldn't play sports? Especially since I was carried away and tortured by Death Eaters.

"James, are you okay?" Asked my friend Ben.

"Yeah why?" I responded sleepily.

"You disappeared for a whole night, where were you?"

"You won't believe me but me Albus and Teddy got captured by Death Eaters," I said tired of people not believing me.

"Really? I believe you, but are you sure they were Death Eaters?"

"Yes I'm sure, why the hell would I tell you this if I wasn't sure?"

"Your being pretty bitchy James; go to bed," Ben grumbled as he went back to sleep.

Instead of going to sleep I started to brainstorm different words that I could call McGonagall. So far I thought of son of a biscuit, old hag of a goat, monster from hell, and pea brain. I knew they were stupid but I couldn't get detention as long as she didn't swear.

Since I couldn't sleep anyways so I decided to go back downstairs. I got out of bed quietly and walked out the door.

Once I was down stairs I couldn't see anything but smoke. IK ran towards the smoke hoping that Teddy and Albus were okay.

"Teddy! Albus!" I yelled through the smoke; it was covering the whole common room.

"What's up, James," said a voice somewhere in the middle of the smoke.

"Sirius?" I asked.

"Jamie, how ya doing?" he asked pulling me into a hug.

I squirmed away from him. "I told you not to call me that."

"And since when do I take orders from you Jamie?" He responded. There was only one Sirius Black, I thought, and he was one of the cockiest people I knew.

"Whatever. I need help, you captured us in our Death Eater form and McGonagall doesn't believe that Death Eaters really exist."

"That's why I'm here," Sirius said grinning. "I can't have my little Quidditch star kicked off the team."

I gave Sirius a puzzled look "How did you know?"

"Do you know how loud you were screaming?" He asked. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up the whole castle."

"What are you going to do? I mean I don't McGonagall will change her mind that easily."

"James, I'm going to tell you what I always told your grandfather; Sirius Black always gets his way. Whether it's through negotiation or force I can't tell you."

I snorted "And that was always James' reply," stated Sirius.

"As long as you get me back my Quidditch and Broomball you can use any methods you like."

"Very well; let's go," Sirius grabbed my arm and started to pull me along. "Does McGonagall still have the same office?"

"No she's headmistress now," I said coming to a halt, "And what about Teddy and Albus?"

"Well that's good for her, and Teddy and Albus already headed out. I told them I'd grab you and meet them there," Sirius explained still dragging me along.

"Really? Okay, how are you guys planning on convincing old Minnie?" I asked knowing that this would be hard. If she didn't accept it when I said I'd stay in detention then she wouldn't accept much at all."

"Oh, were not going to convince Minnie were going to talk old Dumbledore," Sirius said grinning like a maniac "I missed him."

We continued the walk in silence. I didn't quite know how convincing Dumbledore was going to help get me my Quidditch back, but I trusted Dumbledore and Sirius.

There actually many occasions where I'd talk to Dumbledore. Sometimes if McGonagall was too tired to give me a punishment she'd let Dumbledore do it. There was even one time where she let Snape do it; I got two months detention for hexing the suits of armour to chase little kids around. That was last year so I was a little kid anyways it wasn't like I was picking on kids half my size.

I was so deep in thought that I walked face first into the door. "Ow! What the hell is that doing there?" I asked not realizing it was the door "Oh."

Sirius laughed and openly as he gave the password to get into McGonagall's office.

I stared at Sirius in awe "How'd you know that?"

"The only have 5 different Passwords. They follow a cycle and every five years it starts over again. Me and James got sent there so many times, Dumbledore just gave us all the passwords," Sirius sighed "Memories. I hope your living up to the name James Potter."

"Actually those exact words came out of McGonagall's mouth," I said smiling proudly.

Sirius gave me a pat on the back as he knocked on McGonagall's door.

"Oh it's you," said McGonagall when she opened the door. "Well don't just stand there Mr. Potter."

I walked in a leaned over to Sirius and noticed he wasn't there. "Sirius? Can she see you?"

"No, I'm wearing the invisibility cloak; don't talk to me," he responded.

I looked and noticed Albus and Teddy sitting in two chairs in front of McGonagall's desk. "Well what are you all here for?" She asked.

"James, did you bring our special guest?" Asked Teddy, winking.

"Yes."

"Who is it? No one came in with you," she said sounding confused.

"Should I reveal our guest, Teddy?" I asked.

"Yes"

Okay, Padfoot you can come out," I said. McGonagall's eyes grew wide at the nick name.

It wasn't until then that I realized this was a stupid farfetched plan.

Sirius took the invisibility cloak off and smiled "How ya doing, Minnie?"

She just stared. "Sirius Black?" She asked in disbelief.

"The one and only," Sirius replied smirking, the same smirk that I used.

"What's going on S-Sirius you're supposed to be dead," she said turning pale. "Oh Merlin."

Sirius pretended to think "Hmmm, I guess I am. I could give you a full explanation if you James and Teddy their Privilege of sports back."

"I should have known you would want something in return," McGonagall sighed "I'm sorry Sirius I just can't."

"Why don't we let Dumbledore have a say in this," I suggested.

"Mr. Potter-," McGonagall started to say

I frowned and cut her off "How come I'm Mr. Potter and he's just 'Sirius'?"

"Because he is a grown man and by some sort of miracle he graduated," McGonagall stated. Even though it sounded like a joke her face remained stern.

"It's okay Jamie," Sirius said as he reached to pat my back again.

"I don't need your charity, Sirius," I said. Sirius was about to talk but McGonagall cut him off.

"As much as I would love to lift the punishment I can't without proof," she gave me that sympathetic smile, again.

"I don't want your charity either," I snapped.

"James stop," he reached for me and I could see he was deciding between a hug and a pat on the back.

He decided on an arm over the shoulder and he turned to McGonagall "Why don't we ask him?"

Sirius pointed to the portrait of Dumbledore. Turns out he had been pretending to sleep because he woke up at the sound of his name "Sirius long time no see," Dumbledore greeted.

"Hello professor," Sirius said kindly "McGonagall banned Teddy and James from Quidditch and Broomball. Do you think that's fair?"

"Now Minerva, why would you do something like that?" Asked Dumbledore.

"They snuck out of the castle and missed 5th period yesterday. The only got back this morning. What do you expect me to do, Albus?"

I was about to her Albus wasn't here right now, but I realized Dumbledore's name was Albus like my brothers.

"Well did they have a reason?" Asked Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"They claim to have been captured by Death Eaters," McGonagall stared at Teddy and me with distaste. "They no longer exist."

Dumbledore looked over at Teddy and I examining us carefully "Has it ever occurred to you that these boys are telling the truth?"

"Death Eaters died out in 1998; their either dead or in Azkaban," McGonagall explained.

"They also thought Death Eaters died out after Harry defeated them as a baby," Dumbledore countered "They could easily rise again."

"I highly doubt that," McGonagall said. I frowned.

"If I didn't have Quidditch I don't think I would have even tried in Hogwarts. In every class the only reason I care is because I know that I can go ride my broom as soon as this was done," My eyes filled with fake tears. "Without Quidditch I wouldn't be able to get over my problems. If I have a bad test or essay that makes me mad I go out and fly a broom. If I didn't have Quidditch I would be going around the corridors hexing random people like my grandfather, but I keep control using Quidditch. And if you still want to take away my Quidditch then fine, but let me tell you taking away my Quidditch is like taking away my heart."

I buried my face in my hands and smirked behind them. I had been practicing that while I was sitting alone in my dorm. The tears were fake, but the meaning was totally true. Without Quidditch I would literally go mad.

"See, does that look like a bad kid to you?" Asked Dumbledore "He crying for Merlin's sake!"

I sniffled to make it seem real. I lifted my hands out of the way so she good she my red, puffy, teary eyes.

Teddy smirked at me; I guess I could never really fool Teddy.

"You don't understand," McGonagall said turning to face Dumbledore completely. She sighed like she was tired of explaining this. "It's all a trick. He does this all the time; he's just trying to get out of trouble."

"Minerva, I lived through the days of James Potter and Sirius Black, I can tell if someone's lying about a passion," Dumbledore explained I know how much James one and James two love Quidditch; I can see it in them. Taking away a Potter's Quidditch is like taking away half their life."

McGonagall sighed once again. She turned to face me, and Dumbledore winked at me. "I swear if you pull another stunt like that you can kiss your Quidditch good-bye forever."

"Thank you so much! I promise I'll be good," I yelled with happiness. I was truly relived.

"I'm not clearing your detentions though," she said sternly. I thought I might have just seen a smile creep onto her face for a second.

I laughed "I wouldn't have it any other way," I said. I actually kinda liked getting detention. Or at least I liked the threat of it.

"Well boys you better run off; classes start in an hour," McGonagall gestured for us to leave. When Sirius made to leave to she called him back "Not you Sirius; you owe us an explanation."

As I was walking out I saw the time 7:58. How long had we been in there? When I turned around to tell Teddy and Albus I noticed Albus was missing. "Hey where's Albus?"

I don't know," Teddy responded. "Last I heard of him we were walking to the office when he said he had to do something, and he ran in the direction of the dungeons."

"Oh shit," I whispered. A lot of Slytherins hated our family. "And you let him go?"

"He didn't really give me a heads up more like 'I'm leaving bye.' What did you expect me to do James?" Teddy asked.

I don't know… that's a hard one oh I got it STOP HIM? I roared at Teddy.

"James your way to loud," He said angrily and then his voice softened "He's not your little boy anymore; he really never was. You have to stop treating him like a little kid."

I blushed "I barley talk to him in front of his friends and stuff. What's wrong with being a little protective? Dad asked me to watch out for him."

"Harry asked me to watch out for you too. And I didn't stalk you when you had something to do, did I? When you wanted duel Reed I told you not to. That's what your dad means, James. Make sure Albus doesn't do anything stupid, but don't make choices for him. You don't need to stop him from walking alone."

"I know I just… I'm his big brother, and I want to prove I'm a good one."

Teddy smiled at me. "Did you know he took your invisibility cloak?"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, finally done. This chapter wasn't what I wanted it to be :( It was suppose to be about the tryouts but whatever. I'm not really sure what do do with the chapter after the next one I'd like it if you could send me a PM ort a review saying what you want.

On another note I'm getting alot of reviews saying that this story is hard to follow in some places could you please tell me where so I can fix it. (In my deffense I'm only twelve).

Monkeywoman14

PS: I think that was one of my quickest updates

PPS: Im planning on making a series out of this... What do you guys think of that?


	12. Broomball Tryouts

(Albus)

I hadn't really thought about it much. I was just informed that Sirius Black was still alive. I wasn't sure if you could trick the Hogwarts like that but I had to find out.

Crystal Black might be Sirius' kid. I wasn't quite sure if that was possible but if it was then… wow.

When I arrived at the dungeon I realized I didn't know where the Slytherin common room was. I looked around trying to decide which way to go. There were four options left, right, forward or turn back.

I was still thinking when I heard a voice "Hey Potter!"

"Hi random 4th year Slytherin," I replied.

"You're a disgrace!" He shouted.

"I'd be happy to hear why you think so"

"You went to Gryffindor; you disgust me," he growled.

"Well as fascinating as that is _I don't care," _I said the last word slowly and menacingly.

"Oh you should," he said smiling "D, Raptor get over here!"

From behind the wall older and taller looking Slytherins came and stood on either side of the other guy.

James had always told me if you ever encounter Slytherins out smart them, so that's what I was doing.

"Do you have a name?" I asked

"Umm," for a second he actually looked dumbstruck "No shit I have a name. Why wouldn't I?"

"Do you know what that name is?"

"Yes, it's Dennis Alter," he said confidently, wow Slytherins were stupid. "Why what's it to ya?"

"What about your friends do they have names?"

"I'm Danny West," said the guy on Dennis' right.

"And Dana West," said the guy on the left of Dennis.

I realized with disgust that Dana was a girl. She had short hair, a muscular body, and a scary dark skinned face. "I don't know where you're from but here that's a boy's face," I said.

"You're a racist little bitch!" shouted Dana

"You're an ass wipe," I said calmly.

Dennis had his wand out in a second "Stupefy!"

I dodged the spell easily and laughed "I just got cursed by Death Eaters and you think you can hex me? Give your best shot."

They all shouted spells at me loudly and eventually Professor  
Parkinson came by and gave all the Slytherin's 2 months of detention.

I started to walk to breakfast forgetting all about Crystal Black.

(James)

I saw Albus come to breakfast about an hour after I decided to kill him. "Albus!" I called. He started to walk over to me accompanied by his friend Tommy.

"What is it James?" He asked.

"We missed breakfast yesterday and McGonagall ask me to give you your schedule."

"Oh thanks, did you get yours too?"

"Ya I got mine," I said as I handed it to Albus.

* * *

James' Schedule

Monday: Period 1: Charms 2: Defense against the Dark Arts 3: Defense Against the Dark Arts. (LUNCH) 4: Break 5: Herbology 6: Herbology

Tuesday 1: History of magic 2: History of Magic 3: History of Magic (LUNCH) 4: Transfiguration 5: Transfiguration 6: Break

Wednesday 1: Potions 2: Charms 3: Care of Magical Creatures (LUNCH) 4:Break 5: Defense Against the Dark Arts 6: Break

Thursday 1: Transfiguration 2: Potions 3: Charms (LUNCH) 4: Break 5: Herbology 6: Care of Magical Creatures

Friday 1: Potions 2: Muggle Studies 3: Muggle Studies (LUNCH) 4: Detention 5: Tutoring 6: Tutoring

"I took the liberty of looking at yours," I said to Albus.

* * *

Albus' Schedule

Monday period 1: Potions 2: Charms 3: Transfiguration (LUNCH) 4: Transfiguration

Tuesday 1: Herbology 2: Herbology 3: History of Magic (LUNCH)4: Potions

Wednesday 1: Transfiguration 2: Defense Against the Dark Arts 3: Defense Against the Dark Arts (LUNCH) 4: Herbology

Thursday 1: History of Magic 2: History of Magic 3: Potions (LUNCH) 4: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Friday 1: Charms 2: Charms 3: Flying (LUNCH) 4: Flying

Albus frowned "Why do you have more periods than I do?"

"Because I take Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures," I answered simply.

"Why do you have Detention built into your schedule? And why don't I get any breaks?"

I sighed this kid asked to many questions "Fred and I got detention at the end of last year cause we Hexed the suits of armour to come into the classes singing this song we made up; it was hilarious. Anyways since it was the end of the year McGonagall put it in our schedules. And you first and second years don't get breaks because you have to less classes every day then we do. You actually get two breaks every day they just don`t write it on the schedule."

"Okay then, see you later," Albus said as I grabbed his shoulder

"Why did you take it?" I asked thinking of the invisibility cloak.

"What do you mean by 'it'," He asked.

I smirked. Time to have some fun, I thought. "Oh, Albus just tell me what you were doing with it."

"With what!?" he yelled and half the people at the table turned to look at us. He lowered his voice "With what?"

You know what I'm talking about, Albee," I said. I only called him that when I felt sorry for him, or annoyed with him. Hopefully he remembered that.

A look of worry spread across Albus' face "I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine then. Mom already knows it was one of us and when I prove to her I don't have it… well enjoy your first Howler little brother."

"But you stole it," Albus yelled.

"Aha, you do know what I'm talking about, and you did take it from me," I said with pumping my fist in victory.

"Hey, you tricked me!"

"That I did, that I did," I said smirking.

"Meanie," he pouted.

"All is fair in love and war," I said. "So, can I have it back?"

"I guess so but you have to share it with me," He said grinning

"No thanks, but I'd you like it back."

"If you don't share I'll tell dad you stole it!"

"But I didn't," I said.

"How'd you-" Albus paused in confusion "He gave it to you? No Fair!"

"Well it did belong to James Potter, it makes sense that he'd give it to me," I said smiling.

"Fine I'm leaving now," Albus huffed.

"Wait! There was something else I wanted to tell you," I called.

"What is it?"

"The tryouts for Broomball are tomorow, and Quidditch is on Sunday," I said "I want to see you there!"

"Really, you want me on the team?" Albus asked in awe.

"Just because you're my little brother doesn't mean I don't know talent when I see it."

Albus gave a lopsided grin "Thanks James."

"See you later Al."

Albus waved and departed. Just then Fred came to sit beside me. "You missed breakfast yesterday; I thought you wouldn't be here."

"I had some things to do," I lied. Well it wane a complete lie just a white lie. "Did I get a letter or something?"

"No. Did you get your schedule?" I nodded "Pretty brutal detention built into our schedule."

"I found that kinda cruel," I said. "I mean Bobby McCain pulled a prank on the last day of school and he only got a warning."

"I thought you said you liked Detention," Fred reasoned.

"I said I like the threat of Detention. I also don't want other people taking credit for our work," I replied getting tired of answering the same question over and over again; everyone asked me that.

Just at that second the owl post came in and I saw some startled first years hiding under the table. "Looks like I got a letter!"

Just as I suspected my dad's owl, Tibby, flew right towards me and dropped two letters; one with Lily's neat writing and done with my dad's messy writing.

_Dear James,_

_Hi! __How is Hogwarts? Tell me all about everything that's happened so far. As you know my birthday is October 13 and all I want from you and Albus is to ask Professor McGonagall if I can come for the second term. If you can't get me that then I want a Niffler._

_Hugo also says hi. Tell Rose I said hi, even though Hugo will write hi from me in his letter to Rose anyways._

_I want a response telling me all about the classes you're taking, and stuff. Dad wants me to say hi just in case he doesn't have time to write his own letter. _

_So I'll talk to you later I guess. I miss you Jamie! _

_Love your favourite sister, Lily_

Lily was so cute. I was always incredibly close with her. Whenever she wanted comfort she'd go to m; for advice she'd go to Albus. I loved her so much, but I'd never tell anyone that I was actually a good big brother.

Next I opened the letter from my dad.

_Dear James,_

_How is Hogwarts this year? Do you like being a third year? How many detentions have you got so far? McGonagall sent me a note saying she was worried about you breaking your grandfather's detention record. I hope you realize that your mother will send you a howler if she finds out. _

_That leads me into my next topic. I would tell you to stay out of trouble but you've been there for two days, so it's probably too late for that. I'm guessing you already have at least a week of detention. So instead of wasting my time I'm going to tell you to be careful. I'm not quite sure if you understand the meaning... to be careful means to stay clear of any harm or danger, and stay out of trouble! _

_I know it's pointless for James Sirius Potter to stay out of trouble, so please just think about what you do before you do it. There have been a lot of disappearances and random deaths in the wizarding world and the muggle world, so I beg you James to be careful. And to be clear I still want to know how many detentions you got._

_Love, Dad_

At least dad didn't specifically say to stay out of trouble so I was doing okay so far. We had a Homesgade trip next month so that would be fun. I noticed Fred reading over my shoulder.

"If you're so obsessed with my letter than just read it," I said handing him the letter. "I got to get to Potions."

"Wait I'm coming!" He yelled as we ran out of the Great Hall towards the dungeons.

Potions was the stupidest subject ever; except History of Magic. It's not like I'd need to brew a potion to save someone's life. Well I suppose that could actually happen but still it's a stupid subject.

I sat with my usual group of friends; Ben Agnew, Fred Weasley, Alice Longbottom and Jessie and Josh Henderson. Jessie and Josh were twins, but they looked nothing alike. Jessie had straight blonde hair, and Josh had wavy black hair. Ben was a lot like me; messy reddish/brown hair. But he had blue eyes. Fred had the signature flaming Weasley hair. It looked a bit awkward because he had slightly dark skin from his mother. Alice had sleek black hair and beautiful blue eyes that matched

"I swear Fridays are the worst," said Ben.

"Are you stupid?" Asked Fred. "Tuesdays are the worst."

"Tuesdays aren't that bad," I said "At least we have Transfiguration."

"James, you're the only one who likes Transfiguration," Josh said.

"I like it," said Alice. "It's fun turning things into other things."

"I know right?" I agreed.

"Why don't you just start dating now?" Asked Josh nudging me with his elbow. Jessie did the same to Alice. "C'mon you've been friends since you were babies. You've probably seen each other naked."

I turned beet red and so did Alice. "Shut up," we both mumbled.

It was true that Alice and I had seen a lot of each other before we were in school. That was only because our parents were friends. We probably had seen each other naked before, which was a disturbing thought, but still 99% true. Our friends enjoyed teasing us about it.

"Unless you'd like to share what you're talking about with the whole class I suggest you pay attention and listen," snapped Professor Parkinson.

"Shhhh," Alice and I said forgetting that we were in class.

"Excuse me?" Said Parkinson in shock. "I think the class would love to hear this conversation, right before you two head to McGonagall's office.

"This'll be good," Fred whispered to Josh who was grinning like a fool.

"Well… um," Alice started turning scarlet.

"Fred was just telling us about his undying love for potions, weren't you Fred? I asked. Without waiting for a reply I continued my lie. "He was telling us how he would love to have more than three potions classes a week. He also wanted to ask you if he could have some private sessions with you."

Parkinson actually smiled "Really? Mr. Weasley I would love to have some private sessions with you."

Fred glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's not what they were talking about," said one of my enemies, a Ravenclaw named Samuel Scone. He turned to me giving me a smirk that clearly said _this is payback. "_They were talking about James' undying love for Alice." If it we weren't already as red as possible Alice and I turned redder. "They also mentioned seeing each other naked."

That was it I was more embarrassed than I had ever been in my life. "That's not true," I mumbled.

"James, Alice this is not the place to talk about your personal love life," Parkinson said. "You two may head to the office now."

I gave Samuel a glare so intense that het looked like he might crawl under the desk and start crying. Instead a small wet stain started to form on his robes.

"Before I go let me just say at least I haven't wet myself because someone was looking at me. As you can see that's what happened to dear Samuel over here, you may now point and laugh. And may I just add I didn't pull out my wand and hex him."

Everyone started laughing at him and turned just as scarlet as I did just a second ago.

I grabbed Alice's arm and ran out the door.

* * *

(Albus)

I waited anxiously for the broomball tryouts. "Calm down, Albus, you're bouncing in your seat," said Scorpius laughing. "I'm trying out to and you don't see me freaking out."

"But if I don't make the team then James will never let me live it down," I said. "Plus I need to impress my parents somehow and make them forget about the you-know-what."

"Did James tell them?" Asked Scorpius in horror. "Are you going to be in trouble?"

"James didn't tell them, but last night dad used the marauders map. He saw that James didn't have the cloak. James almost got in trouble for giving it to me until I said that I stole it from him."

"Look at the time," Scorpius shouted. "We should get to the tryouts."

"Your right, let's go!" I was so excited and nervous.

Scorpius and I ran outside and into the locker room. I was so nervous, but also anxious, and a little bit nauseous. I saw all the players up in the air. They all came down and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Okay listen up," said the captain a fourth year named Mark Short. "Broomball is an intense sport, and for the record first years you don't ride on the brooms. Get out of here if that's what you're planning on."

To my surprise a couple kids left including Zackary.

"And girls get out of the bushes," Mark added.

A couple girls came out of the bushes sighing.

"Okay we can start now. There are 6 players on each team two Strikers, a saver a guarder, an attacker and a defender. I'm going to tell you right now first years cannot try out for attacker or defender." There were sighs of disappointment but Mark continued. "Next person who starts complaining will be kicked out of here and will never be welcomed back."

"Shut up Mark; they can be upset if they want too. You can't control their emotions," James said.

"Listen Potter, I'm captain I make the rules," Short said with authority in his voice.

"Actually you wouldn't be captain unless James gave it up," I said to Short. "So you should be thanking him."

There were a couple voices saying 'I knew McGonagall wasn't that stupid' and 'Potter, why didn't you take the job?'

"I didn't take the job because I also paly Quidditch," James said. "Now we only got two hours before Samuel Pissin and his crew gets the pitch so I'm taking over."

Mark seemed like he wanted to argue, but James gave him a look that said _Shut up, I'm doing this. _

"Okay if you're trying out for a part that involves magic stand over there. If you're trying out for a part that doesn't stand over there if you don't know which parts involve magic and which don't, I suggest you leave do some research and tryout next year," James said. "Let's move!"

Everyone started scrambling into the spots James had told them to go to. Albus decided that he'd try out for guarder since Defender wasn't an option.

"Good now I'm going to see your skills." James continued to boss everyone around and Albus tuned out.

"Albus, what are you trying out for?" James asked smiling.

"Er- Guarder," I responded shakily; I was definitely nauseous.

"Good. I'm going to have you get onto this," James hand me something that looked like a Frisbee, "And try and block my shots. You know, get the ball as far away from the net as possible."

James stood on the Frisbee thing so I did the same he grabbed a broom and handed me a bigger one. "Guarders use the big brooms; better for hitting the ball."

I held the broom a couple different ways before it felt comfortable. "Ready, Albus?" Asked James.

James' first shot was so well aimed that it actually curved out of my reach, and landed in the net.

"Good try Albus," James said. "Try and aim for the center of the ball."

James shot again and scored. Again and again he scored. "Okay, Al, this is your last chance make it count." I lined myself up, and James shot the ball. It started to curve again but I was expecting it this time. I hit the ball right in the middle and it soared into a small net that was attached to the larger net.

"Did I score?" I asked James.

He just kept looking back and forth between me and the ball. When he came to his senses he addressed the crowd "Witches and Wizards we have our new Striker, my little brother, Albus Potter!"

* * *

**A/N: **Here you go! Finally there's some real sport action. This is my longest chapter yet and I'm proud of it. But as always the whole point of this is to thank my lovely reviewers. Kit and Sofia are two guests who reviewed a couple chapters ago (forgot to thank them). And my trusty reviewer mabajama who is like a godess with her reviews.

I heard that some people say this story is confusing so i'm going to clear some things up. 1: i know that Teddy should be graduated and whatever but I really wanted him in the story 2: In my story september first was a Wednesday, so the first day of classes was a thursday. 3: In case anyone is wondering Albus is not taking over James' position in Broomball, he's going to be the other striker, even though he didn't try out for the position.

Yours truly,

Monkeywoman14


	13. The Olympics

(Albus)

"I made the team; I made team, cha-cha-cha-cha-cha."

"Would you shut up already?" I asked Matthew as he continued his little song. Matthew and I were the only first years who made the Broomball team, and he was over joyed about it.

"Why should I? It's a fun song, and I did make the team," He replied completely ignoring me and continuing to sing his song.

I banged my head against the desk. I was sitting in my Tuesday morning History of Magic class. And I was bored out of my freaking mind. As if it wasn't bad enough I had potions after lunch.

"Professor Binns," A Slytherin whose name I believed was Henry called.

The professor looked surprised at the address but he answered "Yes er- Mr. Henderson"

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but I thought it'd be really awesome if you could shut up."

The class looked very shocked by this, but Binns didn't yell at anyone or anything he just said "Fine. You may fail your exams, and I want a 5 paged essay on this. If you don't know what we were discussing then tough luck."

With that he just floated through the board and disappeared.

Rose who was sitting in front of me looked infuriated "Why would you do that?" She asked fiercely. "History of Magic is very interesting."

"Are you bullshitting me?" Asked Henry. "You're like the only one who actually doesn't die of boredom during this subject.

Rose looked around waiting for someone to disagree with Henry but no one did. Rose huffed "Fine then. If no one else paid attention then I won't tell you what the essay was about."

There were sighs of disappointment and rounds of "C'mon Rose" and " Fine be that way then."

"If you're going to make fun of her for liking school then why should she tell you anything about the essay?" I said.

Some people looked kinda ashamed, but others just stared at Rose like she was mean.

Rose leaned in towards me "Thanks."

"No problem. What are cousins for?"

"I suppose their also for telling you what the History of Magic lesson was about," Rose guessed

I pretended to look shocked "Well that's not at all what I was thinking but now that you brought it up it only seems fair."

"Whatever, just because my mom was easily persuaded to help my dad and your dad doesn't mean I am," Rose said with a smile. "But you helped me so I'll help you."

"Thanks Rose," I said, and together we walked out of the class.

(James)

So much effing detention, I thought to myself. I had like three months of weekend detention and then detention every Wednesday. How could I tell dad that without having him freak out?

I was in the middle of detention. I forgot why I even had it. Lucky for me all the teachers were too busy today, so I was with the head boy.

Our Head boy was a seventh year Gryffindor named Ethan Wood. He was Oliver Wood's son and, of course, he was on the Quidditch team. He was captain and he let me help make a lot of the decisions. He called me Junior Assistant Captain. He played keeper and he was damn good at it too.

I knew Ethan pretty well because our dads were friends. Also his little sister was in my year, but she was a Hufflepuff.

So this whole detention thing turned out to be a Quidditch meeting. We talked about the different teams and their weaknesses. We also planned this awesome game plan which involved the Slytherin's falling painfully to their doom.

According to McGonagall I was supposed to be writing lines, but Ethan was awesome like that. Just in case McGonagall showed up to check on us I had a piece of parchment in front of me.

I was actually trying to write back to my dad. He sent his first letter about a week ago. Dad sent me another one this morning saying that I better tell how much trouble I got in before any of the professors contacted my mom.

I was trying to write but I couldn't remember how many detentions I got. It was somewhere close to twenty-five so far this year.

"Ethan?

"Yes, James."

Do you know how many detentions I got?"

"No one could memorize that number; way to high," Ethan responded grinning. "Why do you want to know anyways?"

"My dad wants to know."

"Oh, well I think its two months or something plus it's on your schedule right now."

Ya that's right two and a half months," I said writing that down. "Thanks."

"No prob," Ethan said. "Hey, isn't Ginger supposed to be here?"

Ginger was Ethan's pet name for Fred. In fact I'm pretty sure he's never called him Fred.

"He's doing stuff with Hagrid," I answered "Speaking of Hagrid I have to go met him for tea after this."

"Well your detention is almost over; you can leave now," Ethan decided. "I doubt McGonagall will come check on us now so see ya."

"Thanks that was the best detention ever," I said waving good-bye.

Ethan snorted "If you think that was good wait 'till next Wednesday. I don't want to wreck the surprise but it involves Quidditch!"

I waved bye one last time and bolted out of the library. My Wednesday detentions were going to be very interesting.

(Albus)

When I arrived all my cousins and James were already there. "Sorry I'm late," I said as I entered Hagrid's crowded hut "I almost forgot."

"It's okay Albus," Hagrid said "James only arrived a second ago."

I looked over a James who nodded in greeting. "Hi," I greeted everyone.

"Hi Albus," everyone muttered back.

I looked around to take note of everyone who as here. Victorie was making tea for everyone. Rose, Molly and Dominique were sitting on the bed petting Hagrid's new golden retriever, Pufflump, or Puffy for short. (He let Lily name him.) James, Fred, Julia, and Jackson were having a heated argument. Harold was in serious discussion with Hagrid.

Checking out all my options I went to sit next to Rose, Molly band Dominique. "Oh Albus I haven't seen you in forever. Come give me a hug," Molly said wrapping her arms around me.

"Calm down Molly you're going to suffocate him," Dominique laughed.

"Sorry Albee but your just so cute," she said pinching my cheek.

I frowned no one ever called me Albee except Rose and James "Why are you calling me that?"

"Umm… I dunno… does it bother you?" Asked Molly.

"Oh no I was just asking because only Rose and James call me that."

Molly nodded and I decided to go see if Victorie needed any help.

"Hi Victorie," I greeted "Need any help?"

"Um... no thanks, Al, I'm just cleaning up," Victorie responded.

"Okay then-" I started to say before I was interrupted by James.

"Hey Al we got Broomball practice in 5," James reminded me.

"Okay James, I'll meet you at the pitch," I said as James bid everyone a good-bye and ran out of the hut.

James had decided that I would make an amazing Striker. Apparently when I blocked James' shot the ball flew into the 100 point net. According to James I was atrocious at Guarder, but a genius a Striker.

I said good-bye to my cousins, thanked Hagrid and followed James' path to the Broomball pitch.

The pitch was a bit smaller than the Quidditch pitch. It had a big net on either side of the pitch with a smaller net attached to both. There was a line about quarter way through the pitch that symbolized where to take a foul from, and where a Thrust (20 point shot) was taken from.

I knew there was no reason to be, but I was incredibly nervous. What if I failed? What if I fell down and plummeted to my doom? What if the captain, what's his face, didn't think I was good enough? For all I now James only let me on the team because I was his little brother? Or maybe he didn't like the other people who tried out?

I pushed those thoughts out of my head knowing that if there was one thing that James took seriously it was his sports

I walked onto the pitch without realizing it and James started to yell my name.

"Albus! Albus! Hey Albus!"

"Wha-oh James hi," I said stupidly.

"Where you going you looked like you were in a trance," James said grinning.

"I was just thinking," I replied.

"Well if you think your nervous now wait 'till your first game." James must have saw the horror on my face so he added "Don't worry Al, I'm only kidding. Everyone gets nervous even me, but you earned this spot fair and square. I wouldn't hire you just because you're my brother if that's what you're thinking."

"Why do you look so… scared," I asked. I could tell what James' was thinking just by looking at him; he was an open book.

James sighed in defeat. "Look it's not that I think you won't do well or anything but I'm not sure how the team will be able to hold up without Teddy. He played Guarder, and he was amazing at it."

"Oh," I sighed. I was now determined to prove to James that I was just as good as his so called Older Brother.

(James)

Practices were great. Al was doing well. And the Quidditch team was really awesome this year; Teddy was a reserved Keeper. Our first game was in the first week of October; two weeks away.

All these thoughts were rushing through my head as I walked to Muggles Studies with Fred and Alice.

James and Alice sitting in a tree K-I-," Fred kept whispering to me.

"I swear say that one more time and I'll hex you," I threatened.

"If you didn't like her you wouldn't be so obsessed with proving that you don't," Fred smiled.

I just glared at him because that's what I always told people; I couldn't deny it now.

"If Sam Pissin hears you say that he'll get me in trouble and that won't be good for you," I warned.

Fred, Alice and I all laughed remembering the time that Sam Rissing peed his pants, just because of me glaring at him. Now everyone called him Sam Pissin.

We walked into our Muggles Studies class and took seats near the front. Usually I sat in the back but I saw a bunch of candy on Professor Bryson's desk. My guess was we were doing some sort of competition.

"Okay class take your seats and I'll explain today's lesson plan," Said Professor Bryson. "Um I highly suggest that you move Mr. Weasley; you might get distracted there."

Fred got up and moved muttering something about favoritism.

"Today were doing a competition-" Professor Bryson started

"I knew it!" I exclaimed.

"Well that's very nice Mr. Potter, but I'd like to get on with the lesson. Anyways I'll ask you about some Muggle items and you will simply answer the question, you get it right I give you candy the person with the most candy at the end of class wins 25 house points."

Everyone smiled and turned around checking out their competition. This was going to be pretty easy. This was a class with the Slytherin's and most of them were purebloods that were only here because they had low marks. There weren't any Muggleborns I the class so that was good.

Okay first question… What is the most popular muggle pet?" Asked Mrs. Bryson. In remembered learning this me and one of the Slytherin's had this big fight over Cats and Dogs.

I raised my hand so did 5 other people of. Okay I'll let you all answer," Bryson said "James you first."

"The answer would be a cat," I responded confidently.

"Fred."

Actually James my dear the correct answer is Dog," Fred correct.

Some people said fish and another said hamster but I knew I was right. "James is correct. Cat is the most popular Muggle animal, and for the record Fred, Dog is the second.

There were shouts of _what_ and _that's stupid,_ but I got the candy. It wasn't ordinary candy; I noticed it was muggle candy. It was a little worm.

"Okay second question what subjects do Muggles learn in Elementary school?"

I knew because I went to Muggle School when I was a kid. Not all wizards went just some, but I was one of them.

"Yes Alice and then James."

"Math, Language, Science, Gym, Art, and… um I think it's called Central Studies," Alice responded.

I snorted it was Social Studies not Central. "The answer is Math, Language, Science, Gym, Art, and _Social_ studies."

"James is correct it is Social Studies," Bryson said. I cheered ion my own victory.

_This is just unfair_, I thought half way through the class. I had 20 candies (a collection of gummy worms gummy sharks, and some sour peaches) Alice also had 20, a random Slytherin had 5, and Fred managed to get 1.

"Last question; this is really hard. Who was the famous muggle scientist that discovered gravity?"

"Albert Frankenstein," Fred yelled before Professor Bryson could call on anyone.

The whole class laughed, and Fred looked confused. I guess for once he wasn't trying to be funny. "It's Albert Einstein you dumb head," said the Slytherin with 5 candies.

"Nuh-uh," I said "It was Newton, um… Isaac Newton." Alice and I both said at the same time.

"You're both right," Bryson said "Well that's our game 20 points to Gryffindor.

"But we tied," I said.

"We have to have a winner," Alice declared.

"But your both in Gryffindor you get the points either way," Bryson said looking a bit tired of hearing this every time Alice and I both answered a question.

Ever since we were little Alice and I were best friends. Whenever either of us had a problem we'd go talk to each other. We lived in the same neighbourhood and often went to the park to hang out. But even though we were best friends we were both really competitive. One of us had to win anything we did together. When we go to that park we race each other, we competed to see who got higher marks in school, and even stupid things like who got more letters from home. It seemed the only thing we didn't compete over was detentions (I have triple the detentions she has.)

"We need to know who won," Alice and I said together.

"Trust me Professor Bryson if you don't tell them who won they'll be up all night arguing over it," Fred said as if he were tired of this happening every day.

"Umm… Okay bonus question only for Alice and James," Mrs. Bryson declared "What muggle company makes IPods?"

I knew this Grandpa Weasley couldn't shut up about them. Only problem was Alice was there a lot of the time, she probably knew too.

We both raised our hands furiously. "Okay just shout out your answers at the same time," Bryson said.

"Apple," we both said loudly.

"Correct," Bryson said sadly. "You're both correct, you both win."

"No!" we both barked. Then Alice added "Ask more questions."

Ten questions later and neither of us won. Bryson had dismissed the rest of our class to lunch.

"Enough!" Bryson yelled. She never usually raised her voice so this took me by surprise "You're both equal, okay?"

"Just ask one more question," I pleaded.

"Fine. What are the Olympics?" Bryson asked.

I looked at Alice and she seemed to know the answer, so I raised my hand.

Both of you shout it out on three… One… Two… Three."

"Sports," Alice shouted

"A Job," I shouted

"Alice wins," Bryson shouted with relief. "The Olympics is a muggle sports competition that takes place every two years, switching between winter sports and summer sports. We're doing one this year at Hogwarts tell that to everyone else."

"I win!" Alice shouted "In your face James!"

* * *

Throughout the day Alice and I spread news of the Olympics, and what they were.

I was actually pretty excited. Professor Bryson explained to us that it wouldn't totally be like the like the Olympics we were just going to do the basic Muggle sports like basketball, soccer, baseball, and possibly even football which was like Quidditch.

Still I was pretty annoyed because the only thing I really heard for the rest of the day was "I won! In your face James!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that was a pretty long update, but I've been pretty busy with school work and stuff so its not exactly my fualt. If you want someone to blame you can go complain to my teacher.

So I wanted to clear a few things up

1: Proffesor Bryson is a female. It's not really that important but I wanted to state that fact

2: I know alot of you are problably confused about the Death Eater situation. Well you can ask me questions through a private message or a review.

3: I think the next chapter might be a short story of Fred, and Alice which will probably not need to be read to understand the rest of the story but it will be really helpful. This might not be the next chapter, but it will arrive soon.

4: I'm from Canada so I'm not quite sure whta subjects they learn in England, so I wrote down the ones we learn in Canada.

5: I'm making a series from this book. It's not an Albus Potter sereis, but more like a Potter kids sereis. The next book will not be narrated by Albus or James but probaly by Lily and Teddy. It will revolve around the years Albus goes to school, so there will be no book about Lilly in her 7th year.

Thats all I'll update soon!,

Monkeywoman14


	14. The Best of Friends

(Fred)

My name Fred Remus Weasley. And since most of you are probably wondering my dad worshiped the maruders and since Uncle Harry had already taken the names James and Sirius my middle name was Remus. I was born January 27th 2001. I was really active and good in school. By good in school I don't mean a goody-two-shoes, no that would be the biggest lie ever. Me and my cousin James were the biggest trouble makers the school has ever seen since Fred and Goerge, my dad and my dead uncle.

I really liked quidditch, but broomball was stupid. I liked the idea of flying on brooms, and hitting stuff with a bat. I played Beater. James said broomball was exactly like playing beater, but it wasn't even close. Playing on the broomball team would take away my extra time for planning pranks, and sometimes doing homework.

James, Alice and I were both really good at school. My best subject is Charms, but it's also James' second best subject, and sometimes he gets better than me.

James was better than me at school, he was better at quidditch, he was older than me, it seemed like he had everything. He even had Alice. Not that I liked her, but at least James had found the love of his life.

I loved hanging out with James. I really do, but the guy can be a pain in the arse. I knew Alice and James liked each other but they refused to admitt it. It was freaking annoying. It was like he loves her she loves him and everyone knows but them.

Sometimes I felt like a third wheel. It's not like they ditched me or anything all three of us hung out together, but whenever we needed partners one of us would be left out. Although it wasn't always me. This is why your suposse to always have an even number of people that you hang out with. Sure we have Jessica and Josh but they were just friends; Alice and James were like best friends.

James, Alice, and me best friends since we were babies. But as babies none of us ever thought that this would turn into a love game.

James and Alice loved each other. It all started that day in the park. We were celebrating our 8th birthaday. (We were all born in January) and having snowball fight. It was me and Alice against James. He was losing badly so he gaved up throwing snaowballs and he jumped on top of us.

I being quick and agile i dodged him but he got ALice an dthey started takling each other in the snow. Alice tackled James, and tried to run away, but James decided it would be a brilliant idea to grab her leg. She fell down somehow ending up on top of James, and that was when they shared their first kiss.

* * *

(Alice)

My name is Alice Hannah Longbottm. (Hannah Abott was my mother.) I was born January 15th 2001, and precisley one week after that I meet James Potter. My family went to his house and according to our parents we were friends since then.

When I was a kid I went to muggle school just like James, and Fred. James and I were always interested in how the muggle world worked; Fred not so much. He still liked to go just so he had some more peopel to pull pranks on. At home we lived like muggles even once we started to go to Hogwarts. We both owned random muggle things like cell phones, bikes, and anything along those lines. The Potter family was sodding rich so Harry and Ginny always bought me, James and Fred muggle things.

When we were in Elementrary school James, Fred and I used to go to this park in the middle of the forest and dicuss all our problems. James and Fred were always there for me. The only people I was ever really able to talk to was them. James was really understanding, and Fred could make you luagh anytime, but he also knew when to be serious.

They were never well behaved or anything close to I, but they did get the grades in Hogwarts and in muggle school.

I got mad at James and called him a prat like a zillion times but I knew he was always there for me. But that didn't mean I wanted to date him. Merlin we were only 13! It's not like I hated him, but I really didn't like him that way. Whether he liked me or not I really had no idea.

What if he did what if he asked me out on a date? What would I say? What if i said yes and it ruined our friendship? What if I said no and he never talked to me again?

No, if he was really my friend that wouldn't change anything. But way too many poeple think we'd make the perfect couple which I found kindda creepy. One of the girls in my dorm, Zoey, started some of the people in our year to date, and they were good matches gthe funny thing was she was single.

I have no idea why my frineds wanted us to be together so bad. If they really wanted love they could go find their own boyfriends!

But if I really thought about it whenever he was gone I really did miss him. When I was sick in the hospital wing it was Jameswho came and visited me every day. It was James who skipped his detention to come and see me. It was him who would always be there and listen. It was him who was a prat, but he was my prat.

And even though I knew that wouldn't make sense to alot of people I loved him more than anyone else. My dad was great but he was always at work in the summer and same with my mom. In the summer my dad worked for the ministrey investigating some plants or soemthing like that. But the point was when I was in my room all alone it was James (and Fred I guess too) who came and dragged me out to have some kind of andventure.

I remember when we were in grade 2 at muggle school and I got mad at James for chosing to be Fred's partner instead of mine.I was so mad at him I didn't talk to him for the rest of the week. Then on friday night after many failed attempts to get my attention James rode his little toy broom that he got for his 2nd birthday to my house an dhovrede next to my window then he actually sang the lyrics to my favourite muggle love song, Perfect by Hedley.

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying_

_cuase that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely_

_So please don't leave _

_was i something I said _

_Or just my personality? _

He repeaed the chrous over and over agian and then he left and went home. I was really sad cuase I was about to give in to his pelading; truthfully I was missing him as much as he was missing me.

About 5 miutes after he left James Potter appered outside my bedroom window once again and said

"Alice your my life my inpriration without you I would have run away a log time ago and this is a song I wrote for you just to prove that."

_Alice my love Alice my angel_

_look me in the eyes they are hazel_

_But ever since you left me they have turned red_

_cause of the crying I did over our frinedship which I feared might end_

_I know I'm a prat _

_and a dirty rat_

_but here is my apology _

_and don't you dare ignore it _

"Alice Please forgive me I need you," he said.

And then after I had already started tearing up fireworks exloded behind James. They spelled _Alice and James= :) _

At that point I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Merlin, Alice I didn't mean to make you cry," James said shcoked. (And even though we went to muggle school we still said things like Merlin, just not around other kids.)

"No James I'm happy and I forgive you," I chocked out bettween the tears.

I opened up my window and he climbed through. We sat on my bed and just hugged. And much later that night our parents found us alsleep in my room still hugging.

* * *

(James)

James Sirius Potter was my name and anything that involved sports or pranks was my game. I was born Janury 7th 20001 and for as long as I can remember my best frinds were my younger cousin Fred Weasley, and the duagter of one of my dad's best friends, Alice Longbottom.

We did everything together. Homework, and free time. Sometimes Alice even helped us practice for Quidditch and Broomball.

Fred and I were partners in crime. Teddy too. We pulled pranks together all the time. Teddy was more serious about school than me or Fred and he had alot of homework so Fred and I did alot of pranks by our selves. But at the end of the year the maruaders, me, Teddy, and Fred, pull the ultimite prank.

But me, Alice and Fred hung out all the time. I spent alot of time with Teddy as well as Fred and Alice. Since we were older now Teddy let us hang out with him sometimes, but whne we were younger he'd chase us away.

When were we little me, Alice, and Fred used to try and follow Teddy around and he would yell 'buzz off' or if he was really angry 'leave me alone you little creeps!' I couldn't tell you how many times I cried becuase I thought my God brother didn't love me any more.

A year later when we were six we were follwoing Teddy an dhis friends aroud. Teddy was really angry when he saw us hiding behind a bush and started screaming about how we were 'little good for nothing stalkers.' I was really upset and we were walking home and decided to take a short cut through the forest. We ended up deep in the forest laughuin, talking and playing tag.

I was runiing away from Alice when I triped. I got up dusted off my pants and saw something behind the trees. I called over Alice, and Fred and went to explore. It turned out to be a playground. It was really cool becuase it was so deep in the forest that no one would probabl find it.

It was run down but it looked like it was an awesome park at one piont. There were swings, several tall and twisty slides, one of those spinny things you spin and sit on we started to call it a sit in spin. That was just one part of it. On the other side there was a mini pirate ship, a tedder tader, a rock climbing wall and a little tree was also a bridge connecting the two different sections of the park.

There was alot of things that were broken so we started to fix them. We debated wheter to ask our dads for help or not but we decided to keep this secret. This was our special park and we wouldn't let anyone else here.

Unfortunately we were still at the park past dinner and Teddy came looking for us. Teddy knew me to well. Even before we found the park I always came to the forest when I was sad or mad. He kept calling for me and I ran right off the slide and ran to Teddy. He apoligized for yelling at me, and told us that Harry was looking for us. Teddy promised not to tell anyone about our park and even helped us fix it up a little.

So what if I went to Alice with my problems or if she was a girl and my best friend. Why did that mean we loved each other? Fred hung out with us too no one accused him of loving Alice. It was unfair. And now I haveto listen to

_Alice and James sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_first comes love _

_then comes marrige_

_then comes the baby in the baby carrige_

Every day thanks to Fred. Right before bed, in the shower, and sometimes for a wake up call. He started to bother me alot more since I got him those extra one on one potions classes.

I remember all those times we wandered around Hogwarts under the invisibility cloak. We even explored the forbiden actually found a really nice medow like thing near teh edge. I duobted even Filch knew about it. There was a beuatiful river, and a nice patch of grass soruonding it.

Fred knew about it two. Sometimes we did our homework there. It was basically our Hogwarts replacement for the park. Me Alice and Fred loved it.

There was this one time in January for my birthday Alice took me to the Medow. She even cated a heating chrm around it. We just sat there, and talked for hours. It was nice to just talk. It was already 10:00 by the time we were done. Just as we were about to leave she stopped me and pulled me back into the river. It would have been extremely cold, but thank Merlin, Alice put a heating charm on that too. We strted to splash around and spray eachother with water. We got put of the water and she said

"James your my very best friend and I hope you'll never forget all the times we had each other."

Alice handed me a large book; a scrapbook. it had so many good times in it. There was evena part at the end that read _The best pranks ever done by The Maruaders, the Weasley brothers, and The Maruders second generation._

But the thing that schocked me the most was the picture of us kissing at the park and thye time we fell asleep in each other arms.

* * *

**A/N: **Well this was my favourite chapter to write. If you only skimed this chapter thats fine it was just to give you a bit of backround of James, Alice's and Fred's friendship. And JAmes and Alices love. My altime favourite thing ij this book so far is James apoligizing to Alice.

A bit more of an explination

1: Teddy and James, and Fred are the Maruders. I know it doesn't say anything about Fred in the summary but there is an explination about that. I might actually have to change the summary cause it kindda misleads the story. sorry about that

2: I know alot of you probably don't know the sng Perfect by Hedley but it is one of my favourite songs from a couple years ago so ya.

3: I know this story is suppose to take place in 2017 according to J.K R but I really wanted Teddy to bein the story and since he was born in 1998 and he's 3 years older than James this story is taking place in 2015. and James, Alice and Fred are born in 2001, and Albus is bron in 2003, and Lily 2004.

Sorry about all the confusion. If you have any more questions PM me or ask me in a review

Yours Truly,

Monkeywoman14


	15. The Great Prank Debate

Chapter 15: The Great Prank Debate

(Albus)

We were sitting at breakfast waiting for the daily Prophet to arrive. I had been constantly checking to see if there was anything about Death Eaters in the news but it seemed that no one but James, Teddy, and I could remember them.

"Here come the owls," Scorpius said glumly. He was worried about his grandfather's response to being in Gryffindor. Scorpius wrote him a letter in October, and it was now November and he still had no response.

"Would you stop worrying? Everything is going to be fine," I told Scorpius "Who cares what your grandfather thinks?"

Just as I said that an owl came flying with a red in our direction. Scorpius looked horrified, but he had nothing to worry about; that was my dad's owl.

The howler landed right in the middle of my bacon. It was funny; I always thought James would be the one to get a howler, or even Teddy.

I only had a minute to think before it exploded, and I heard my mother's voice.

ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! HOW DARE YOU TAKE YOU TAKE THE ITEM THAT YOU'RE FATHER GAVE TO JAMES! I CAN'T BEIVE YOU. WE GAVE THAT TO JAMES AND TEDDY TO SHARE NOT FOR YOU TO TAKE AND RUN AROUND THE CASTLE GETTING LOST! THEN I FIND OUT YOU USED IT TO SNEAK OUT AFTER CURFEW. IF I EVER FIND YOU TAKING THINGS THAT BELONG TO YOUR BROTHER OR SNEAKING AROUND THE CASTLE AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY COME UP TO HOGWARTS, YELL AT YOU THERE AND DRIVE YOU HOME!

The howler exploded and everyone was staring at me. What the hell was that about? James snuck out to, and he didn't get in trouble.

Just then another howler came soaring into the room carried by my mother's owl. The owl dropped the howler on James' breakfast. My mothers vioce then erupted again.

JAMES SIRUS POTTER! HOW DARE YOU SNEAK OUT AFTER CURFEW ON YOUR FIRST DAY BACK AND SNAEK OUT OF THE SCHOOL AND DISSAPEAR FOR A WHOLE NIGHT! THEN I FIND OUT YOU HAVE A SOME SORT OF PENALTY FOR HAVING TOO MANY DETENTIONS. IHEAR YOU HAVE THREE MONTHS OF DETENTIONS, THREE MONTHS! JAMES THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS IF YU DON'T PULL YOUR ACT TOGETHER I'LL HAVE YOU TAKEN OFF THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!

I looked over at James but to my surprise he didn't look embarrassed or even shocked; he was smiling. And if that wasn't surprising enough the whole Gryffindor table was applauding.

Was James really that popular? I felt annoyed. It wasn't fair that James got attention. Was it because he pulled so many pranks? Was that really the key to popularity?

I walked up to where James was seated at the Gryffindor table, and tugged on his shirt. I meant to make him get up but he firmly stayed put. He was telling some great story about his awesome prank from last year.

I got annoyed of standing there waiting so I said very loudly "James!"

"Oh, hey little bro. How ya doing?" James asked me smiling.

"You're coming with me," I stated. I guess he could tell from my voice that this was important because he got up and followed me. "Where's Teddy?"

James didn't even speak he just pointed. He was hitting on some girl at the Ravenclaw table. I never knew Teddy was a player, interesting.

"You could do so much better than him," I said as I grabbed Teddy's arm and started pulling him away.

"Hey," Teddy started to protest but he suddenly stopped. I guess he too must have seen the serious look on my face.

I kept walking and James and Teddy continued to follow me. I was planning to find an empty class room or go to the room of requirement. Just as we turned the corner I saw an unused class room. I turned and opened the door.

"How the hell does mom know about going to Homesgade?" James asked me the minute I closed the door. So he knew exactly why I dragged him and Teddy here. "Did you tell her Albus?"

"No, I would get in trouble to if I did," I said. "Besides we went because we were sort of captured by Death Eaters. Is it possible that McGonagall sent a note home?"

"No, when I started school Harry requested that all letters about misbehaving should be sent to him," Teddy said. "Ginny kinda freaks. If she knew all the things me and James did here at school."

James grinned widely "Dad doesn't usually tell her much. He doesn't want her to be upset, and he secretly loves our pranks."

I snorted "Ya, I'm sure dad appreciates all the angry letters he gets from McGonagall."

But back to the original question how did Ginny know?" Teddy asked. "And how come she sent the howler to you a month after those things happened?"

James looked at me thoughtfully "What do you think Al?"

"Where does dad keep all these letters, or does he throws them out?" I asked.

"I think he keeps them in his desk. You know the one his office that has that upper security. You need a spell to get in; Alohomora. I got in once using the Invisibility cloak. He has several things in there tings from his school days."

"Mom must've got curious and looked in the drawer. I guess she found them and decided to give us a… little surprise," I guessed.

It seemed that James and Teddy agreed because a look of comprehension dawned on their faces. James slapped his forehead. "Of course Uncle Ron is always telling us how curious mom can be."

I smiled it was good to know James didn't sell me out. It seemed kinda mean that I thought he would, but he thought I had done the same to him.

Then I remembered a question I had "James, why was everyone cheering when you got your Howler?" I asked.

James smirked "I'm just that awesome. I'm every little kids pranking idol."

Teddy laughed "You're joking, right?" When James shook his head Teddy continued "You realize I'm every little kids pranking idol, don't you? I mean you still are a little kid."

James frowned "I'm not a little kid! I'm a third year! And first and second years can relate to me better since I'm younger than you. Plus I've pulled way better pranks than you have in half the time you have."

"Give it up Jamie," Teddy said as if breaking bad news to a little kid, "Tell you what once I leave you can have title of prank master, okay?"

"No we'll have a competition. One week. Best pranks win. We'll let some kids' judge. Not your friends not my friends. I say a representatives from each year."

"Deal, starting today, Tuesday, the Great Prank Debate is on," Teddy said grinning wickedly.

"Now it's just you, me, and, destiny," James said matching Teddy's evil grin.

"Dude, don't say that it sounds gay," Teddy said seriously.

This will be awesome. I think I have an idea that will make the Great Prank Debate a bit more interesting.

* * *

(James)

By the end of the day everyone knew about the Great Prank Debate. It was the only thing people were talking about.

I honestly thought these kids needed to get a life. They always talking about the latest gossip, but never doing anything themselves. My friends and I enjoyed messing with gossip but we always did something to create more gossip. For example Fred, Alice, and I would talk and mess with certain rumors, but we also did things worth talking about, like all the pranks.

But I couldn't afford to think of that right now. I had to stay on guard. Teddy had not yet pulled any pranks. Neither had I, but mine was set up. I decided that there was no point in targeting Teddy; it would just make it harder.

My prank was a muggle one. I learned it from a great Prankster. His name was James Crest (had the same name as me) a seventh grader while I was in third grade. He was my reading buddy and the best one I could have asked for. On the last day of school before a holiday, a P.A Day, or sometimes even on Fridays he'd set up a really cool prank. Not one of those minor pranks I'm talking big; every prank affected the whole school.

The one I decided to use was the same one James pulled before Christmas break of my third grade. It was simple. I put a trip wire in front of the Great Hall. Once someone trips on it they start going into unstoppable hiccups. Then once exactly 10 people are seated at the Slytherin table a bunch of green slime will fall down on them. After that small plastic balls will erupt from the Hufflepuff table. This will set off the Ravenclaw table to start blurting out insults. Finally everyone will get tossed up into the air and a banner will fall down that says _'James Potter, every little kids idol, and the teachers and Slytherins worst nightmare'._

"Hey James!" I turned around and saw William Walters running towards me. He was our 1st year judge. "In just wanted to say good luck, and I really want you to win but don't tell Teddy." He ran off before I could say anything.

Teddy and I decided to randomly pick the judges. William was the first year judge. He was a Ravenclaw. He was completely unbiased cause he like pranks very much, and being a muggle born he had not heard of us before.

Colin Creevey was our second year judge. Colin was Denis Creevy's son named after his dead uncle although he wasn't obsessed with Harry Potter like his uncle. A Gryffindor just like his dad, and uncle.

Our third year judge was supposed to be Alice but even though she agreed not to be bias Teddy didn't approve. So instead we chose Jasmine Beat. She was a Hufflepuff and we barely knew each other.

The fourth year judge was a Slytherin named Jennifer I didn't even know her last name. She didn't seem mean though.

The fifth year judge was Henry Malvern. He was a Gryffindor that was some sort if prodigy according to the teachers, he was also a prefect.

The sixth year judge was supposed to be Andy Winter, Teddy's best friend. But I said if Alice couldn't judge then neither could Andy. So it ended up being Patrick Simms a Gryffindor.

The seventh year judge was none other than the head boy Ethan Wood, the Quidditch captain.

Just the thought of this Prank Debate made my eyes glow with a mischievous glint. I was too excited.

_CRASH! _

All the sudden paint, water and something sticky fell from the sky. The water hit everyone and soaked them. Some of the older kids tried drying charms but it didn't work they were still soaked.

The paint only hit the Slytherins it spelled out things like _Slytherins stink _and _Slytherin house is for losers. _For the Ravenclaws it said things like _were supposed to be smart but all we really do is answer a riddle to get into our common room _and _were just slightly intelligent Slytherins. _The Hufflepuffs said _we are the left over house_ and _we're not brave, smart or evil were just scaredy cats we jump at the sight of our shadow._ The Gryffindors didn't have any paintexcept me it said _I'm just a copy of Teddy Lupin _and across my butt it said _Property of Teddy Lupin_

Wow that was embarrassing. I tried to remove it, but like everything else it was permanent or at least it was going to be there for a while.

Now I wished I had targeted my prank towards Teddy instead of the whole school. That prank was so good even I had to admit it. How could I top that? I realized then that Teddy was the better prankster. Maybe I should just give up, I thought, but if I did Teddy would never let me live it down.

Before I could even register what was happening I was hoisted up into the air. At first I thought it was the Slytherins doing Levicorpis but I wasn't being hoisted by my ankle. Actually I was floating in midair. Just as I was thinking this wasn't so bad, an imaginary force grabbed my underwear, and gave me the worst wedgie. Ai started whining and everyone just laughed.

When I thought it couldn't get worse a sign appeared above my head. _James Potter prank king, or whiny copy or a whiny Teddy wannabe? He's just a baby out of diapers! Vote Teddy Lupin for prank king._

For some f-ing reason the school found this so god damn funny. I even saw Neville laughing. How was this so funny? I didn't get it. I was so embarrassed. I made a mental note to ask the Marauders if anything like this happened to them.

"That's enough," Neville attempted to say but he just burst out laughing. After a minute he calmed himself "Mr. Lupin please put him down. All of you it's time for dinner."

I was just about to ask him why Teddy didn't get a Detention but then I remembered; Teddy and I weren't getting detentions for any pranks that happened during the Great Prank Debate. We got special permission to be Detention free. It was Neville and Professor Bryson who gave us permission, of course they had to ask McGonagall and she said (after much convincing and pleading) as long as we don't hurt anyone and clean up our mess we can be detention free.

People started making their way down to dinner and I grinned. Finally my time to shine. Sadly my prank wasn't as good as Teddy's but I usually started off small.

I ran to the Great Hall excitedly. Some people burst into laughter when I ran by but I ignored them. I entered the Great Hall and took a seat. Luckily I was first to arrive.

I watched as one person came in and then a group of four. They started to hiccup.

Yes, I thought, it is working.

More people started to enter and every single one of them started to hiccup. I smiled this was totally working. Soon enough 10 people were seated at the Slytherin table. Slime started to burst out of it. It landed on the Slytherins and even hit a couple people passing by. Balls started erupting from the Hufflepuff table hitting tons of people. Then the banner came down.

Everyone turned to me and either laughed or glared. What's wrong with them? Were they laughing at me or the prank?

"Please Potter you half to do better than that," shouted someone from the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey! He's not Potter anymore he's little Lupin!" Another shouted.

"This is pathetic compared to Teddy's."

Then the cheers and taunts started

"Let's go Teddy let's go!"

"James is a loser James is a baby!"

"Potter's number 2 and Teddy's number one!"

"Teddy is a winner the very best prankster!"

I was honestly about to kill one of them. I was just warming up! I could do way better than that slimy hag of sweaty dog, Teddy.

I noticed myself using the fake swear words I made up when I was mad at McGonagall.

Before I could do anything else Fred and Alice each took one of my arms and dragged me out of the Great hall.

"Don't worry buddy," Fred said. "You'll show em whose boss with your next prank. For now you got us."

At least I had good friends that's all that mattered.

The last thing I saw was Teddy sticking his stupid tongue out at me and mouthing something that looked a lot like 'I'm way better than you, and you know. So just give up now.'

* * *

**A/N:** This Chapter took just over a week to write. I wasn't quite sure what to write about. I was asking myself questions like Is the story wnding ot fast? Should I end it in the next couple chapters? Honestly I don't know so why don't you guys tell me through PMs or reviews.

You all have mabajama to thank for this chapter. It was her idea not mine.

So James is fianlly not popular, interesting. Personally I hate this, but whatever it needed to happen forthe story to make sense. Besides I always make everything happen in James' favour so it was nice for things to go wrong with him.

I'm vaguely wondering if I'm turning this into James' story and not Jmaes' and Albus' stroy. If you thionk I am please review and tell me your thoughhts or opinion on that. And for the record I don't mind those long reviews; I love them.

And the story is slowly coming to an end. Well actually not really maybe ten more chapters. But what do you guys think where sloud I end the story, and more inportantly do you want a sequel. Please review!

Theres only one thing I want to clear up today 1: Teddy lives with Harry and Ginny. He calls them HAarry and Ginny like Harry used to call Sirius by his first name.

Sincerly,

Monkeywoman14


	16. Let The Games Begin

(Albus)

"You should probably eat something James," Albus suggested. It was November 14th the morning of Gryffindor's first Quidditch match.

"No." James said simply. He looked horrible. His eyes had very noticeable purple bags under them, and his hair was worse than usual.

I was sitting at breakfast with James, Fred and Alice. James kept refusing to eat anything. Despite the fact that it looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Why do you look so… bad, James?" Alice asked. If anyone else asked that he'd probably hit them, but Alice was his only female friend.

"Up all night pranking," James responded. "I'm fine though all I need is Quidditch."

"O.K the match is in five minutes." Fred said holding up five fingers as if James might not have understood the words.

"I'm not freaking stupid, Fred I know what five means," James responded angrily. "We're gonna crush Slytherin!"

"James, mate, were playing Hufflepuff."

James looked at Fred confused. "Oh really, we playing creampuffs?"

"Ya, you are James now you should really eat something," Alice coaxed.

"Mk I could eat," James responded sleepily.

"Hey look at the famous Quidditch star now everyone," Teddy yelled across the Great Hall. As James' face fell in his toast. "Does little baby potty need a nap?"

Teddy had been acting really mean ever since the Great Prank Debate started. He was acting like a total prat and I was tired of it.

"Shut it, Lupin!" I yelled. "Since when does betraying your brother make you cool? Pranking is one thing, but being an ass is something completely different."

Teddy looked stunned. We had never gotten into a fight because we had never been close like him and James had.

I knew that even though James said he was up all night because of planning pranks he was really just mourning over his loss of Teddy. I couldn't stand to see him torn up like that.

Everyone went back to eating their breakfast. Whether or not they took what I said into consideration I don't know.

"James, are you really ok?" Asked Alice.

"Watch this," Fred said. "James!"

"Ya Freddy?"

"Are you sleepy?"

"I am"

"Then you can't play Quidditch today."

James' eyes suddenly brightened, and he no longer looked dazed. "I'm fine, I swear!

"See what I mean," Fred said as he laughed.

We all laughed, James would do anything for Quidditch.

"Go wash up James," I instructed.

"Shut it, Al," James said as he played with bacon.

"James, Al is right you should go wash up," Alice repeated.

"Oh ok I'll go now," James said with a small smile.

"Ya I'll go with you," Fred agreed and they walked off together.

I sat there awkwardly with Alice. I never really hung out with James Alice and Fred. I usually played with Rose. Sometimes Alice's little brother, Frank, liked to hang out with us, but he was two years younger than us.

"I'm gonna go see Scorpius," I said awkwardly.

Oh ya sure um I'm gonna go… find Amanda," Alice responded and then sped off into the Entrance hall.

As weird as I thought that was I decided to ignore it. She was probably just shy.

I went over to the other side of the table where I found Scorpius, Thomas, and Zackary.

"You excited, Albus? I'm excited!" Thomas said eagerly.

"Whoa, calm down before you pee yourself," Zackary said tonelessly.

"What's wrong Zack?" I asked.

"This idiot can't shut up about Quidditch." He pointed to Tommy. "And this worrywart can't shut up about his grandfather." He pointed at Scorpius.

"Ok, Al, wish us luck," James said as he walked by us. "Remember the actual game starts in half an hour."

"So… what do you guys think of Binns refusing to teach?" Thomas asked probably trying to get over the fact that someone called him an idiot.

I completely forgot that Binns is refusing to teach. Ever since that incident where he walked right out of class people had been really mean to him. Yesterday he announced ad I quote 'I'm tired of you ungrateful little prats! You hear me TIRED OF YOU!' He went to McGonagall and apparently retired and yelled that he taught almost every single teacher here and that they were all prats.

"I think it's great," Matthew said cheerfully. "I always hated History of Magic."

"We're not going to stop the class just because Binns left we'll find a new teacher," Scorpius said quietly.

"Really? That's a bummer," Matt sighed. "Who do you think the replacement will be?"

"Not anyone from here. They all have jobs already," Zackary stated.

We spent the next half an hour talking about our favorite and least favorite classes and teacher. Then Alice came and said 'Time for the match guys. You better hurry before all the good seats are taken."

We all ran out to the pitch.

(James)

Breathing heavily I listened to Ethan Wood's annual lecture about sportsman ship, and the difference between playing a game and trying to make people fall off their broom.

"So make sure you play fair. And please don't take out anger at the other team by knocking them off their broom," looking at Fred while he said this Ethan sighed and rubbed his hands together "Ok you need to remember these are the Creampuffs we're versing, but it doesn't mean I'm allowing you to go easy on them. Ready? Ok then let's play some Quidditch!"

"One… two… three… Gryffindor!" The team shouted I unison.

"Ready kiddo?" Ethan asked me. He said that before every game.

"Ya I guess. Ready I am," I stated. I still wasn't feeling the greatest. Even though I didn't feel good at ball- so bad I might fall of my broom and die- I still wanted to play Quidditch. Quidditch was my life along with pranking and Alice. Oh shit, am I actually thinking that? Is Alice really my life? No I decided to forget that no time to think about love right now. I mean friendship not love.

"Shut it," I told myself. Must. Play. Quidditch.

"James, are you ok?" Fred asked.

"What? Yes I'm fine now shut up the game is starting."

"Do you need a whack on the head with my beaters bat?" Fred asked jokingly.

"No!" I snapped so loud causing everyone to look at me. "I'm fine!" I confirmed before anyone could ask.

"And now we present the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Teddy, the commentator, introduced. "Beaters 3rd year Fred Weasley, and 5th year Tyler Mally. "Seeker 6th year Johnny Winston."

That was weird Seeker was usually announced second last right before the captain.

"Captain and keeper 7th year Ethan Wood." There was a lot of cheering.

And finally the Chasers 4th year Dominique Weasley, 6th year Harold Weasley, and James Potty," Teddy finished.

There was a lot of booing and then someone shouted "Pick on someone your own size!" there was a mumble of agreement- which must have been pretty loud since I could hear up in the air- and then screams of "Lets go James lets go!"

I smiled; I still owned Quidditch. Teddy may be pranking master but I was still Quidditch star.

Seeing no one liked his little comment Teddy looked pretty embarrassed when a big banner came down with a picture of me in a diaper and cartoon stink lines coming from me. The banner read _James Potty._

He was pathetic. He couldn't think of anything better? I had already done the banner thing. He couldn't steal my idea. Banners were mine. In all my pranks I had a banner, usually stating my awesomeness. Well all the meaningful ones, anyways.

Before I knew it before I was ready the balls were released and the game had begun.

I zoomed off on my Lightning 2000. It was an awesome broom if you ask me. It was fast and it practically knew where I was going before I did. I got this broom in my 2nd year for my birthday. It came out the year of my 1st year, so it was pretty new.

And Hufflepuffs get the Quafle. Chaser Marcus King is zooming on his Lightning 2001. He goes into the scoring area fakes a left, and shoots. But that wasn't good enough captain Ethan Wood saves it!" Teddy announced.

Ethan made eye contact with me and held up three fingers. That was play 3. I nodded and noticed my cousins saw the play too. He threw the Quafle as hard as he could- which was indeed hard- and it went half way across the pitch. Harold zoomed after it. The Captain Richardson- who I had nicknamed chicken boy- ordered his King to get the ball while he didn't do anything. I automatically looked for Johnny he nodded this play was kind of a long shot but it was fun.

Johnny raced as fast as his Firebolt 2000 could take him. He had that broom since I came to school. He apparently was very attached to it.

Seeing Johnny race everyone thought he must have saw the snitch. Which I figured it was pretty easy to tell he didn't because it was really easy to see the glint it made in the bright sunlight.

Chicken boy was indeed doing nothing except ordering people around. He was always to chicken to go for the Quafle and that was sad because he was a Chaser. The seeker Steffi what's-her-last-name went for the bait.

Momentarily the Creampuff Chasers looked for the snitch. I smirked worked every time. That was my cue to get the Quafle which was just to the right of King. I went as fast as I could then I lunged and grabbed the Quafle. I flew so fast no one could catch up to me. Once in the shooting range I shot.

The keeper being a complete idiot decided it would be a great idea to throw the ball without making sure the chasers were ready. I silently thanked him for this. Harold swooped down and grabbed the Quafle. He shot right away not even bothering to fake anything.

He scored and I smirked. It was sad really the Creampuffs usually didn't suck this bad. Until they lost they keeper that is. Funny, I thought, our Keeper and Captain was leaving gone next year too. Then a fear struck me. What if we were gonna suck like the Creampuffs next year? They used to be amazing and then captain leaves and the whole team is crap. Gryffindor better watch out. But knowing McGonagall she would find the best replacement ever. That witch was crazy about Quidditch.

* * *

"Well it's too bad that the Hufflepuffs can barely manage to save a goal. The score is 320 to 40 in Gryffindors favor. We have sighted the snitch several times but it seems that neither of the stupid um I mean amazing seekers can seem to catch it," Teddy said. Even he seemed to be bored even though he loved watching Quidditch.

It was even boring for me. Dominique scored 12 goals. Harold scored 5- but he did a lot of intercepting, and paasing- and I scored 15 goals.

Hufflepuff scored only 4 goals. How sad is that! The thing that was even sadder was the fact that Ethan was only using one hand. And he still saved 2 goals. That's right they only shot six times!

At least Fred and Tyler were having fun. The Beaters on the Hufflepuff team weren't half bad. In my opinion the female beater should've been captain.

After a nice interception by Harold Dominique scored again and Teddy didn't bother to report it because no one cared anymore.

"And that's the game folks Creampuffs- sorry Professor McGonagall honest mistake- I meant Hufflepuff caught the snitch. Don't know why though they still lose terribly. The final score of the game is 190- 260. Not that bad I suppose but I guess Hufflepuff just wanted to end their misery," Teddy announced happily. "Party in the Gryffindor common room next Friday! And I guess sulking in the Hufflepuff common room."

This leaves Hufflepuff in last place, Ravenclaw in third, Slytherin in second, and drum roll please." There was a drum roll from the Gryffindors. "Gryffindor in first place! Go lions just for the record we rule the rest of you suck! And according to McGonagall this will be my last day as commentator, so thank you very much and remember Teddy Lupin is awesome."

"James! James Potter rules! Weasley's and Potter!" Shouted the crowd I finally had my popularity back. I knew Quidditch would change everything. Although I think Albus' speech helped.

I walked into the locker room, and Ethan was beaming. "You did an amazing job all of you. Even though it was a pretty easy match I'm proud of you. Especially the Beaters. You actually had some competition. The good news is that we're versing Ravenclaw next. That will be a challenge. Here's the point chart."

The whole team crowded around the little paper that told us the points and our next matches. It said

Ravenclaw: Place: 3rd points: 240, Wins/Loses: 1 Loss 0 Wins, Points Margin of Games: Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin 310-240

Hufflepuff: Place 4th, Points: 190, Wins/Losses: 1 Loss 0 Wins, Points Margin of Games: Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor: 330-190

Slytherin: Place: 2nd, Points: 310 Wins/Losses: 1 Win 0 Losses, Points Margin of Games: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw 310-240

Gryffindor: Place: 1st, Points 330, Wins/Losses: 1 Win, 0 Losses, Points Margin of Games: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff 330- 190

Games:

October 5th: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw,

November 14th: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff

January 28th: Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff

March 4th: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw

April 30th: Unknown

June 2nd: Unknown

Wow, as far as I was concerned we'd get the cup for sure. We had to win Ravenclaw and then we'd be in the finals-most likely with Slytherin- on June 2nd, and Gryffindor would win the house cup.

The way they organized Quidditch was weird. First they chose teams randomly to play the first two games- Slytherin+ Ravenclaw and Gryffindor+ Hufflepuff- and then they did 2nd place vs. 4th place and 1st vs. 3rd place- Slytherin+ Hufflepuff and Gryffindor+ Ravenclaw- finally the losers of those games vs. for 3rd place and the winners vs. for the house cup.

Truthfully Gryffindor hasn't won since I've come here. Actually I think we've only won once since my dad left. Each year I've been here we came in second because we had a horrible seeker. He wasn't that bad but to be honest I think my first year little brother could do better than him.

(Albus)

I ran to meet James outside the locker room. Gryffindor had never had a better chance at winning the cup. James and Fred walked out smirking like they always did when they won a game.

"Congrats, Jamie, I knew you could do it," I said patting him on the back. "No doubt in my mind."

"I told you not to call me that!" James snapped, "But thanks for the support little bro."

Alice came running over "Oh I knew you could do it, Jamie!"

James blushed and mumbled a thank-you.

"And you too Freddy!" She said hugging him as well.

That was true love, I thought to myself. Ever since I was little James, Alice, and Fred had been the best of buds. Never abandoning each other. They barely even got into fights. In my opinion James and Alice should totally be dating. Even if it was only for a day they would end up dating.

"Shall we go to the kitchens?" Fred asked.

James and Alice laughed "That's all you ever want isn't."

"My true dream is to become a food taster my dear Alice," Fred responded pretending to be serious.

"We all know your real dream is to take over three W's from you dad," James stated.

"Right you are James my dear," Fred said doing a funny accent. "But seriously I'm starved let's go."

"Hey, Albus doesn't know where the is or how to get in do ya, Al? James asked curiously. "Or has my brother found out the tricks of Hogwarts as quick as I did?"

"There's a kitchen?" I questioned. "I didn't know."

"C'mon then let us in lighten you," James said happily. ."Teaching youngsters about the secrets of Hogwarts. Wait 'till you're an official Marauder."

"James! You dragged your little brother into this nonsense!" Alice complained

"Relax would you? Al will be fine. Me and Fred became Marauders in our first year and it only helped us."

Alice actually let out a laugh "Wait, Your serious? How on Earth did it help you?"

"Well it improved our magic for one thing,"

"And it also taught us some handy stealth tricks. We can use them against the you-know-what."

"What's the you-know-what?" I asked.

"Oh please you cannot possibly think pulling pranks can help you against something that powerful."

"It's not the prank pulling it's the hiding form teachers that will help us. The stealth the tricks they can come in handy, Alice," James said matter-of-factly.

"But are you gonna drag Lily and Roxanne into it?" Alice asked.

"Of course not she's my little sister! This is dangerous!" James and Fred yelled in unison.

Alice slapped them both. "You-are-both-so-sexist," she said hitting them with every word. "Albus is your little brother don't you care about him?"

"Ya, don't you care about me?" I asked "Or am I just the un wanted one. No it's ok I get it being the middle child and all."

Alice actually went 'awwww' and came to give me a hug. "How could you not care about your cute little brother, James?"

"Excuse me but I'm a great older brother. I watch out for this little guy. I don't tell him to 'get the hell away from me you little creep' like Teddy said to us. In love him and he knows that. It was Teddy's idea to let him join."

"Ya, Alice, I was just joking. James is a great older brother when I'm not his prank target," I said smiling at James.

"Hey in my defense I haven't targeted you ever since I came to Hogwarts," James said truthfully.

"True enough," I shrugged. He wasn't lying, I supposed. He only targeted me like once or twice since he came to Hogwarts.

We arrived at a painting of fruits and James tickled the pear. I looked at him confusedly, but the it the wall moved reveling a kitchen full of house elves.

"Master James, Master Fred!" One of them squeaked.

"Oh hey Missy, how ya doing?" Asked James.

Wow he came here so much that the house elves knew him personally. I took a look around the kitchen. I knew there was house elves here but there was definitely more than I expected. It looked basically like an oversized kitchen with a bunch of ugly creatures running around it.

"So, Al, how much have you heard about the Olympics?" Fred asked conversationally. "They're taking place next week."

"Really? I'm not even sure what they are," I responded. "I mean I've heard of them but… all I know is it involves muggle sports."

"Haven't you seen me and Alice watch them on T.V?" Asked James somewhat shocked.

"No I'm not into muggle stuff like you are James. Remember, I only went to muggle school for 4 years?"

James and Alice were obsessed with muggle things. I figured they got it from grandpa Weasley, but, unlike him, they weren't obsessed with how they worked. They just watched muggle T.V- even some shows that were spoofs about wizards like _Wizards of Waverly Place- _and they also played the occasional muggle board game. Most of all they asked for muggle electronics like laptops, cellphones, and they even had some stupid muggle thing called Facebook. Which was a place where you could play stupid muggle games and message a bunch of random people you barley new.

"Well the Olympics are really cool. And first years get to participate, but it doesn't count for your mark," Alice explained.

"Ya its really awesome" Fred added through a mouthful of food.

"Fred!" Alice scolded, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry _mom," _ Fred said sarcastically emphasising the last word.

"Anyways, Albus," Alice continued "We'll do sports like basketball, football which the Americans call soccer, volleyball, and dodge ball. But Bryson said we might do baseball, and American football but those only a possibility."

"Cool." I said simply cause I didn't know what else to say. To be honest it sounded kinda stupid. Why would a wizard want to do any muggle things? Then again it could be fun…

"It's gonna be awesome and I'm gonna win," James said letting out a roar of laughter.

What's with the somewhat evil sounding laughter?" Asked Alice suspiciously. "Your aren't going to cheat are you, James?"

"No of course not but I've actually played muggle sports before so… I kinda know a bit better than the rest of the pure and half-bloods."

"O.K. good," Alice responded satisfied.

"You're so motherly Alice," Fred observed w with slight distaste.

"I am not! James am I motherly?" Alice asked turning to her best friend.

"She is not!" James said a bit too harshly.

Fred smirked "This is exactly why you'd make a perfect couple. James, you don't think she's motherly cause she's more… um girlfriendy to you, and Alice James is way over protective of you. Almost as much as he is of his little cousins and Albus and Lily."

"Not true!" Alice and James shouted in unison.

I smirked too. Fred was right. Fred had always been right; James and Alice were in love. They just couldn't admit it. Alice wasn't motherly to James she was more of a best female friend who he'd shared a kiss with more commonly known as a girlfriend.

* * *

It was Sunday the day of Gryffindors first broomball game. I was nervous and excited at the same time.

It was only 4:15 and I was lying in my bed sitting there waiting. I wasn't sure but I think Matthew was awake under his covers too.

"Matt," I whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Al? Is that you?" Said Matthew's voice.

"Ya," I replied. "Can't sleep either?"

"Nah, this is our first real game."

"C'mon lets go to the common room," I suggested.

Matthew and I got out from under our covers and tiptoed out of the room. I sat on a chair in front of the fire and Matt did the same.

"Nervous?" I asked Matt.

"Eh whatever kinda-yes-no-maybe?" HE answered. It sounded like he was asking if he should be nervous.

"Its ok to be nervous y'know," I told him. "I mean I'm as nervous as hell."

"Well then I'm as nervous as hell and back to Earth."

That doesn't really make sense."

"I know," Matt said simply. "Your brother is a star player and he said you were good. That must count for something."

"I never even heard of the game before I got to Hogwarts. James and Teddy never spoke about it," I told Matt. It was weird; my family played Quidditch all the time but we never played broomball nor have I ever heard of it. I didn't think Lily had either.

Matt and I played chess for three hours. In which Matt won two games and I won one. Finally people began to het their lazy butts out of bed and go down to breakfast. A pair of sixth years kicked us out of our chairs, so matt and I went to breakfast

"You owe me four sickles," Matt reminded me.

I know," I grumbled. We bet four sickles on who would win the chess game. "It's not like don't have the money anyways." It was true the Potters' were rich. James Potter the first and Lily-would it be Evans or potter?- the first were indeed very rich and passed their saving onto Harry who also made a lot of money being an Auror.

"Hey guys," Zack said coming up behind us. "How it going?"

"Fine I guess," I shrugged. "How about you?"

"Good, good. Had a great sleep," Zack responded. "Oh look Tyler's calling me. Got to go see you later." Zack jogged in the direction of his older brother, Tyler, whom was indeed calling him.

"Rosie," I greeted as rose came up to Matthew and I. "How ya doing?"

"Girls are so annoying," Rose said angrily. "Al, I'm hanging out with you from now on. I was trying to give them a chance but ugh their so gross."

Secretly I was relieved. Before our Hogwarts years Rose had always hung out with me. Rose, Lysander, Lorcan (Luna's twin boys) and I were really good friends since we were babies just like James, Fred, and Alice. Unfortunately Lysander and Lorcan were born in December so they were not in our year at Hogwarts. So this year I was hoping that Rose Scorpius and I could be the new Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And now Rose finally wanted to hang out with him.

But since he didn't want Rose to know how much he missed her he just said "Sure that's fine."

"Mostly because you missed me a lot," Rose said smiling.

God dammit how did she know me so well? "I guess so, I mean…. Uh…" I sighed in defeat "Ya Rose I missed you a lot."

"You too Albee," She said. "So, get some breakfast?"

"Ya lets go."

* * *

"And the Gryffindor team," Scorpius commentated form the stands. This was it. The very first broomball match. "The striker James and Albus Potter!" He had to pause because there was way too much cheering. "The Guarder Matthew Collins, The saver Jackson Weasley, the attacker Jay Martian and the Defender and Mark Short!"

"Don't be nervous kid." I turned around, I thought it was Mark but it turned out to be James.

"You either. You're sweating like an oaf," I laughed.

"It's a hot day!" James defended himself.

"And the game of Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff begins," Scorpius announced.

"Expelliarmus" I heard Short shout. it hit the other Attacker and his wand clattered to the ground.

He swore loudly and I saw James dart for the ball. Personally I thought these were kinda hard to balance on and since I didn't want to fall to my doom out of the air I decided to take it slow.

Mark did a tripping spell and one of the other teams Striker plummeted to their doom. I stood there looking shocked but James kept going for the ball. He reached it and being James sodding Potter he felt like he had to do some sort of fancy trick.

James jumped off his flying disk just as a spell hit it. Mark levitated him and James started to spin in a circle. Then he hit the ball and the saver didn't know what hit him.

There were tons of cheers; so many you could barely here Scorpius say "And Potter scores for Gryffindor. That was a thrust so makes the score 20-0 in Gryffindor's favour."

The Hufflepuff-I mean Creampuff as James wanted me to call them- Saver hit the ball and made a clear pass to Louis. Who, to be honest, I didn't even notice before.

I ran up to Louis eager to show-up my cousin, but James beat me to it. He hit the ball over to Matthew- apparently James thought I was covered even though I wasn't- who passed right to me. Happy that I finally got my big chance, I ran up with the ball. I dodged Louis which was pretty easily but then I had to face their captain.

He had big muscles that made him impossible to get around. He was also pretty beefy. I could have sworn the flying disk he was sitting on was sinking towards the ground due to his weight. James was waving at me frantically trying to tell me he was opened, I shook my head.

I figured sine his disk was caving it wouldn't be easy for him to go upwards. I dived down for a split second and he followed. Only I went back up to which he wasn't really able to do. I smirked I sped toward to the goal and shot.

The guarder touched the ball but it still went in. Wow, I thought, that saver sucks.

I waited for the suckish saver to decide who to pass too. James, however had a deferent approach; he was covering the Striker on the Creampuffs team- I was proud that I remembered to say creampuffs- and gestured for me to cover Louis. I did and the saver looked even more confused. The Guarder was just annoyed- I'm pretty sure he was the captain- and knocked the ball from his hands and hit it far-towards James.

James darted for the ball but two seconds later probably wished he hadn't. The attacker on the creampuff team sped towards James and said "This is for Annika_. Congunctivia." _ I had no idea what that spell did but James began to screech in pain and hold his eyes. "_Aguamenti._ "

James became soaked with water and he slipped. Still clutching his eyes. Parkinson was monitoring the game but she had left for some reason. Possibly a bathroom break. Teddy was quick thinking because he leaped from the crowd and performed a charm that slowed James' fall. I suppose Alice was eve smarter than Teddy because she yelled _"Wingardium Leviosa."_

James was floating in the air. Teddy ran out of the stands looking absolutely pissed. By this time Neville- I had given up on calling him professor there was no point- did his own hovering charm and let James safely to the ground.

Teddy grabbed a broom and was about to mount when Neville directed him back to the stands. Teddy decided to ignore this and mounted the broom anyways. He flew up to where the Hufflepuff was sitting on his flying disk watching the show. Teddy punched him in the face and made sure he didn't fall off his broom.

James was being carried out by Neville, James was still clutching his eyes. I thought for a moment and then I remembered the indication which the attacker had said- I was probably the only one who heard- _Conjunctivia_. My dad had once told me about the Triwizard Tournament. Victor Krum had used a Conjunctivitus Curse.

"Wait" I screamed. "It's a Conjunctivitus curse! That's what the attacker used against James!"

Neville slapped his own forehead. "Of course," he said. "Get Valance"- the defense against the dark art teacher- "and tell him to find the counter curse. Quick!"

I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, so I just stood there like a complete idiot. I was about to go but I realized Alice was already running.

I walked up to James. Teddy was sitting next to him and so was Fred.

"Come on get it together man. The whole school's watching! Do you want them to think the James Potter is weak?" Fred asked. James was still screaming his head off.

I noticed ever since the Death Eater incident James was way more sensitive to pain. I had seen him hit his arm against a wall last week and he started swearing angrily as if someone had just punched him.

I didn't think anything of it before but now it seemed like a problem. I knew James was never good at hiding his emotions but he was usually good at hiding his pain.

"James please calm down!" Neville ordered but with sympathy. "I know it hurts just hold on a second."

James, listen bud, you're going to get through this," Teddy assured. It was the first words-as far as I was concerned- to James since the whole prank happened.

James stopped screaming "Teddy!" He said it with such enthusiasm that Teddy was shocked.

"Ya James?" Teddy responded.

"I love you," James said. "Before I die."

Teddy laughed. "I love you to James but you're not going to die."

Valance came and did his magic. James was healed and the match ended as an automatic win for Gryffindor because exceptionally painful curses were banned in broomball.

James was being carried to the hospital wing but he started to shout again. .Wait! Wait! For Merlin's sake can you wait a minute?"

Neville and Valance seemed to think that waiting for a minute couldn't hurt anything, James got off the stretcher and ran towards Teddy, Neville was about to object but James cut him off "Would you relax? I'm capable of walking." He ran towards Teddy and asked "Teddy, are we cool?"

Teddy smiled and ruffled James' hair "Ya, kid, we're cool."

That seemed to be something of irreplaceable happiness for James because he smiled wide, so much wider than he usually did, and walked back with Neville and Valance saying "Relax, Neville, I don't need a stretcher!"

* * *

**A/N: ** Don't have time for any more writing, but all I have to say is Happy Holidays and here is an extra long chapter just for that


	17. The Full Moon

(James)

I was wondering whether or not there was even a point. What was the point to living anyways?

"James," Alice said concerned. "You don't look too great."

"What the point in living Alice?" I asked her dreamily.

I was still in the hospital wing- It was Monday- because of that total dickhead that hit me with the Conjunction Curse. I was still a little dazed form the potion Madame Poppy gave me- she was Madame Pomfrey's granddaughter who didn't want to be known the same way her grandmother was.

Madame Pomfrey left in my second year. Then Madame Poppy took over. Madame Poppy was named after her grandmother. I personally thought Madame Poppy was way nicer.

I was twirling a sharp object in my hand. I couldn't tell what it was but the end was sharp.

Alice quickly but cautiously grabbed it from my hands "I don't we should let you keep that, Jamie."

I shrugged. "Whatever you say honey booboo."

Fred did his best to stifle a laugh but it was a lost cause. "Seriously, mate, are you ok?"

"James I'm not your… honey booboo whatever the that's supposed to be," Alice explained slowly.

"For your information, Ted, I'm fine," I said looking Fred straight in the face. I wasn't trying to be stupid, but that potion was really confusing me, a lot.

"My name is _Fred" _ He clarified.

"No duh," I said. "That's your code name, but your real name is Franny."

Fred looked utterly confused. "My name is not Franny," He said even slower than Alice. "I don't even think that's a real name."

"Alice, Fred I think you'd better leave now," Poppy said from her office. "The potion I gave him was a powerful calming drought. It will shut down part of his brain to help him rest."

"Please don't make us leave," Alice said but I could barely hear her. I was drifting to sleep… and then I couldn't hear anything.

But I could see. I saw a lake. But it wasn't any lake. It was the lake my dad and Neville take us to every summer. I loved that lake. Albus, Lily, Alice, Frank, and I always played there together. We had a house there.

My dad came up to me but he had purple eyes. My mom was behind him but she had green skin. Everyone had something odd about them, but we still laughed and played just like we always did.

It was weird how things could change so much but yet stay the same. That was quote. It was a quote by me. I decided never to forget that quote. I knew I came up with it in a dream but that didn't take the magic away, because as long as you had friends and family the magic will always be there.

I awoke the next day feeling well rested and wonderful. It was lovely to be alive on this fine winter day.

When I turned onto my side I saw Fred and Alice there waiting for me.

"Hey, bud, How ya doing?" Fred asked.

"Good," I responded. "Great actually."

"Oh really? Alice asked me her tone playful, "And why is the Great James doing so great?"

"Well that's simple," I responded. Things can always change but they will, as long as you want them to be, stay the same."

Alice looked puzzled. "Where'd you get that from?"

"It's a quote," I said simply.

"I don't have any idea what you mean by that."

"So? That doesn't take the magic out of it. Cause as long as you have friends and family the magic is never gone."

Alice And Fred bombarded me with question about the quote, but I answered none of them. Instead I went around sharing my quote with the school. Most of my cousins-including Teddy- thought I was daft. But when I told Albus he thought for a moment and said 'Well put, bro.'

At that I smiled. "I think you might be the only one who understands me Al. I like you stick around eh, kid."

Albus laughed "I'll do that James." Then he added just above a whisper "Full moon."

I nodded. It was the full moon which meant Albus, Fred Teddy, and I were meeting with the original Marauders. This would be Albus' first meeting with the Marauders. It would be very… interesting. If I knew Padfoot he would find some way to mess it up. And I did know Padfoot.

"Oi, James! James! Potter!"

I turned around it was Wood. "Come on let's get going. Don't want to be late for your detention."

I looked at the Quidditch captain, confused. "It's Thursday," I stated, "McGonagall's turn for my detention."

"Not anymore," wood said. "She wanted me to take over. So get your broom and let's go."

"Wait, why does he need his broom for detention?" Albus asked awes truck. I recalled him complaining about picking up Black Ended Screwt droppings during his detention with Hagrid.

"I making him sweep the heads office," Wood joked.

He motioned for me to go up the stairs and with one last look at my jealous brother I made my way to the Gryffindor common room.

"I hope your learning your lesson, Potter," Wood called from the other side of the Quidditch pitch.

His so called detention was doing laps around the Quidditch pitch, without a break. Apparently Wood had looked it up and said that laps was a suitable punishment. However I figured that book didn't mean laps on a broom especially when you're a Potter.

"That I am, Wood, that I am."

"Hey that's Mr. Wood when you're in detention!" He grinned.

I grinned right back. Fred was supposed to have detention right after me- McGonagall decided that we'd never have detention together- with Wood. Wood told me I was welcome to stay in "Detention" if I wanted too. I decided there was no harm.

"Hey there, Ginger!" Wood said to Fred by way of greeting. Even though Fred's hair was even less ginger than mine it was a browny red color but more on the brown side.

Fred waved to Wood and mounted his broom and was about to take off when the Quidditch captain called him back "Whoa there horsie. I didn't say you were doing laps for your detention."

"It is though, right," Fred asked.

"Well frankly I was planning on it but since you didn't wait for instructions I think you can do Five laps around the pitch on foot."

Fred gave him an 'are you serious' face to which Wood nodded. Fred began to run his laps and I followed him on my broom laughing.

"Get down here Potter," Wood called. He sounded serious.

"Are you laughing at him, Potter?" he asked with the same seriousness.

"No, sir," I responded.

"Well I was only going to punish you if you lied. Which you did so you can do six laps."

I groaned. Wood always did things like this. He said all is fair in Quidditch, but to be honest that wasn't true at all. If Quidditch was fair then there would be no penalties.

"Did you say you wanted seven laps, James," Fred asked me. "He says he wants seven Wood!"

"Don't worry Ginger. I heard you seven laps for you it is!"

I was about to laugh again but decided it was better not to. I just ran my laps, which I had to admit I didn't totally hate.

"Ok that enough laps boys you can go fly- I mean do your laps in the air now," Wood declared.

We circled just for a while and Wood told us detention was over but asked if we wanted to practice some plays. Fred and I agreed. We ended up having a game of Quidditch; Fred and I vs. Wood. Unfortunately around 6 the Ravenclaws came to tell us that they booked the pitch and that we had to leave.

I remembered our meeting with the Marauders was scheduled for 6:30 I reminded Fred who and ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room with me right behind him.

(Albus)

I waited with Teddy in the common room for Fred and James ho were running late. At 6:40 they came running down the Gryffindor boys dormitory's stairs and apologized for their lateness.

We all walked down to the grounds together. I couldn't wait. This was my very first time meeting my grandfather and his troublemaking group of friends. I was excited and nervous. I wanted to make a good impression. James started his pranking in his first year, but I hadn't done any pranks yet. Although I did have one planned.

The cold air hit my face. Rain was pelting form the sky. Which I found strange since I couldn't sworn it was sunny five minutes ago. It wasn't a cold day for December but it was still freezing. James seemed irritated by the rain and began swatting it away with his wand.

Teddy laughed. "I never meet a wizard who could perform a patronus but couldn't figure out how to keep dry in the rain."

Suddenly I couldn't feel the rain and it was- although still cold- noticeably warmer.

Clearly James didn't like being outshined so he just stayed quiet.

We walked all the way into the Shrieking Shack and entered- through a secret tunnel that I saw in the dream I had back in September- I couldn't believe it. The exact same as the location which Teddy and James were talking to the Marauders in my dream.

That dream made me scream, yet it wasn't even scary. What shocked me was the fact that it was a vision, or so I thought. It scared me because I didn't understand what was going on. I didn't know who the people were until after the dream was over. But most of all the fact that I saw my Grandpa and Great Godfather was shocking. I had no idea how they could be alive. And you know what they say _"The Unknown is the biggest fear known to man."_

Fred stated to dig through the a draw until he pulled out a small stone. And the he said "James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin."

The Marauders appeared in front of them though they weren't ghost they didn't look completely human either. They looked around and smiled. "Nice to see you Claws, Fangs and no name," said the man who looked practically identical to James although about a foot taller. I had seen James Potter the first in pictures James Sirius and James Potter looked much more alike in person.

"I don't see why you can't just give me a name," Fred said slightly annoyed. "But it's good to see you guys."

"We can't think of a name for you. It's quite hard. What about… Ginger?" Asked Grandpa James (I decided there was no point in saying James or James Potter.)

James smiled. " Ethan Wood already has you beat. He's our Quidditch captain, and a damn, good Keeper."

"We brought Albus along today," Fred declared. "Claws' little brother."

"I know who Albus is," Grandpa James barked. "How you doing, Al? Wow you look exactly like your dad."

"I'm fine, and everyone says I look like dad. I think James looks an awful lot like you, though."

"Well he is James Sirius Potter. I am his namesake. I mean besides the red brown hair he does look a lot like me."

So, Albus you're a newbie then?" Sirius asked.

"I guess so?" It came out as more of a question.

"But, Albus oh dear sensitive little Albus, you can't guess if you're a Marauder. You have to BELIEVE!" Sirius yelled.

"Please, Al, just ignore him. He enjoys feeding his stupidity off little kids," Lupin advised.

"Why do you have to always ruin my fun, Lupin?"

"Because your so called fun involves either bothering innocent people, complete pointlessness, or having the brain of a five year old. And frankly most people our age do indeed have a brain that has developed with the rest of our body."

"It was a rhetorical question Lupin," Sirius said coldly.

"Would you shut up!" James asked. "We have some important things to discuss with you."

"Ya get this, guys, Binns _quit," _Teddy exclaimed "He just walked out. Said he had enough of us greedy kids."

"Ya it was a couple kids in my year that pissed him off," I remembered.

"Nice going!" Fred said. "I never thought the first years would do us any good."

"Now we're getting a replacement," James said sadly.

"You liked Binns?" Fred and Sirius said in horrified unison.

"Hell no!" James exclaimed. "But guess who the his replacement is?"

"Who?"

"Think about it. History requires no magical skill and its someone who's already at the school," James hinted.

Everyone thought for a moment but Sirius and Grandpa James caught on first. "No. They can't do that," Sirius said horrifies. "You need a hug all of you."

Sirius grabbed us all- though Fred, James and Teddy tried to get away- and pulled us into a giant bear hug. He held on for literally two minutes before Remus said "Sirius, are you trying to kill them?" Thank God Grandpa James pulled him off us.

Fred, James, and, Teddy started to gasp for breath dramatically.

"C'mon I didn't squeeze that hard," Sirius pouted.

"Who is it?" I asked James.

"Who's what? Oh the new teacher is Filch."

Fred swore loudly and banged his fist on a table in that crumpled under the impact. I guess the things in the Shrieking Shack were really old.

Teddy looked up to the heavens and shook his head. "Why! Why does it have to be Filch!?"

In my opinion it was a shock that Filch was even alive. He had been around for ever- not to mentioned harassed by pranks- and frankly his sodding cat was still alive. To make matters worse that sodding cat had a baby. Filch doesn't even have a male cat so I have no idea how a he got a kitten.

"C'mon guys, Filch isn't that bad," Lupin said which only caused everyone but me to laugh. "It's nice to know that there one mature one here."

"Thanks dad," Teddy said though he burst into laughter right when he finished"

"I meant, Albus. I don't know why your so immature, Theodore. You could have so much more if you were a little more polite."

"My name is not Theodore, its Teddy, not Theo or Ted, _Teddy," _Teddy said annoyed. "And what could I get if I was a little more polite?"

"Respect of adults, a better job," Remus started listing some things but Teddy waved they off. With a sigh he added "And girls, they'll like you more too.

"Trust me," Grandpa James said mournfully, "Showing off, and breaking the Hogwarts detention record does not help when trying to get a girl. Apparently they don't like pranks, and showing off by ruffling your hair; girls hate that."

"Really? Being nice and sappy actually works?" Teddy asked in awe.

I knew Teddy was pursuing Victorie. When they were really little- like 5 or 6- they used to hang out all the time. Then Teddy learned of the Marauders, and worse started to act like them, and Victorie drifted away. Teddy asked her but she rejected him. Apparently Teddy was too immature. Last week Victorie told Teddy she would never date Teddy because of what he did to James in the Great Prank Debate.

"Yes it works!" Grandpa James yelled enthusiastically. "I wouldn't believe it either but it works like a charm"

"Would you be quiet!" Lupin hissed. "People might here us. It's not curfew yet."

"We need to get down to business," James said in a I'm-The-Boss-So- Listen-Up voice. "This is Albus' first meeting so let's teach him the rules."

"Claws you're not the boss," Grandpa James said tiredly. "But we do have to explain the rules to Al."

Since no one else talked Fred spoke up "You have to call everyone by their nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot; Remus is Moony; James one is Prongs; Teddy is Fangs; James is Claws; and I'm still no name."

"Okay that simple enough," I responded. "But why are you no name?"

"They can't think of a name for a cheetah," Fred replied bitterly.

"Why a cheetah?" I asked.

"That's my Patronus," Fred explained. "James' is a Lion so we named him Claws, Teddy is a little wolf thing so we call him fangs. He's even an unregistered Animagus he turns into a wolf. Basically he's strong and will be loyal to his pack which is family, and he not afraid to give someone the old one two in the face if you know what I mean."

"Fred I'm not going to punch anyone in the face!" Teddy yelled heatedly. "Only if they're like a Death Eater or something equivalent."

"Why don't you just admit your slightly violent," Fred advised.

"I'm gonna be more than 'slightly violent' on your face in a minute!"

Teddy he's just trying to get you angry," James snorted. "Can't you tell? You may not be violent but you are clueless and un aware."

Teddy grabbed James and Fred threw them in the bedroom- the one I assumed Remus used to sleep in during his transformations- and locked it with his wand. "They deserved a little time-out."

"Won't they just use there wands to get out?" Ipointed out.

"It's a marauder rule. If you get sent away by a top Marauder- that's me Teddy, Remus, or Big James- you cannot use magic to get out. It's a time-out," Sirius told me.

"Interesting," I commented only because I didn't know what else to say. Personally I found it a bit creepy. 13 year olds having time-outs.

"I hate these names," Teddy said annoyed.

"I hate these names," echoed Fred and James.

"You're in a time-out you're not supposed to talk you're supposed to feel ashamed!" Teddy shouted at them.

"Dear Teddy since when does a Marauder do what their supposed to?" James asked, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Am I going to get a nickname?" I realized. "I can't cast a Patronus."

"Don't worry," Grandpa James said "James only learned his this year. Fred learned last year. And Teddy learned in his fourth year. We'll just assume what you're Patronus will be and then name you based on that."

"Hey," Teddy acknowledged . "We should nickname ourselves based on a characteristic of our Patronus.

"Continue," Remus allowed.

"Well mine could be strong since I'm a wolf. Then what we'll do is think of synonyms for that characteristic. For strong we could use… Stark."

"What's that mean?" Sirius asked dumbfounded.

"Stark means strong," Teddy said slowly. "Do you understand Sirius?"

"I'm not stupid!" Sirius snapped. "I just wanted to make sure everyone knew. Just clarification."

"Actually that's not a bad idea," Remus said thoughtfully. "I mean stark sounds pretty interesting. Has a bit of a mysterious air to it."

"Fred James you can come out now," Teddy decided. Fred and James came out of the bedroom.

"I can't believe you sent us for a tine-out. The only person who gets time-outs is Sirius!" James complained.

"Hey I do not!" Sirius protested. "I just make fun jokes and pranks- that's what a Marauder is supposed to do- and then you lot tell me to go to the bedroom or to stand in the corner."

"Listen what do you think Al's patronus would be?" Asked Grandpa James. "I think a bird maybe."

"An owl," James said. "I know him best. He's my smart, and wise little brother. Definitely an owl."

"I think that sounds about right," Fred agreed.

"Ya that's a bird," Grandpa James said.

"No shit Sherlock," Sirius mumbled.

"I'm a cheetah," Fred stated. "An adjective is fast obviously. A synonym for fast could be fleet."

"Sounds good," James decided, "I'm a lion so bravery."

"Um… let's see I know Gritty, resolute, or valiant," Remus said. "Which sounds better?"

"Let's think of that later," Sirius suggested. "For now let's think of Al's. An owl could be-"

"Flutter," I burst out. "Think about it sounds good with fleet cause they both start with F."

"Not a bad idea actually," Fred said thoughtfully.

"O.K so that means we still have James' to go," Sirius said. "I think Gritty sounds the best."

"Okay then it settled," Grandpa James said. "There's another Marauder rule that we didn't tell you Al."

"Ok what is it?" I asked.

As if James could read his grandfather's mind he answered my question. "Whenever we make a Marauder decision we put our hands in the middle and shout 1, 2,3 DECIDED."

So… are we going to do that?" I asked.

"Yeah," Grandpa James said, "On the count of three. Put your hands in the middle." We all did that. "Okay one… two… three… DECIDED!"

"Anyways," Remus interrupted. "Albus we usually meet here to discuss the problem that… Sirius has if you know what I mean."

"He was there when the incident happened," James reassured.

"So what do you think about it Al?" Sirius asked.

I was taken aback. I didn't expect to be part of any important Marauder discussions. "Well um I just… I think that Sirius never died."

There I said it. I had been thinking it for so long. I figured the veil that Sirius fell through didn't kill him but lead him into a different veil. It was a weird theory but I was almost positive.

"That's impossible," Sirius said in awe. "The resurrection stone wouldn't display me image if I were dead."

But there's a kid at our school her name is Crystal _Black"_ I explained.

"Al she's from a muggle family," Teddy told me.

"I know but maybe this is a trick and maybe Sirius never died in the Department of Mysteries."

"I think it's about time we head back," Teddy realized. "If you really want I say you should try and find out a bit more about Crystal."

"You know what else that Death eater Sirius said he said the Death Eaters have a secret source in Hogwarts," James remembered. He seemed deep in thought almost… distant.

"Not you too Claws, I mean… what's your name again?"

James shook his head at Sirius' horrible memory "It's Gallant, Sirius. Gallant. Understand?"

"I'm not stupid," Sirius said with a mixture of annoyed tone and a whine.

"No said you are," Remus sighed tiredly.

"Seriously, James you must know that Sirius is dead, right?," Grandpa James inquired.

"It's possible isn't it?" James practically begged. "It has to be please tell me he's alive."

"I'm sorry James but I don't think he is. The facts just don't add up," Grandpa James said comfortingly.

"We really have to go know but we'll come back next week," Teddy said "Does Wednesday work for you? Of course it does your dead not like you have any plans.

"Wow thanks, son. That was such an upbeat comment"

"Welcome Daddy."

"Wait one more thing," Fred shouted. I had forgot he was even there. "Uncle Harry sent me a letter."

He pulled the letter out of his pocket and showed it to the 'Top Marauders.'

"Oh my God," Sirius said. "I must be a monster."

"What is it?" James and I asked simultaneously.

"Should we tell them?" Asked Grandpa James asked.

"Yes!" Fred exclaimed. "I know Harry said not to, but we have to."

Fred handed us the letter. It read…

_Dear Fred,_

_How are you doing? Lily and Ginny wanted me to say 'hi.' There was something really important._

_But before that don't tell James. I'd think there's no reason to tell Albus but if you must then you must, but please don't tell James. And another thing I want you to investigate that kid Crystal Black. I think there might be something wrong with her._

_ Me and my team at the Ministry have sighted some really odd things. First of all there has been some odd things going on with muggles. There has been some Deaths of Muggles. Not the average Deaths. The ones that are bloody- literally- we found one spread out in his flat and his blood was everywhere. Another was left dangling by his ankles dripping in water and blood. I probably shouldn't be so graphic, sorry if I'm disgusting you. _

_ The other thing is the really bad news all around there's been sighting of what some people presume to be Death Eaters- crazy I know- the even crazier part I that none of these attacks have been magical, so I don't know how they can think these are Death Eaters. But the only reason we're investigating it instead of the muggles is because- and this is the craziest part- there have also been sightings of Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy near the scenes of crime. _

_I know that was a lot to put on your shoulders Fred but I couldn't tell James and Albus is too young. Plus Marauders are supposed to sneak around, right? Anyways it'd be great if you could do this for your Ol' uncle harry._

Love, Uncle Harry

I finished reading before James did. I was shocked. Why didn't my dad want me to know? I could understand James. I mean he always wanted Sirius to be alive he'd be too excited. If real people from the Ministry think he's still alive James would get his hopes up.

"You know what Harry was hinting at, right?" James asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Since everyone still looked confused James added "My dad thinks Crystal Black is Sirius' kid. He also thinks that Sirius and Lucius are- and he's right- the ones who killed those muggles. And I think Sirius' secret source is his daughter, Crystal Black."

* * *

**A/N: **Heres the new chapter! I wanted to wish everyone a happy New Year! I also want to thank all my reviewers for this story so far. Heres what I want to claer upo this time.

1: Dominique is in Gryffindor. I know I said she was in Ravenclaw at the beggining of teh book but I just made a mistake

2: Heres a fun game for you guys. Whoever is my 20th reviewer (I'm at 15 reviews) Can have a part in making the story. You can chose between naming a chracter, deciding what happens in one of teh chapters, or chosing the personality of a new chracter. So make sure you review! :)

-Monkeywoman14


	18. Realizations and Confessions

(James)

They had all laughed at me. Told me I was insane. Fred even asked me if the Conjunctive Curse was still bothering me. Al said this is exactly why dad didn't want me to see the letter. Sirius was still in shock but told me there was no more living people from the Black family. I knew he was wrong though and I'd prove it.

My plan was to make friends with Crystal or get Al to. Either way worked. Eventually I'll ask questions, and boom there're your answers and my proof. It was so simple. Yet so hard.

Lying in bed at 1:11 in the morning was pretty boring. I kept running through the events of last night in my head.

It was officially December. December 1st. The last day of school was the 21st and the annual Christmas party was on the Saturday. Then the trains left for King's Cross Station on Sunday. Two weeks off of school would be good for me. I just hoped dad would be home for Christmas. With all this Death Eater stuff going on.

The worst thing about December was the constant invites to the Christmas Party. Anyone between first year and fourth years always ask me. I was tired of it. People expected me to snog every living thing. I don't even know half the people who asked me. I usually ended up yelling at some of them the dialog usually goes something like this

"James" (some of them even had the nerve to call me Potter) "Would you- um- go to the Christmas Party?"

Then I'd reply "No I'm sorry"

"Do you already have a date?"

"No"

"Then why won't you go with me?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Fine whatever. You're just hoping that Longbottom will ask you."

"I'm not in love with Alice!"

Then we'd both storm away. Her because I refuse to out with her, and me because everyone thought I either liked Alice or we were already dating.

"James," whispered Ryan Code one of my roommates "Are you awake?"

"Yes," I replied "But if you want to talk let's go to the common room."

"Let's go then."

I grabbed a Wizard chess set and a blanket. By this time the fire would be put out and it'd be freezing.

Ryan wasn't really a good friend of mine. He was the smart dude of our Dormitory. He was top of our year. Ryan, Ben and Josh were best friends, and usually seen together.

When we were in the common room he said "Look I saw you and Teddy get carried away by Death Eaters that night in September."

"So you remember the attack on the school?" I asked desperately. If someone actually remembered then I had a witness who wasn't at the scene.

"Sort of not completely," Ryan responded thoughtfully. "I do, however, know that it wasn't a potions accident."

"Well what really happened was we were in the middle of Charms when I started to shoot fireworks out of my wand and Reed started hexing someone. Then I saw an unforgivable curse being shot in the hallway."

"Really?" Ryan said shocked. "I never knew. All I remember is colorful flashes being partially hit by a spell, and seeing you and your God Brother carried off by some random figures wearing masks."

"How do you know they were Death eaters if you couldn't see them?"

"Because Ben told me that you said you saw- and got tortured by - Death Eaters. Once I heard that it reminded me of that night. It was like… there was really think for in my brain and now there's only a thin mist." "Wow," I said shocked.

My guess was a Memory Charm. The death eaters probably casted it on everyone- maybe not Crystal Black; she was like a Junior Death Eater- so that Albus, Teddy, and I would look like total idiots. They probably wanted us expelled from school. Maybe they knew we had contact with Sirius…

"Why don't you try and jog their memories. I mean Longbottom and Fred believe you. The other teachers just need a bit more convincing."

"Listen Ryan- wait a second how'd you know Alice and Fred believes us?"

"It'll probably make me sound like a stalker, but I heard you talking about 'the incident'-" Ryan started.

"You don't need to call it 'the incident' as if it's some sort of painful memory."

"Isn't it," he asked confused. "I mean if I got h- um if I got taken away by Death Eaters I'd find it pretty disturbing."

"I'm not weak!" People have been calling me weak and a cry baby- mostly the Slytherin's- ever since the incident. It was true that I was a little more sensitive but I wasn't a little baby.

"Whoa, James, I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Whatever I need to get to class," I muttered.

I was clearly aware that it was 1:30 but I needed to be alone. Plus this was the last week of the Great Prank debate. Unfortunately I'd say Teddy's in the lead so far. I was going to catch up with this next prank. I was going to cover Hogwarts in Silly String. Which is this foamy stuff that comes in a spray can and when you spray it put comes some foamy, and sticky stringy stuff. It would be brilliant.

"James, its only 1:30," Ryan interrupted. "And it's Tuesday we have a free period because there's no History of Magic teacher.

I realized I was still sitting in the common room on my favourite squishy beanbag chair. "It's been Wednesday for an hour and a half, Ryan."

I got up to leave. I was going to go to the library- ha ha you thought I'd actually go to a library; don't go to libraries- I was really going to an empty office near the library.

As I walked down the hall it occurred to me I should have brought the Invisibility Cloak. It didn't matter though. I had come far enough in the pranking business to know how to stay hidden when needed.

I had brought some parchment for plans of the prank and some homework just in case I had a weird inspiration.

I was only about a minute from my destination when I heard footsteps.

"Oh shit, shit, shit," I whispered.

Out of nowhere that stupid cat Mrs. Norris came. That's weird I heard human footsteps not cat footsteps.

I leaned out for behind the statue I was hiding behind. Biggest mistake of the week. Several things happened at once. All the things I was holding feel out of my hands and feel with a clatter, I bumped into a figure with glasses and green eyes, and an Invisibility cloak fell off that figure who happened to be my little brother.

"You took it again?" I whispered menacingly. "What the hell are you doing at a time like this anyways?"

"I could ask you the same question," Albus said trying to be clever.

"Answer my question!"

"Right after you answer mine."

I grabbed the front of Albus' ropes and pulled him close. "Don't play games with your older brother, Al."

"I'm sorry," He said backing away from me.

I ripped the Invisibility Cloak out of my brother's grasp and held it high where he couldn't reach. I smirked, Al was always short little guy. "Filch will be here any second."

"James please," Albus begged. "Don't let him find me."

"You stole my Cloak again. Mom will be so mad once I tell her."

"Really James I'm begging you," Al had this glint in his eyes. I pleading glint one that said _James help. _He wasn't asking for mercy he was asking for help. Partially because I felt mercy for my little brother and partially because I heard Filch I pulled the Cloak over myself and Al.

I made sure to cover my stuff that fell on the floor. Filch looked around. He was holding his lantern- even though there was lights on the sides of the walls- and looked around with his leer. Those eyes were like human detectors.

"Don't try and hide from em I know you're here."

There wasn't anything I could do. He knew I was there. I had to get away but I couldn't move or he'd see my supplies on the floor. I thought.

"Bend down," I whispered to Al.

He did as he was told and we were soon kneeling on the ground. Just as I moved my head Filch stuck his hand right where my messy red/brown hair was moments before.

He walked away and Albus tried to move but I held him still. Just as I suspected Filch turned around like a ninja- a very old one- once he saw no one was there he continued down his path.

"Thanks a million, James,"

"Hey what are brothers for." Before he could reply I added "There for helping you out of tight spots and murdering you for stealing my Cloak!"

"Listen James I'm sorry but I really needed it."

"Why?" I asked but as he was about to answer I said "You were looking for Crystal Black."

"Depends are you mad?"

"No I'd be happy that my brother has more sense than Teddy, or Fred," I said reasonably.

"Then that's what I was doing"

"Good. Now give me my Invisibility Cloak and be on your way."

"But you said you weren't mad!"

"I won't be if you give me my Cloak back."

"But I won't be able to get back safely"

"Here's some tips be quieter I heard your footsteps, and even if you have the cloak on still hide if you hear someone coming."

"You know all that!" Albus shout-whispered frantically "I don't know as many stealth tricks as you."

"Fine whatever, but if I don't have that cloak by the time class starts then you're in big trouble."

Thanks so much James!" Albus squealed. He threw the Cloak over himself and disappeared from sight.

I smiled. He was cute. He was a lot like dad. Troublesome but not the pranking getting detention every day type. I was more like my grandfather. I liked pranking, and occasionally hexing anyone who deserves it.

I continued on my way and went into my office. I didn't know who it use to belong to but it was mine now.

The office used to have a desk and many shelves, but I threw all that away. I filled the room with my favourite seating; beanbag chairs. It was quite simple I just transfigured the chairs into beanbag chairs. I decided to leave the desk in. Of course everything was red, yellow, and orange in honor of Gryffindor- I knew orange wasn't a Gryffindor color but it was my favourite color- and the floor was lined with blankets on top of each other so the floor was so soft. I kept one shelf in case I ever needed to store stuff in here.

I jumped on the floor and landed on my back. In most cases that would probably hurt but since the floors were piled with at least six blankets I was un harmed. To me this little office was a replacement for the library.

The main reason I hated the library was because I didn't like the organization in there. Not to mention I liked to be loud. My office was great because I got to design it, and I could keep as messy as I'd like. In the dormitory Ryan and Fred liked everything neat, and in my room at home my mom always made me clean it. When he was eight I used to pay Albus to clean it for me, but he thought it was an unfair deal and stopped being my little maid.

I sat down in one of the beanbag chairs and got a clipboard. Then I started to brainstorm.

_What would be a great prank that didn't involve hurting anyone or making a mess? _

It helped a lot that we weren't getting detention for agreed- after quite a bit of arguing, yelling, begging and some help from Neville - that we could hold our little prank competition as long as we cleaned up our mess and none of our pranks involved hurting anyone physically.

Since I hated the library I was thinking of doing something that involved disturbing it. I had some ideas… setting off some sort of loud noise makers, or making popcorn rain from the ceiling or… crickets! That was it!

I would fill the library with crickets! It probably sounded stupid but in my opinion it would be hilarious.

I started write plans for my awesome prank. But I had another great idea; trapping all the teachers in cages. Too bad that probably counted as 'hurting someone physically.' I made a note of that prank in my Prank Book. Which was a place where I recorded all the pranks I've ever taken place in since I went to Hogwarts.

For the next hour I worked on plans.

Time: 3:05

Once I was finished I started on my Defense Against the Dark Arts- which was one of my least favourite subjects right after Herbology, History of Magic, and Potions- homework. Finished my homework.

3:45

I practiced random Transfiguration- which was my favourite subject- and it was quite enjoyable.

3:59

I was desperate I would have to attempt my Herbology homework. I was dreadful at Herbology. I would fail my O.W.L. The only reason I was passing even slightly was because Alice helped me with everything.

I rolled off my beanbag chair and tried to think of the uses of a Quint plant. My eyes felt droopy. I hadn't slept all night. Just a little nap couldn't hurt…

* * *

I yawned. Where was I? I sat up and remembered falling asleep while trying to do that dreadful Herbology homework. I casually checked my watch and jumped up from my place on the floor hitting my head on the desk.

9:10

Oh shit! Class started 10 minutes ago, and of course this just had to be the day I had potions first period. Professor Parkinson hated my guts. It might have been because I made everything in the potions cabinet explode.

I raced out of my office and down many flights of stairs to get to the dungeons. I wished wizards had a way like cellphones to communicate. I could've just asked Fred to tell her I was sick.

I was on the second floor when I realized I was still in my pyjamas.

"Crap!"

Knowing my best subject was Transfiguration I decided to Transfigure my pj's into robes. I ended up standing there in nothing but my underwear. Guess I made it disappear.

Looking around I ran into the only place that was there Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

Do my ears deceive me, or is it true I have a visitor?" Myrtle sniffled. "Why don't you were clothes!"

"I think I made them disappear," I replied distractedly. "Do you have anything I can transfigure into clothing?"

"Hey, you look like James Potter!" Myrtle squealed. "Last time I saw him was 1977. He told me he'd visit and then boom he died."

"Well it's not as though he wanted to die!" I snapped.

Don't get all snappy with me," Myrtle warned. "Your James Sirius Potter. You look a lot like your grandfather."

"Ya I know. Everyone says that." I ran a hand through my hair. "Listen I'd rather not stand here and have a conversation while I'm in my underwear. Not to mention I'm supposed to be in class right now."

"So you don't want to hang out with Myrtle. No one wants to talk to her. She's just a ghost. Let's all make fun of her behind her back-"

"Myrtle please!" I interrupted. "I really need some robes. Do you happen to have any?"

"NOOOOO!" wailed Myrtle. She flew- or hovered however ghost move- into her stall. There was a splash and I got soaked with toilet water.

I used the drying charm- "Duruss"- and became dry. I thought there must have been some sort of charm to make things reappear.

"Please Myrtle if you help me out I'll come back after class or at lunch," I begged "I'll even bring friends."

I heard another splash and Myrtle appeared in front of me again. "You promise?"

"I cross my heart and hope to die."

"O.K there are some robes in the corner over there."

"Over where?"

"Under there?"

"Under where?"

"Ha ha you said underwear, and your wearing nothing but your underwear."

"Ya that's hilarious," I mumbled annoyed. "But where are the robes?"

"Under the sink."

I walked over to the old fashioned sink and found some robes under it just like Myrtle said.

"Thanks" I said simply pulling on the robes that were a size or two bigger than I was used to.

I ran out of the bathroom making sure the robe was on securely. You were supposed to wear more than your underwear under your robes but I didn't have time to care about that. I just wrapped it around my body tightly.

I arrived in front of the class 3 minutes later- I was a really fats runner-. Before I even opened the door completely I heard Professor Parkinson yelling at me "Mr. Potter you are 30 minutes late for class! You must have a brilliant reason for being do late."

When I didn't respond she yelled again "Well Potter what is your brilliant excuse?"

"I slept in," I mumbled.

I could see Fred in the back clearly about to say something probably "James wasn't in the dormitory this morning", but Alice elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter I couldn't quite here you," Parkinson said her dog like- more specifically a pug- face set with pure hatred. I was pretty sure Pansy Parkinson- who was in my dad's year at Hogwarts and friends with Draco Malfoy- blamed my father for the death of Vincent Crabbe, and took her anger out me. I vaguely wondered if she was a total bitch to Albus too.

"I said I slept in," I said reasonably louder.

"Ah you slept in," she repeated "Quite a foolish reason to be late for class, no?"

"I suppose."

I saw Samuel Scone who was laughing his rear end off, and of course his Ravenclaw cronies were doing the exact same thing. Honestly I hated Ravenclaws maybe even more than I hated Slytherins.

"Did you do the homework I assigned?"

Of course I had forgot the stinking homework. Just as I was about to face my humiliation and tell her I didn't do the home work I saw Alice trying to get my attention. She was waving around a piece of paper. She mouthed 'your homework'

"Of course I did your stu- I mean delightful homework," I said giving her a fake tone of politeness and a smile that was even more fake. "I had dear Alice bring it for me."

Parkinson looked shocked. Clearly she didn't expect that. "Very well may I have it?"

I went over to Alice who whispered you owe e big time to which I replied I know.

"Here you go. You'll find everything in order, I hope," I told the pug-like teacher.

She looked at it and kept her lips in a thin line which meant she couldn't find anything to criticize.

"Take your seat Potter."

"I'll make you take a seat," I mumbled to myself. I didn't know what that was supposed to mean but whatever.

I went to sit in my usual seat beside Alice but Pug face stopped me "No no Potter you don't sit there anymore ." She pointed to a desk- which was not there moments before- beside her desk "This is your new seat."

"Of course Professor whatever you say Professor."

"And of course you will be joining me in detention Potter"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Pug Face."

_'Stupid Stupid' _ I thought to myself _'Did you have to call her that out loud? Of course you did cause your just that stupid Potter.'_

Most of the class laughed but of course Scone stuck up for the old hag of a professor and said "James how could you call our beloved Potions teacher a Pug Face."

"Shut it Scone your such a suck up!" I yelled.

As you could probably tell by now I had a problem controlling my emotions. I also had a problem not sharing my opinion. Lily did too. I couldn't stand not letting someone know how I felt whether it meant telling them that I hated ice-cream or telling a person they looked like a pug. Sometimes it was funny to watch Lily explode at someone who was telling her she was wrong; Lily went ballistic. Supposed I did too. Albus, however, had a very even temper which was something I was jealous of. Then again I liked being able to tell people how I feel unlike my brother who would just sit quietly and let people say what they wanted to.

The only people who knew this were Fred, Alice, Lily and my parents but it was actually a disability. Lily had the same one. I forgot what it was called but it was similar to Asperger- another disease- except instead of always saying what you're thinking it's more like sharing your opinion. I just had a mild case so it wasn't like it was impossible for me to keep things to myself it was just very difficult.

McGonagall knew, so did Neville, and I told Hagrid last year- he was still the Care of Magical Creatures teacher-, but I refused to let my parents tell any of the other staff members. I figured that's why McGonagall was so soft with me.

I wouldn't let anyone know- besides my closest friends- not even Albus or Teddy. I just wasn't comfortable talking about it. Besides that would just be another reason for people- specifically Slytherins and Ravenclaws- to pick on me. Teddy and Al probably wouldn't do anything but I still wasn't about to tell them.

As I was thinking to myself the oh-so-evil Parkinson shouted "Potter take this to Professor Longbottom immediately."

I stormed to the Herbology class totally pissed with myself and that pug-face devil, and that stupid suck up Raven-Bitch. I hated my disability, and I knew it got me into tones of trouble. Of course you'd think that I wouldn't get in trouble cause I had a disability but I knew exactly what would happen.

The same thing had happened before at least three times. She thought writing a letter would magically make me behave or something. She would also send a copy of the letter to my parents too, and if I'm really unlucky she'll send it to my mom.

"Neville- I mean professor Longbottom."

"Yes James"

"I got a note for you from pug- I mean Professor Parkinson."

"Another one James."

"Ya."

"What'd you do this time?"

"I called her a Pug Face."

Neville opened the not he let me read it

_Dear Mr. Longbottom_

_I am writing to you concerning James Potter. Since he is in Gryffindor he's your responsibility. First he showed up thirty minutes late and then he refused to sit in his seat, so I told him to sit down in a desk beside my desk. He refused again and called me an ugly, Pug Face. Then he yelled at one of my prized students. I suggest you punish him greatly and I have also given him a detention every day next week, and tonight._

_Sincerely P. Parkinson _

Once I finished reading I just stared at the paper. "She's a total liar!"

"Did you call her a pug face?"

"Yes."

"Did you yell at her 'prized student'?"

"Yes"

"Did you show up thirty minutes late for class?"

Yes but I didn't refuse to sit in my seat. She told me in a to sit beside her instead of my usual seat next to Alice so I said in a fake polite voice Of course Professor' and then she said 'and you will also be joining me in detention Potter' and I said 'Wouldn't miss it for the world Pug Face'

"Well James people tend to get mad when you call them Pug Face."

"But it wasn't my fault!" I yelled desperate. Neville waited for em to continue but I really didn't know how to really defend didn't know how to defend myself.

"Sit down James," I obeyed "I understand you have a disability. I understand you can't exactly control what you say, and I know that you've been told this hundreds of times but just try to be careful."

"What do you mean 'be careful' I can't just be careful. It's not like I'm just some clumsy kid! I wish everyone would stop treating me like I'm some naughty kid. The only person who understands me is Lily."

"James I know you're not some naughty kid. Your dad know that and even if it doesn't seem like it your mom knows that too."

"But they'll never understand. No one not even Lily will fully understand me Lily doesn't think the same way I do. She can store things in her mind as long as she knows she can complain to someone later. I can't! I even have to say things under my breath and pray that no one hears me. And of course in any argument I end up either yelling or crying." And as if to prove my point tears started to form in my eyes.

"James it's ok I'll send a note to professor Flitwick and tell him you'll be late for Charms."

I nodded and Neville did as he said he would.

"Parkinson hates me," I wailed.

"James I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"Yes she does! She hated me from the first day I got here. She's given he at least 1 million detentions."

"James you haven't got one million detentions."

"And know Filch is going to be my new History of Magic teacher. Most likely making History of Magic my least favourite subject appose to potions. And on top of all that I'm failing Herbology."

"James it's- wait how do you know Filch is teaching History of Magic?"

"I know stuff!"

"O.K I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. But you're not failing Herbology."

"Because Alice helps me! I won't pass the exams I never have!"

"James it's O.K and if you need I can get you a tutor."

"Alice is already my tutor. But Filch hates me even more than Parkinson- if that's even possible- and now school is just going to be torture. Filch can actually give me detention because he's a teacher. I'll he'll be able to give me detention, because he's a teacher. I'll have detention every day of the week."

"James I understand your concern but as your Head of House I can tell Filch or Parkinson to stop being so unfair."

"Can you tell Pug Face to lay off?"

"Well not this time. Being late for class and calling her names, and yelling at another student is a good reason for detention. However if she starts giving you random detentions hem I'll tell her to lay off."

"I just wish I didn't have this stupid disibility!"

I burst into tears again.

"James don't say that. At least your confident! This disease as you call it is what some people wish they had! Having this disease makes you a true Gryffindor. Anyone who isn't afraid to express their opinion- whether it's because of a disibility or not- and is as brave as you James is a true Gryffindor."

"A true brave Gryffindor wouldn't be crying."

"Crying doesn't make you weak it means you're brave enough not to care. The fact that you're not afraid makes you brave."

"The Sorting Hat told me I belonged in Hufflepuff." The memory was sad for me to think about. But that was the main reason I never- or at least didn't often- make fun of Hufflepuffs.

"Well clearly it changed its mind didn't it. James you're going to do great things and a Gryffindor like you wouldn't let something as silly as a little problem get in the way of that."

I really thought about that. It was then and there that I realized being a Gryffindor didn't mean being fearless or pretending that nothing was bothering you. Being a Gryffindor meant having the ability to be brave _and _knowing when to admit your wrong, and basically not being afraid of being afraid.

If I told myself that a year ago I wouldn't have believed it, but know I finally understood. I supposed everyone had that moment when they realized what being a true Gryffindor meant.

"Thanks Neville," I said finally smiling "That helped a lot."

"Just to let you know everyone has that moment where they realize what it means to be a Gryffindor."

"I guess I just realized that."

"And for the record," Neville added "Everyone thought she looked like a pug."

I smiled at Neville, and headed off to Charms.

Neville Longbottom really was the coolest most awesome of all time at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone here's chapter 18! Since its winter break I've had a lot of free time. I actually finished this chapter in less than a week, which is really impressive for me because I usually take two weeks to update. I know you Albus fans will be disappointed that he didn't narrate this chapter but I really wanted James to talk about his disability. Anyways Albus is narrating next chapter (no James) and for those of you who like pranks stay tuned!

Things I'd like to clear up:

1: James and Lily's disability is not real. I just made it up (actually it might be but if it is that shocks me.)

2: Asperger's is a disability- and is real- where you have to be honest example: Someone is wearing a really ugly shirt a person with Asperger's would be say "That's a really ugly shirt." Unfortunately they can't help it so ya. James however has trouble controlling his emotions and feels the need to share his opinion

3: As you probably noticed I changed the summary. It just says that I'm making 7 book series out of this book. There is a proper summary in the first chapter.

4: I'm really dissapointed to say no one's commented on this story since 3 weeks ago or something like that. Don't you guys want your name in my book? Or would you want to decide what happens in the next chapter? Well if yuo do all you need to do is be my 20th review.

5: I'm gonna try and do weekly updates and I will not update earlier trthan one week because I'm trying to get ahead in the book. For example I finished this on Friday, but I didn't update until today. I'm already half way done the next chapter!

-Monkeywoman14

PS: Please **REVIEW! **


	19. Parties, Pranking and Medieval Torture

(Albus)

I laid in bed in bed thinking. I had just got back from spying on Crystal Black. I tried to sneak into the common room but I couldn't get in. So I waited until she left the common room.

Turns out Crystal Black is really boring. I had spied on her for the past two days. All she did was go walk around the castle and go to the kitchens. I sat there and watched her stuff her face with food for three hours. Nothing suspicious about her unless you count not having any friends suspicious.

I did call James crazy for thinking that Crystal Black was Sirius' kid. I mean that was completely mental, but she may have some relation to the black family.

But right now that didn't really matter. Right now I was just thinking. Sometimes thinking was really nice. Unfortunately for me thinking meant visualizing kissing one of the girls in my grade Samantha Waters. She was really pretty.

_'Control yourself, Al' _I thought to myself '_Stay strong'_

I didn't know what it was about her- her beauty, personality or her brilliance- but I really had a little crush on her. O.K maybe a major crush.

For some reason- most likely because of this major crush- I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the most beautiful Gryffindor girl in our year. Actually she was the most beautiful in our entire year. Heck she was the most beautiful girl in the school!

I stood up and looked at the clock on my bed side table

5:59

And Tommy's alarm will ring in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5 … 4… 3… 2… 1…

RING… RING

Thomas yawned and shut his alarm off.

"Does that bloody alarm have to ring at 6:00 in the morning every bloody day?" Asked a sleepy Zack Finnigan. "It wakes me up every bloody morning and some of us like to sleep."

"I know right!" Matt yelled although it turned out to be a yawn.

"Calm down guys!" I yelled over all the complaining "If you're really that tired than go back to sleep."

"It can't be impossible Scorpius is still sleeping," Tommy noticed.

"That cannot be possible," Matt said astounded.

I walked over to check only to find that there was someone in Scorpius' bed but it wasn't Scorpius. The person stretched and turned to face me. He had cold black eyes- no not dark, dark brown literally black- and black hair. "Hi Al!" He said brightly.

"No offense or anything but who are you and what did you do with Scorpius?" Zack asked.

"Hasn't your brother talked about me Al?" When I shook my head he added "Ryan Code? Smartest guy in your brothers year… ring a bell?"

"No sorry Ryan. Besides my brother likes to believe he's top of his year and the whole school Because he has an ego bigger than the Quidditch pitch. And what are you doing here?"

"Oh now that's a funny story a really funny story…"

"Do you want to tell us that us that story?"

"Honestly I must be going now."

"Sit down Code." Matt pushed Ryan back down as he tried to get up.

"O.K but it's kinda embarrassing. See James has a… pet and that pet doesn't seem to like me. So I kinda got run out of the Dormitory.

"Still doesn't explain where you took Scorpius," Tommy reminded him.

"I don't know where Scorpius is. He wasn't here when I got here."

O.K whatever just get out!" Matt yelled so forcefully that Ryan scrambled to his feet and ran out of the Dorm. "And stay out."

"That wasn't nice," Tommy commented.

"Yeah cause Matt Collins is all about being nice," Matt joked and burst out laughing. "I'm sorry I can't even say that with a straight face."

"Whatever I'm taking a shower," I announced.

There was protests but I grabbed a towel and ran into the bathroom before any of the other boys could.

* * *

Today was Thursday. I did not like Thursdays. History of Magic was the worst class in history of the world. Since Binn's quit we were supposed to have a free period during all History of Magic classes until the new year but they decided that it would be a splendid idea to have Filch start now.

Personally I didn't think a squib should be able to teach a class at a magical school. And why couldn't they just hire someone else? Were they really that lazy?

I was at breakfast with Rose and Scorpius. Scorpius was sitting there looking truly horrified but he wouldn't tell us what was wrong.

"What's wrong with you?" Rose asked. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing or something?"

"Um- duh- Grand-Gr dead," Scorpius sputtered.

"Who's dead?" I asked "C'mon spit it out Scorp!"

"Me!" Scorpius half shouted "Grandfather replied." Scorpius handed me two letters.

I opened the first one

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I am deeply disappointed in you. I hope your happy with yourself. I will punish you when you get home. I cannot believe you'd dishonor our family. You have brought shame to the Malfoy family. You do not deserve this name!_

_To make sure you are behaving yourself, and at least acting proper I expect letter every month telling me every exactly what's going on at Hogwarts. Honestly your lucky I'm not pulling you out! I'd rather have a squib. _

_I also figured I should inform you that I will be coming to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts due to the fact that Professor Valance is retiring to spend more time with his family._

_I better warn you if you're hanging out with Potter's and Weasley's I will pull you out of Hogwarts quicker than you can count to five._

_ From your Grandfather (though I'm deeply ashamed to say it)_

"He is so rude!" Rose yelled "And now he's coming to teach us next year? Do you think I can convince Valance to stay?"

"Sorry, I don't think that's going to happen. Lucius wants this job so he can stalk me and there's no way I can stop him," Scorpius said sadly.

"Well that doesn't matter. Who's the other letter from?" I asked curiously.

"My mom and dad., They say it doesn't matter what house I'm in as long as I'm happy, and if I'm not disappointing myself then I'm not disappointing them. And of course that they love me, which as you'll notice my grandfather ceased to mention."

"Hey Scorp it's O.K," Rose soothed "But we got to go have History of magic with our brilliant new teacher. Who do you think it'll be?"

"No one that we know. Probably some bozo from the Ministry," Scorpius suggested "Everyone here already has a job."

"Oh you'll be utterly surprised when you find out who it is," I muttered disappointedly.

"You know who it is?" Rose asked "Tell us please."

"What does it matter you'll find out in about a minute anyways," I replied. "But if you're really that eager it's…"

We entered the History of Magic class to find the one and only evil Filch standing at the front of the class.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'd rather have Binns," Scorpius announced bitterly.

"He can't be that bad," Rose volunteered. To Filch she added "Good morning Professor Filch."

"Take your seat Weasley," he grumbled.

"Yeah Rose he's just a ray of sunshine," I said sarcastically.

As the class piled in and sat down Filch began to speak "No good mornings because a morning where I'm teaching good for nothing ungrateful kids most certainly not a great morning."

"Good morning Professor _Filth_," Crystal Black said just to annoy the evil professor.

"Just for that Black you have detention with me tonight. My office 6:00 don't be late," Filch responded. "Anyways McGonagall advised that all teacher make a seating plan because you rug rats talk too much.

"See ya later," I said to rose and Scorpius knowing he wouldn't put us together. But maybe by some off chance I'd be put with Samantha Waters.

"O.K were moving the desks into pairs of two. A girl will be set up with a boy. I the front row we have Scorpius Malfoy and Crystal Black…"

Filch kept talking but I didn't really pay much attention. All I know is Scorpius was in the front row, Rose was in the third and my name had yet to be called.

Albus Potter and Samantha Waters in the Back row. Wait no Potter switch with Scorpius.

I silently cursed and as I walked by Scorpius he whispered "Tough luck." I supposed I made it kind of evident that I wanted to be with Samantha.

I realized this would be the perfect chance to get some dirt on Crystal-possibly-a-Death-Eater-Black.

As Filch started talking I turned to Crystal. "So…"

Since I was s fail at starting conversations Crystal said "Hi, I'm Crystal. But you probably knew that since Filth announced that I have detention."

I laughed quietly "I'm Albus Potter, but you probably knew that since my dad, Aunts, and Uncles saved the wizarding world. Not to mention my brother who has an ego the size of Hogwarts."

It was Crystal's turn to laugh. "Yes I know Mr. James-the-most-fantastic-person-on-Earth- Potter."

"That is how he thinks of himself."

_And he thinks of you as the daughter of a supposed murder_

"You're not like that though, are you Albus?"

"Nah I'm nothing like James. He's some sort of trouble making attention hog. I, however, am a lovable occasionally mischievous kid who trying to live up to the expectations set by his family."

"Makes sense. So you have a sister don't you, Lily isn't it?"

"Ya she's cute. My mum says she's a perfect mixture of me and my brother. Course I'm just plain old Albus. The supposed good child."

"You know the whole Great Prank Debate thing that's going on, right?

"Course, half of London ought know about it by know."

"Well I'm just saying maybe you could, if you want to be recognized instead of getting trapped behind your brother's huge ego, the you should pull a prank."

"I was thinking of that but then I decided I'd better not embarrass myself. Teddy and James are natural prank masters I'm just their kid brother."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! Make a name for yourself. Prove you not just James' little brother. Prove your Albus Potter."

"But I'm not good at pranks."

"Relax I'll help you."

"Thanks."

"Potter quit talking detention. You can join your lovely new seat buddy Mrs. Black."

"Fine."

Filch looked satisfied and turned his back. And I don't know exactly why but Crystal and I burst out laughing.

Ya Crystal Black was all right.

* * *

I was on my way outside to our Broomball practice.

"Hey, Al," James greeted "How ya doing?"

"Fine," I said stiffly. I was sort of mad at James for accusing Crystal-who was really nice- of being some sort of murderer.

"Ready to play?" James asked patting me on the back.

"O.K everyone here?" Asked Mark. "So today I figured we could do a little mini game. Split the team in half and the two halves will face each other."

"How's that gonna work?" Asked Jackson.

"Simple. James go over there and Al go over there," Mark said pointed to opposite sides of the field. "Matthew go on James' side and Jackson go on Al's side. I'm on Al's team and Jay your on James'. Got it?"

There was a chant of "Yes."

"Then let the game begin."

It was a pretty good game. I wondered why we never played this at home like we played Quidditch.

Right now James team was winning 70-50. I scored 30 points and- to my surprise- Jackson the saver scored a thrust. James- being the big shot he is- barley let Matt do anything including saving the ball.

"James stop being a ball hog," Mark called. "Al don't be scared actually get in James' way. I call time out!"

Both teams went to their side of the field and started to make a plan.

"O.K listen up guys," Mark ordered "Jack I want you to go forward with Albus and play striker/ saver, O.K?"

"But-" Jack began.

"I don't want to hear any buts, understood?"

"Yes," the team chimed.

"Ready, GO GRYFFINDOR," everyone cheered in unison.

James' team was waiting when we turned around and Mark declared the game was back on. Jackson did as he was told and came out of the net.

I took the ball up the field. James made no move to stop me. When I was about half way across I passed to Jackson. Then James darted towards the ball. He was moving in swift strides going as fast as a cheetah. (Not literally but you get my point) Jackson panicked and dived out of the way. James took the ball and continued at the same fast speed towards the net. I followed but I was nowhere near him when James shot on the net and scored in the small net. Which ended the game and gave 100 to his team making the final score 170-50.

"Nice job team," Mark said. "But Jackson you're a Saver why would you be scared of the ball?"

"I'm not scared of the ball I'm scared of him," Jackson answered pointing at James.

"He's your cousin!" Mark pointed out.

"I've played with him at our family Quidditch matches and he's crazy aggressive."

"He's not wrong," James shrugged. "Once I accidently hit Fred in the head. Hey that rhymes."

"With a bludger?"

"No with a broom."

Everyone- except me and Jackson- gave James confused looks. "They were both playing Seeker. James was looking for the snitch and then he did that fake-out where he pretends to find the snitch but he didn't actually. He stopped mid-way through a dive and Fred crashed into the back of his broom," I added.

"Okaaay," Mark commented "Anyways good practice everyone. Go hit the showers."

Most of the team went into the change rooms but James hung back. Since I wanted to ask him about the pet that Ryan Code mentioned I too hung back.

"What's troubling you little bro?" James asked.

"I just wanted… um… we found Ryan Code in Scorpius' bed last night," I answered. James made a motion with head that said he needed a bit more info "He said that you have pet that ran him out of the dorm."

"So you know?" I nodded "Well I know pets are forbidden at Hogwarts aside from cats owls and toads but I really love him please don't tell."

"I still don't know what this pet is," I reminded my brother.

"It's a dog," I sighed.

"If you just told McGonagall I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I mean Hagrid has a dog."

"But I got him from the… the forbidden forest," James sighed. "I made sure he was O.K I even asked Hagrid about him."

"Why were you in the forbidden forest?" I screeched. "Key word FORBIDDEN!"

"Would you keep your voice down," James asked impatiently "I go in there a lot. Now I have places to be so you can either go be a tattle-tale and go tell McGonagall or you can be a good little brother and keep quiet about our little secret. Which will it be?"

"Fine I'll keep your dirty little secret but don't come crying to me when you get caught."

"Listen Al tell or don't tell doesn't matter to me. But depending on what you do just remember how many favours I'll do for you in the future."

"O.K if you really don't care I'll send a letter to mom right now."

"Don't forget to mention that your stalking a Slytherin girl at 2:00 in the morning. She'll be thrilled to hear that."

"Yes she will."

Both of us turned to face our eldest cousin for it was she who had spoken. "I am a prefect y'know I'm supposed to report anything suspicious to the head girl or boy. I'm even aloud to punish you myself. By the way James sneaking around after curfew in the forbidden forest is a great way to get kicked off the Quidditch team."

"No Vicky please don't," James begged "I love Quidditch don't take it away from me."

"Well whatever am I going to do?" Said Victorie I a voice that clearly stated she liked having power over her younger cousins. "And Al I'm pretty sure this girl would love to know that your stalking her."

"Victorie what do you want to keep quiet?" I asked

"I can't be bribed, Al," Victorie said in mock shock.

"Victorie how's it going?" Teddy asked from behind her.

"Don't talk to me Lupin," Victorie replied.

"What?" Teddy said innocently "Relax I'm not going to ask you out again. God a guy likes a girl and she thinks every attempt to talk is an attempt to ask her out."

"What do you want then?"

"I just saw you talking to my little bros," Teddy responded putting an arm around me and James "I just wanted to see what you guys were up too."

"Well were busy talking so go away," Victorie said annoyed.

"She's trying to blackmail us!" James whined

"Victorie," Teddy said in the same mock shock Vicky used earlier "I didn't think our little perfect Victorie would do something like that."

"I'll get Teddy to leave you alone if you don't say anything about our little secret," James offered.

"Deal I can't stand him." Victorie walked away.

Teddy watched her until she was out of sight "Oh yeah she totally digs me."

* * *

I was sitting in the library with Crystal Black. We were working on plans for my big prank which would take place tomorrow the last day of the Great Prank debate.

It would be impossible for me to win because the judges have been keeping track of points and judging every prank James and Teddy did on a scale of 1-10. Teddy was in the lead with 195 points-the most he could have gotten was 200- and 5 pranks. James was a close second with 149 points- the most he could have gotten was 160- and 4 pranks. So the most I could was 40 but still I wasn't going for the win. I just wanted to be known as more than James' little brother or mini Harry Potter.

_Friday was the final day_. I just couldn't shake that from my head. I didn't know why but having a deadline was annoying. Knowing that I had about 24 hours to come up with a prank and perform it was beyond annoying.

James was always making fun of me. I hated it and I didn't know why he had to. When he wasn't with Alice and Fred he was in our house making fun of me. He rarely made fun of Lily. Even when he did he'd say sorry.

But little Albus was always his favourite thing to pick on and at certain times get violent with. He made me insecure and I hated it. But when he said things I vaguely wondered if they were true. It was indeed true that James did not make fun of me at Hogwarts, but I knew he'd act up again once we got back home.

As much as I hated him- not a real hate more of a dislike- James was a good brother. He was always looking out for me and if anyone else tried to hurt me he would beat them up in a second.

"Albus! Al! Potter!"

"Wha- oh sorry, Crystal, I was deep in thought," I replied. "What was it you were saying?"

"I said what do you think of glue?" Crystal asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"It's um… sticky?" I stuttered. "Do want to elaborate?"

"In the muggle world we use mouse traps to catch mice and rats that live in or near our house. And there's this expression 'trapped like a rat' more of a simile really, but the point is I thought we could use that as your prank."

For a second or two was dumbfounded and then it dawned on me. "Your saying we should use glue to trap people?"

"Exactly," Crystal smiled happy that I understood "I guess you're the smart one Albus."

"Ya I am," I chuckled. "James in the mischievous one, I'm the smart one, and Lily is the cute little girl who is a perfect mixture of both."

She chuckled too, but it was half hearted. "I wish I had a brother or sister."

"There not as great as you think," I muttered.

"Glad to know what you think of me bro."

James appeared behind me and I jumped hitting my knee on the table. "Ouch," I shout-whispered. "What the hell are you doing in the library?"

"Ugg," James said with disgust "Trust me I wouldn't he in here if it weren't solely for mischievous purposes."

"You didn't fully answer my question," I pointed out.

"That doesn't matter," James said hurriedly "Just get out of here!"

"Why?" Crystal wondered. James seemed to notice her existence for the first time.

"Are you Crystal Black?"

"Yes. Are you James Potter?"

"Obviously. Everyone knows me; I'm a legend. But you're in Slytherin so I guess I'm not much of a legend in that house."

"I guess you're not a Slytherin fan, and Al I see what you mean."

"I know right," I said. Crystal was referring to our talk about James' giant ego. Now- due to the fact that he was calling himself a legend- was a perfect example of just that.

"Are you talking about me behind my back?" James inquired frowning. "But seriously you need to get out."

"No," I insisted stubbornly.

"I will drag you out of here. No screw that I will levitate you out of here," James threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," I dared.

"Fine." With a flick of his wand, and the shout of the spell (Impedimenta) I was bounded by ropes. Then he whispered Wingardium Leviosa and I was lifted into the air.

"James cut it out!" I whined "Leave me alone you… heartless hippopotamus!"

James laughed almost dropping me fat on my head. "Wow, Al, since when did you become so cruel?"

"It's better than swearing, and it just makes me a better person than you," I replied simply.

You know what, Al, I'll make a deal with you. How's that sound?"

"I'm not sure you haven't told me the details."

"Well if- and this is a big if- you can do better on exams than I can… then I'll… you can decide what I'll do."

"So… what's the catch?"

"For once little brother-"

Before James could finish his sentence he bolted out of the library still levitating me and yelling for Crystal to join us.

Looking quite confused she followed James and I out of the library.

Right when we got out the library was filled with chirping. James undid the spells and I turned around to look through the library's window.

There were a bunch of what appeared to be crickets in the library. That must've been why James wanted us out.

"Were you trying to be nice?" I asked James.

"No, but Alice made me promise not to do any direct attacks on you," James explained "I wasn't sure if this would count" he gestured to the mayhem library "So just to be safe."

"And to think I thought you actually cared," I muttered.

Then James casually said "Were having a family meeting after dinner."

I looked at James, but he showed no sign that he had said anything out of the ordinary.

If there was anyone in the family who would call a meeting it would be Lily- because she hated fighting- or me, because I was James' main target. It seemed like he was always trying to lower my self-esteem.

I couldn't stand James at sometimes. He was just so annoying. He never seemed interested in anything but hurting and teasing me. Then there were those times were he was an amazing brother.

"C'mon Al we can go study at a place that's less… infected," Crystal suggested. "Bye James."

"Wait maybe I should come with you," James offered. "Just because-"

"No, James," I said quickly. For a second James looked hurt "I mean it's O.K. I'm sure you have better things to do than hang out with your little brother."

"Oh… O.K," James aid it in a hurt voice which made me feel guilty.

"But surely you have to do…" I was going to say homework but I knew James didn't do much of that.

"Nah I'm just joking. Wanted to see your reaction. I'm a pretty good actor," James smiled cockily.

"Um O.K then," I said.

"Fred, Dom, Molly and I going to practice for the Olympics," I answered though I as if I asked him 'what are you doing.'

"O.K see you later then," I waved.

James ran away and I wondered about my brother's odd behaviour.

* * *

Later that night at dinner I sat between Rose and Scorpius.

"So what plans do you have for the holidays?" Scorpius asked through a mouth full of French fries.

"Keep your mouth shut when your eating Scorp," Rose reminded.

"Well we always gather at the burrow," I explained. "It's really fun."

"Al, c'mon we gotta go."

Crystal Black came up behind me. "We have detention with Filch remember."

"Shit he's gonna kill us. Literally."

Crystal nodded and we raced down the hall. I could hear James saying in a singsong voice "Little Albee gonna die, little Albee gonna die!"

I checked my watch while we were still running.

5:05

James was right I was going to die.

I looked up from my watch and smacked right into Filch.

"Sorry," I muttered.

He looked at me his face twisted into a snarl. "What the hell are you doing?" Spat Filch.

"We were going to detention," Crystal replied calmly.

I was anything but calm. James said Filch scared him. James was not scared of anything. Nothing. So I was terrified by him. My dad warned me about Filch when I first came to school. He said that Filch was out to get us Potters.

He said the same thing to James but, appose to taking it as a warning like I did, James took it as challenge. He pranked Filch constantly. Told me a bunch of stories about Filch's famous look; a snarl with pure loathing.

I made a mental note never to make Filch angry.

Too late now.

"And why," he began, but he paused. "Very well. Come with me."

I was being lead to prison and Filch was the guard. Nothing good could come out of Filch changing his look of loathing to a smile.

Crystal hesitated then asked "So what's our detention going to be?"

I turned around and glared at Crystal but she was staring directly at Filch, and he answered "Oh were just going to the… dungeons."

Crystal looked annoyed "What are we doing in the dungeons?"

"Oh you'll see."

Filch loved to use harsh punishments for his detentions. James said he used to Unforgivable curses in Neville's 7th year. Was he going to do that to us too? What would I do if he did? Run? Attack? I don't know.

Crystal still looked annoyed at her lack of answer from Filch. For a second I vaguely wondered if Crystal should have been in Gryffindor due to her bravery against Filch- and I should have been in Slytherin- because I'm afraid and a coward- but then I shook the thought from my mind.

We arrived at the dungeons. Crystal stopped, but Filch kept going. "Um you said the dungeons," Crystal piped up.

"Oh did I?" Filch questioned "Silly me I meant the basement."

I tried to hide my fear but Filch was scaring me. He had long matted hair, black eyes, and a creepy look about him. I could have sworn it was colder around him. He would've been a Slytherin had he attended Hogwarts.

I mentally cursed myself for thinking all Slytherin's were bad. I knew they weren't all bad, Crystal was really nice.

Filch lead us through a door that was rusted and squeaky. Inside was what I imagined to be a medieval torture room. There were chains hanging from the walls, a stockade, several whips, various weapons that I didn't recognize in the corner and- for some reason- bowling pins.

When I stepped inside and Filch closed the door, I felt like the temperature dropped 10 degrees in there. The cement floor felt cold even though I couldn't feel it with my shoes on.

I always wanted to be a Gryffindor but right now I felt like I wanted to run away. Hide in a hole where no one could find me. I didn't deserve to be a Gryffindor; I was a coward not brave.

I remembered what James told me; 'being a Gryffindor isn't about being fearless; it's about not letting fear rule your life. Not being afraid of being afraid.

I wished I could be more like James. I had never admitted it but I envied him. I wished I could be the type of Gryffindor that could forget about their fears. I couldn't do that. For the first time I realized I wasn't just James Potter's little brother I wasn't good enough to be.

If James was here right now he'd either tease me or tell me that I had no idea what I was talking about and comfort me, or both.

Crystal's voice snapped me back into reality. "What the hell is this place? A medieval dungeon or something?"

Filch's face twisted into an evil smile again "This is where detentions used to be held."

"In what, the early 1800's?" I spat. "In case you haven't noticed this is sort of illegal now, so if you don't mind leading us to your office…"

"You, Potter, have no control over what I do," Filch growled.

I thought for a moment. I figured there wasn't really a point in arguing. He couldn't use magic to torture us so what's the worst he could do?

"That's what I thought," Filch said looking smug. "Now all I want you to do is stand over there." He pointed to the middle of the room.

I obeyed but Crystal hesitated. She looked at him like she was trying to read his mind.

Filch walked across the room just as Crystal walked to the middle. Filch picked up the bowling pins and handed the to us.

What are we going to do play bowling?" Crystal snorted.

Personally I thought she was being quite cocky. Not as cocky as James but I could see him acting in the same manner as Crystal is if he were in this situation.

"Pick them up," he demanded. His eyes were lit up. "I was waiting for the day where I could punish students!"

Again I obeyed, and Crystal hesitated before she picked them up. I grunted.

"They're heavy aren't they?"

"No," I snapped. I steadied my voice for it sounded shaky "No not really."

"We'll see," was all he said.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Crystal wondered.

Just hold them. Put your arms above your head, hold them there and don't move," Filch replied easily.

What seemed to be days later Filch was asking us History of Magic questions as we held the bowling pins which seemed to double its weight every minute. I figured that could actually be possible with magic and all.

"How many Horcruxes did Voldemort have?" Filch barked.

"Seven," I half moaned.

"Name them."

I really couldn't remember. My dad told me a bunch of stories but I couldn't really remember anything right now; I was in too much pain.

"Tom Riddle's diary"

"My dad, I mean Harry Potter," I grunted.

After Crystal and I didn't say anything else Filch said "Well you're not leaving until you answer my questions."

I had no idea what time it was but I expected nine or ten. That might have been the pain getting to me though. For all I know it could be six. I wanted to check my watch, but I didn't want Filch to think I was weak. I felt like that'd mean he won, and he most certainly was not going to win.

"Slytherin's… Locket," I groaned.

"Hufflepuff's… um her cup," Crystal remembered.

Slowly but surely we named all the and Filch looked disappointed. "Fine," he said "You can go now."

I dropped the bowling pins, and they narrowly avoided my toes. I never understood why people said they couldn't feel their arms or legs. If you were in pain how could you not _feel_ it? Right now my arms were throbbing like they never have before.

Crystal and I exited the torture room, and headed towards our common rooms.

"I can't believe he did that!" Crystal shout-whispered. "In what world does he have the right to do that?"

"I know my arms are tired too," I replied "But don't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because a similar thing happened to my dad. If we tell anyone Filch wins." I realize I must sound crazy.

Crystal looks at me for a second and then says "Fine."

"Thank you. But seriously don't even tell your friends."

"No problem I don't have any friends." She doesn't sound sad she just speaks as if it's a fact.

Without any friends I wouldn't be able to live. I think of Crystal. An orphan, no parents no friends. Since I can't bear to think of it I say – and it wasn't like I was lying- "Yes you do. I'm your friend."

"Thanks." She smiles slightly. She looks so pretty.

And for a while I don't think about the girl who's been plaguing my thoughts. I stop thinking of Samantha Waters, and a different girl plagues my thoughts. But I wasn't sure if I'd rather have Samantha or Crystal plague my thoughts.

* * *

The next day was… sticky. Everyone was getting stuck to things with my brilliant prank. Glue was exploding everywhere. And then slime would rain down Teachers and kids alike were getting stuck to things. The best part was watching the teachers yell at James telling him he'd gone too far with the prank. James insisted it wasn't him, but he had already got an extra week of detention.

Guilt would usually take over me know, but since James played Quidditch for his detentions I didn't really care.

James and I were the only people who didn't get stuck to the wall. Most people were angrily looking at James. Fred looked proud of his cousin, and Alice scowled at James whenever he passed.

Filch however looked absolutely murderous. "Potter, you will die!" Filch screamed so loud he could be heard all across Hogwarts.

"I didn't do," James would yell back. Then under his breathe he'd add "Aszole."

What's an Aszole?" I asked casually.

"I'm not allowed to swear," James replied shrugging. "I said Aszole instead of… the other word."

"Who told you to stop swearing?" I asked. Our parents had been trying to get James to stop swearing since he was 9, and he never had until now.

James mumbled something that sounded like 'Ice-long-bucket'

"I'm sorry I didn't realize Alice changed her name to 'Ice long-bucket'," I told James laughing.

"If you already knew the answer you shouldn't have asked," James mumbled clearly annoyed.

"C'mon James," I said partially annoyed "Don't say it like you don't tease me."

James began to walk away, but he turned around and said "You didn't show up for the family meeting last night."

I totally forgot about James' so called family meeting, which I still think is a trap. "Sorry detention with Filch."

"Your first detention with Angry, how'd it go?" James asked. "I have a week of 'em to deal with right before the winter break."

"Angry?" I asked.

"His name is Argus, and he always acting like a big old grouch."

"Fair enough."

James opened his mouth to say something but then decided not to and turned away.

I watched my older brother walk down the corridor with a skip in his walk. I didn't understand how you could hate someone so much yet love them no matter what they do.

But I figured no one would truly understand love. And there was a good reason for that, I just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Later that evening James and I- I don't know why we were the only ones who didn't stuck to something- managed to McGonagall off the wall who helped get everyone else off it.

Now we were all at the Gryffindor party. It was to celebrate the great prank debate and winning the Quidditch, and Broomball games last weekend.

"And the winner of The Great Prank Debate is drum roll please…" announced Ethan Wood the 7th year judge. He opened a golden envelope which was presented to him on a pillow as if it were a message to royalty. "Albus Potter?"

"What!" James shrieked. "No, no. NO! It's supposed to be me!"

Teddy looked shocked at first but the he just clapped and nodded. The rest of the crowd began to follow, and soon even James was clapping though he looked bitter.

"Come on up, Albus and get your trophy," Ethan beckoned for me to come het my trophy. That felt nice to say I _my _trophy.

When I jogged up to the table that Wood was standing on he leaned down and as he handed me the trophy said "Well done."

The shock of James or Teddy losing the competition that they were the only competitors in died off and music began to blast my ear drums off.

I walked over to James "Sorry you lost." The minute I said it I wished to take it back. It sounded more like gloating than a… what was I trying to do? Apologize for winning? For once in my life I beat James at something and here about to say sorry for it. No wonder it sounded like a gloat; it's what James would have done to me.

"Congrats," James said. It sounded hollow.

"You know I didn't come here to gloat I just-" I began but James cut me off.

"No, Al, you have every right to gloat. I'm so… cocky, and I'm not saying it's going to stop because that would be a downright li. What I'm trying to say is you deserved that trophy, not me."

I stared at James in disbelief. Never once in our lives had James apologized to me unless our parents made him. For James this was the best apology I could have asked for. "Thanks, James," I said smiling.

"For what? I didn't say anything, and this conversation never happened." James started to ran towards a group of his friends, but before he got too far he whispered "Nice prank, Al. Maybe we could use a Marauder like you."

I wanted to ask him some questions. But I decided to leave it at that. If my brother was actually apologizing and praising me in one day then decided not to ruin it.

Yes, I would never truly understand how the difference between love and hate could become such a fine line, but no one ever did. But the world was meant to be like that. Or at least it was once they decided to create siblings.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm an epic fail. I'm so sorry! I meant to update last Monday, but then my teachers decided it would be the perfect time to give me mountains of homework. Also Monday was my birthday so I was busy celebrating. Things to clear up

1: I'm really disappointed with the lack of reviews. People keep favourite-ing and following my story but I don't seem to get reviews anymore. So if you like my story so much then could you please review. It makes my day and it will only take seconds.

2: I will now be doing my best to update every week and a half now. So my next update will be (hopefully) next, next Tuesday, which is only 10 days away.

3:I was wondering what to do with my next book. Do you guys think I should have James and Albus Narrate all the books? Or should I alternate between the Potter/Weasley kids? Or should I just randomly have everyone narrate one book at different times. Tell me what you think through a review or a Private Message.

4: I've decided that James was being to… different form how J.K.R implied him to be. So I decided to put a lot of Al's feelings towards James in this chapter.

5: I want to thank mambajama for her review on the last chapter (it's good to know I can count on you to review when no one else will) and Hx2 for sending me a very long review a while back. I took what you said into consideration and thank you for the review. And a special shout out to jamesandlilypotter81 (I'm not sure if you actually read this but still) for dedicating her chapter to me.

6: Belive it or not the whole 'bowling pins' thing actually was used in pioneer days. It was a punishment. You had to hold up bowling pins for hours. I learned about it on a feild trip in grade 3. And we got to try it. Don't call Albus or Crystal wimps because trust me it hurts! I don't know why I felt the need to put it in the story though.

Happy Reading

-Monkeywoman14


	20. Discoveries

(James)

"Get that that _thing _out of here!"

"Calm down he's not attacking you."

"I don't care!" Ryan's shrieks filled the third year boys dormitory.

"Calm down he's not hurting you," I repeated calmly though I was thoroughly annoyed with Ryan.

"Where you get it from, James?" Asked Ben.

"I saw it come out of the Forbidden Forest," I replied. It was a lie. I actually went in the forest to get my cute little puppy.

"Liar, Liar pants on fire," Fred whispered as he passed me on his way to the showers.

I shoved him and he stumbled but didn't fall. Fred stuck out his tongue at me, and ran into the bathroom before I could attack him.

"I swear that thing wants to kill me," Ryan said pointing at my new pet dog Biscuit.

"Biscuit would never hurt a fly!" I countered. "He's just a cute little dog. He can sense you fear and it's scaring him."

As if on cue Biscuit, who was sitting at the end of my bed, hid underneath the quilt.

"Now you've scared him with all your yelling," I shout-whispered so I wouldn't scare Biscuit. "You should head to class, it's eight 'clock you wouldn't want to be late."

"Shut up." Ryan glared at me, grabbed his backpack and stormed out of the dormitory.

"What a cry baby," I laugh. I walk and shut the door behind Code. I was done calling him by his first name.

"You ought to be a bit nicer to him," Fred reminded make coming out of the bathroom. "If you want him to keep doing your homework."

I glared at Fred. Mostly because I would never hurt him even when I wanted to, and I was also holding Biscuit.

Plus I never asked Ryan to do my homework. O.K once- or a couple times but only in Potions.

"Oh no James Potter is glaring at me," Fred mocked "I'm trembling with fear!" Fred burst out laughing as did Ben.

I took out my wand and simply pointed at Fred, trying not to lash out at him.

"What are you going to do curse me?"

I realized I wouldn't curse him, not even a small stinging hex but I wouldn't admit that "Yes, I will. If you don't shut up."

Fred snorted and Ben tried to hide the fact that he was smiling "I'd like to see you try," Fred challenged. "Your still mad about the whole Al winning the Prank Debate aren't you?"

"No," I snapped. I gave up the trophy for Al. I knew the whole glue thing was his prank, and I decided to be nice and let him win something for once. It was by choice to let him win. "He won fair and square."

I hated to admit that. I never showed my little brother mercy; ever. No I wasn't upset that my brother. I was upset at… to be honest everything and nothing.

"Seriously, James, what's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Everything."

"More specific?"

"Come with me."

"Bye," Ben called.

I just waved.

I sat in the common room with Alice and Fred. I was telling them all about the detentions with Filch. I was pretty sure the professors found out about Wood's method of detention because I no longer had any detentions with him.

"So what did he do to you?" Alice asked in horror..

"I said it twice already I don't want to say it again." We were the only ones in the common room but I still felt like someone was listening.

"He threatened you with a whip?" Fred asked.

"I'm pretty sure I answered that already," I replied annoyed.

"Were just making sure you're okay Jamie," Alice said touching my shoulder. "Are you going to tell McGonagall?"

"No I'm not telling McGonagall it's almost winter break. She'll think I'm crazy."- I started yelling now- " And I'm not some cry baby who's going to go crying to the headmistress! And I don't remember all of it. She already thinks I'm crazy I'm not giving her another reason to!"

"James you need to-" Alice began but Fred interrupted her.

"James, mate, we understand you're not a baby, okay. Ally's just wondering if you want that bit- I mean Filch- to get in trouble."

"Why are you calling me Ally?" Alice asked.

"You call me Freddie, and him Jamie. It seemed logical."

"Don't use words like logical it makes you sound like a Ravenclaw," I pointed out.

"Okay McGonagall might not mind us being late, but Parkinson will show no mercy so we'd better get going," Alice reminded us.

"Fine let's go," Fred said unenthusiastically.

"Relax its Transfiguration, it Potions or something," I said.

Although I did my best to sound cheerful, I was still miserable. The memories of Filch's detention haunted me and I didn't believe it was going to stop any time soon.

* * *

(The Previous night)

"Come on Potter you're the big Quidditch star, and you can't even do this?" Snarled Filch.

"It's illegal to give physical punishments in detention," I said simply staring down at the bowling pins.

"No it's not. Maybe in the muggle world, but were not in the Muggle world are we, James."

He had never used my first name before I didn't want him to start now. "Don't call me that."

"What you don't like your name, James? You don't want to be named after your grandfather? He was a dirty coward y'know, so was your dad."

I couldn't take it. He finally made me crack "Don't. Talk. That. Way. About. My. Family!"

"I could do many things Potter, and you couldn't do anything to stop them. I know all about your midnight trip in September."

"Don't say anything you're not sure of, Argus," I tried to be calm but I was failing. My hands were shaking and my voice was cracking.

"Your grandfather always thought I was a supporter of lord Voldemort. Do you think he was right?"

"No." But then it dawned on me. He wasn't a supporter of Lord Voldemort, but he was the closest thing- in the magical world- to a muggle; a squib. "You're the… the Muggle's Trap"

"Smart boy. Even your genius brother didn't figure that out."

"What the hell are you doing working at Hogwarts?"

"That is none of your business."

"There's an evil murderer at my school, I think it is my business!"

"We can stay here all night." Filch gave me his famous evil smile.

"You're working with Sirius!"

"What makes you think I'd confine my plans in a 13-year-old?"

Then I realized he wasn't a wizard. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him.

"You're responsible for the deaths of those muggles. You deserve to die!" I yelled at him.

Filch scowled at me "Put your wand away."

"I'll do what I want! I don't take orders from murderers!"

"You wouldn't curse me. You don't know any spells that could harm me."

Tears streamed down my face. "You are pure evil!"

Filch grabbed a whip and held it above his head. "I never got to whip your father or your grandfather, but don't think I wouldn't do it to you!"

I didn't want to get whipped. I was truly afraid but I didn't want him knowing that. "Do your worst. What's stopping you from doing the same thing to me as you did to the muggles?"

"Get the hell out of here," Filch spat.

Then I said something I would later regret "What do you think's stopping me from telling McGonagall?"

"I almost forgot," Filch smiled. But this time it was just plain creepy. I mean it was always creepy, but I was seriously trembling, and it takes a lot to make the Great James Potter tremble.

Then several things happened at once. A guy came out from the shadows. IU can't remember who but the dude did the memory charm on me (Confundo) and everything went black.

* * *

(The present)

I was sitting in Transfiguration. I was still trying to remember who did the Confundo curse. Whoever it was didn't do a very good job, because I remembered most of it just not the dude's face. I was pretty sure it was a boy. It could have been a girl. For Merlin's sake it could have been anyone.

"Weasley pay attention," McGonagall snapped. I turned to Fred who was doing an interesting impersonation of a walrus or something. He had pencil's up his nose and was clapping his hands together.

"Sorry professor." Fred continued his impersonation and McGonagall said

"Mr. Weasley I see you."

Fred stopped his nonsense and leaned towards me and whispered "Does she have eyes at the back of her head or something?"

"Now back to the subject of Animagi…" McGonagall continued and I drifted back to my train of thoughts.

I tried to remember the hair colour of the guy who confunded me, but it was impossible.

I realized I had my head on my desk and my eyes half closed. I sat up straight but I didn't pay attention to McGonagall's lesson.

I checked my watch, but I didn't register the time. Clearly McGonagall knew something was wrong because she didn't bother me the whole class.

* * *

"James!" McGonagall said sternly. I looked up at her. The whole class was gone and it was just me left. "Would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"Why does there have to be something wrong?" I questioned.

"James, I'm not here to play games."

I looked around the room to check if anyone was listening before I replied "I…" but then I realized I didn't have an answer. I wasn't going to tell her the truth. So I just sat there stupidly.

McGonagall leaned towards me and said "You can tell me anything."

I always liked McGonagall. She taught my favourite class, and she was really nice to me. I figured this is how my dad saw Dumbledore; someone he could talk to, and trust. I really did trust her but I couldn't tell her this.

"I… I've been having these nightmares." It wasn't a total lie I didn't sleep last night because I was having nightmares about Filch and Sirius.

"Are they keeping you awake?"

"Yes. They're waking me up not to long after I fall asleep. I'm really scared of them and I don't like sleeping because of them."

"James you need to get your sleep and if these nightmares keep bothering you then go to Professor Parkinson and ask for a potion to help you sleep."

The idea was so ridiculous I snorted. Parkinson helping me? "Do you know how ridiculous that idea is?"

McGonagall smiled slightly. "Perhaps you could go to Madame Poppy instead."

"That's a better idea." I smiled, and began to walk out the door.

"And James?"

"Yes Professor?"

"When you decide to tell the whole truth I'm all ears."

I smiled again. "Okay."

McGonagall was indeed like the new Dumbledore, for me anyways. She wasn't prying me, just being there for me, and honestly that's all I could ask for.

* * *

"I just don't understand why it's turning pink?."

I turned to face Carman Stacey- one of Rissin's little cronies- because it was her who had spoken.

"It's supposed to be green," I said staring at Carmen. "And it's not supposed to be bubbling."

"Like your potion is an better," Sam leaned towards me to see my potion. Then looked away bitterly when he saw nothing was wrong.

"Potter!" Screeched Parkinson "Pay attention to your potion!"

"Yes professor," I mumbled annoyed.

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"Whatever."

"Why is your potion Turquoise, Potter?" Scone asked.

"It's not!" I countered. I looked at my potion and saw it had changed colours, Scone was right it was the potion was now Turquoise. "Why'd you mess with my potion?"

"I didn't Potter!" Scone retorted. "What? You didn't know that you could screw up, James Potter the Great? Well get used to it."

I had a feeling he was reffering to the fact that we were sat together in half our classes due to teh newseating plan.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Careful Potter or I'll grind you to a pulp."

"Please. You couldn't beat me up if I lost my wand and my hands were tied behind my back."

"Careful your in hot water."

"And I'm perfectly fine. I don't mind heat, Scone."

"If you're so confident then why don't we make a little bet?"

"I'm listening."

He leaned in close to me and whispered "You, me, room of requirement, midnight, tonight."

He wanted to fight me? That's pathetic. "That's not a bet. How about winner gets 5 galleons?"

"Deal. And a weeks' worth of detentions with Filch."

I knew he could see the fear in my eyes. I never wanted detention with Filth again.

"What're you, Potter scared? Is the Great Potter a fraidy cat?"

"No," I barked "Deal."

* * *

(Albus)

I walked with Scorpius, Crystal, and Rose to the Great Hall at Lunch. We had another dreadful History of Magic class today which involved answering a lot of questions, and way too much yelling.

"What's wrong with him anyways?" Crystal wondered.

"Besides the fact that he's a vicious human being who had no rights to live on this planet?" Scorpius replied "Everything."

It was obvious tehy were reffering to teh oh-so- horrible Filch.

James walked past us and mumbled "You have no idea."

I grabbed James' arm before he could walk away "What are you talking about."

For a second James went white as a sheet. "He's always giving us detentions for no reason." He said lamely

"Why'd you look so nervous?" Asked Rose.

"I um… got to go." James ran away before we could ask any more questions about his odd behaviour.

What James was running from?

I looked behind me to see what James could have been so scared of.

A group of 2nd year girls? Those were the only people behind us right now.

"Hey! Hey Albus!"

I turned around to find those 2nd year girls talking to me. "Yes?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to Christmas party with me?" One of them asked. "I'm Amber by the way."

"No I want to go with him," said another girl.

"Please, you only want to go because James said no," Amber snorted. "I on the other hand would prefer a smart, funny guy, like Albus, to a cocky guy like James. Don't you think Albus?"

"I want Scorpius to go with me!"

"Shut up!" Crystal roared. "Why do you want to go with Al?"

"His name is Albus," corrected a Hufflepuff girl.

"I know what his name is. I'm actually his friend," replied angrily.

"Listen up!" I shouted "I said Listen up!"

Everyone stopped the arguing and turned to look at me. "I don't want to go to the party with a bunch of people who barley know me. Not to mention the fact that half of you got rejected by James and only want me as a second choice."

"Leave, Al alone," James called from the Gryffindor table. He then stood on the table and announced "Hey everyone listen up!"- everyone continued talking- "James Potter said listen up!"

To my surprise at the name James Potter everyone turned to look at James. I wondered how he made a name for himself. Was it because he's Harry Potter's son or is it because he pulls so many pranks?

James Potter was a powerful name. It was funny because Albus Potter was not.

"As I was saying," James continued "Unless you actually know me, and I believe I speak for Al as well, don't ask me to the Christmas Party."

"James I love you!" Shouted a 4th year girl.

"And that's understandable. I mean who wouldn't love all this." James gestured to his body. "But seriously unless you actually know a bit about me then leave me the hell alone!

"For the record that goes for me too," I announced.

Everyone went back to eating and the teachers looked annoyed but no one said anything.

"Well," Scorpius said "That's that."

"So what's up?" Crystal asked.

"What do you mean 'what's up'? We've been hanging out this whole day," Rose explained.

"I was just trying to change the subject."

I silently ate some carrots. I was mad. Why was I always stuck being a… a second choice to James. What was so good about him?

I started to chew my carrots louder, and louder until I was chewing so loudly that I was attracting attention. At least people were finally noticing me.

"Al you might want to be a bit quieter," Rose suggested.

"Ya seriously Al you're a chomping machine," Crystal added.

"Whatever," I muttered angrily and excited the Great Hall.

* * *

I swore to myself I would never steal James' invisibility cloak again but these were desperate measures.

I went to the third years boy's dormitory. I knocked- no one answered- and entered cautiously. The second I opened the door green gunk fell on me. It was too bad I didn't know a spell to fix it. That didn't matter right know though.

Turns out getting covered in gunk was the highlight of my visit. Once I opened James' trunk- where he kept the invisibility cloak- and I got hit with a unreasonably painful stinging hex.

I cursed. Quite loudly, actually. If my mom heard that she'd probably ground me for the whole summer.

"What the hell James," I whispered angrily.

I grabbed the trunk again and a horrible screech went off. I had a feeling I was the only one who could hear it.

"Well, well, well look what we have here."

I turned around and expected to see James but instead I saw Ryan Code standing in the doorway. "What would little Al be doing in the third year boy's dormitory?"

"That's none of your business, Ryan," I said calmly.

"Oh but it is," he replied. "You see this is my dorm and that is my trunk your touching so I repeat my question; what are you doing here?"

"Th-That's your trunk?" I stuttered. I would expect James to put a stinging hex on his trunk. But what reason would Ryan Code have to put one on his?

"I'm sorry," I added. "It's just that-"

I didn't get a chance to finish my question because at that moment Ryan jumped on me and started yelling "Everyone's gonna die! Everyone's gonna die! Die! Die! Die!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Ryan got off me and sat on his bed. I noticed his eyes were no longer black. They were _red_. And I don't mean the red your eyes turn after you've been crying. I'm talking pure red.

I booked it out of the dorm. I ran into the Common Room and found some paper. I began to write a letter to my dad but then I thought…

_I was Albus Potter. I was a Gryffindor. _

I threw the half written letter into the trash bin.

_And it was high time I started acting like one._

(James)

I stood waiting for Scone in the Room of Requirement. I checked my watch every 10 seconds as if he was going to jump out of it.

I realized I missed the days when Reed was my enemy. At least he wasn't a Ravenclaw. Dare I admit it, but Ravenclaws were smart; Slytherin's like Reed were not.

Reed and I made up when Al told me about his brother who was a Death Eater. The night we got captured he was under the Imperious Curse. I felt so bad for him. I knew how it felt to be cursed by your own brother. But my brother wasn't aware of his actions when he cursed me. Reed's knew exactly what he was doing.

I tried to keep my focus but I just couldn't. My mind kept wandering to the weirdest things. Like who would the best kisser in our year be. Why would I think of something like that anyways? I was only fourteen- almost- and I most certainly wasn't looking for a girlfriend.

"Why're you shaking Potter?"

I jumped 10 feet in the air when I heard Scone's voice from behind me. I was so distracted I didn't even here him come in.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave. But the again you are a Hufflepuff, Potter."

I tried not to let the anger get the best of me but I knew that was impossible. "I'm not a Hufflepuff!" I yelled. "At least I'm not some wannabe Slytherin!"

Scone didn't respond to this so I took that as victory. "C'mon Potter let's fight," Scone snorted.

"Wands or no wands?" I asked.

"No wands. I'll give you an advantage; you can have first hit."

"I don't need an advantage," I snarled. "Whoever hits first hits first."

I barely finished my sentence when Scone kicked me right in the… un-nameable part.

I fell to the ground and groaned. "Maybe if you cry I'll show you some mercy," Scone laughed.

I wanted to retort but I was in too much pain.

"Just one little tear, Potter."

I still wasn't in the best shape but despite that I stood up and made to punch Reed in the face. But before I could he grabbed my arm and slammed me back down.

"Please Potter your pathetic. Guess what, I have an older brother. We've been fighting like this since I was five. If you give up now then maybe I'll let you off the hook."

I thought it was completely unfair. If I'd known he had practice I wouldn't have challenged him. Maybe Scone was right I was a Hufflepuff.

"Never," I groaned.

"Tsk, tsk. Too bad for you Potter."

He kicked me in the stomach. This was pathetic. Maybe I should just surrender.

Then it hit me. One thing that I had that Scone didn't; the benefit of the doubt. If I played innocent then maybe I could win this stupid bet.

I wasn't sure if I could make myself beg Scone. Wouldn't that be like letting him win? Even if it was I had to try.

"P-please," I began.

"Please what, Potter?"

"Your-" I chocked on the word. I took a deep breathe "Better than me."

I spoke the words as if they were poison. Saying Scone was better than me was like saying being in Ravenclaw was better than being in Gryffindor; an extreme lie.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it Potter?"

It worked. He was distracted. "I surren..."

"What's that Potter are you surrendering?"

He leaned closer to me as if I was about to whisper my defeat in his ear.

I lifted my arm and punched him quick, but Scone was quicker. "I'm a Ravenclaw Potter not an idiot," he said as he grabbed my hand and made me punch myself.

I moved in to a sitting position and took a couple quick short breathes. Scone pushed me down with his foot. His foot was resting on my chest.

Déjà vu. I was in this exact same position at the beginning of this year. Except Teddy was on me. This was even more humiliating. Now it was someone in my own year who beat me up.

"Looks like no one's here to bail you out Potter."

I thought back to the day Teddy did this to me. How did I get him off? He let me up. But before that I was struggling underneath him. That was it!

I started wiggling beneath him.

"Listen, Potter you're done. Defeated. Finished. Do you understand?"

"Defeated is not in my vocabulary, Scone."

"Gryffindor's are so thick," Scone muttered quietly. He probably thought I couldn't hear.

Ravenclaw's bragged way too much. Brains may beat Bronze but being an asshole never solved your problems.

That was it! For real this time. Ravenclaw's thought they knew everything, and in their opinion brains always beat bronze. If I could be an equal mix of Brains and Bronze I could win this.

I kept attacking without a proper plan. That was my problem right there. Scone probably studied for this. If I would actually think of a proper well thought out plan I could easily beat this fool.

"Time's up Potter you lose." Scone stepped off me and dusted off his shoe as if he thought I was filthy.

"What!" I shrieked completely forgetting that we were out after curfew and I should be a tad quieter. "You never said anything about a time limit!"

Yelling was my first mistake.

I couldn't take it. I charged at Scone like a crazed bull.

That was my second mistake.

They say everyone has a weakness. Mine was a short temper, and no self-control what-so-ever.

Of all the things that could have happened- Scone could have grinded me to a pulp, I could have missed and fallen flat on my face, for Merlin's sake I almost wished I died right there and then- the worst thing happened.

Parkinson- of all people the person who hates me the most- walked into the room. "What the hell is going on here?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Scone being the suck up he is let tears form in his eyes and replied "James told me to come here. I told him I didn't want to but he forced me to Professor. Then he attacked me."

"That is bullshit right there!" I stated. And being me my voice was loud and cracking as if I would cry any second.

It was a second to late when I realized I could have hid under the invisibility cloak and she might not have noticed me.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but I don't see any reason for Mr. Scone to lie. And you shouldn't swear," Parkinson advised.

"But-he and I," I stuttered. But it was no use.

"I'm sorry but you're outnumbered. Maybe if you can't do the time… well you shouldn't charge into people like a crazed bull." She laughed "I'm very sorry but I'll have to give you at least a week's worth detention."

Then I made one of the stupidest decisions of my life. Which was also my third mistake.

Why? Because she aggravated me, she took advantage of me, Scone manipulated me, and most of all Alice and Fred weren't here to hold me back.

So for those reasons I ran at that stupid, Pug-Face, excuse for a teacher, and jumped in her the same way I jumped on Scone.

Why the hell was I so stupid? I didn't know, but I really wished it could be prevented.

"What the f-" Scone and I gasped at her use of foul language "-uck are you doing Potter?"

"Revenge," I cried. "Sweet, Sweet, revenge." I was laughing like a maniac. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but whatever it was it was scary.

I stepped off her and wailed "One day! You just wait. I'll get the last laugh!"

I had no idea what was wrong with me. Just that it was my own doing. I could tell it wasn't a curse. This was all me, and to be honest, that's what scared me the most.

* * *

(Albus)

I was trying to get over the fact that Ryan Code was completely mentally insane. I kept having these mini debates in my head about telling my dad, or at least Rose, Scorpius, and Crystal.

Know I felt paranoid. I kept looking around to see if anyone was following me. And whenever I saw Ryan I would run away as fast as I could.

I wasn't a Gryffindor I was definitely a Slytherin. I wanted to be better at Quidditch than my brother, I wanted to make a bigger name for myself than James did, and I wanted to be a bigger hero than my dad. Those were Slytherin qualities.

Running away from a third year boy, and constantly checking over your shoulder to see if someone was about to attack you was coward qualities. And that's what I was a coward. The exact oppisite of a Gryffindor

"Al get over here."

I looked over my shoulder pissed with myself because I was getting ready to run if necessary. But it was only James.

I walked over to my elder brother. "Could we have a moment?" James asked Alice and Fred.

They looked hesitant but left.

"Why'd they hesitate to leave?" I asked James.

He sighed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. But let's go outside."

It was December 11th but it was still warm out. "Whatever you say," I replied.

We walked outside and I noticed Fred and Alice watching us from a distance. "Don't they know we need some space?"

"Yes."

I waited for James to elaborate. "O.K here's the deal Al," James began "I'm not allowed to travel around the castle alone anymore."

"Why not?"

James looked bitter. "Listen Al I never want you to make the mistakes I did. Okay? Just… okay I…"

"James you can tell me anything."

James smiled. It was a small smile but I could tell he appreciated me. "Scone challenged me to a muggle fight, and I accepted."

"Did you win?"

I could tell James was about to say yes, but then appeared to change his mind "No I didn't. But that wasn't my mistake. Losing is a part of life. If you don't lose then honestly you don't have a point in living."

I wasn't quite sure what James was talking about. If there was anyone who wanted to win at everything in the world it was James.

"What was your mistake then?" I asked.

"Number one." James smiled. "Was being loud while sneaking out. Albus you and I both know you're a goody-goody but you're also a troublemaker on occasion. So I give you this advice from one trouble-maker to another. No matter the circumstances you never ever yell while your being a trouble-maker."

"Understood." I smiled at James.

"Good boy, Al. But my second mistake was attacking Scone after he declared the fight was over. Even though he was the one who cheated I wasn't right to attack him. Just because someone else is doing wrong does not give you permission to do wrong back."

I nodded "Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Exactly! My third and final mistake is one I'll regret forever. Parkinson came in to see what all the noise was about, and she provoked me, but I still shouldn't have" James sighed "I attacked her. And I'm ashamed to say I enjoyed it."

"You what!" I yelled in shock. I could never believe James would attack a professor.

"Keep it down," James urged. "But no one knows anything. McGonagall made Scone promise he wouldn't say anything. But even Scone doesn't know that I'm not allowed to travel the castle alone. So please Al don't tell anyone."

"James that's your business I would never tell anyone."

"Thank-you Al."

"No problem what are brothers for?"

I walked back to the castle as Fred and Alice rejoined James. I thought about what James said. How could someone simply lose control like that? I wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to pry. He would tell me when he was ready.

"What was that about, Al?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh James just wanted to tell me that dad wrote to us," I replied. I wasn't proud of it, but I was a good liar.

"Really?" Rose asked. "My dad hasn't written at all. Hugo did though, and so did my mum. What'd he say Al?"

"Nothing just that if we wanted to have any friends over then we could. For Christmas, I mean. Do you wanna Crystal, Scorp?"

"No I couldn't possibly. I'll just stay here," Crystal replied.

"Nonsense," Rose scoffed. "You're coming. No questions."

"Are you sure?" Crystal asked shyly.

"Positive," I replied.

"Thank-you."

"You can stay with me. I usually room with Jessica," She wrinkled her nose "at the burrow but I'll get my own room since she's going with her dad to Romania."

"I heard James talking about throwing a New Year's Eve party at Sirius' old house," I said.

"Really?" Rose asked. "He better get Uncle Harry's permission."

They made an agreement. If James doesn't get any more detentions then he's allowed. That was like a week ago." I was pretty sure James got detention for attacking a professor so I guess the party was canceled.

"Well I wonder if he's going to be able to do it," Rose wondered.

"If he did it'd be a sick party," Scorpius said.

"True."

My brother, Teddy and Fred were known for their amazing parties.

"Let's just hope he can pull it off," I said.

* * *

"And then the great Albus Potter reaches in his bag for his Charms homework."

"Then the great Albus Potter comes over and punches you in the stomach," I replied to Louis. "I don't need everything I do commented on."

Louis and I were hanging out in the Room of Requirement.

"Fine if you want to be Grumpy Gary," Louis mumbled.

"Who's Grumpy Gary anyways?"

"It's a figure of speech."

"Okay then."

I thought about the thing that happened with Ryan Code. I couldn't shake it from my head. Even in the Room of Requirement- where I know I'm safe- I can't stop worrying.

"What's wrong Al?" Asked Louis.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked Louis.

"If it's embarrassing and important then yes," he replied.

"Okay I'm going to tell you what might be my deepest darkest secret. Swear you won't tell anyone? Not even Rose or Scorpius or Crystal."

Louis nodded vigorously so I continued.

"I was really pissed off yesterday so I went to steal James' Invisibility Cloak but then… I went to the wrong trunk and Ryan Code-"

"Ryan Code?" Louis interrupted "What a stupid name. Code. What kinda last name is that?"

"Yes his name is Ryan Code, Oh so funny, right Louis?" I snapped.

"Calm down bro, and tell Dr. Louie your problems."

"Okay fine. Anyways Ryan Code was standing in the doorway. Turns out I wasn't looking through James' trunk it was his. Then he did the weirdest thing… he jumped on me and he was going on about everyone dying. He repeated it like a million times. It was scary. Especially since he didn't know what he was doing."

When I finished Louis just stared. He sat up straighter. "Are you serious?"

"No I just made up that whole story," I joked. "Of course I'm bloody serious."

"Okay then. I think the most logical thing to do is go talk to James."

"Why?" I asked. "And since when are you a physiatrist?"

"Since about five minutes ago," Louis shrugged. "And I think you should talk to James because Ryan is his roommate. For all you know the same thing could have happened to James."

"You wouldn't make a bad physiatrist, Lou."

"Nah," he said thoughtfully. "I have my hearts set on working with Uncle Charlie and dragons."

"Suit yourself."

" Wanna go to the kitchen?"

"C'mon kiddo let's go."

"I'm 3 months younger than you," he grumbled.

* * *

"So why'd you want to see me?" James asked sounding irritated.

"Sorry if I interrupted your snogging session with that girl."

"We weren't snogging! I was just talking to her," James defended. "What'd do you want, Al." he said more annoyed. "See? Now you put me in a bad mood."

"Y'know Ryan Code?" I asked.

"No tell me more about this Ryan Code."

"Shut up. Anyways I sorta… um I was looking…"

"Spit it out Al, I don't have all day."

"I went into your room to steal your Invisibility Cloak and well Ryan jumped out and started chanting-"

"'Everybody's gonna die. Die! Die! Die!'?" James guessed.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"He did the same thing to Fred. We were alone in the dormitory and then bam everyone's gonna die.."

I was glad that James either didn't notice my comment about the Invisibility Cloak or just didn't care. Either way it was fine by me.

"So what do you think about Ryan," I asked.

"I think it's safe to say this dude has lost all first name privileges." I nodded. "And second of all don't trust him. He came up to me and said he remembered that we got captured by Death Eaters."

"Really? Why do you think it's only him that can remember?"

"I don't know but," James smiled mischievously, "This calls for some Marauder investigating."

* * *

**A/N: **I updated on-time so proud of myself. I finally have the story planned out for real. There will be about maybe 30 chapters in total, maybe 40. I'm really impressed with this book. It's the first chapter book I've ever written. This is just practice because I'm thinking about being an author one day. Anyways I'll update again on Friday February 8th (10 days) Things to clear up…

1: I want to thank jamesandlilypotter81 for reviewing. I'm glad you took the time to read this book.

2: As you've probably noticed I changed the summary. It's now a snippet of the scene where James finds out who's responsible for the Muggle's Trap. What'd you guys think? Did you like the old one better or this one?

3: Whoever is my 20th reviewer gets to either have a character named after them, create a character, or name a chapter. I'll do the same thing for the next person who favourites my story.

4: I've read through this bwhole chaoter twice and found and fixed many mistakes. I don't know how I can make so many spelling and grammar mistakes because I have spell check... anyways this will be the first chapter (I hope) that has no errors. If you find a big error please tell me through a review or a PM.

-Monkeywoman14


	21. Sass1 Investigations at Christmas

Sass1 is pronounced Sassy

* * *

Chapter 21: Sass1 Investigations at Christmas

* * *

(Albus)

James had called an emergency Marauder meeting. We (the Marauders) had decided to take turns observing- not really it was more like stalking- Ryan Code.

Fred seemed eager on the idea, Teddy didn't really have an opinion, and I was scared he was going to attack me again. Either way we all agreed.

The dance was next Friday- the 18th -and despite James' speech in the Great Hall, girls continued to ask me to the dance. It was totally pissing me off. Why me? It was aggravating for me and James. But mostly me because the girls were treating me as a shoulder to cry on after each of them got rejected by James. Why wasn't anyone interested in asking me before James? Of course there were a few people but most people preferred a cocky mischievous kid to a well behaved smart one.

I wrote to my dad asking if Crystal could come with us to the burrow. It was mom who had replied saying dad was really busy and Crystal was most certainly welcome to come and stay with us.

I was disappointed because the fact that my dad couldn't even write to me meant that he would most likely be busy during Christmas. I honestly hated Christmas without my dad. James and my mom would fight. Lily would cry- well she did a couple years ago- and everything would be a bit more chaotic.

I was just excited for James', Teddy's and Fred's New Year's party. Or as it was more commonly known the awesomest party of the year. James informed me that he did not get detention since dad wrote him that letter. There would be mostly everyone in 3rd year, despite Scone and his friends, Teddy's friends, and a bunch of random people. Of course all our cousins are invited. Teddy even said I could bring a few of my friends. I chose Scorpius and Crystal- Rose and Louis were already invited.

I finally dragged myself out of bed on what seemed to be a snowy Saturday morning. I ran up to the window and looked outside.

"It's snowing!" Matthew shouted from the common room.

"It's snowing, it's snowing, tra-la-la-la-la-la-la," Sang Fred repeatedly.

"We freaking know Fred! It's not like Hogwarts doesn't have windows," said an annoyed Josh Henderson. Or maybe it was Ben Agnew, couldn't tell.

I pulled on some clothes and ran down the stairs that lead to the common room. It was crowded with people who came to hear Fred sing. He was standing on one of the tables and yelling Christmas songs at the top of his lungs.

I saw James and Teddy standing around passing out notes to specific people. Clearly invitations to their Christmas party.

"Hey, Al," James called.

I walked towards my brother and he handed me three colorful invitations. "One for you, Malfoy and Black."

He obviously wasn't found of Scorpius and he was still iffy on Crystal. In all honesty I couldn't blame him. Uncle Ron told us all these horrible about Draco Malfoy and saying things like 'his son will probably be worse' and 'don't trust the Malfoy kid.' James was always one to find reasons to hate people. As for Crystal… well I think he was too convinced that she was evil.

"Thanks, James."

He nodded at me and continued to go about his business.

"Thank you, thank you I'll be here all weekend. I know, I know I'm sass1. Deal with it!" Fred concluded his performance.

"What the heck does sassy mean?" Scorpius asked appearing beside me.

"It's actually sass1," I corrected remembering Fred explaining it to me.

"What's the difference?"

"Sass1 is spelt with a '1' not a 'y'."

"I'm guessing your brother came up with that."

"No actually my cousin, Fred."

"Typical."

* * *

Somewhere on our way to the Quidditch pitch- which I decided we were going to after breakfast- Crystal and Rose joined us. Rose being typical Rose; she was complaining about the stupidity of Fred.

"You can't just make up a word," she complained. "And if you must why spell it with a '1' you can't mix spelling and numbers together.

"Rose I wouldn't be surprised if Fred uninvited you to the party." I sighed. "Just don't wreck their fun, alright? No need to be a party pooper."

"I am not being a party pooper!" Rose countered. "I'm just stating my opinion."

"Well your going on and on about things we don't care about!" Scorpius pointed out.

Rose just huffed while Crystal and I laughed. Rose and Scorpius argued like a married couple.

"Why'd you want to go to the Quidditch pitch anyways?" Crystal asked me. "There's no practice on a snowy day."

"Actually Wood did call a practice. Though I think it was James' idea. He loves the snow. I wanna watch," I replied.

"Race you," Scorpius called out.

My frineds started to run towards teh Quidditch Pitch and I was about to follow.

But then I saw Ryan Code and he was running towards me. I run- no I bolted, practically flew- I didn't know where I was going until I was already standing in the forbidden forest.

* * *

(James)

I ran towards the Quidditch pitch excitedly. I loved snow. I helped Wood plan this Quidditch practice in the snow. It would be awesome.

"James what's took you so long?" Wood asked when I arrived.

"It's not exactly easy running through the snow," I explained.

He pointed to my broom "You could've flied."

"And have a bunch of people spazzing when I hit them in the head."

I saw what looked like an obstacle course on the other side of the of the pitch. It had hurdles, somethings that looked like car tires, a slope thing the was in a triangle shape and monkey bars. At the end there was a banner that said 'Finish'.

"What's this?" I asked. "It wasn't in our plans."

"It's Wood's Obstacle Wonderland," He said with a proud smile.

"It looks hard" Fred commented from behind me. "Definitely not Sass1."

"Whatever. It will help your training."

"How?"

"Your agility, and ability to dodge will be improved with the help of my obstacle course. Not to mention your Chaser skills, James. Oh and reflexes can't forget those."

"Suuuuure."

"You just wait, Red, just wait!"

Soon enough the whole Quidditch team arrived. "Okay here we go," Wood called. "We're doing this to improve teamwork, agility, reflexes and blah, blah, blah. Understand?"

"Yes Wood," chorused the team.

"Good. So first off we'll have a snowball fight."

I smiled. This was part of our plan. Wood continued to ramble on about how this will improve our teamwork and yatta, yatta, yatta. I made a game plan in my head. Although there wasn't much planning to be done when it came to pelting the opposing team with snowballs.

"So the teams are Me, Dominique and Johnny vs. Fred, James, Harold, and Tyler," Wood announced. "Ready to kick some as-I mean ready to kick some butt?"

Each team went to opposite sides of the pitch. Then everyone began to mount their brooms. "We're having snowball fight on brooms?" I asked.

Wood laughed "You should've listened James." Then he dropped a rather large pile of snow on my head.

I made a mental note to beat the crap out of Wood. The snow had gotten down my back and was melting. It was but I had no time to fix that. I mounted my broom and flew up in the air.

I loved the feeling of flying more than anything else in the world. Albus wanted to be an Auror like dad and Lily wanted to be anything that involved animals but I wasn't sure what I wanted to be. I loved flying so much that I wanted to do it for the rest of my life, but I needed a backup plan.

It was stupid of me to get distracted because someone- who I'm pretty sure was Dominique- threw a couple well-aimed snowballs in my face and I went plummeting towards the ground. Lucky for her I was able to stop just before I hit the ground.

I looked around and watched Fred hit some snow with a Beaters bat.

"Oi, James!" He shouted. "Get your head in the game."

"Sorry," I called back.

I dived towards the ground and picked up a bunch of snow, and headed for Dominique. Once I reached her I pulled off the hat she was wearing and dumped all the snow I had gathered in it and put it back on her head.

She looked stunned to say the least. Also angry. I could see her zooming towards me on her broom. Shouting "I'm gonna kill you, James!"

It reminded me of when we we're little and I would prank her and she would chase me. We would run around yelling and screaming at each other. It was always fun. Probably hilarious to watch since we we're only about five years old.

I missed those days. I missed them a lot, but you couldn't live in the past forever. Besides it wasn't as if those moments never happened anymore. Like I said 'Things can change but they'll always be the same, as long as you want them to.' Also 'That doesn't take the magic out of it. Cause as long as you have friends and family the magic is never gone.' Those we're two quotes I lived by. No one, but Albus knew what they meant but that didn't take the magic out of it.

So here I was running- actually flying- from my elder cousin. Just like the good old days. Last time we did this I was twelve. I pranked her yet again and she was fuming. We were at the borrow and ended up fying on brooms in the backyard. It was really hilarious to watch.

Dominique was a monster chasing me. Her nostrils were flaring and her face was bright red- from the cold and from anger- and on top of that she had her hand outstretched in front of her- just like a seeker trying to catch a snitch- as if she was planning on grabbing me.

I tried to fly faster but I was already going as fast as possible. Dominique was almost caught up to me due to the fact that had a newer broom, the Shatterbolt. I really wanted one but I'd have to wait until Christmas- which was only 13 days away- or my Birthday- which was about a month away.

Fred snuck up behind Dominique and yelled 'Boo.' She jumped off her broom and landed right back on it now zooming after Fred instead of me.

We continued throwing snow at each other for a while. Dominique did end up getting Fred and I back by stuffing our faces in snow banks until our faces were colder than the snow itself, and we we're both yelling 'Merlin.' Which the wizard version of a muggle game where people would torture each other until one says Uncle.

"That's better," said a satisfied Dominique as Wood explained more about the obstacle course.

"Don't rub it in," Fred muttered.

Dominique just laughed.

"So you just have to complete the obstacle course. Got it?"

The team nodded, and Johnny took a step on the starting platform.

He was to go first since he was the oldest. He simply ran and jumped over all the hurdles stumbling only once. He went through the car tires with the same ease. He had a bit more trouble on the slope but it didn't take him long at all. The monkey bars we're a completely different story. Johnny absolutely failed them. At first he was just hanging on for dear life (It was up quite high). Then he fell. Wood did 'Wingardium Leviosa' and Johnny sailed safely to the ground.

"Sorry pal," Wood said "But you're out!"

I hoped I didn't fall. The winner got a Felix Felicis. It had nothing what-so-ever to do with Quidditch or obstacle courses, but I really wanted a luck potion.

I waited until Wood called my name. I was second last next to Fred. Dominique was the only person who completed the course. She finished it in 3:05. I needed to beat her.

Just like Johnny I eased throw the hurdles, and the tires. The slope was something that we had to run up and then run down the other side. It was an inclined plane. I figured the easiest way to go about this was simply to gain speed run up the one side, and then use that speed to run down the other side and jump onto the monkey bars.

Turns out it was incredibly easy. Well I had a tiny bit of trouble, but in the end I was sitting onto of the monkey bars instead of climbing on the actual bars. I always prefer to sit on the monkey bars oppose to just climbing on them.

So I crawled on the monkey bars, and jumped on the rock climbing wall. I always loved rock climbing. It was awesome. Just the adrenaline pumping through you while climb on those very incredibly slippery rocks. Wait, the rocks aren't supposed to be slippery. But they were. To be honest I could barely hold on never mind climb. No wonder it took Dominique so long.

I thought for a second and then decided to try anyways. Sure I would probably fall, but hey so what? It's not like I wouldn't be caught, and I'd fall to my doom.

So I grabbed onto rock after rock and I didn't even slip. I reached the top and the banner that said finish. I checked my watch wondering if I bet Dominique's time but I couldn't tell. I didn't know what time I started.

"Congrats James," Wood congratulated "Your time was… drum roll please… 3 minutes and ... oh no 6 seconds. Sorry James your currently in second place."

I swore quite loudly "Watch the language, James. Red, your up."

I couldn't believe I lost to Dominique. Since we were little we had always competed in everything. Out of all my cousins- excluding Fred- she was the one I hung out with the most. We competed with pranks, Quidditch and basically anything. Now that she beat me twice in a row, well I was an epic fail in our world of competition.

I watched Fred to try and get my mind off losing but it was impossible. I hated losing. It was more than enough when I let Albus win the prank debate. I never lost. James Potter never lost, ever.

Except everyone knew I lost thanks to Scone. Now half the school- Ravenclaws and Slytherins- were making fun of me. Ever since I lost the fight- actually it was more like I never even put up a fight- Scone told everyone that he beat me to a pulp and I was crying. It was incredibly sad because he only stretched the truth a little bit.

I was usually good at fighting. Albus and I fought a lot. Verbally and physically. Now I had to serve more detentions with Filch. Which I was incredibly scared of.

I really was pathetic. I came to Hogwarts two years ago with huge shoes to fill. I filled them by being like my grandfather. But I always wanted to do more than pranks. I wanted to be like my dad. I wanted to be a hero. To be honest I hated it when people referred to me as 'that cocky bitch.' Not because they were calling me cocky or even bitch didn't bother me either. It was the fact that they referred to me like that instead of calling me James. Mostly it hurt when Al and Lily said I was a horrible brother. Even when I knew they were just exaggerating. It hurt.

My dad was always nice to everyone and if he had a sibling he'd be the best brother ever. Why couldn't I do that? It annoyed me. Now in the process of trying to make a name for myself I screwed up big time and made myself a laughing stalk of half the school.

I had the chance to be a hero, and I backed down. I failed to do anything about Filch. For Merlin's sake I can't even go around the castle on my own. I ruined everything. I was destroying the Potter name. I was a coward and I knew it.

Some people would have called it a tragedy. I called it a second chance. When I saw Ryan Code running after my brother into the forest. When I saw Filch following them trying to look casual.

This was the world trying to give me a second chance- yes I believe in faith and that kinda stuff- I just knew it.

I was about to run for the forest when I thought about something. Getting glory and fame was awesome but doing it alone was stupid and suicidal. My dad had help, my grandfather had help. Therefore I would have help. I grabbed Fred's arm just as Wood presented him with the Felix Felicis, and then gestured Alice over from the stands.

We ran together towards the forest on a suicide mission. The best part; I wasn't fazed at all.

* * *

(Albus)

I continued to run deeper and deeper into the forest. I turned around a little while ago just to see if Ryan was still on my back; he was. He was also granted with some kind of super speed. Not to mention his incredibly creepy red eyes. What the hell was up with that?

I never really understood how the human brain worked. Right now while I was running for dear life my mind was simply wandering.

I thought about the Marauders. I thought for a long time, and about five minutes later I decided that I shouldn't be a Marauder. James was right. I was a goody two-shoes who played by the rules. I was the 'Peter' of the Marauder group. No I didn't mean I was evil I meant that I was the tag along, the one who was scared of getting in trouble. Peter was never a true Marauder and neither was I.

During that whole decision making process I completely forgot I was running for my life. I ended up walking and Ryan Code was literally right on my heel. He stepped on my heal and fell.

I took this as an opportunity to get the hell out of there. But before I could Code grabbed my ankle- the little weasel- and I fell down. I tried to scramble away. I was desperate.

Then the muggle song that James always listened to, Desperate Measures by Marianis trench, popped into my head.

_For a first effort this feels kinda last ditch_

_I guess this just kinda drastic_

_Trust us you just fell off the bus baby_

Like I said the mind works in strange ways. This was no time to be thinking of random songs, but for some reason I was.

Ryan Code then clutched onto my throat. I couldn't breathe. It felt like a little ball in my throat was popping. My Adam's apple I think. Either way being strangled was the worst feeling in the world.

I remembered the beginning of the year when James and Teddy were being tortured by Death Eaters. They had used a strangling curse on James. Now I knew how it felt. Awful.

Code gave me this smile. It wasn't a normal smile, and it wasn't a Filch smile. It was something scarier than that. A week ago I wouldn't have thought any smile could be scarier than Filch's but I was definitely proved wrong.

This smile was beyond freaky it seemed to say _Hello little boy. Would you rather me kill you first or just eat you alive?_ If that wasn't scary then I didn't know what was. His lips were wet, and red. His breathe smelt horrible and his eyes had that hungry looked you'd see in a deadly wild animal.

At least I could say I'd done my part of the investigation. I discovered that Ryan Code was a blood thirsty wild animal who enjoyed killing children. But of course he was polite; he gave them the choice of being killed first or just eaten alive.

Code shook me "Give it to me. Give it to me."

I had no idea what he was talking about but I figured telling him that would make him angrier. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You do! You do!" He shrieked "Give me the Code, James Potter, give me the Code."

So he thought I was James. Interesting. Even now in a serious matter of life and Death, I still was only recognised by my brother.

I was sick and tired of it. All these years I had always been James' little brother. When my parents went to people's parties and brought me they'd say 'Oh so your James' little brother.' At Hogwarts 'Your James' little brother, right?' Even at the muggle school we used to attend 'Awe, James this is your little brother?' I was always being compared to James, and if not James it'd be one of my namesakes.

I usually had a calm tempore but I couldn't take it. "I'm Albus not James! I've never been James, nor was I ever James. I'm my own Goddamn person!" It was more whining than it was shouting but I seemed to make a point.

"You're not James?" I nodded "Then I must dispose of you."

"What? Why?"

"Because you know too much. I must take you to Master and decide what to do with you later."

"I don't know anything! I swear I won't tell anyone."

Code laughed. But it wasn't a normal laugh. It sounded as if he had never laughed before, and as if he had practiced that hollow laugh so many times. It sounded evil. "That's cute, Potter," Code snorted. "Really. But that's not how evil people work. Understand?"

I didn't want to respond. I was terrified.

Clearly the world took that as a sign. James, Alice and Fred appeared behind Ryan. James grabbed a rock and smashed Code's head with it.

Most people would have been grateful if there brother came and saved them. I however, was annoyed. He did everything. What right did he have to barge in here and take away my hero moment.

I wasn't used to feeling like this. Like… jealous. There I said it. I was jealous of James' Quidditch skills, I was jealous that he just saved my life, I was jealous of his ability to get O's without trying, I was jealous of everything.

So then I did something I regretted- That's happening a lot isn't it? Regretting things- I punched my brother in the stomach.

* * *

(James)

We ran through the forest, Fred, Alice, and I, adrenaline pumping through me. I was about to prove to myself that I wasn't a coward. I would save my little brother he would thank me and I wouldn't feel so crappy anymore.

Unfortunately nothing of the sort happened.

Once we found Code and Albus I smashed Code's head with a rock. Then a look of anger was in Albus' eyes. At first I thought I had imagined it, but then my own brother punched me in the stomach.

I fell and groaned. This was just a repeat of my fight with Scone. I was losing to my little brother.

I got up and let my anger and adrenaline take over "What was that for?" I shouted.

"Why do you have to do everything? Why can't you just let me have this one thing?" Albus replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You always have to do everything! You never give me a chance to make a name for myself. You always take the credit! Always!"

"I'm sorry, Al, but that's not my problem! I came here to save you. I saw Ryan Code chasing you while you ran from him as fast as you could. I'm sorry if I have the Gryffindor instinct to save someone appose to the Slytherin instinct to be better than everyone else!"

As soon as I said it I wished I hadn't. It was the same look he gave me before we left to go to Hogwarts. He said to me 'James what if I'm in Slytherin?' I told him 'Al if you're really in Slytherin I'd be so shocked I'd probably jump off the astronomy tower.' That made him laugh 'So you don't think I'll be in Slytherin?' 'Al if I thought you'd be in Slytherin then I wouldn't actually tease you about it.'

When he first came into my room he looked scared, devastated and absolutely frightened. When he left he looked joyful for the first time since I started teasing him the day before. Now I brought back the same hurt Albus felt before, and I was ashamed.

"Look , Al, I didn't mean it," I tried but Alice cut me off.

"What James is trying to say is no one fits into the characteristics of only one house. The sorting hat never makes the wrong decision."

Albus seemed to consider this then he asked "What other house did it suggest for you?"

"Ravenclaw," Alice replied. James wrinkled his nose with disgust.

"Slytherin," Fred admitted.

I sighed "Hufflepuff."

"Then it realized you don't work for any of your grades," Albus snorted.

"Well your nice and peachy aren't you?" I retorted "Pu-" Alice stepped on my foot before I could say anymore.

"I'm sorry James I have no idea what came over me."

"I do." It was clear to me now. Code's presence made you do things you would never do if you were in a normal state. "It's his fault." I pointed at Code.

But Code was no longer there. "He disappeared!" I yelled "Watch out he might try and attack."

Fred snorted but stayed on his toes none the less. "How do we know where…"

Fred trailed off in the middle of his sentence. He whispered something to Alice who nodded. "Jamie," she said "Try not to freak but um… were surrounded by spiders."

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was terrified of spiders. When I was little Teddy put a tarantula on my face while I was sleeping. Ever since my biggest fear had been spiders.

"James, mate seriously just stay calm," Fred attempted to calm me down. "We'll get out of here."

I was frozen to the floor. There was a spider in every escape route we could use. There was spider crawling up my leg. "GET OFF!" I screamed so loud I was sure the people in the castle could here.

"Jamie," Alice said soothingly "It's gone."

I tried to calm down but it was impossible. I never ever went into the parts of the Forbidden Forest that had spiders. Ever.

"Let's just haul him out of here," Fred sighed.

I don't really remember coming out of the forest or being out in my bed but that's where I woke up.

"You okay man?" Asked Fred.

"Yeah," I replied. "What happened exactly?"

"Well we completed a lot of our investigation. Code is really… mysterious. He caused Albus to hit you. He's evil and to be honest I don't think it's a spell."

"What the hell?"

"Huh?"

"What the hell is wrong with that freak? He's like evil. Plain evil."

"I don't know James, but you need some rest."

I closed the curtains on my bed and fell asleep in almost an instant. Then I had the worst dram imaginable.

I was terrified of spiders, needles, being attacked without my wand and the dark- yes I'm scared of the dark laugh at me if you want- so naturally when all those things appeared in my dream I freaked. I had a dream that a giant spider and a slightly smaller one with human minion attacked me in a dark using needles. If that wasn't scary enough, Scone was the head minion. He had these devious smile that scared me so much I was sure I'd wet the bed.

Then I realized that this was my mind trying to tell me something. The giant spider was Filch, the smaller spider was Sirius, and the minions were the Death Eaters. But Scone he was the lead Death Eater. He was the one who told the Death Eaters how to get into the castle along with Filch's help. They were working together. Scone and Filch were the Death Eaters' secret sources. I needed to tell the other Marauders.

I jumped out of bed and saw a needle hovering over me. I screamed. Why did needles even exist? "What the hell!?"

Madame poppy was staring down at me "It's okay, honey, I just need to give you this."

"Why?"

"Oh because-"

I could see Alice making signs that said '_No,' _but Madame Poppy continued "You got bitten by a spider."

If I hated spiders before I hated them even more know. I had never actually been bitten by a spider until know.

I curled into a ball and refused to move.

"James would you please stop being such a baby," Alice suggested annoyed. "It's been five minutes."

"No."

I never ever wanted to get out of this hospital bed. I didn't even know how I got in this bed just that I was here and I refused to move.

"Should we call McGonagall?"

"Just wait one second," Fred declared "And leave us for a minute."

Alice and Madame Poppy stepped into her office.

"You don't move and I'll tell everyone your deepest secrets."

"You wouldn't," I told Fred. I was glaring but my head was in my knees so Fred didn't see it. "Alice wouldn't let you."

"I'll run to McGonagall and tell her about Biscuit."

I uncurled my body and 'death glared' at Fred "Have I ever told you I hate you?"

"Yes but you never mean it."

"I know," I grumbled.

Alice and Madame Poppy came out of the office.

"If you try and give me that needle I'll hex you," I said simply.

"Very well. I'll have to give you a… well actually there's nothing I can do for you. I suppose you don't have to take it if you don't want to.."

"Thanks Madame Poppy." I ran out of the hospital wing.

Alice and Fred followed me into the hall.

"Seriously James," Alice began "Scared of needles, spiders, and the dark? You're such a girl."

* * *

(Albus)

I never knew James was scarfed of spiders. I mean I knew he didn't like them but he actually fainted because of them. There was definitely a softer weaker totally geeky side to James.

I was in my Friday Charms class. It was completely pointless to do work, even Flitwick knew that so we were just chilling.

Tomorrow was the Christmas party and Samantha Waters- the girl I've been sorta kinda crushing on- asked me as a date/friend. It was just yesterday.

"Hey Albus," She had said.

"Oh hi Samantha," I replied

"Would you um… like to go to the Christmas party with me?"

I stood there like an idiot not saying anything at all just standing. I could hear Scorpius laughing at me somewhere behind me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No I'd love to go with you."

"Really? That's great. I guess we're going as a date slash friend."

I laughed. "That sounds good."

I kept replaying the scene in my head. I was an idiot, but she still liked me. I was lucky.

"Earth to, Al!"

"Oh what were you saying William?" I asked. William Walters sat next to me in Charms class. Across from me sat Samantha Waters, and diagonal was a really annoying kid Marty.

"I was saying," William began "When do you think we'll learn about Gamps Law?"

"Next year," I replied. I actually didn't know what he was talking about but I didn't want him to go into full detail about it.

I really couldn't wait to go home for Christmas. I missed my mom, dad, and Lily. It sorta offended me that Lily wrote to James twice and only wrote to me once. I was the one who had been there for Lily when James was at Hogwarts.

We would depart on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. Crystal would come with us, and we would see some time over the break. My dad had written to me saying he would get most of the break off.

"Class dismissed!" Flitwick screeched.

I gathered my things. Scorpius had raced out of the class as if were on fire. Rose waited for me and we exited together.

"What's up Scorpius?" Rose asked. Scorpius was twitching and shaking.

"Nothing just excited for winter break," he lied. I'm pretty sure Rose believed this but I certainly didn't.

"Hey Scorpius, come with me for a second. Rose can you go find Crystal?"

"You're spending Christmas with your dad or your Grandfather?" I asked Scorpius once we we're away from any groups.

"Both. But please I don't want you interfering."

"But Scorpius of your grandfather is hexing you-"

"Albus please."

I could see the pleading look in his eyes and I just couldn't "Scorpius, swear if he really hurts you you'll come to my house or go to your dad or something."

Scorpius gave me a smile and nodded "I promise."

"How do I look?"

"For the hundredth time you look fine. Fabulous. Amazing. So good I could kiss you right now."

Thomas wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Gross."

"Well you look fine either way," Matthew reassured.

I listened to Matthew and Thomas argue. They always went at it even if they were best friends.

It was the night of the Christmas dance/party and I was in the bathroom admiring my outfit. I was such a girl.

"Are you almost done in the bathroom, Al?" Shouted Scorpius.

"Yeah," I replied.

I walked out of the bathroom trying to smooth my shirt.

Scorpius laughed. "Seriously, mate, it's a Christmas party not a funeral cheer up."

"I'm not sad just nervous. What if Samantha doesn't like me?"

"Like that's going to happen. You're the great Albus Potter."

"I'm just Albus Potter. It's the Great James Potter."

"Fine then I'm calling you Perfect little Potter, or Pert Potter. Which do you like better? Actually never mind give me a while I'll think of a better nickname."

Scorpius started pacing muttering nicknames to himself.

I decided 6:45 was close enough to 7:00 so I left 15 minutes early for my date. Walking down to the Entrance Hall I realized two things. One: Scorpius and Rose- who were both going to the dance without dates- should really try dating. And Two: I couldn't dance.

How could I be so stupid? This was a party and Samantha would probably ask me to dance and I had no idea how. Of course Great James Potter was an amazing dancer.

"Hey Albus!"

Samantha's voice brought me back to reality.

I smiled "Hi, Samantha."

"Please call me Sam. And Are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely, _Sam," _ I responded.

She laughed and we walked down to the Great Hall- where the party was being held- just holding hands and talking.

The party wasn't that… how do I put this? Big of a deal, I guess. It was just kids standing around tables of food, some holding hands, other talking, and some dancing. There was even different Hogwarts students singing; muggle and wizard songs alike.

"Anyways my house is pretty busy." Samantha- I mean Sam- was telling me about her life at home. She had 5 siblings. "Anyways, tell me about your life, Al."

"Well as you probably know I have an older brother, James, and a little sister Lily."

"Yes. I'm pretty sure everyone knows about Harry Potter's kids."

"Yeah. So anyways James is two years older than me he's really annoying, he loves to bother me but he's a good brother, I suppose…"

I kept going on about my life at home. Caring but annoying James , cute and loving Lily and all about my cousins and stuff. I must have been rating on for at least ten minutes but Sam- yes! I remembered to say Sam- seemed interested the whole time.

We spent the whole night talking, laughing, and making small talk with some professors. At about 9:30 McGonagall made an announcement.

"It's getting late and the first through third years will have to go to their common rooms soon but first we have another performance by… The lions."

There was applause as smoke erupted on the stage- the stage I didn't notice before- and three figures one really tall boy and two rather shorter ones. James, Fred, and Teddy.

"Hey everybody were here to sing a couple muggle songs for ya," Teddy announced. "The first one is" he sighed sounding very much like he hated the song he was about to sing "What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction."

There were some very girly scrams. I knew one direction. One of the five members of the group was a squib, Niall Horan, and the others were wizards. They performed for muggles though, sometimes wizards but not often. I was never a fan really- well they were a girls group- but all the Hogwarts girls were.

James started signing.

_Insecure don't know what for_

_Your turning heads when you walk through the d-door_

I tuned out because like I said before I wasn't a fan.

Eventually the song was finished and Teddy announced that they'd be singing "Fallout" by Marianis Trench.

This time Fred started.

_An empty room,  
I'm empty too  
And everything reminds me of you  
So many things  
I shouldn't have missed  
The more that I push  
And the more you resist  
It's easy to say it's for the best  
When you want more  
While you leave me with less_

I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
I know you're fine, but what do I do?

I'm awake, and trying  
While you're sleeping like a babe  
Beside him  
I'm on the ledge while you're so  
God damn polite and composed  
And I know you see me,  
And you're making it look so easy  
What comes and goes,  
I'd go without

_I know you're fine but what about  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)  
You're the fallout_

Well now there's him,  
And now there's me  
The secrets you give  
And the secrets you keep  
And nevertheless  
It's never you let  
The more that I give  
And the less that I get  
Don't tell me to fight,  
To fight for you  
After this long, I shouldn't have to

I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
I'm awake, and trying  
While you're sleeping like a babe  
Beside him  
I'm on the ledge while you're so  
God damn polite and composed  
And I know you see me,  
And you're making it look so easy  
What comes and goes,  
I'd go without

I know you're fine but what about  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)

I know you're fine but what about  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)  
You're the fallout

I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
I know you're fine, but what do I do?

I know you're fine but what about  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)

I know you're fine but what if I  
(Fallout)  
I'm awake, and trying  
While you're sleeping like a babe  
Beside him (Fallout)  
I'm on the ledge while you're so  
God damn polite and composed

(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout) FALLOUT (fallout)  
FALLOUT

I loved that song. I used to hate it but James always blasted muggle music in his room. Fred and James each sung the versus while Teddy sung back up.

"That's all for tonight folks! But we'll be back!" James shouted.

Everyone cheered.

It was funny. Even my date was cheering for the Great James Potter.

* * *

(James)

The ride home always seemed to take forever. I would never admit it but I really missed my dad and my mom. Even though we did fight I really didn't like being apart from my family. That's why I had always been secretly excited for Albus to attend Hogwarts.

I was really glad my dad would be home for Christmas though. Without him the whole family wouldn't be together. It was like a missing puzzle piece, you can still make but, but the puzzle without it.

"Anyways I really can't wait for the New Year's Eve Party, right James," Fred exclaimed nudging me.

"Yeah it'll be awesome."

To be honest I wasn't sure if my parents would let me go to the party. I had attack a professor after all. I didn't get a detention but I'm pretty sure attacking your teachers was a no-no. Either way I was going. Whether I'd be allowed or sneaking out was not yet determined.

I was sitting in a compartment in the Hogwarts express with Alice, Fred, Josh, Jessica, Ben, and- to my discomfort- Code. Many of the third year girls came in and out. We were all enjoying a friendly of Slap.

It was a card game in which you had take turns ordering cards from least to greatest. The catch was you had to do it while avoiding getting hit by the magical hand. If you couldn't move then you were out- and would most likely be slapped extra hard- or if you got hit by the hand you would also be out.

We played three games. I won one and Jessica won the other two. After the third game we got bored and played truth or dare. Which we modified to have four options instead of two; Dare, Truth, double dare (the person who dared you must do the dare with you) and Would-You-Rather (you had to ask a question with two options.)

"Ok Josh truth or dare?" I asked.

"Um dare," he replied cautiously.

"I dare you to go to the compartment next to u s and yell 'I'm a pretty princess'!" I smiled.

"Easy."

"And then you go around hugging each person."

Fred grinned widely "This is gonna be sass1!"

"Your evil James," Josh noted.

Josh glared at me as he excited the compartment. I followed him to make sure he didn't cheat.

Josh walked up to the compartment and with one last glare he walked in. I watched from the little window on the compartment door.

"I'm a pretty Princess!" Josh said in a girly voice.

Everyone in the compartment laughed and so did I. I notice it was full of Ravenclaws including Scone.

I as watched Josh hugged all the annoying Ravenclaws. Somehow I even heard what Scone whispered to Josh.

"You may be a Princess but Potter's a Queen."

Some people would have mistaken that for a complement, but I knew better than that. He was saying that I was trying to be a leader, a Gryffindor and I was failing. He was referring to the fight. I was tryin to take the lead but I fought like a girl.

That was it. I would train over the winter break and beat the shit that dirty, lying arsehole, so hard he'd be begging for mercy, literally.

An hour or two later we arrived at the King's Cross Station. Albus met up with me and we looked for our parents.

When I saw them I ran. Practically jumping into my mom and dad's arms. Then I picked Lily up and spinning her around.

Yep I really missed my family.

* * *

**A/N:** So this chapter is on time! Hooray! I barely finished it in time. Anyways the most important news is that I got a beta reader, jamesandlilypotter81. Thank you so much for being my new beta, starting next chapter. Anyways things to clear up…

1: I'm thinking this whole series should be narrated by James and Albus instead of switching each book. I could even do a James/Albus narration but have Lily or Teddy narrate one or two chapters? Tell me your opinion on that.

2: Someone won the 20th review contest. It was my friend Claire. She will have her name in the book in the next couple of chapters. A special shout out to her. You can still be the 5th person to 'favourite' this book though. If you are you will also have your name in the book. Won't that be awesome?

3: Due to me getting a beta reader I will no longer update every 10 days. I'll try and finish writing in about a week or 10days but it will all depends when my beta finishes editing.

4: Sass1 was made up by the boys in my class so I want to thank them. Just a shout out to all the boys in my class. Even though they probably don't read this. Thanks a lot you guys gave me a lot of ideas for this book.

5: You notice Albus is getting a little bit jealous of James? Isn't that interesting. We also find out James isn't the tough guy he seems to be. He loves his family and he's scared of the dark? Wow Alice is right James is such a girl. I swear all this random stuff actually has a point in this book. Well maybe except for writing the whole lyrics to _Fallout _sorry but I really love that song I just had to put it in this book.

-Monkeywoman14


	22. The Black-Haired Boy

Chapter 22: The Black-Haired Boy

* * *

(Albus)

I was so excited to see Lily and my parents. I waited for James to let go of them and then I jumped up into my parents' arms the same way James did.

"Well, I can see we were missed," my mom laughed.

"Jamie!" Lily screamed joyfully as James spun her around.

"How was your first couple months at Hogwarts, Al?" my Dad asked.

"It was amazing!" I yelled. I launched into a detailed story about my Hogwarts journey as we walked to the car.

Lily got in first, James got in second, and Teddy and I got into the back. James usually never let me sit in the back, but didn't seem to care today. Actually, he seemed over joyed.

"Guess what?" Lily asked.

"What?" James and I said in unison.

"I'm going to Hogwarts in… " She counted on her hands "Um… September."

"That's amazing Lily," James said, kindly. I could tell he was biting back an insult like 'nice math Lily' or 'Nice counting job'.

"I know, I know," Lily replied. She was grinning happily.

The rest of the ride home I watched the snow fall. It was coming down pretty hard. James had his face pressed against the window, but he didn't have a window seat so he was leaning on Teddy.

"Get off me," Teddy said as he pushed James.

"Boys, no need to fight," Mom said.

"Sorry," Teddy muttered, but James didn't say anything.

James was very arrogant. He never listened to my mom- he occasionally listened to Dad- and he also thought he was always right.

We arrived home and I ran into the house. James and I raced up the stairs and just stood there. I could tell he missed the house just as much as me.

"James Sirius, Albus Severus get down here!" Mom screeched.

"Honey not now. Let them get settled," I could hear Dad say.

"No," Ginny replied.

James and I raced each other down the stairs. James won because he jumped the last four steps.

"Cheater," I muttered.

"Sore loser," James countered.

We stood in front of a very angry Ginny Potter and an apologetic looking Harry Potter. This couldn't be good.

"You snuck out of the castle?" Mom demanded tapping her foot.

I waited for James to answer since he was as good at defending himself whenever he got in trouble. This time, however, James didn't do a very good job.

"No," James said evenly.

"I found a letter from the school saying you boys and Teddy- Hey! Teddy Remus Lupin, you get over here too!"

Teddy appeared from the kitchen, holding Lily in his arms. "Yes, Ginny?"

"Don't you 'yes, Ginny' me! How could you boys- no not boys marauders- sneak out of the castle?"

If there was one thing James sucked at more than being selfless it was trying not to laugh at serious moments.

Dad shot James a look that said, _'Are you mad? Stop laughing'_ It wasn't an angry father look, it was more like a beware your mother look.

"Why on Earth are you laughing?" Ginny half-shouted.

"Sorry-I-can't-help-it," James said between laughs.

"James this is serious!"

"Okay, okay." For a second he stopped but then he burst out laughing when he saw the scowl on mom's face. I saw Dad trying to hide a smile.

Lucky for me I was good at hiding my laughter and amusement at this situation.

"Do you want to be grounded?"

"No," James howled with more laughter.

"Up to your room right now young man!"

"I'll be serious now," James promised. This time there was no more laughter. "I'm very sorry."

"Which one of you would like to explain to me why you broke so many rules?"

"Do you want the truth?" Teddy asked.

"Of course I want the truth."

"James and I got captured by Death Eaters and Albus came to save us."

Before Ginny could say anything James added "Teddy's not lying mom. Albus really did come to have us."

Dad gave me a proud grin. He mouthed the words _'That's my boy.' _Finally Dad was proud of me. I realized James and Teddy was proud of me too. James might have been cocky but he wasn't very good at hiding his feeling for his family; especially his little brother.

"That's the worst lie you've ever told. If you told me the truth maybe I could have over looked this. None of you are going to that party."

"Mom! That's not fair." James wailed.

"Ginny that is a tad harsh," Harry commented.

"No it's reasonable!" Mom retorted. She turned to me, Teddy, and James "All of you go to your rooms."

"Can I to Fred's house!" James shouted. He said it as an announcement not a question.

Wow was he stupid or something? Mom just said go to your rooms. Like she would let him go to a friend's house.

"No," Mom answered.

"Please!" James began to beg but stopped when he saw that look on mom's face that said, _'Don't go there'_

"You know what?" Dad butted into the conversation "Why don't you go for a walk."

"Works for me," James said as walked out the door.

I couldn't believe that! James got to do whatever he wanted, so unfair. I was beginning to think that my parents were starting to favour James.

* * *

(James)

My mom had always been unfair and unreasonable, but Dad usually convinced her to be a little less harsh. This time he had no power. Well he did let me leave the house so that was good. I needed to cool down.

I was going to the park that Alice, and Fred, and I loved so much. Where we spent a lot of our summer days. We went there on the September 1st, and I just wanted to make sure it was the same way we left it.

I didn't want anyone to come after me. Not that they'd know where to find me. Teddy would know where to find me. No doubt about that. But I wasn't sure if he would even try and find me. Teddy had I had this sort of communication between us. He understood that'd I'd come back when I was ready. Even if he did come to find me, he wouldn't tell Mom and Dad. He knew how important this hideaway was to Me, Fred, and Alice. He wouldn't take that away from us.

When I arrived at the park I checked to make sure nothing had changed, it hadn't. The good old park was the same way we left it. Since no one was around I let Biscuit run around a bit.

I was pretty sure Fred, Alice, and I had accidentally used magic, when we first found the park at age six, to hide it from anyone else. It's not like it mattered though. We were under Hogwarts age back then and therefore did not get in trouble.

I just hung around playing on the playground. I went on the slide, on the seesaw, and on the swings. In my opinion you were never too old to play on a playground. I made Biscuit try out the slide, but he didn't seem to like it at all.

After a couple hours of playing I heard a noise in the bush.

"Who's there?" I asked. Of course there was no response. "Must have been the wind." I realized it wasn't even slightly windy, but I ignored that fact.

Not too long after I heard the mysterious noise

"James?"

I didn't even bother turning around. It was Fred, Alice, and Teddy.

"Why are you here, Teddy?"

"James it's getting ate; it's almost dark, and Ginny is getting worried. Just come home already."

"Why should I?" I wasn't ready to go back.

"Ginny said she's sorry for overreacting."

Like I cared. He was probably lying anyways. My mom always made me apologize before she would. "Bull-crap," I said.

"Ginny is on the couch worrying that she scared you off, and Lily is in her room saying she misses her big brother."

Teddy sure did know where to strike me. The thought of Lil being sad did make me want to come home. Did they think I ran away or something? No, I didn't I just went out for a long walk.

"Fine."

Alice and Fred didn't say anything as if they thought talking would trigger me off and make me go nuts or something.

"You're allowed to talk," I told them. I was still annoyed. I wasn't going to talk to my mom. She better let me go to the party.

"Don't hate your mom, James," Alice told me.

"Smart advise Dr. Phil," Fred scoffed.

"Alice I don't hate her. I just wish she could be a bit more understanding and caring. I mean I got in trouble for laughing. What the heck?"

"James she punishes you because she cares for you," Alice explained.

I turned around and stared at Alice. How did that make sense?

Then Teddy gave me some brotherly advise "Don't bother trying to understand girls I've been barking up that tree to long."

I laughed- a real laugh not a fear induced laugh- for the first time in hours. Teddy could really cheer you up.

* * *

"James!" Ginny sobbed-screamed when I walked in the door.

"Hi, Mom," I replied with a simple wave.

She grabbed me and hugged me so tight that I could have been a long lost teddy bear and Mom could be a 7-year-old girl.

"I was worried I scared you off or something. You could have said you were going to be outside until dark."

"I was never actually going to leave. Why would I do that? I just went to chill… for a long time"

"C'mon we have dinner ready," Harry said from the kitchen.

"Could you please go up to Lily's room. She refuses to come out," Mom told me.

"Sure no problem," I replied.

I walked up the stairs to my little sister's room, and knocked. I could hear her crying.

"Go away!" Lily yelled between sobs.

"But I thought you really wanted to see me." I made sure Lily could sense the confusion in my voice.

In a split second the door was flung open and I had a bunch of Ginger hair in my face.

"Jamie! I missed you I really did."

"Merlin, Lily I was only gone for a couple hours."

"I know but I missed you."

I laughed Lily was an awesome little sister.

* * *

(An hour ago written in third person)

He watched as his arch-enemy walked into the forest. No other choice but to follow him, right?

The black-haired boy followed James Potter into the forest. The blonde girl followed her brother. They weren't stalking Potter, no definitely not. They were merely observing. Did it really matter anyways? No, Potter and his gang of friends had been stalking him so this was more like… getting even.

To his great surprise there was nothing of interest in the place that James Potter stopped to rest. It was just a simple park. Not really a great place to plan anything.

"I can't see! What's he doing?" Asked the short young girl with blonde hair.

"Shut up, Claire!" The boy whispered to his little sister.

She was about to respond but closed her mouth.

He stared at James Potter. He really did envy Potter. He had friends, he was the best Quidditch player, and he was famous. Potter really did have it all. That's why Potter was the black-haired boy's first target.

It was people like Potter, and Weasley who made the boy agree to do this in the first place. _This _would change the entire world!

He would observe Potter. He would follow his father's exact instructions and if he succeeded Potter would be dead by the end of the year.

* * *

(Albus)

What was James' problem? He was such an attention hog. Everything had to be about bloody James Potter! Why couldn't it be me who was getting a huge hug from Lily right now. I wasn't jealous I was just… annoyed.

"Is there something wrong, Al?" Asked Dad.

"No," I lied "Nothing's wrong."

Dad looked at me but I gave him a look that said _Tell you later _

"So anyways, I was in the forest but before Teddy even came to get me I thought I heard… I dunno someone following me," James said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, James," Ginny ordered.

"Okay but did you hear what I said?"

"James I doubt there was someone following you," Ginny commented.

"But I heard them," James protested.

"Someone's a little full of himself," I muttered.

Unfortunately James was sitting beside me at the dinner table. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Everything has to be about you, doesn't it? Has it ever occurred to you there are other people in the world with problems? Of course it hasn't your just James Potter, and you're the only person in the world, right?"

Everyone looked at me shocked. "Albus Severus," my mother scolded but my Dad held up his hand.

"Al, let's go for a walk," Dad ordered.

"Fine," I replied.

Dad stood up from the table and grabbed his coat. I followed.

Outside the snow was falling down lightly. It wasn't extremely cold but it was cold enough to where a jacket.

"Would you like to talk now, Al?" Dad asked. His voice sounded like he was prepared to be sympathetic.

"There's a lot of things going on…" I began.

"Like what?"

"Well James is being a total jerk, I'm friends with the daughter of a supposed murderer, some guy thinks everyone gonna die, oh and I have a crush on this girl."

Harry stopped and stared at me "How about you tell me about the crush first. That's normal stuff I can deal with."

I laughed. "So there's this girl, Samantha Waters and I sorta kinda like her." I was blushing.

"Well does she know?"

Did she know? When she asked me to the Christmas Party it seemed like she thought I'd say no.

"I think so… know," I replied "We went to the Christmas party."

"That's good." Dad nodded "Tell me about the daughter of a murderer."

"A supposed murderer," I corrected "Her name's Crystal Black."

Dad turned to look at me. "You know her?"

I nodded confused "What's wrong?"

"Well it's um…"

"Fred and Teddy told us about the letter," I remembered the letter Fred showed us at the last full moon.

"Oh..." Dad sighed. Then took a deep breath as if this was hard to say. "Well we think that… it was Sirius and Lucius Malfoy who caused all those deaths."

"Seriously?" I gawked. "But he died…"

I was wondering if I should mention that we had the resurrection stone. Did James and Teddy already tell Dad or were they trying to keep it a secret?

"Well there was no proof. Perhaps the Veil he fell through was just a Portkey?"

He sounded really doubtful and yet hopeful at the same time. It remided me of James when he wanted to talk his way out of being grounded; hopeful but also knows it isn't likely. Was it even possible Sirius was alive?

"It's possible."

"Yes I suppose but that leaves so many blanks. Why would Sirius work with Lucius? Was it even Lucius? Maybe it wasn't either of them."

"Dad there's always gonna be blanks but that doesn't mean you just give up. You can't just investigate something and then say 'Oh we couldn't find the final report guess we'll just throw months of research in the trash'."

"Y'know, Al, you'd make a pretty good Auror one day."

We both smiled. For a while I didn't even care that James was an attention hog. My dad was proud of me and I was proud of me, and to be honest that's all that matters.

* * *

The barking was annoying.

James was one bedroom over from me and I was use to his noises. He snored, I dealt with it, he accidently banged on the wall, I ignored it, but the constant barking of that stupid dog was getting on me last nerve.

"Shut up," I moaned.

It was two in the morning. Christmas was on Friday, and today was Wednesday. The Eve of Christmas Eve, as I called it. And on the Eve of Christmas Eve at two in the morning I did not need to be woken up by a stupid dog.

I got out of bed and walked to James room. I was about to scold him but when I whipped the door opened I saw an orange bedroom and a sleeping James on the bed which was covered in Gryffindor coloured quilts.

Biscuit wasn't there. The barking wasn't coming from James' room. I followed the noise. It lead outside, so I opened the back door.

Maybe if it wasn't two in the morning I'd notice the fact that Biscuit had a glowing green light around him. Maybe if it weren't two in the morning I'd have cared about the short dark-haired figure that was most certainly not James or Dad. But it was two in the morning so I paid no attention to the glowing green light or the boy running across the mini Quidditch Pitch in our yard.

But it was two in the morning so all I cared about was my bed my pillow and a good night's sleep.

* * *

(James)

Christmas Eve was an awesome day. We'd go to the burrow and stay there until New Year's. This year, however, I was throwing a New Year's Eve Party.

Just last night Mom decided that it was only fair if she let me, Teddy, and Fred host our party. I had no idea what made her give in but I swear no Potions or manipulations were involved on my part.

So if I was allowed to go to the party why did I feel so… like I failed? Ever since I was old enough to understand I loved my Grandfather and my Great-Godfather, but I felt like I was failing them. Why? That is a good question. The funny part was I had no idea. It could have been because I wasn't passing all the subjects like he did in school. Maybe it was because I wasn't exactly like him. But maybe- and I think most likely- it was because I didn't pull pranks.

Now don't get me wrong I pulled a lot of pranks. However I didn't do as many as I could nor were they that impressive. What was so impressive about doing random things like I did? My idea of a great prank was something that made a huge mess, and a banner that declared my excellence. How was that impressive? It wasn't- not even the slightest- compared to my Grandfather's

Albus had always wanted to live up to our Dad's expectations. HE had always cared more about being like his father than anything else. I, so unlike my brother, never really cared. Not that I didn't love the example my Dad set, he was great, but I'd always admired my Grandfather more.

So that's how the feud between Albus and I started. Al always trying to do the right thing, and me doing what I thought was right. We argued over everything. What was a better T.V show, who was better at Quidditch, or sometimes even something as stupid as our favourite foods. It was incredibly insane how stupid most of our fight were. But Whenever Al did something he cared more about… importance?- is that the right word?- and I cared more about entertainment and level of fun. Basically what I mean is Albus always thought things through making sure it was the right decision, I, however, cared about the how much fun it was going to be and even how entertaining it will be.

"James!"

"I'm busy," I called to my brother who was knocking excessively on my door.

"This is important!" He replied.

This is exactly what I meant! 'It's important!' would be Albus' plead but mine would be 'come on this'll be funny!'

Albus seemed to decide that my momentary silence meant 'Oh, in that case some right in!'

"I just wanted to.." Al trailed off.

"Well spit it out!" I urged.

"Do you hate me?"

The idea was so stupid, I scoffed. Why would he ask such a stupid question. "Not even the slightest," was my reply.

"Then you wouldn't mind dong me a favour?"

"How does not hating you lead to doing you a favour?"

"It's just that…" he took a deep breathe "Dad thinks Sirius might still be alive and I just need your help to find out."

I stared at him. He didn't want to believe me when I told him Sirius was alive but he'd believe Dad? That was another thing about Albus, he was a follower.

"Seriously?"

"James," he whined. I shook my head. "Why can't you ever act like a brother to me?"

"Don't go there with me!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry I forgot how much you hated the truth," Al spat.

"I've done so many things for you! I helped you when you were down, I've been there for you."

"No you haven't! You _cause _all my problems and you do nothing to help resolve them." His voice was even as if this was a simple debate not a questioning of our brotherhood.

I stood up. "I've never met anyone in my life who's been thicker than you! You never believe me. I said Sirius was still alive, you don't believe me. I tell you the school's caretaker was evil you don't believe me."

"Everything is a joke to you, James. Why can't you learn there are things in life you can't fix by laughing them off?"

"Tell me what you think of Ryan Code and Filch," I said simply my tone becoming curious instead of furious.

"Code is evil," replied Albus slightly confused "And Filch is… murderous." Al gasped as if just realizing what I was referring to. "I should've known."

It was my turn to be confused "Know what?"

"I had always been scared of Filch and now I know why; he's evil."

I gawked at my little brother "Think hard. Try and remember why you were scared of Filch."

"Maybe cause he's scary," Al said in his 'duh' voice.

"When I was little, maybe I was about 8, Teddy snuck me on the Hogwarts's Express. I went to Hogwarts and the first thing I saw was Filch the caretaker asking why a seven-year old was attending Hogwarts. I hated him first. I told you he was scary and evil and you didn't believe me!"

"James, that never happened. I can make decisions for myself. I don't need your assistance. I'm not some door mat that you can wipe your dirty feet on then expect it to be alright if you give me a quick scrub, occasionally."

"Washing you would be gross."

"It's a metaphor, James. By 'scrub' I mean lazily help me out of a situation. Especially since you never help me when I need it."

"Don't say that!" I screamed. It wasn't true wasn't true one bit.

"James sometimes people need to know the truth and the truth here is that you're not my brother! To you I'm just a punching bag."

Then something really weird happened. I opened my mouth and closed it. With my disability I usually had to say things that were on my mind, but I was wrong. I could have argued with Al, but if I did I'd be wrong. I never really was a good brother to Al. I always made sure Lily was okay… I really thought about how Al was feeling. Then whenever I felt guilty I'd do him a small little favour and act a like we were cool, like a jerk.

"That's what I thought," Al said. With that my little brother stormed off.

I may have been wrong but that didn't make him right either. He treated me like a.. like an unstable person. He needed reassurance before he could believe me. He didn't trust me.

I almost called him back before I realized, some things needed time and a good apology was one of them.

* * *

We were the first out of the Weasley/Potter crew to arrive at the Burrow. Grandma Weasley was in the kitchen cooking and Grandpa Weasley was taking a nap in his bedroom.

When I heard that I raced towards his room- after saying hello to Grandma. On the way I dropped my stuff in the room I shared with Fred and Jackson, who- to my great joy- was not here this Christmas.

I always loved hanging out with my Grandpa. He was so cool. He always told amazing story, whether they were real or not. He's also the reason I got interested in muggles.

"Grandpa!" I greeted.

"Hey, James m'boy come here," he replied cheerfully.

"Grandpa, guess what?"

"What?" he asked smiling his famously warm, and welcoming smile. So unlike Filch's… I shook that thought from my head.

"McGonagall said I was doing better than most of the 4th years in Transfiguration!"

In my opinion that was the best news on the planet. Well I suppose not literally but my Grandpa James was a mazing at transfiguration so I wanted to be too.

"That's great, James. I knew you'd be a prodigy the first time I saw you."

"I'm no prodigy in fact I'm totally flunking Potions Herbology and History of Magic." I sighed. History of Magic and Potions I was doing horrible because the teachers hated me but I had no excuse for Herbology. Neville often gave me special treatment, and he helped me more than the other kids and I was still doing below 'Acceptable'. In fact I was pretty sure my average was a D (Dreadful).

"Yes but those subjects aren't important. Everyone's good at something and the universe has a plan for each of us and if you're really that bad at those subject then it wasn't part of the plan that you'd be good at them."

I smiled. Grandpa Weasley always found a way to make you feel better when you were down in the dumbs.

* * *

(Albus)

My brother was a total idiot. He was so arrogant he thought he owned every idea that pops into my mind. If I had an idea to make a time machine, James thought of it. If I thought Filch was evil he told me that first. What was wrong with him? He could never admit that he was wrong or that he wasn't the best in the Universe.

I didn't need his help I could do track Filch on my own. James would probably take credit for the whole thing anyways. He was stupid like that.

My plan was to find Filch and… well that was all I had so far. I would find him and then I'd interrogate him until he admitted Sirius was still alive. I knew it was Filch who helped Sirius come back to life. My guess was that Sirius lost his memory during his fall through the Veil and Filch found him and convinced Sirius that he was evil. I suppose my plan wasn't full proof and neither was my accusation but this was important. This meant risking everything, this meant proving everyone wrong, but most importantly this meant beating my brother at something.

Lately- as most people have probably noticed- James has been pissing me off. I had always known he was selfish, arrogant, and had a huge ego but now it was like those characteristics were on overdrive. It's wasn't like I didn't like my brother, I did, but he was an abnormal human being.

"Al, what are you doing?" Asked Hugo entering our shared room in the Burrow.

"Just thinking." It wasn't a lie, I really was just thinking. Hugo didn't ask me what I was thinking about.

"About what?" Hugo asked.

Never mind, he asked.

Then it occurred to me; it wouldn't be bad to have some back up. Just because James wouldn't come didn't mean I had to do this alone. "Actually, Hugo, I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

At about nine on Christmas Eve my little cousin and I decided to risk our lives going after a devious punishment-obsessed squib.

Hugo agreed to my plan to take Filch down. He seemed like a good crime partner as far as I was concerned. He was quiet when we snuck out and he knew exactly where to go.

"How the heck do you know where Filch's house is?" I asked Hugo.

He snorted "I may not be a master prankster, but I do my homework," Hugo replied as if everyone randomly stalked the teachers at their soon-to-be-boarding-school.

"Knowing where Filch lives is more like a creepy extra credit assignment."

"I don't know where he lives."

"Then where are you leading me?"

"Okay, I do know where Filch lives, but it's only because Rose and I went on a walk the other day and we saw him and his daughter."

I chocked on air. Was that even possible? Well I did it so I guess I did. "His daughter?" I gawked.

"Yeah. You didn't know he had a daughter?"

"He doesn't have a kid!" I was absolutely sure Filch didn't have a daughter. He wasn't the type to hang around children unless forced to.

"Well he had a little kid with him. The kid was short with blonde hair, and dark eyes. Ring a bell?"

"You have to be joking," I gasped. "I've seen Filch. Meet him in person and there is no way anyone would have… you know what with him."

Hugo laughed. "I must have been mistaken then. We'll see when we get there."

Hugo continued to lead me towards Filch's house. I wondered who this 'daughter' of his could be. I always had this suspicion that Ryan Code was related to Filch, but Hugo was talking about Filch's daughter.

"It's just around the corner," Hugo told me.

"Gotcha," I replied with a salute

The plan was for me to sneak into Filch's house- assuming the coast was clear- and take a look around seeing if I could find anything suspicious.

Hugo darted around the corner and gave me a nod which meant the coast was clear. I cautiously ran to where Hugo was as my cousin pointed at the ugliest house I'd ever seen.

"That house could win an Ugliest House of the Year award," I observed.

Hugo nodded "You got that right. I heard most of the neighbours moved because he was about as nice as a troll."

"That is an insult to trolls," I commented. I sighed "Better get, I guess."

"Good luck, cuz. Don't be scared to run for your bloody life."

I laughed quite hard, frightened that it would be the last time. If filch caught me I'd be dead, literally.

"Good luck." Hugo smiled encouragingly.

I smiled back. He was really cute and just his cheerful face could make anyone smile. Even people who were about to run into certain death.

I walked up to the house. It was a striped pick and yellow but the colours were so dull and worn out it didn't even look bright or… well happy like bright colours usually were. In fact it was almost as if the house was saying 'go away'. There were bricks that jutted out in certain spots. There was a flower patch in the front yard the smelt like rotten egg salad was having a date with a skunk. That must've been some nasty fertilizer.

I stared at the house realizing I had no way in. Perhaps I should just try the front door? Or maybe climb through one of the windows? If I was lucky there would be no magic locks or anything. Filch was a squib not a muggle therefore he could have a magical person in his family who lived with him.

I figured my best bet was the window. I hid behind a bush- which by the way smelt as bad as the flowers- and threw a rock at the window. There was no response or yelling which I took as a sign meaning no one was home.

"Coast is clear," I said to Hugo. I realized he couldn't hear me so I gave him thumbs up. He nodded and I jumped through the window.

The inside of the house wasn't much better than the outside. It had the same gross smell making me assume Filch was a _really _bad cook. There wasn't much furniture either, just a couch a small T.V, and a side table. The couch was ripped in many spots. The T.V was on, but it was fuzzy in other words there was no signal. The walls were peeling and white. I assumed this was the living room. I could see food crumbs –popcorn, bread crumbs, and so on- scattered across the floor. For some reason the whole thing looked set up as if Filch specifically liked living in a mess.

I walked into the next room which was the kitchen. Not much to see just a normal sized table, a counter with built in cupboards, an oven a fridge, the usual kitchen stuff. This room was clean. It still had that smell but it was faint.

I continued to walk around the two-story house. Nothing interesting, really. The only room that was abnormal was the living room. The only room I hadn't checked was the basement.

Cautiously I turned the nob of the door that lead to the basement. I was scared that it would be a replica of the Dungeon at Hogwarts. I couldn't relive the memories of my detention.

I took a deep breath and flung the door opened. It crashed into the wall and made a loud bang. I winced, that was too loud. If Filch was anywhere near his house he probably heard that.

"Albus!" I heard Hugo's voice echo through the house.

"Over hear," I replied "In the basement."

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around expecting to be face to face with Hugo but instead I saw a short girl with blonde hair. She had Hugo in her arms holding his hands behind his back.

The little girl looked at me "What are you doing in my house?" she asked.

Hugo sighed, "I told you Filch had a daughter."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter! So hope everyone having an awesome day, and if your having a crappy day hope this chapters makes it better! So a few things I want to cleear up...

1: I want to thank everyone who reviwed! Yay your all awesome! Though I was dissaponited that no new people reviewed this chapter. Seriously you could say anything even if youy want to correct me on something I'd rather know than continue to do whatever I'm doing wrong.

2: I was informed that som people were confused with what happened at the sorting with Albus. So I'm just going to explian it. Due to James' taunting Albus was scared that he was going to be in Slytherin so when he was at the sorting he thought the Sorting Hat 'Slytherin when in reality it actually said Gryffindor.

3: I have decided that this series will be narrated by James and Albus. Other people will narrate every so often but it is mainly a James and Albus series.

4: Just out of curiousity does anyone know who the "Black-Haired Boy"? he's a character I've mentioned before. Review with your guesses!

5: I want to thank my amazing new Beta Reader jamesandlilypotter81 who is super amazing. without her this chapter would make no sense at all so thank you so much.

-Monkeywoman14


	23. The New Year's Eve Party

Chapter 23: The New Year's Eve Party

* * *

(James)

I laid in bed reading. There was nothing more to do on Christmas Eve at 8:58. The book was called _The Hunger Games_. It was a muggle book that I was supposed to read for a Muggle Studies project. Not half bad either, once you get passed the really slow beginning.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" asked a voice I recognised as Dominique's, "Or is James Potter really reading?"

"No, Dom, your just seeing things," I joked.

"Same humor that I remember." She nodded.

"What do you mean 'remember'? It's only been a couple days since we've seen each other."

"Yeah, but Louis is too little to beat up so sometimes I miss you."

I laughed, Dominique was awesome.

"Wanna go play Quidditch?" I asked.

"At nine in the night?"

"No time is a bad time for Quidditch."

"Except when it's pitch black and snowing like crazy."

"True. Wanna play tag?"

Dominique shrugged. There was a pause and then she tapped me on the shoulder. "Your it!"

I laughed and followed my cousin as we ran around the house like 6 year olds.

Yes this was how Christmas should be.

* * *

(Albus)

This was not how I imagined to spending my Christmas Eve.

The little girl- who looked very familiar- locked Hugo and I in the basement while she sang 'Daddy will be so proud la, la, la, la, la.' Evil if you ask me.

Just as I had suspected the basement looked a lot like the Hogwarts dungeon which freaked me out to no end. However, my fear was nothing compared to Hugo's. My cousin was pacing around the dungeon-like basement saying 'great this is great. We're gonna die on Christmas. Good bye world, bye Albus, bye life as I know it.'

"Would you calm down?" I moaned after the fifth time of Hugo's goodbyes "We'll get out of this, okay?"

"How do you know? How could you possibly know?" Whined Hugo.

"I can get us out of here. Don't worry."

"Did you bring your wand?"

I was officially stupid. How could I forget my wand? I knew we were heading into certain death, and I chose know to be all brave? This was something James would do. He was so cocky thinking that he could do anything because he was so great- with or without a wand. Of course I didn't do it on purpose, but still…

"Were totally officially going to die know," Hugo stated after reading my facial expression.

The girl was no longer in the basement. She had left about five minutes ago. She had locked the door and claimed that there was no escape.

"Y'know we never tried the door", I realized.

Hugo caught on immediately. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

To be honest I was too nervous to even move. What if the door didn't open? It was our only chance, but I guess- as James says- How can you score if you don't shoot?

I walked towards the door slowly making Hugo shout 'Hurry the bloody hell up! I don't wanna die in here' ignoring him I continued at the same pace. I approached the stairs and grabbed the handle.

Taking a really deep breathe I was about to open the door when it opened itself. A short boy with dark hair- was it just me or did I see this boy a lot lately?- said "Well, well, well, were you trying to escape, Albus?"

I backed up and got a better look at this guy he was the one I saw our backyard the other day, it was the guy that attack me and Fred, it was the guy who the marauders were "observing" during the last week of school…

Standing less than a foot away from me is none other than Ryan Code.

* * *

(James)

I woke with an extremely guilty feeling on Christmas morning. I didn't have the usual urge to wake Fred and Albus up and race them downstairs to the Christmas tree. Nor did I even bother to jump on top of parents yelling 'Merry Christmas' like I did every year. No, today I felt too guilty for any of that stuff.

"James, it's _Christmas, _why on Earth are you still in bed?"

I sat up and turned to face my Dad. "Have you seen, Al, this morning?" I asked him.

Dad frowned and scratched his sideburns "No, him and Hugo must still be asleep."

Crap! Albus brought Hugo with him? He goes on a suicide mission and he brings his ten-year old cousin? I knew I should have gone with him! Why the didn't I go with him? Now my brother's life was at risk and it was my fault. I knew he would want to go and investigate- since he was a mini dad and wanted to be an Auror- and I should have went with him.

"Are you okay, James?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," I lied "Just… I think I might've gone too far annoying Albus."

"You want to know what I think?" I nodded "I think you are hiding something that has to do with Albus not being awake yet."

How did he know that? His Auror skills were on even when he wasn't at work.

"And you have my full permission to do what you need to do," Dad said.

I nodded. But I think what I needed to so was let Albus sort it out. He specifically said he didn't want my help. We had brother's intuition, I knew when he needed me and right now he didn't need me.

* * *

"Go on, James, open it," Ginny urged as the family gathered around the Christmas tree.

I ripped all the wrapping paper off the present from my parents. It was a new broom, the Airglider! It was the newest broom out there. They just got in stores last week.

"Thank you, thank you," I shouted with glee. "I love you, Mum and Dad."

Harry laughed. "It's nice to know that you love us so much right after we buy you a shiny new broom."

"Well I always loved you, but now I _really_ love you."

All the adults laughed as the kids took turns opening all of their presents. When everyone was done we sat in the common room playing with our presents. Dominique suggested a Quidditch game, and although I was still feeling guilty I figured Quidditch was the best medicine.

"Okay," Dominique shouted "Teams are Teddy, me, Rose, Lily and Lucy vs. Victorie, Molly, James, Fred, Roxanne."

"Fair enough let's play some Quidditch," Fred yelled.

Various cheers erupted from the Weasley/Potter cousins and we all ran into the broom cupboard and grabbed our brooms.

Half an hour later the score was 170- 100 in favour of me team. Lily and I were the Seekers looking hard for the snitch, Molly, and Roxanne were Chasers (we were one player short), Victorie was playing Keeper and Fred was playing Beater (Actually we were two players short.) Fred hit a well-aimed Bludger at Teddy who dodged it easily and laughed "You'll have to do better than that, Fred." He turned away.

"Think fast Teddy, mate," Fred yelled back.

"Wha-" Teddy began before a Bludger smacked him the arm. We charmed the Bludgers so they didn't hurt as much, but Teddy still winced.

I started laughing at Teddy who just smirked and pointed behind me. When I looked Lily already had the snitch in her hand.

Lily laughed "You lost to your little sister, Jamie!"

I sighed "Congrats, Lily, but you totally cheated."

"Did not," she whined.

"I'm just joking Lil," I laughed and so did Lily "Someone's being a sore winner."

Then we started arguing over if there was actually such thing as a 'sore winner'. Eventually I just gave up and agreed- even though I was right- that Lily was right. Even if she is a brat I loved my little sister.

* * *

(Albus)

This wouldn't be the first time I've almost been literally scared to death but I was pretty scared. My only enemy just appeared in front of the basement door that I was being held captive in and he asked if I was trying to escape. Who wouldn't be scared by that?

"Albus," Hugo said his voice shaky "Please tell me he's your friends."

Under normal circumstances I would have called my cousin crazy, but all I could manage was shaking my head no.

"Were not friends, Al?" Code asked "I'm hurt."

I still was frozen in fear so I didn't respond. Why on Earth was Ryan Code in Filch's house?

Hugo was now backing up towards the wall. Pressing himself so hard it seemed he thought he could sink right through.

"Help," Hugo chocked. He was now approaching me and pulling me away from Ryan Code.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I spat. I said the word 'you' with disgust as if it were a swear word.

"You see, this is my house. This is my basement, and you are not the prisoner I was hoping for."

"So you're going to let us go?" Hugo asked hopefully.

Code laughed hollowly "Of course not. Perhaps we can use you as bait. Send a letter that says 'Bring the boy unharmed or Albus and Hugo get it.'

"Who's the boy?" I asked hoping it wasn't anyone I loved. No friend or family was going to be a prisoner.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Screw him! What was his problem?

"What's your problem?" Hugo asked.

"I have a mission. My mission is very important. I don't need you but you could be useful therefore I am keeping you prisoner."

"Our family will know we're gone!" I said. There was no way Dad wouldn't come looking for me.

"Oh don't worry we took care of that easily. My sister took some of your hair and using the Polyjuice potion she is currently pretending to be Albus."

Okay so our only chance of escape was no longer a chance of escape.

"What about me?" Hugo asked.

"Oh we've taken care of you too. I have a… friend who is pretending to be you."

"Awesome," I replied sarcastically.

I thought for a second then I had a brilliant idea It seemed that villains were always self centered. They never believed they needed any help defeating the protagonists. Maybe I could convince him- assuming he was so cocky- to tell me some of his plan. If he was oh-so-cocky then he wouldn't mind sharing his plan with the protagonists who were sure to lose.

"Could we say your evil?" I asked

Code seemed proud to be called that "Yes, yes you could."

"Well I guess we have no power over you."

"That's right you don't."

Then- since we're gonna die- you wouldn't mind telling me… Is this your house?"

He smiled at the praise I was giving him. "Why yes it is," he replied. "I live here with my dad, and little sister."

I tried my best to keep the shock off my face. I didn't want Code knowing he just gave me any important information.

"So your sister is um…" Hugo caught onto my plan.

"She's a muggle. Her name's Claire," Ryan answered.

I turned to Hugo and mouthed _'Distract him'. _Hugo nodded.

"So Ryan tell me about yourself," Hugo urged.

Ryan went into the story of his life. For an academic genius he wasn't really smart outside of school.

I snuck around Code and headed for the door. Then I did something really stupid. I heard Ryan say something about Sirius Black. My automatic instinct was to stop what I was doing and ask Code to repeat that part. So I did.

"What did you say about Sirius Black?" I asked. Right after I said it I wished I hadn't. It was now clear that I was trying to escape because I was standing right in front of the door, and I just ruined me and Hugo's chance of getting help and/or escaping.

"Where are you going?" Code asked. He looked furious. No, furious was an understatement,. Imagine the a person who made you _really _furious. Now multiply that by ten and you'd have an approximate guess of how mad Code was.

"I was just looking around?" I said. I had the hopeful-but-not-likely-to-happen voice.

"You are betraying my trust. I was going to spare your lives, but I suppose I don't mind killing you. Heck, I'd be delighted to kill you."

Hugo gulped. He glared at me as if to say _Look what you've done. Now were gonna die._

"Why would you want to kill us?" Hugo whimpered. Poor guy sounded like a lost puppy who was being cornered by a hungry monster twice his size.

"Oh, Ryan, you don't really want to kill us, do you?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. He was about to answer when I added "I mean we could be so helpful to your little plan."

He considered this and said "I'll tell you about Sirius if you tell me about James."

This was a hard decision. Code had just told Hugo a lot of information which I could use against Code right now, but for some reason that didn't seem like it was going to work.

I sighed. This was the only way. "What do you want to know about James?"

"What's he scared of?" code asked eagerly.

"He hates spiders," Hugo recalled.

I laughed remembering James' odd fears. "And the dark." Code looked at me as if I was lying but I nodded. "It's true and he's scared of…"

I was about to tell Code about James' fear of needles but that actually could be used against James.

"I've told you several things. You tell me something now."

"I know Sirius." Code offered.

I shook my head "Not good enough. What else do you know?" It took a while for me to realize why Hugo's mouth was hanging open. Code had just confirmed my suspicions of Sirius being alive.

"Fine. You want to know more? He's evil. He's a Black through and through. He was pretending all those years-"

"Your lying!" I yelled suddenly losing it. There was no way Sirius was evil. Maybe he had just lost his memory or something.

"Don't ask me what's up with Sirius if you're not going to believe me."

"Don't make deals if you're going to tell lies," Hugo lashed out.

"I'm not lying," Code replied simply.

I had an idea but I needed to do a bit of planning. I didn't want Code to see so I gave Hugo another look that said _Distract him. _Hugo looked as though he didn't trust me but I gave him a pleading look. Hugo obeyed and started saying things like 'how is that possible' and 'wow I had no idea.'

I took a deep breath and thought my plan through. It was pretty simple, tackle Code, tell Hugo to run and… well hope that Hugo gets help. It was a simple plan but I got butterflies in my stomach.

I looked t Code. I would need to know what he looked like if we ever got out of here and teh Aurors wanted to investigate. Code had jet black hair and eyes that were like bottomless pits, black, empty, and full of unknown evil. He was incredbly skinny- which I could use against him- his hair was neat- so unlike mine and James'- his clothes were plain muggle clothes, a red shirt and a pair of jeans. If I had to choose I would say he reminded me of a starved racoon, looking so inncocent but vicious on the iside and bags under his eyes. He smelt of garbage just like a racoon.

Taking another deep breath I ran towards Code and grabbed his legs. He fell to the ground with me on top of him.

"Run!" I yelled to Hugo. Hesitantly Hugo obeyed.

My cousin darted up the stairs and out the basement door. I turned to Code "Are you the reason no one remembers the time we got captured by Death Eaters?" I asked him.

He struggled to get up but I had my foot placed on Code's chest. Code sighed "It wasn't me."

I looked at him like he was crazy. He was really persuasive, though. I even believed him, just a little bit.

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" I asked in a much kinder tone.

"It was my dad. He used the 'Confundo' and now no one except you, me, James and Teddy remember anything."

That seemed logical yet highly unlikely. Filch had anything to do with it. Then again he did have access to the whole school. I thought for a long time before I realized the one huge lie in Code's lie.

"Liar," I shrieked. "Your Dad's a squib."

Before I knew what was happening Ryan grabbed my leg. I lost my balance and fell on the floor. I hit my head on the hard smooth wall and my vision blackened at the edges.

As if by magic- which I suppose could be possible- Code disappeared. He was replaced by my dad, Hugo and James looking down at me.

"Dad thank Merlin you're here. Ryan Code- the smart boy in James' year- is evil. He's Filch's son. They're both working with Sirius, who really is alive, and he's gonna destroy the whole world."

Okay destroying the whole world was a bit of a stretch but that dude was up to evil.

"What were you thinking sneaking out like that?" Dad asked. "You even sent a replica of yourself- using the Polyjuice Potion I'm assuming- just so you could sneak away? On Christmas never the less."

"Dad!" I protested. "I'm not lying!"

"No, you just have a really active imagination."

Then I remembered Claire. "Wait, you saw my replica? What was she doing?"

"She started to turn back into herself and bolted out the door."

James sighed as if making a huge decision "Dad, Al is telling the truth."

"Let's just get home," Harry said tiredly.

Dad lead me outside where him, Hugo, James and I piled into the car. As if reading my thoughts James said "Were not brothers anymore, remember?"

How could he say that? Well actually I said it first but I was just angry, I didn't actually mean it. I loved James, even if he was an annoying git.

"I- I didn't mean it," I told him.

"I think it's better if we don't talk for a while," James replied.

What was wrong with him? It was sad because he wasn't joking, like usual, he was dead serious. He really didn't want to talk to me? Like he never made any mistakes in his life.

"Is everything okay back there?" Harry asked, probably seeing James and I turn away from each other.

"Everything's fine," I grunted in reply.

Hugo sat with a faraway look in his eye. He was probably scared to death. Who would have thought Hugo would have such an interesting experience before Hogwarts.

* * *

We arrived at the burrow. Harry urged me to open my presents. Although I wasn't in the mood, I opened all the presents.

"Thanks everyone," I said trying to put on my best fake smile. I really did enjoy the presents, especially the new broom and seeker equipment.

James, however, was very unhappy "That's not fair," he complained. "He got the same broom as me and he's a first year. He's not even allowed a broom."

"Can you come here, James," Harry called.

"Fine," James muttered, and followed Dad upstairs.

James was being such a baby. First he refuses to talk to me because of something I said when I was mad, and now he's whining because we got the same broom.

James and Dad came back into the Living room. I expected to see my brother frowning and being all down in the dumps but instead he came back with a wild grin on her face. I was about to ask him why but then I remembered we weren't talking.

I frowned. You never know what you have until it's gone.

* * *

(James)

"Can you come here, James," Dad called.

"Fine," I said despite my horrible mood.

I followed Dad up the stairs and he lead me to the bedroom. He gave me that look that meant he wanted me to tell him what was going on.

I considered telling him about me refusing to talk to my brother but I decided not to. That was business between me and Albus. Besides Dad would probably make me talk to Al.

"Why should Albus get the same broom I got?" I asked Dad.

He sighed. "James, you don't expect me to give you a better gist than Albus, do you?"

"Well… no, but why couldn't you get him something else?"

"Well if you're going to be in such a sour mood then I won't give you the rest of your Christmas present."

I was about to counter, but then I realized he said he had something else to give me. Immediately I sat up straighter and my eyes lit up . I'll be good," I promised.

"Good boy," Dad said as he ruffled my hair.

I waited patiently for him to tell me what it was but he didn't say. "Well what is it?"

"Guess," he replied.

"The Marauder's Map?"

He gave me a confused look but didn't question why I knew about the map. "No," he replied. "I'll give you a hint. It has to do with family, and your favourite activity.

I smiled "Quidditch."

"What about Quidditch?"

Um… is it a new Quafle?" I asked. I also liked having my own Quafle to throw around when I was bored.

"No, it's an old Quafle."

It was my turn to be confused. I thought for a moment. "Grandpa James played Chaser," I recalled "So you're going to give me his very first Quafle?"

Dad nodded and left momentarily. He came back with an old tattered Quafle. Most people would have said it was disgusting, but it was beautiful to me.

"Your Granddad used this Quafle during his last year at Hogwarts," Dad told me "The Seeker got injured and they had to play without one. He used this Quafle to score the goal that won them the game. It was Gryffindor's greatest game according to Sirius. Sirius gave me this Quafle and ."old me to give this to my son if he played Chaser."

For me this was a great honor. I was holding the Quafle that won Gryffindor their greatest game I history- according to Sirius. I made a mental note to make sure I made history when I was captain of the Gryffindor team.

"There's something else I want to give you to," Dad began.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly. "You're not going to make me guess are you?"

Dad laughed. "No, I won't."

From behind his back Dad pulled out two mirrors.

"Um… thanks?"

Why would Dad give me two mirrors? I wasn't that obsessed with myself.

"They're magic mirrors. You can talk to the other person through them," Dad explained.

My eyes lit up once again "Awesome."

"I thought you might be interested."

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and I couldn't wait for the party.

"And make sure to behave," Mom called as I shut the front door and left for Grimmauld Place.

"C'mon, Jamie," Teddy beckoned me towards the place where we would be apparating.

"I told you to stop calling me Jamie," I complained.

"Why Jamie doesn't like his little nick-name?" Fred asked joining in on Teddy's teasing.

"Shut up, Freddie," I countered.

"Aw the little baby Jamie-Poo can't think of a good come back," Teddy said laughing. Fred laughed as well.

"Whatever," I grumbled "Let's just get the place set up for the party."

"Righto," Fred agreed. Then he looked at Teddy "Wait a second you can't apparate legally yet."

"True, but I know how to apparate," Teddy replied.

"But you'll get in trouble with the ministry," I reminded him.

Teddy gave us a shocked look. "The rule about under-age magic only applies if you're in a muggle area or you're a Muggleborn. They can't detect whether the kid or the adults are using magic in half-blood and pureblood houses. I can't believe you didn't know that."

"Really? That's awesome," I replied thinking of how many pranks Fred and I would pull on Albus and Dominique.

"Yeah, we better get going," Teddy realized.

Teddy illegally apparated us to an empty field near Number 12 Grimmuald Place so that we didn't get seen by any muggles. As we walked down the field I couldn't help but show how excited I was. I was bouncing up and down. This would be the best party in history of the world. Except for the fact that my not-brother, Albus, would be there.

"Would you calm down, James?" Teddy suggested. "Save the bouncing for dancing with the ladies."

I nodded, but continued to bounce anyways. I was too excited to care. This would be my first time having a party with no adults. Unless you counted the Kids Club that I went to all the time. It was actually against the rules for adults to be in there. The whole place was run by a seventeen year old wizard named Chest, that was actually his first name. I supposed it was short for Chester but I found it weird. He was the one who gave me the idea for this party. There was a whole section in that Club for wizards where they sold butterbeer and occasionally played wizards chess and other Wizard's games. There was a special lock charm on the door to make sure no muggles got in.

"Did you invite Chest?" I asked Teddy.

"Course I did. He's one of my best friends," Teddy replied.

"I thought you hated everyone from Slytherin," Fred questioned.

"Yeah, but Chest is cool. I like Chest."

"Whoa there Teddy don't go all gay on us. Victorie would be heart-broken," I joked.

Teddy snorted. "I hate Victorie and I'd rather be gay than date her."

"Just a month ago you said and I quote 'oh yeah, she digs me'," I reminded him.

"Yes, she digs me. I don't like her though."

"Actually," Fred commented "I recall you asking her out in your fourth year and getting turned down. And I believe she said 'I hate you, Teddy, Lupin and I will _never_ go out with you.' Then she threw a pie in your face."

"Well she's wrong. She wants me. She wants the Teddy Mistro she wants the king of duels the prank master-"

"Actually that title went to Albus," Fred told Teddy.

Teddy grunted "Whatever. I would have won if it wasn't for him."

I laughed, He'd had been so upset when Albus won. Saying things like 'he's a fist year goody-two-shoes he doesn't deserve this award' and 'I lost to a first year that wasn't even in the competition.'

We walked the rest of the way to the house in silence. I was still incredibly excited and I could tell Fred was too. This would be epic.

Once we arrived at Grimmauld Place I ran up to my room. We all had rooms in Grimmauld Place despite the fact we didn't live there. My bedroom was Sirius's old bedroom. I loved the posters he put up just to spite his parents. Sirius was awesome. That is until Filch and Malfoy turned him into a Death Eater.

I shook that thought from my head remembering there was a reason I came up here. I dived under the bed and grabbed the packages Firewhisky I had hidden under there.

"What are you doing, James?" Teddy yelled from downstairs "We have work to do!"

"Coming," I yelled in reply.

When I entered the kitchen Teddy huffed. "We have work to do James there's no time for stupidity."

"Merlin, you sound like Mom, 'Clean your room, James, there no time for being silly'," I mocked. "and for the record I was getting this." I held up the packages of Firewhisky and Teddy bowed down at my feet.

"I don't care how you got that, whether it was illegal or not, but I love you," Teddy announced.

"Wow Teddy, you care way to much about Alcohol," Fred observed.

"Do not!" Teddy protested. "I'm just opened to trying new things."

I laughed. "You've tried Alcohol about five times and every time the next day you say 'Why in the name of Merlin did I do that'?"

"Well now I'm of age so it doesn't matter."

"And by 'of age' you mean you'll be of age in April," Fred clarified.

Teddy shrugged. "My alcohol problems- if you could even call it a problem-"

"Which you could," I interrupted.

"Whatever. My alcohol problem is not our biggest concern right now. We still need to get the decorations up and start the party."

For the next little while we decorated, set up the food tables, and fooled around. I still couldn't wait till the party to actually start. I continued to bounce around like a like a bouncy ball.

"Party starts in a half hour," I said. I continued to count down the

"James we get it! The party is staring soon," Teddy said.

I waited and waited then someone knocked on the door.

"Someone's here!" I cried running towards the door. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down before I opened the door.

I found myself staring at Chest.

"Jamie, how ya doing?" Chest greeted ruffling my hair.

"Fine. I told you to call me _James _ not Jamie," I said as a way of greeting back.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. I haven't seen you at the club lately, where have ya been?" He was referring to the Kids Club.

"School," I answered.

"Yeah, obviously, but I mean I haven't seen you over the break. Or last summer that much."

"Oh, I've been hanging with my family lately."

"Makes sense."

Teddy came in and saved us from awkward silence. "So, who's at the door?" He asked coming into the entry hallway. "Oh, hey Chest, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Chest replied giving Teddy a fist bump. "I just apparated here. It's so cool to be of-age."

"Yeah, I can't wait till April. I'll be casting spells like nobodys business."

Chest and Teddy continued talking and I talked with Fred. We waited about an hour for the party to actually get started.

"Attention everyone, Attention," Teddy yelled while standing on a table. "It will be 2015 in about four hours."

"Did you tell Albus about the Marauder tradition?" Fred asked me.

"No," I replied "Not yet. I'll go tell him now."

"Hey Albus," I called after finding him in the large crowd and dragging him away from his friends momentarily.

He smiled. "Yeah, James?"

"I just wanted to let you know there's this thing us Marauders do every new year's…"

"What is it?" Al asked.

"Well, at exactly midnight we jump into the Black Lake."

I expected Albus to ask questions, but he just frowned and said "Listen, James, I'm sorry to break it to you but I don't think I can be a Marauder anymore."

I was a little bit annoyed with my brother before, but know I was pure shock.

I gawked at Al. "What?"

"You were right when you called me a goody-two-shoes. I'm not cut out for the pranking business-"

"Forget it!" I yelled. "Quit, see if I care. Being a Marauder is a symbol brotherhood-"

"Yeah and your one to talk about brotherhood," Al snorted.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just please, Al, tell me we can still be friends.

Al smiled. "Yeah, I'm tired of ignoring you anyways."

Tears formed in both of our eyes threatening to spill. Tears of happiness. For some reason I thought Al and I would have a bit of troubles after he got back from his 'mission' to go investigate Filch. We looked at each other and with a wave Al walked out the door.

I sighed. I felt like I had just been dumped. Although I'd never dated so I didn't know what that was like, but I'd always imagined it felt like this. Why'd I care so much? I didn't know. I never thought we'd be looking for a new Marauder before Teddy left.

I figured sitting up here wasn't going to help anything so I went downstairs and partied.

* * *

At eleven Chest apparated the Marauders (sans Albus) to Homesgade and we walked into the Hogwarts grounds.

We stood in front of the Black Lake waiting for midnight. We got there earlier than expected so I had a lot of time to think before we jumped into the lake.

The Marauder tradition was to jump into the lake at midnight and think of a New Year's resolution. The lake was always freezing and my resolution always came true because it was the same one every year; be awesomer than last year and follow in my Grandpa James' footsteps.

This year however I made a different resolution. As the Marauders jumped into the freezing lake I thought about my resolution to beat Albus in everything and be the one to defeat Filch and his army. I'd make Dad proud. I'd be the hero for once instead of perfect little Al.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi everyone here's the new chapter! :) Sorry it took so long to update I had a lot of homework, and well I've been busy. I'll get the next chapter up soon cauase I don't haved any homework for march break, Happy March break by the way. Anyways things to clear up...

1: I want to thank my beat reader jamesandlilypotter81 who is incredibly awesome! Thanks so much! 3

2: I want to thank the revwiers wickednick and mambajama you guys are awesome :)

3: The books coming to a close about six ro seven more chapters, I can't wait!

4: If I get two reviews before I update teh net chapter I'll tell you the name of the next book

-Monkeywoman14


	24. Helpful Spells and Tips

Chapter 24: Helpful Spells and Tips

* * *

(James)

We were about to leave for King's Cross station but I needed to do something first.

"James get down here," Mum called. "We're gonna be late!"

"I'll be there in a second!" I yelled back.

I ran into my Dad's office and reached for his drawer. It was locked as expected. I pulled out my wand and said 'Alohomora'

The desk opened with a click and I smirked. Knowing I was running out of time I quickly grabbed the piece of parchment then raced down stairs.

"What were you doing," Mum asked.

I smiled "Forgot to pack some spare parchment."

* * *

(Albus)

The Hogwarts Express was moving as slow as a turtle-or at least it felt that way.

"You really suck at answering questions, Al," Louis yelled in my face.

"Merlin, Louis, you ever heard of personal space?" I replied "What was your question?"

"I asked if you knew where Scorpius was?"

"No idea," I replied.

That was the reason I was worrying. Scorpius promised he'd write to me over the break, but he didn't. Then, he didn't show up at King's Cross. Where was he? Did he get hurt? Did his evil Grandfather torture him so bad he had to go to St, Mungo's?

"Don't get worried, Al. I'm sure Scorp is fine," Rose said from behind her book; _Hogwarts a History_.

"How can you just sit there and read?" I asked her.

"My way of dealing with worry is reading," Rose replied.

I didn't have a response for that so I just sat still and continued my grieving. The compartment was basically full. There was Louis, his friend Jake, Rose, Crystal, Zackary, Thomas, and Matthew.

Jake, Matthew and Louis began to talk about Quidditch and I tuned them out.

I had a lot to worry about, Scorpius was missing and Jams was being a… Slimy wart (I didn't like swearing).Well it wasn't exactly James' fault. Ever since I quit the Marauders- which was about a week ago- I had been having nightmares about all insults he's ever told me. I didn't know why. He was probably wondering why I hadn't talked to him a lot. I vaguely wondered if this happened to everyone or just me.

Scorpius was a different story. Scorpius… well I wanted to be mad at Scorpius but it wasn't his fault. His Grandfather might have locked him away and told him he was never allowed at Hogwarts again.

* * *

(Scorpius)

I was scared. I had no concept of time. It was dark, and smelled musty. No child should have to deal with this. Especially if all they did was get Sorted into Gryffindor.

Being grounded was one thing. Being grounded, and locked in a basement with no food for a week was another thing. Well, it wasn't a week, maybe three days, but it was long enough for me.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I moaned.

_You were sorted into Gryffindor you git. You knew you should have choose Slytherin. _

I thought for a minute wondering if the voice in my head was right. After a hesitation I shook my head.

"Your wrong," I told the voice "He treated me like this before Hogwarts."

_And whose fault is that?_

"Not mine!" I yelled as I sobbed

I heard a squeak and turned my head instantly.

"Scorpius!" Said a harsh voice.

"Yes Grandfather," I replied controlling my sobs.

"Don't talk to me from down there! Get up here."

I crawled up the stairs feeling weak. So weak I could pass put any second.

Lucius Malfoy examined me. "You look horrible," He scoffed.

I was angry beyond angry but I didn't say anything.

"Answer me!" he barked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to look horrible after being trapped in the basement," I replied.

"Excuse me?" he said, shocked. He clearly wasn't used to me back talking him.

I gathered all my Gryffindor courage. "You heard me," I mumbled.

Despite the fact that he looked astonished he only said "Whatever. Here eat this," he handed me a plate of… garbage? I had no idea what it was but I knew better than to argue again.

"Thanks."

"You better be thankful."

I stood awkwardly not knowing whether to go back to the basement or stay up.

"Well get back down," Lucius urged.

"Yes, sir."

I walked back down the stairs and once I was out of earshot I sobbed again. I got the garbage like substance soaked with tears but I didn't really care. I wish someone would come save me, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Help," I whispered.

Help never came. In fact three days later help still hadn't come. I found the shower but the water was cold. The shower water was all I had to drink. I hadn't had any food since the garbage I ate three days ago. It was still dark but I made a new friend.

"I need to get out of here," I whispered to Squeaky the squirrel. Was it sad that my only company was a squirrel? Yes. Was it sad that IU named the squirrel? Absolutely. Was it sad that I was telling all my problems to a squirrel named Squeaky? No doubt about it.

"Any idea what day it is?" I asked Squeaky.

"You're right it's probably Christmas."

"Squeak, squeak."

I looked at Squeaky who was pointing- well squirrels can't really point but you know what I mean- at some crumbled up paper. "It's paper, not food I told him."

Squeaky ran up to the paper took it in his mouth ran up the stairs and disappeared underneath the door.

"I wish I could do that," I muttered. "I could if I had my wand."

I stared longingly at the door that Squeaky ran under. I loathed that door. I loathed my Grandfather.

My Grandfather, that idiot who snapped my wand in half.

* * *

(Albus)

We were arrived at Hogwarts with no sign of Scorpius. We entered the dorms with the same results. However at two in the morning I heard a tap on the window.

"What the…" I began but didn't finish my sentence. I got out of bed and passed Scorpius' empty bed and to the window.

To my surprise there was an animal there, but the animal was not an owl. I opened the door for the squirrel.

"What are you doing here?" I asked it.

It spit out a piece of in response. The paper had a couple words on it.

_Help basement stuck. _

I could tell it wasn't meant as a letter. This was one smart squirrel.

"Let me guess" I told the squirrel. "Scorpius' grandfather locked him in the basement and he needs help."

The squirrel did some form of a nod then scurried out the window. I guess its work was done.

Now all I had to do was get to Scorpius' house. I remembered he told me he lived with his Grandfather in Homesgade. Well he spent a lot of time there because his parents often went on vacation during the Christmas holidays.

_How do I get into Homesgade?_ I thought to myself.

_Easy you ask your brother_

That annoying voice in my head was a stupid. I couldn't ask my not-brother for help. He hated me now.

_Hate is a strong word. He may be angry but he doesn't hate you._

_I wouldn't want to enter his dorm anyway _I told the voice _Ryan Code is in there._

_Some Gryffindor you are_

For some reason no matter what I thought about my thoughts always came back to the fact that I shouldn't be in Gryffindor. James' teasing from back in September still bothered me today.

_You're a Slytherin through and through _

James' words rang in my mind over and over again

_You're nothing but Slytherin's pawn_

What was he talking about? He's was just making it up, I assured myself. Even if he was just being an idiot he still said it and it was still going bother me.

Now I had to ask James for help. It was the only way I was going to get to Homesgade. If anyone knew a secret password or a passageway to Homesgade it was James.

I slowly got out of bed and travelled to the third year's dormitory. I arrived and wondered whether to knock or just to open the door.

"You might as well come in, Albus," Said a quiet voice from inside the dorm.

I opened the door and asked "How'd you know?"

"That's not what you came here to ask me," James replied.

He was trying to be civil but failing at it. His eyes were hard and stony they seemed to say _get on with it before I decide to hex you._

"If you're really a Gryffindor you'd understand," I began. James nodded. "I need to help a friend. That friend… um he's not here right now, but he needs my help. The only way to help him is to find the secret passage to Homesgade…"

"And you want me to tell you where it is." James concluded.

"Well… yeah."

"Albus," James paused for a very long time as if choosing his words carefully. "You specifically told me you wanted to solve things on your own. Now assuming this friend actually exists and you're not just making a stupid metaphor I think it'd be better if you helped your friend, not me."

He had a point, I did tell him I wanted to solve things on my own but I didn't mean I never wanted his help again.

"However," James continued as if knowing I was going to argue. "I will- being the incredibly generous person I am- let you borrow _my _Invisibility Cloak."

I smiled despite the fact that I was angry. "Thanks James," I said though I knew it sounded emotionless.

"You'll thank me one day, Al," he replied.

He was using my own words against me. He didn't actually care what said he was just trying to think of an excuse as to why he shouldn't tell me.

He was still mad about the argument we had on New Year's. Merlin, I thought he's be over that by now.

"James, you're still mad," I accused.

"No, I'm teaching you a lesson."

I snorted. "What lesson is that?"

"Al, I really need to get to sleep. I was busy dreaming about a _humped backed witch_ who came in _third _in a race." He said the words 'humped back witch' and 'third' very strangely.

James was such a liar. "You're lying. You were awake when walked in here."

"I know."

I turned to the door. "Thanks for nothing,"

"On the contrary brother, you should be thanking me more than you think."

I gave James one last odd look before leaving. James was weird, some might say intriguing but I'd say weird.

I think James was trying to help. I just think he fails at helping. I'm pretty sure the answer was right there, in front of me but I just couldn't notice it. So I decided to do the only thing that made sense right now. Talk to an adult. The only adult I was really close to at Hogwarts was Neville. He'd understand what I was doing and why.

I walked down the stairs that lead to the dormitory and excited the common room. I really hoped Neville would be okay with me asking him a question this late. I reached Neville's office hoping he was awake. It was 4:00 am.

I knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in", said Neville's tired voice.

"Hi," I said opening the door.

"Albus? What are you doing here? It's 4:07."

"I have a… situation."

Well, you're here know, might as well tell me."

"I have this friend… and he is in a dilemma. In order to help this friend I have to go to Homesgade."

"And I'm going to assume that no adults can help?"

"Yeah, this is sorta private."

"And you want me to tell you how to get to Homesgade?"

"Well, I went to James first and he gave me this clue. I think I understand the clue but that's not what I wanted to ask you. I want to know if I should be doing this?"

"It's not your job to save your friend, Al, I'd gladly help if you want me to." I sighed. "However," Neville continued, "If you're anything like your father you're going to want to save your friend anyway. So instead of wasting my breathe saying no, I'm going to remind you to be careful. And make sure you have the Invisibility Cloak."

I smiled. "Thanks Neville, you're the best!"

Neville winked at me and said, "You were never here, I never saw you and please, please be careful."

"Will do, Neville, will do."

* * *

(James)

I smiled as my little brother closed the door. I wondered if he understood what I was telling. I yawned. I was very tired but I refused to sleep. Ryan code could go berserk any minute and I wasn't about to be asleep to let him lay a hand on anyone.

I pulled out the Marauder's Map and looked to see if Albus understood my little hint.

When I didn't see my little brother walking towards the hump backed witch on the third floor, I muttered, "Clueless," I muttered.

"I just don't understand what your obsession is."

"Liking Transfiguration isn't an obsession," I corrected Fred.

"Let me re-phrase that," Fred said "Why do you like such a boring subject?"

I sighed. Fred could be really annoying sometimes. "I like Transfiguration for the same reasons you like Charms."

Fred considered this. "Fair enough."

"So do you wanna try out the mirrors now?" I asked Fred.

"Now you're talking," Fred smiled.

He took the mirror out of his pocket and ran into the Great Hall.

I looked straight into the mirror and clearly said "Fred Weasley."

"Hello," Fred said suddenly. I took a step back.

"Whoa, Fred, you scared me."

"Sorry mate."

"Fred you might want to put that away before someone sees it."

"Yes sir," Fred replied.

"Neville?" I guessed.

"Yeah got to go, bye" Fred replied hurriedly.

I waved my hand and Fred disappeared. I yawned it had been a long day. Or I guess a long night. I was being so paranoid that I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. It was Monday, one of the best days of the week.

I walked down the hall towards the dungeon, we had Potions. The journey there was harder than I thought. I was so tired that I forgot the dungeon was down, not up. I accidentally went up, silly me.

"Don't worry Potions, here I come," I whispered to myself. Normally I would have been worried about Parkinson killing me for being late but I felt too weak to care.

I entered the Potions class muttering "Sorry I'm late." No open took notice of me so I sat down in my usual seat in the back .

"Today we're learning about the twelve uses of Dragon Blood" Pug Face explained. "Since I'm so kind-"

I snorted so loud that I was sure Pug Face heard me but she didn't take notice of me and just continued "I'll give you this class to work on it, but if you don't finish it's homework."

I recalled doing this in our first year. I wondered why we were doing it again.

"Albus can I speak to you for a moment," Pug Face requested. I looked up. What was she talking about, Albus wasn't in our class.

"You mean, James?" I asked between yawns. Despite the fact she didn't respond I went up to her desk.

"Yes" I said rudely.

"Potter?" She questioned.

"Yes, that is my surname."

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to write down the twelve uses of dragon blood."

"You're not supposed to be here."

"What do you mean?"

"Potter, don't play stupid with me, this is a class of first years you are not a first year," then she added quietly "No matter how much you behave like one."

"Where am I supposed to be?" I asked confused. I could have sworn I had Potions on Monday. Maybe McGonagall was right, I should have someone with me at all times.

"Why aren't Weasley or Longbottom with you?" Parkinson asked reading my thoughts.

I smirked but being cocky took a lot of effort when you're tired "Why? Are you scared of a 13-year-old?"

"Detention, Potter. And get out of my class."

"With pleasure."

I left with a slam of the door and pulled out the Marauder's Map checking to see where the third years were.

"Charms," I whispered "Of course."

I couldn't help but to look at the hump backed witch on the third floor just to see if my brother wasn't a total dud. I smiled as I watched the little dot labeled 'Albus Potter' climb through the secret passage way.

"Congrats, Al, you're not a total clueless dud."

Later in Herbology I was practically asleep. In fact I would have been peacefully dreaming if it weren't for the fact that Code was in this class and Alice kept shaking me.

"James, you have to stay awake," Alice whispered the third time she shook me awake.

"Sorry, sorry," I muttered sleepily "I'll stay awake this time."

I did my best to listen to Neville but he taught the most boring class in all of Hogwarts except for History of Magic.

"Now in order to collect…" Neville began but I tuned out.

We had Herbology with the Ravenclaw's. I in front of me Scone turned around and mocked someone sleeping. I was about to punch Scone but Fred whispered in my ear "Don't worry we'll prank him later."

Then I saw something weird. Scone pulled a small potion out of his bag. I watched curiously and he handed me a note. When I didn`t take it right away he practically shoved it up my nose. I glared at him but took the note anyways. It read

_Hi, James_

So I wrote back

Why are you talking to me?

_I just wanted to say hi_

Bullcrap.

"Now class come and take a look at the Angel's Snare."

I slowly went to look at the plant Neville was talking about. But Scone blocked my way.

"I was just wondering-" Scone began talking like we were mates.

"I really don't like you" I interrupted. "In fact I really wouldn't mind if you pitched yourself off the Astronomy Tower. So if you're here to insult me, get it over with, if you're here to prank me, good luck, and if you're here to talk to me, get the heck out of my face."

"I actually wanted to give you a chance to reclaim half of your pride, Potter," Scone spat "But if you have no interest I'm perfectly fine without scum in my presence."

I knew he wanted me to beg him to tell me what he meant, and in no way did I want to give Scone what he wanted but I had no choice. "Tell me," I begged.

Scone smirked. It was a gesture that I hated more than anything else. He could have cursed and it wouldn't have been as annoying as his smirk. His smirk was like needles except it didn't pierced my skin, it pierced my pride. Which was very important when you were a legend at your school.

"Do you really care?"

"Yes."

"I was going to offer you a rematch of the fight."

I knew it would sound _very _desperate if I said 'Please' so I just said "Whatever."

"Am I getting a hint that you don't care?" Scone questioned.

"What's the catch?"

"The catch is double or nothing. Unless your too scared."

"I'm not scared" I barked. "So winner gets 10 galleons and two weeks detention with Filch?"

"That's right."

I started to sweat. Detentions with Filch were still on my list of fears. It scared me right out of my skin, the thought that I'd have to see Filch again.

The class was over and Scone darted out of it. It made me suspicious. I hadn't even given him a yes or no yet. I figured he just assumed I would say yes.

"You okay, James?" Asked Alice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"In other words you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, maybe later. Do you want to go to the h3?"

H3 was the name we had for the secret pod I the forbidden forest. We called it 'h3' because it was the third hangout we found at Hogwarts. Also, we didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Sure."

The voice didn't belong to Alice. Fred had come up behind us.

Alice gasped. "Merlin, Fred! Don't sneak up on us like that."

"Yeah, yeah, whateves," Fred responded.

"Your birthday's next week, Alice," I remembered suddenly.

"Thanks for the heads up, James," said Alice sarcastically.

"No problem. That's why I'm here. Saving the world by reminding Alice Longbottom her birthday is tomorrow."

"Well your birthday's this week, on Thursday," Alice reminded me.

"Oh yeah…"

C'mon," Fred wined tugging on Alice's arm. "I wanna eat dinner."

We all headed to the Great Hall laughing our heads off for no good reason. All my troubles were pushed to the back of my mind, until I saw Scone.

He whispered "Lose, Loser, lose," as I walked by him.

All my troubles hit me like a ton of boulders. Ryan Code destroying the world, the fight with Scone, dealing with Filch's detentions, yes I had a lot to worry about. Suddenly I wasn't in the mood for laughing or for food.

* * *

(Albus)

My brother was a dementor. Why he couldn't help me with this one thing? We were brothers after all. Did he still have a grudge because I quit the Marauders? No, he found a new Marauder, Josh Henderson. If I had to choice out of the first year boys I supposed he was the best choice. But if James found a new Marauder, then why was he so mad?

"Al?" whispered a voice from inside the dorm, as I entered.

"Yeah, Tommy?" I responded.

"Do you know what's going on with Scorpius?"

"Nah," I replied, slightly irritated. If I knew what was going I'd try and stop it. "I have no idea."

"Why are you lying to me?" Asked Tommy.

"I'm not." What was he talking about?

"Al, drop the act, I heard the conversation between you and your brother. Let's go find Scorpius."

"My brother is a dementor. He didn't tell me anything," I shot back angrily.

Tommy gave me a confused look, "Really, Al, really?"

"Really what!"

"Keep your voice down," Zackary muttered in his sleep.

"You call your brother a dementor, really?" Tommy asked.

"I don't like swearing," I explained.

"Fair enough, but you really didn't get his hint?"

"No, what was it?"

"What did James dream about?"

"I don't know… something about a hump-backed witch. He said it oddly… like he was trying to put emphasis on it."

"Think it through, Albus."

When it dawned on me I said, "No…"

"Yes," Tommy replied slightly annoyed.

"Wouldn't the professors try and… I don't know find a better hiding place for it?"

"Albus, the Headmasters and Mistresses don't make random passages ways around the school, Hogwarts is magical it does things like this on it's own."

I recalled learning about that in Filch's history of Magic classes. He usually talked about Hogwarts oppose to Harry Potter which was what the first years were supposed to learn about. I didn't really mind having a break from talking about my father, but it seemed odd that Filch-

"Yes, yes the humped back witch on the third floor is a secret passage way to Homesgade," Tommy interrupted my thoughts.

"Well what the heck are we standing around here for?"

"Off to Homesgade we go!" shout-whispered Tommy.

* * *

(James)

"I'm honestly tired of giving you detentions."

"And I'm honestly tired of serving your crappy detentions so I'm outta here."

"Potter I didn't dismiss you," Parkinson growled.

"Do you really think I care?" I asked her in a bored tone.

"The staff has come up with some very interesting punishments, Potter. I trust that you'll be the first to sample them all."

"I won't let you down," I replied with a cocky grin.

"I suppose you'd want to see the punishments."

I wondered why Pug-Face was being so nice. Ignoring that fact for now, I took the paper she handed me. It said

_The New List of Punishments_

_1: The student will sit in detention and do absolutely nothing. They must sit completely still and they are not even aloud to do homework. If they do not follow the rules they will be sentenced another day of detention._

_2: The student will help Filch with the caretaking duties for said amount of time (One week, one month, etc.)_

I snorted, Filch came up with that one for sure. I was a bit disappointed in myself to admit that number two on the list of punishments scared me.

_3: Student will help Hagrid with his duties for said amount of time (One week, one month etc.) _

_4: The student will not be allowed to come out of the common room. They will eat their meals in the common room, and besides classes they will not be allowed out._

_5: The student will help serve the house elves. They help with the cleaning and cooking. _

_6: The student becomes a professor's assistant. They must help the professor with desired tasks_

_7: The student will be given extra homework in all classes. _

_8: Student will have to complete an obstacle course. The course will involve anything the professor desires. _

_ 9: Student will be suspended. Depending on the circumstances they will either go home or be suspended from classes for said amount of time one week, one month etc.) _

_10: Student will be hung from their ankles for a day to teach 'em a lesson_

I put the paper down. The rest of the punishments were just like number 10; illegal and crossed out. There was one that even included my name. No doubt those were Filch's idea and no doubt he was hoping I would serve that detention.

It scared me that Filch was a professor now. Caretakers were not allowed to decide which punishment was handed out to student- for obvious reasons- they only supervised the detention. Professors were the ones that decided the punishment, though it was most often the head of house. I silently thanked God for not making Filch a Head of House, not that a squib could be Head of House anyways.

"So which one am I getting?" I asked Pug-Face.

"We might as well start at number one," she replied smiling evilly. It looked rehearsed but not nearly as bad as Filch's evil smile.

I didn't understand why she was smiling evilly, punishment number one seemed the least hurtful. "Sure," I replied.

"Take a seat."

I took a seat in the potions classroom. I hated this classroom. It always made me feel trapped, not that I was claustrophobic but this room made me a bit nervous.

"Any questions before we start?" She asked.

I nodded. Out of all the professors I hated Parkinson the most- Filch, in my opinion didn't count; he wasn't a professors he was more like Satin's twin brother- but right now I was in the room with Parkinson and I needed help.

"Well," she said sounding impatient, "What is it?"

"Do you like Filch?"

"No, not at all." She said this quickly almost as if she answered this question recently.

"Albus asked you the same thing." It wasn't a question.

She looked at me with admiration "Your sharp, Potter. That's a characteristic we value in Slytherin."

Parkinson had never admired anything about me. She had always told me she was thankful I wasn't in her house. "Um… thanks?"

"Silence. Detention has begun."

I sat quietly. It was harder than it looked. I wanted to start taping my foot but that qualified as moving.

Pug-Face gave me that evil smile again. I understood her reason to mile now. This was going to be a long night.

At about nine o'clock I left and Pug-Face reminded me that I was due to come back tomorrow. I waved and wished her a good night.

She was going to get it. I would prank her bad. She gave me an extra detention just because I started to tap my finger against the table. She wanted to play games, well I was going to win this game.

* * *

"Jamie, you really think a professor is playing games with you?"

"Well she's obviously hates me and she obviously likes to watch me suffer, thus she plays games with me. C'mon, Ally, it's simple logic."

"Potter!"

I winced turning away from Alice and towards the voice there were only three people at Hogwarts who called me Potter and frankly I wasn't in the mood to see any of them.

"What do you want Scone?" I asked already irritated, but when I turned around I wasn't facing Scone, I was facing an annoyed Slytherin fourth year.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" I asked the boy I didn't know.

The boy seemed angry at my choice of words which only caused me to smirk. "Shut up," the boy shouted.

"Shut up?" Alice questioned "He wasn't talking."

"Okay listen let's make this quick," he said. "In case you didn't know, I'm Dennis Alter and I've got some information for you."

"Oh yeah?" I tried to sound cool but inside I was really excited. What did he want to tell me?

"Potter, let's cut to the chase. I need money and you need some info, got it? So give me two galleons and we'll call it a deal, okay?"

"Sure," I replied reluctantly, "Alice, go to breakfast."

"You sure?" Alice asked. I just nodded

A random Slytherin named Dennis Alter wanted to trade money for information. I wasn't exactly sure how to feel about this. Should I trust him? Or was he just scamming me?

"Okay, Potter show me the money," Dennis- or should I call him Alter?- continued.

I didn't know why he would expect me to have money on me as if we had pre-arranged this little meeting but none the less I did have two galleons. I held them out to Alter.

"Good." He took the money and readied his legs as if he was about to bolt. I had my wand out in a second. "Merlin, Potter, I wasn't actually going to run. Now do you want the info or not?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I was looking through some books at the library. I went into the restricted section- don't ask why- and found this."

Alter handed me a book. I turned it around in my hands and finally stared at the cover and read it _"Helpful Spells and Tips" written by Prongs, Padfoot and Moony. _I wondered why Peter's name wasn't on it. Perhaps he wasn't with them when the other Marauders wrote it.

Alter shrugged, "I thought it could be of use."

"Thanks, Alter, but how'd you know I want this? And why'd you give it to me?"

Alter sighed and looked at me "I heard you talking about Parkinson. I hate her. She gave me a detention, and just made me sit there and do nothing. It was beyond boring. Prank her, Potter, make her suffer."

"That," I said to Alter, "Is one order I'd be happy to take from a Slytherin."

* * *

(Albus)

Getting through the secret passageway was simple. Surprisingly we didn't even get noticed by Filch although he wouldn't have seen us because we were under the Invisibility Cloak. No, the passage way was a piece of cake. The hard part was running away from the deadly dog chasing us.

"Is it gone," Tommy whined.

"I don't know and I'm bot checking," I replied picking up the pace.

"Slow down! I can't keep up!"

I stopped for just a second before I turned and the dog jumped into my arms.

"It's gonna kill you!" Tommy yelled.

I took a deep breathe, my last breath but when I got a good look at the dog instead of biting my head off it licked me. When I got a good look at the dog I realized it was only Biscuit.

"Relax, Tommy," I sighed with relief, "It's only James' dog."

"What would his dog be doing out here?" Tommy asked.

I frowned "I don't know. Maybe James sent it to look after us. Or maybe it was looking for more secret passageways."

"Looking for passageways?"

"Yeah, James always looks for passageways around the school and stuff. Biscuit often helps him."

"Oh cool."

Tommy and I began walking again and Biscuit refused to leave. He wasn't really helping at all though. The dog kept barking a bushes and other plants in the shadows.

After the tenth time I got frustrated. "Biscuit you're going to get us caught," I told the dog sternly.

The dog whimpered slightly but otherwise stayed silent.

When we arrived at Scorpius' house we stood there having no idea what to do. Should we knock? Or should we look for the basement window? I thought for a while deciding it was not a good idea to knock.

"Let's just go around back and see if we can find a window that leads to the basement," I suggested and Tommy nodded.

We walked around the house several times but there were no windows. I thought all basements had at least a tiny window, but I suppose I was wrong. There was no way we could get in the house and sneak around Lucius.

I sat down on the grass, puzzled. The house was made of brick so there was no smashing though it- not that we could smash through wood either. All the upstairs windows were closed so at least Lucius couldn't hear us. There was also no lights on…

"Tommy I got an idea," I announced. I explained my theory that since Lucius was either asleep or not home we may be able to sneak to the basement without being heard.

"Wait," Tommy said "You said a squirrel told you Scorpius was in trouble?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Don't you think this could be a trap? Maybe Lucius made that letter and sent it with the squirrel, not Scorpius. For all you know he wants to lock us in the basement as well."

"He can't do that. The school would come looking for us. The only reason they're not looking for Scorpius is because Lucius told them their vacation got extended so they won't be back for a week."

"Well, if you really think we'll be able to sneak by him let's give it a shot."

We entered the house very quietly. I really hoped there was no booby traps. To our great relief there wasn't. We wandered around the house looking for the basement. In found a door that could very well lead to the basement. I took a deep breath as I opened the door. There were stairs so I followed them down.

"Grandfather?" Asked a weak voice from below.

"Scorpius? Scorpius, it's me Albus!" I shout-whispered.

"Al!" Scorpius said delighted. "Hi."

I had seen sick people before, I had once gotten so sick my parents took me to St. Mungo's and I stayed overnight, but never had I seen someone who looked as bad as Scorpius. He was skinny, pale, and his grey eyes had lost the colour that they always seemed to have. His skin was the colour of a messed up potion experiment, black, blue and purple.

Tommy was waiting upstairs standing guard so I asked Scorpius "Did your grandfather do this?"

Scorpius gave a small smile "No, Al, I locked myself in the basement."

I laughed happy to see that no one could destroy Scorpius;' good nature. "Let's get outta here."

Scorpius nodded but said "You gotta swear you won't tell McGonagall or anyone about this, okay?"

"Relax, Scorp. I already swore not to tell and I meant it."

"Good."

"You should probably know Tommy is here," I warned Scorpius.

"Did you tell him about… my secret?"

"No, but he already knew your Grandfather was a dementor."

"Dementor, Al, seriously?"

"What? I don't like swearing."

Scorpius and I laughed. Once we got outside Scorpius told Tommy about my odd metaphor. Tommy also began laughing and we walked back to Hogwarts joking and laughing, not even noticing the rustling in the trees behind us.

* * *

(James)

I sat up staring at the ceiling. Then I smiled. It was my birthday, the best day of the year. The funny thing was, I wasn't the only one who thought that. Everyone liked my birthday because Fred and Alice would always have an enormous, totally amazing party for me.

"Did you sleep well, James?" Fred asked yawning.

"No," I replied bitterly, "I've only slept for two hours this entire week. And that was only a quick nap in History of Magic, and one on the couch."

Fred brought his voice down to a whisper "I know your scared of Code but that doesn't mean you shouldn't sleep. This is _Hogwarts _he wouldn't dare attack in the castle."

"Right."

I still wasn't very convinced and I knew Fred could tell "Let's just go to breakfast," Fred suggested. I nodded and we were off.

Alice met us at the portrait hole and walked with us "Morning, boys. Happy birthday, Jamie."

"Thanks, Alice," I replied.

"Happy birthday, mate," Fred said as he tackled me to the ground. We rolled around on the floor for a bit before Alice kicked Fred in the back.

"Ow," Fred moaned.

Alice rolled her eyes "That didn't hurt. Now get up."

Fred and I got up and we continued our walk down to the great hall. At least a dozen people wished me a happy birthday. I hated having random people wish me a happy birthday. I didn't even know half of them.

The day past by fairly quickly. Classes were less boring, even Pug-Face seemed a little less ticked off today. Neville said that we had nothing to learn today because the plants that were supposed to come in weren't ready so we ended up just talking. I still secretly thought Neville just wanted me to have an awesome birthday.

The party loud and awesome. Teddy and Fred got Alice and Josh to levitate them near the ceiling and all the lights began flashing in really cool patterns as my cousin and my god-brother sang happy birthday to me. It was nice to see so many people looking happy. There were even a couple Hufflepuffs there. I even felt the heart to invite my old enemy Reed.

* * *

On January 28th third Quidditch match of the year took place took place. I was very nervous. Of course I was cheering for Hufflepuff even though it seemed like the chances of them winning were one in one-hundred.

Teddy agreed to let me commentate with him which was awesome cause I found watching the matches from the stands quite boring.

"And here comes the teams," I announced naming each player as they entered the pitch.

I watched as the captains shook hands. They didn't exactly look like best friends but they didn't crush each other's hands so that was a good sign.

"And off goes the seeker. We have Reed from Slytherin darting down the pitch. Has he seen something already? Steffi what-her-last-name makes absolutely no move to chase after Reed."

"Oh look at that beautiful shot by Cream- I mean Hufflepuffs. Nice going King! The score is 10-0 in favour of Hufflepuff" Teddy announced.

"And then there's Chicken Boy sitting around and doing nothing." Neville shot me a glare. "Sorry Professor but you know it's true. For those of you who don't' know Chicken Boy is the Hufflepuff captain, Richardson."

"And Slytherin saves a goal Congrats to Douglas, the Keeper."

"Yes congratulations to book-worm. That guy is crazy about learning."

Neville and Professor McGonagall both shot me a glare and told me I couldn't commentate because of my offensive nicknames.

I walked back to the Gryffindor tower deciding there was no point in watching the rest of the game.

On the way I saw Al, and Scorpius.

"James!" Albus cried. My brother ran towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"How do you deal with it?" Al asked.

"Deal with what?"

"Being Dad's son."

I sighed. I knew Al would ask me this eventually. "I know it's hard, Al. You just have to ignore it. What happened."

"I was so random. We were in History of Magic and this idiot Slytherin said 'What have you done, Albus? How you gonna make daddy proud?' I don't know why it bothered me so much. It's just the way he said it made me… mad."

"Which kid was it? I'll teach him a lesson."

"Jonah Greengrass," Scorpius replied. "My evil cousin."

"I'll kill him, don't worry," I told Albus. "As for dealing with it… you're your own person, Al. Just because your Harry Potter's son doesn't mean you have to save the world from Voldemort, all you gotta do is be yourself."

"Thanks, Prongs."

I thought about the nickname Al just called me. The new generation of the Marauders could use the original Marauders nicknames. I made a mental note to mention that Teddy, Fred and Josh.

After Al and Scorpius left I went upstairs and opened the book Alter gave me. I checked the section about spells.

_For the readers that are Muggleborns or those under Hogwarts age spells are magical jets of light that can hurt people. They're really fun. One of my favourite spells is 'Spencio.' It's a spell that is not taught at Hogwarts because it is incredibly dangerous. That's why Prongs is here to teach ya! This spell enables the things to be magically removed. It is the best pranking spell ever! For example if you want to prank a certain slimy haired Slytherin using rotten eggs, then after pouring the rotten eggs on him you could use 'Spencio' so that your target cannot remove the eggs or the smell using magic. Genius, right? Padfoot would like to make note that he wants to marry the creator of this spell. _

I smiledat the brilliance of this spell. I think I finally found out how to prank Parkinson and that slimy git, Greengrass. This would be a fun week.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that took so long to update! I truly am sorry. I've been spending a long time thinking abput teh other books in this series. They're gonna be epic! The fifth book had my fav story line so far.

Anyways things to clear up:

1: I just want to thank my beta reader for following and favoritign this sorty and also for beta reading it. Your the best!

2: I would really love it if you guys suggested some pranks. I'm horrible at thinkign of pranks. If you would liek to have a prank that you created metioned in this story review or PM me

3: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my frined Caire who is the insperation behind Ryan Code's sister, Claire Code.

4: If you have any questions or comments about the story please review and or PM me.

5: Thank you to my new story followers kaykeeboo and isolemnlyswear26

5: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

-Monkeywoman14


	25. The Persuasive Potion

Chapter 25: The Persuasive Potion

* * *

(Albus)

I sat in my room. I couldn't stop thinking about Scorpius' cousin, Jonah Greengrass. I wondered if James had thought of a way to get him back.

"Don't worry, Al, your brother will prank him bad," Scorpius said.

"I know. If you can trust James to do something it's pranking. But I just don't understand what's taking him to long." Today was the day before Valentine's day ad James still hadn't pranked Greengrass.

"We should be heading down to Great Hall now," Scorpius suggested.

"Why? It's Saturday."

"Yeah, but we might as well eat at a normal time."

"Okay."

We headed down to the Great Hall together and I couldn't help but notice all the hearts and cupids lined along the wall and hanging on the ceiling.

"I hate all these hearts," Rose said coming up behind Scorpius and me.

"No doubt James and Fred are gonna do some sorta prank with them," I added.

"Ugh," Rose groaned "They're so immature."

"At least they don't moan and groan and complain all day," Scorpius muttered.

"I heard that," Rose said.

"So?"

"Would you two be quiet? I'm trying to enjoy a perfectly normal day," I told Rose and Scorpius.

We all sat down at the Gryffindor table laughing and talking about random things. Then James came over.

"James!" I said in shock "You look terrible." James looked like he hadn't slept for a month and then had a fight with a werewolf.

James grinned proudly and looked at the Ravenclaw table. "I beat Scone in a fight."

"Really Pot-Head you beat me?" Said a voice coming up behind James.

"Yes, Scone I beat him."

"So if you beat me why were you the one on the floor crying?"

Scorpius Rose and I stifled a laugh. The thought of James crying was hilarious. "Shut it, Al!" James aid threateningly.

James turned back to Scone and said "You cried first!"

Scone snorted. "I wasn't crying I was laughing at you!"

"That's bull!"

As James and Scone kept arguing I beckoned for Rose and Scorpius to follow me to the other side of the table.

"I'm worried about James," I declared.

"Why? He's a fourteen-year-old boy genius- not literally of course more in a pranking sort of way- he could fend for himself," Rose said.

"Yeah, but…" To be honest I had no idea why I was worried about James. Rose was right, he was fourteen and he can fend for himself.

"So…" Scorpius said trying to change the subject "what'd you think of the Hufflepuff Slytherin game?"

"That was months ago Scorp," I said.

"Actually, it was less than a month ago about two weeks, now answer the question."

"I'm surprised Hufflepuff won," I commented.

"Really? Why?"

"Cause… you'd think after Hufflepuff lost so badly to Gryffindor they'd do just as horribly against Slytherin."

"True enough," Rose shrugged. "Plus they got a new keeper so that must've helped." Rose hated playing Quidditch but she always liked talking about it.

"So… the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor game is coming up. Who do you think will win?" Scorpius asked.

"Gryffindor," I replied automatically, "there is no way James would let Gryffindor lose to Ravenclaw."

"That's right," James said coming up beside me. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, you can sit," I said.

"Our only problem," James said joining right into our conversation "is the idiot of a seeker, Winston."

"I remember him!" Scorpius recalled. "He was the idiot who couldn't even catch the snitch in the against the Hufflepuff seeker, right?"

I hated Winston. Once he had kicked me, Rose and Scorpius off the couch near the fire in the Common room. It wasn't a very good reason to hate someone., but he also held the Quidditch position I wanted.

"Exactly!" James yelled ignoring the glances he earned. "I hate him. Gryffindor hasn't won a the cup in forever because of that idiot."

"Hey, James," I said changing the subject. "Did you find a way to prank you-know-who?"

"No, I don't think it'd be wise to prank Voldemort," James replied smirking. "Though if he were still alive I'd give it a try."

"You know what I mean James!"

"Yeah I found a really interesting method of pranking. In fact I'm testing it on someone else right now."

"Who?" Scorpius asked right as a bunch of rotten eggs fell on Professor Valance.

James swore under his breathe "Wrong target!" And with that James ran quickly out of the Great Hall.

"Who do you suppose James was trying to hit?" Rose asked.

"Scone," I replied. "Valance was walking beside the Ravenclaw table next to Scone. He probably got right in the way."

I watched as Valance tried to remove the eggs and the smell but it didn't work. Valance look infuriated. "Who did this?" Valance asked addressing the whole hall. "IF you don't come forward right know you'll be facing weekend detentions for the rest of the year!"

Valance was usually a calm person probably a trait of Hufflepuff. He was nobody's favourite teacher, but no hated him. Now, however, he was exploding like a volcano.

I started laughing hysterically at the DADA teacher.

"Potter!" Valance growled "Was it you, Potter?"

"No, sir."

"I'll give twenty house points to whoever tells me who did this."

McGonagall walked towards Valance and told him something that sounded like 'you can't offer house points for being a snitch!'

I laughed again and Valance glared at me as if there was no doubt in his mind that I pranked him. Well, he had the wrong Potter boy.

I had never been the prankster type but apparently Valance thought there were no other suspects. I swear he was following me around as if he might discover proof that I pranked him.

"For the last time, Valance Albus didn't prank you!" Scorpius shouted.

"Scorpius!" Rose scolded "You can't yell at a professor like that!"

"I can if he's stalking us!" Scorpius retorted.

"He does have a point," Crystal agreed. She had joined us after breakfast.

I felt watched and I didn't like it. Secretly I thanked Scorpius because I could no longer smell the rotten eggs which meant Valance had left.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Crystal asked leaning against a wall. Her smile suddenly brightened "Let's play Quidditch."

I thought about it for a second. "Let's go!"

Playing Quidditch was awesome. Even though we just took turns shooting on each other. It would have been perfect, but a certain Hufflepuff Head of House was being a baby. I could feel the eyes watching me as we played Quidditch. From all the way up in the air I couldn't smell Valance but he was watching waiting for the perfect moment for me to screw up.

* * *

(James)

I sat in my dormitory on Valentine's Day laughing my head off. Valance was so mad. I was surprised that he hadn't suspected me right away. I walked by him yesterday and he still smelt rotten despite the fact that he removed the eggs by hand. _Spencio _was officially my favourite spell in history.

"James what's so funny?" Josh asked groggily. Finally someone was awake.

"I found the best spell on earth!" I replied happily.

"What'd you do?" Fred asked all the sudden wide awake and grinning.

"Dumped rotten eggs all over Valance and he can't get them off or at least the smell is."

"What, is he a squib or something? Why doesn't he just use magic?"

"That's where the spell comes in. It's called _Spencio _and it makes it impossible to remove something magically."

Fred grinned as wide as I did "That is sass1!"

"Is it Valentine's day?" Josh asked.

"You got that right!"

"So, Padfoot, did you rig the stuff?" I asked Fred. We used the idea of the old Marauder's nicknames for our own. Fred was Padfoot, I was Prongs, Teddy was Moony and, since we didn't consider Peter a real Marauder, we made Josh's nickname, Cheeky.

"Of course I rigged it," Fred said.

"Okay, so everyone know the plan, right?"

The Marauder's nodded and I grinned. The prank was to make the Cupids shoot people with love arrows and the hearts would make your crush's name appear in bright red above your head. The best part was there was no way to avoid the magic so even us Marauders could get shoot with a love arrow.

"We might as well admit our crushes now cause everyone's gonna see 'em," Josh explained.

"No," I said immediately "We can find out each other's crushes when everyone else does."

"James, everyone knows your crush is Alice," Fred laughed.

"Is not!"

Fred and Josh just laughed.

"To the Great Hall we go! To the Great Hall we go! Getting shot with arrows and going to the Great Hall!" Fred sang half an hour later.

"Would you shut up?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, Fred, that your worst song ever. It doesn't even rhyme."

"That hurts, James," Fred said and began to fake cry.

"Hey look!" I announced. "There's our first victim."

We had made down the Spiral Staircase where someone was shot with a love arrow by cupid. It was a Ravenclaw boy who looked to be in his fifth year.

The boy turned around and saw a Slytherin fourth year. The love arrow was supposed to make you fall in love with the first person of the opposite gender that you see.

"Margret!" The Ravenclaw boy yelled. "I love you! Will you be my Valentine?"

The girl, Margret, looked at the boy like he's crazy. "Are you crazy Lector? I will never go out with you!"

Lector walked away disappointed and I started laughing. "That was priceless!" I said between laughs.

"I can't wait to see the other ones," Josh commented.

We continued our walk down to the Great Hall. Then I saw Albus and his friends walking down the staircase. I also saw Valance following him at a distance.

"Quiet for second," I told Fred and Josh "I wanna see who my brother has a crush on."

Just as Albus passed under the heart a name glowed in bright red above his head. I was quite shocked when I saw the name _Samantha Waters. _I always thought he liked that Black girl.

"Huh, I really thought it'd be Crystal Black," I thought aloud.

"You don't pay much attention to your brother then," Josh said, "Cause he went to the Christmas Dance with Waters."

"Right… hey, look at his reaction!" Albus had turned red as he walked towards the Gryffindor table glaring at me. He look just about ready to kill me.

"Shut up, James," Albus called from half way across the table.

"I didn't say a word," I replied.

Albus just continued to glare at me.

"What's wrong? Little Albee has a little crush?" I asked.

Rose whispered something to Albus and he nodded. A couple seconds later Samantha Waters came into the Great Hall. However, to Albus' devastation, the glowing red name above her head was not_ Albus Potter _but instead the name _William Walters _appeared. Albus looked upset.

Samantha looked embarrassed but the she looked at Al and her face turned to a look of pity. "I'm sorry, Al, but… um… I don't like you," Samantha said.

"Rejected! Rejected!" Jonah Greengrass began to sing at the Slytherin table. "You just got rejected! R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D!"

Albus looked around and ran out of the Great Hall. I looked over at the Head table wondering if any of them were going to yell at this Greengrass idiot. When none of the Professors got up I did.

I walked towards the Slytherin table and stared at Greengrass. He continued to eat as if he didn't notice me. I took his fork from him and slammed it on the table.

"Do you want something?" He asked in a snobby voice.

I stared at the brown-haired git. "No," I said sarcastically, "I just came here to bask I your glory."

Once again Greengrass tried to continue eating but this time I pushed his plate right off the table. It smashed on the ground with a very loud _Clang. _

"Who are you?" Greengrass asked this with atone that clearly stated he was bored of this conversation.

"I'm Albus' older brother, James-"

"I'm Jonah Greengrass. Is this conversation done yet?" By now everyone who wasn't watching before was watching now. Since it was early I the morning on a Saturday not very many people were here- about twenty-, but still enough to witness the humiliation of Jonah Greengrass.

"Why were you picking on Albus?" I asked Greengrass. He didn't respond. "I grabbed Greengrass by the robes and dragged him under one of the hearts.

Immediately he looked up to see a glowing red name above his head. _Rose Weasley. _Everyone started laughing simultaneously , except Greengrass and Rose. In fact Rose looked furious.

"You actually think I would like a git like you?" Rose roared at Greengrass. The boy was at a loss for words.

She stormed out of the Great Hall but not before dumping a pitcher on Pumpkin juice on Greengrass.

I laughed and unnoticeably casted the Spencio spell. That's teach that git to mess with the Weasley/Potter cousins.

Later that day half the school was in chaos. Everyone was incredibly embarrassed because their secret crush's weren't so secret anymore.

"I totally hate you James," Dominique said as she walked by me in the hall.

"Why?" I asked amused.

"Frank Tute knows I have a crush in him."

I laughed "Frank Tute?"

"He's the Ravenclaw Beater."

"Whatever." I walked away laughing to myself.

On my way walking back to the common room I saw a girl with my name burned above her head. She giggled an annoying girly giggle and looked at me.

"Sorry," I muttered "I don't like you."

That was the tenth girl today. It was getting annoying. I bet girls didn't fling themselves on my dad.

"Hey, James!"

I turned around to see Alice bounding towards me "Yeah, what is it, Ally?"

"Just wanted to remind you about the Homesgade weekend," She replied.

I nodded "Yep, the week after the Quidditch game. To bad I can't come."

"Why not?"

"I got banned at the beginning of the year."

She nodded and we walked to the common room together. As I entered most of Gryffindors glared at me and I just shrugged laughing.

* * *

(Albus)

Defense Against the Dark Arts was horrible. It used to be my favourite subject until Valance started treating me like I murdered his dog. I was almost looking forward to having him retire and have Scorpius' dad teach. Almost.

"Potter!" Valance barked in the middle of Defense. "Show us a 'Protego'."

Scorpius sat beside me with his mouth hanging open. "That's like fourth year level," he said.

"Quiet Malfoy!" Valance yelled.

I walked to the front of the class nervously. I remembered Teddy showing James this spell when James was only in his second year., I hoped I could do it as well as he did, which was perfectly.

"Umm… PROTEGO!" I yelled.

A weak shield appeared in front of me. It looked barely strong enough to block a weak first years' spells.

Valance scowled. "Sit down Potter."

"That was really good," Rose whispered.

"Okay that's the end of class. I want you all to read chapters 25-35 in your books," Valance announced. The whole class groaned. "Oh, stop your groaning. And for you Potter I want an essay on Protego."

"Yes Professor," I said biting back my anger.

"This is really unfair," Scorpius muttered "He can't do this to you."

"That's it," I said "This guy is mental. I really think there's a problem with him. It's been a week! I'm gonna have to ask James to confess."

"Of course he's mental," Rose rolled her eyes "Why else would McGonagall fire him?"

"He got fired?" I asked, shocked.

"Well he has anger issues so McGonagall suggested he retire at the end of the year."

"Oh."

"And now my_ Grandfather_ will be the new Defense teacher," Scorpius spat the word 'grandfather'.

I thought for a moment about the torture of having Lucius, a supposed Death Eater, work at Hogwarts.

"I think I'd rather be taught by a rapid dog," Scorpius muttered.

"Albus!" James called as Rose, Scorpius, Crystal, and I headed to dinner later that day.

"James, I need to talk to you," I remembered.

"What is it, Al?"

"Valance is mentally insane and has anger issues," Scorpius answered for me.

"Yeah, I could have told you that," James laughed.

"I need you to admit to the prank," I said.

"Do you want me to die?"

"Do you want me to? He's making my life miserable."

"Do me a favour, and you got a deal." I nodded "Okay so there are these girls chasing me around the school. They are literally in love with me, course I can't blame them. But all I need you to do is distract them for a couple minutes while I get the Invisibility Cloak."

"Deal, but you better go to Valance right away."

James put his hand out for me to shake and I felt something squishy and gooey. I jerked my hand back and goo exploded on me. "Eww James! Gross." I heard Scorpius and Crystal chuckle softly.

James, however, laughed loudly. "That was one of Uncle George's inventions. Hilarious, and classic. But back to the deal, get these girls off my back and I'll fess up to Valance."

"Was that necessary?" I asked James.

"What?" James said innocently. "I'm gonna be locked up in detention for the rest of the year, I needed to get one more prank in."

"Whatever. Anyway I'll distract the girls-"

"Here they come." Scorpius pointed.

I had expected a couple girls swooning over James. But I had not expected a stampede of girls yelling James name over and over again.

James chuckled at my surprise "Good luck."

"I hate James," I complained after successfully averting the girls from my brother.

"Join the club," Rose agreed.

Scorpius smiled. "There probably is a 'we hate James Potter' club."

I laughed at that. "Everyone either hates him or loves him, there's no in the middle."

"That Janice girl looked like she was into me," Scorpius said.

Crystal laughed. "It would take a love potion for someone to have a crush on you."

"May I remind you that my name appeared above Alana Brown's head on Valentine's day."

Rose snorted and Scorpius scowled at her "What?" he asked.

"Well," Rose began, "I find it funny that she's the ugliest girl at Hogwarts."

As if on cue Alana walked and shot a perfectly aimed colour charm at Rose's hair.

Scorpius, Crystal, and I started laughing hysterically. "What?" Rose demanded "What'd she do?"

Between laughs Crystal said "Your hair… is… rainbow coloured."

Rose screamed and ran towards the nearest bathroom.

"Girls," I muttered.

* * *

(James)

"You do realize you're basically walking into death right?"

"I've dealt with Filch's detentions I can deal with Valances'."

"You don't understand!" Wood yelled as I walked towards Valance's office. "He'll give you detention every day of the week for the rest of the year! He's nuts!"

"I know!" I yelled over Wood, "But he's picking on my brother, and no one picks

on my brother-"

"But you. I know you've said this before."

I waved to Wood as I entered Valance's office without even knocking.

"What do you want Mr. Potter?" Valance asked a little bit harshly.

I didn't answer right away because I was looking around the office. Out of my three years at this school I've only been in Valance's office twice but it had never looked like this.

The walls were dull grey colour that made me feel dead inside. The desk was the same dull colour and there were papers scattered messily on top. It was long wooden and it took up one whole wall but that wasn't saying much because the room was small.

"Mr. Potter?" The voice sounded as dull as the walls.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"There is nothing wrong with me James," I was shocked at the use of my first name. The only teacher that called me James were McGonagall and Neville.

"Then why does your voice sound like you swallowed a boring potion?"

"There no such thing and I'd prefer to get to the point."

"Have you ever staled someone before Vince?" I asked the Defense professor.

"No and call me Professor Valance."

"It's okay, Vince. Were on good terms you called me James so I'm calling you Vince."

"I thought I told you to get to the point?"

Pushy. "Fine," I said. "I pulled the prank…"

I trailed off after I noticed the paper on his desk. It was a book about pranks.

"Are you going to prank Albus?" I asked astonished.

"Of course not! And stop looking at my papers," He replied icily.

"Okay… yeah but the prank was me, okay? I pranked you not Albus so leave him alone."

"You poured eggs on me?" He asked. He was standing now and he was two inches from face.

I smiled. "Rotten eggs, actually."

"_Densaugeo," _Valance yelled.

I deflected and shot back the same curse using I spell I learned in the Marauder's book _Refelcto Protego_.

"What was that?" Valance snarled as his teeth grew at an alarming rate, the effect of _Densaugeo._

"A spell I learned," I replied. Valance could no longer talk and I waved at him. "Goodbye Vince, I'm glad we agreed on no punishment."

* * *

"You did what?"

"Hey, in my defense he tried to hit me first! I'm just smarter than him."

The whole Quidditch team started at me in amazement as I told them what had just happened with Valance.

"And he didn't punish you?"

"He had his mouth full at the moment." The hole team laughed except for Johnny Winston

He frowned. "I thought the expression was 'had his hands full'."

"It was a joke," Tyler clarified.

"Can we kick him off the team?" I asked Wood pleadingly.

Wood just shook his head. "It's the middle of the season James, you can get a new seeker next year."

"Fine."

* * *

March was a great month. The snow was finally clearing away, you could actually see grass and it smelt like flowers, fresh grass… and well Spring.

And I was stuck inside.

"Hurry up fix those papers," Valance snapped.

I had gotten so many detentions that I hadn't had a moment of free time in weeks. I was either in class, doing homework or stuck in goddamn detention. I wasn't even aloud to eat meals in the Great Hall because I was now Professor Valance's servant.

"I thought I said hurry up!" Valance snapped again.

"You did," I grunted "Twenty times."

If Albus thought he had it bad with Valance before then he should really try this for a day. I never regretted thing because I hated to live in the past but right now I was quite ready to kill my brother for telling me to fess up to prank. I suppose in the end though I wanted to kill myself for agreeing to it.

I was incredibly bored and I was ninety-nine percent sure I'd die of boredom before I got the chance to kill myself or my brother. Maybe hitting Valance with that curse was going too far.

I never hated detention before. Sure, it was annoying but I always loved it because the reason I got it in the first place was because I pulled an awesome prank. This time was different. I had pulled a great prank, two actually, but the detention was so much worse than usual.

I stared out the window longingly ignoring Valance's demands for me to hurry up. I saw Albus and his friend outside playing around and laughing. Again my thoughts turned to how much I hated my brother right now. But before I could plot his death I saw a familiar face right in front of the window.

Scone started to make faces at me as he hovered in front of the window on his broom. He mouthed the word 'sucker' and without thinking I punched the wall with one hand and whipped out my wand with the other.

Scone laughed so hard he almost fell off his broom. If he had just laughed a little harder he's be in the hospital wing. Instead I was probably going to the Hospital wing. My hand hurt so bad it could have been under the Cruciatus curse.

In a voice with absolutely no sympathy Valance asked, "Are you okay, James?" I hated that he kept calling me James. People who hated me always called me Potter and I preferred it that way. James was only what my friends called me, not my slave driver.

"Why'd that hurt so much?" I questioned.

"Because there's a charm on it Makes the glass unbreakable. Naturally your hand hurts more when you punch unbreakable glass. Now get back to work!"

Despite the pain in my left hand I continued filing papers with my right hand. By now Scone had left and I stared at the window bitterly. I hated him.

"Since you refuse to do your job I think we should give you a different punishment," Valance suggested.

"Bring it on," I agreed.

Valance pulled out the sheet that contained the list of punishments. "How about extra homework in all your classes, James?"

"Whatever you say Vince," I said cockily.

"Well since you're so cocky-" I instantly wished I hadn't said that "-You will get extra homework in all your classes and you will continue to help me. Understand, James?"

Yes, I really wish I hadn't said that. I also really wished I had the self-control to be able to stop myself from saying something stupid but of course I didn't. "Is that all you got," I snorted.

"Fine, never mind one month of detentions. You and I can spend the rest of the year together, if you're so eager."

I groaned. Why'd I have to be cocky? Why oh why? I was an idiot.

For the next five hours I worked as Valance's slave. I'd done it for two weeks now but this time it was so dreadful. I thought I had gotten used to the drab, dull office but today they really got to me.

"Goodbye, James," Valance said.

"Bye."

* * *

"You have to let me go to Quidditch!"

"Hmmmm…"

"Please?"

"Hmmmm…"

Knowing it wasn't such a good idea I interrupted Valance's thinking "I'll do anything!"

"There's the words I'm looking for!" Valance beamed.

I was vaguely starting to wonder if he really was mentally insane. "Thanks, Vince."

"Don't push your luck kid!"

I ran down to the Gryffindor locker room as fast as I could. "I'm here," I panted.

"Jamie you just missed Wood's speech," Fred said as if wishing he did to.

"One…" Wood began.

"Two…," the whole team chorused. "Three… Gryffindor!" Everyone made their own roaring noise.

I step out into the cool air as Teddy introduced our team. I swore I heard some Gryffindors booing when Teddy called 'Johnny Winston', I couldn't blame them.

I flew in the air as soon as Professor Bryson- the referee- blew her whistle and released the balls. It was mere seconds before Ravenclaw had possession of the ball.

"Hey Potter," I heard someone whisper beside me. I whipped around and saw Scone. He had a beaters bat in his hand and was smacking it menacingly against his hand "I'm playing Beater today and you" –he chuckled- "Well, you won't be playing for much longer.

I had always admired the Ravenclaw's strategy. Instead of having one person play each position they trained all their players to play all the positions. Last game Scone was playing Seeker, now he was playing beater. I knew he did that on purpose so he could beat me to a pulp.

But it didn't look like he would have the chance to. Hovering right beside Winston was the snitch. I yelled at him to get it and he turned to me curiously. I gestured wildly at the snitch next to him as did the rest of the team but he just looked confused. In about thirty seconds the seeker, Scone's older brother, grabbed the snitch.

"And that's the game," Teddy announced glumly. "The final score is 150-10 in Ravenclaw's favour."

I stormed up to Wood. "Get him off the team," I growled.

Instead of his usual protests he just said "There's no one else to replace him. We don't even have a reserve Seeker."

"Albus!" I called.

Albus appeared from behind the locker room door. "Yes?"

"You're our new Seeker."

He beamed but I ignored him turning to Winston. "You're an idiot and you should have never been chosen. Goodbye."

"James!" Wood hissed.

"I'm sorry but it's not my fault if he sucks."

Wood just rolled his eyes. Albus spoke quietly, "Um... I'm a first year."

"Yeah I know. McGonagall won't mind. Your amazing!" Fred said from behind a stall door.

"It's true," I agreed though I knew it sounded half-hearted. It's not like I didn't like my brother, I loved him and I was happy for him but I never got to play in my first year and he did. It was unfair.

No one really wanted to look at the paper Professor Bryson was hanging up; we were all too afraid we hadn't made it to the finals. If Ravenclaw beat us Scone wouldn't let me live it down.

I was the first to walk up to the sheet setting myself up for disappointment.

_Ravenclaw: 1__st__ place Wins/Loses: 1 Loss, 1Win_

_Hufflepuff: 2__nd__ place Wins/Loses: 1 Loss, 1 Win _

_Slytherin: 4__th__ Place Wins/Loses: 1 Loss, 1 Win _

_Gryffindor: 2__nd__ place Wins/Losses: 1 Loss, 1 Win._

I stared at the paper in disbelief. We weren't in last place or third place. This was a miracle, we might go to the finals!

"Well, James spit it out!" Harold urged.

"We're in second" –the whole team cheered- "But we're tied with Hufflepuff. I turned back to the sheet.

_Games:_

_October 5__th__: Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin_

_November 14__th__: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff_

_January 28__th__: Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin _

_March 6__th__: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw_

_April 25__th__: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff (tie breaker)_

_May 16__th__:Slytherin vs. Unknown (Consolations) _

_June 7__th__: Ravenclaw vs. Unknown (Finals)_

Fred laughed "All we have to do is beat the Creampuffs again? We're totally winning the cup."

"Don't underestimate them," Harold warned. "They beat Slytherin."

"Very true," Dominique agreed. "We have to be careful."

"Hey!" McGonagall shouted. She was standing in the doorway with Winston behind her. "Who kicked Mr. Winston off the team?"

"I did," I said flatly.

"You can do that."

"I agreed with him," Wood said. "Actually, the whole team did." The nodded in unison.

"Who are you replacing Mr. Winston is?" McGonagall asked.

"Albus," Wood replied.

"The only fair way to determine this is a competition. It shall take place tomorrow after the broomball game. The first one to catch the snitch wins."

I laughed out loud. "If Winston was capable of catching the snitch do you really think we'd kick him off?" I asked.

"James!" Wood, McGonagall, Harold all hissed.

I ignored them. "You ready, Al?"

Al shrugged "Not really."

* * *

(Albus)

I was super nervous about the Seeker competition. I kept pacing around wondering if there was a specific strategy I should follow or if I should just wing it.

"Is it possible for you to relax?" Matt asked me. "Or at least focus on the game that's about to happen."

Matthew was right. We were about to play broomball and I couldn't get distracted. "Your right. Sorry, Matt."

"No problem."

This was our second last game. Ever. After this year broomball would be cancelled.

"Hey, Al," James said. "Don't be nervous but this game is really important. If we lose, that's it. We're ruined."

"You mean your ruined" I replied. "Just because you might lose to Scone? James, who cares about him?"

"Whatever."

I smirked at James this was one of those rare occasions when James was wrong and I was right. He looked embarrassed and I enjoyed it. You need a bit of embarrassment in your life. Especially if you're James Potter.

"What the hell was that?" James demanded. "How did we lose?"

"It was your fault James," Jackson told him.

"Was not!" James shouted back as he went into a very heated argument about whose fault it was we lost the game.

I just rolled my eyes. It wasn't really either of their faults. It was Mark Short's fault. He had only called five practices this year! He was the worst captain ever.

I heard a knock on the door and it was McGonagall. "Mr. Winston is ready whenever you are Albus," McGonagall informed me. I smiled.

"Good luck, bro," James said as he pinned Jackson to the ground.

"Thanks."

The whole Broomball team wished me luck as I walked out of the locker room.

Winston was waiting for me. His expression seemed to say _Sorry about this. I know it's unfair._

"Sorry about this, Al, I know it's unfair," Winston said just as I'd predicted.

"Just don't cry when I beat you," I replied feeling as rude as James. I didn't want to stoop to his level. "Good luck."

"You too," he replied.

"You know the rules," McGonagall announced. "We will have three rounds. The first round will be speed and ability to turn and whatnot. The second will be you're ability to dodge boulders. I trust you'll be fair?" McGonagall asked with a glance at Fred and Tyler. They were the ones hitting the bludgers.

"Of course Professor," Fred said politely. "We won't rig the competition or anything. You have our word."

"Good." McGonagall continued "The final competition will of course be the race for the snitch. Any questions? No, then we shall begin."

I was nervous but I saw the whole Quidditch team up in the stands smiling at me and mouthing things like 'you can do it' and 'good luck.' James was even holding up a sign that _Albus rules and Winston drools! _Not very creative but it's the thought that counts.

The speed/agility part of the competition was a race from one side of the pitch to the other but you had to weave through the three hoops on each side.

I waited for Winston to finish. He almost crashed at the very end and his time was 2:08.

"Alright Winston that was good," McGonagall said. "Potter your up!"

I stood ready to race off when McGonagall blew her whistle. The whistle sounded and _whoosh _I was off. I pushed my new broom to go faster than the speed of light. Once I got to the other side of the pitch I carefully raced through each of the three hoops. On my way back I did a little spin just because I knew I was far in the lead. I was already home free, or so I thought. On the exact same hoop Winston screwed up, I hit the side of the hoop. The collision threw me off course but I did recover. In record time if I did say so myself.

"Okay, Potter," McGonagall said once I finished. "Your time was 2:09."

My face fell immediately and I cursed myself for being cocky. "Are you serious?"

"Sorry."

I sighed as I waited for McGonagall to blow the whistle. I looked at Fred and Tyler who both gave me thumbs up. I took long deep breathes. If I lost this round then I lost the competition.

When the whistle sounded the Bludgers were let lose.

Right away Fred went after a bludger and whipped it at Winston. Tyler bashed his bat against another bludger and I ducked barely in time. Winston and I kept dodging and I vaguely wondered when this would be over It wasn't over until one of us got hit by a bludger and that didn't seem to be happening any time soon.

After thirty minutes of dodging I heard Winston cry out in pain. I turned to him and he was clutching his side. James whooped loudly, but I felt kind of bad. I hoped he wasn't in too much pain.

"That's the game!" McGonagall announced "Potter wins this round!"

"Yes!" James cried "Go Albus!"

"Okay it's tied one-all. Whoever gets the snitch is the new Gryffindor Seeker!" McGonagall declared. "I will release the snitch in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!"

Winston and I were of in seconds. So was the snitch. It was out of sight. Wow that was quick. I began searching hoping that James was right about Winston sucking at finding the snitch. Winston dived but I wasn't stupid enough to follow him. He was just faking. As I turned away from him I saw a little golden ball floating near James' head. I turned my broom and in seconds the golden ball was in my hands.

"Yes! Albus you are amazing!" James shouted. "High five!"

I hive fived my brother. This was the happiest moment of my life, besides getting my acceptance letter allowing me to go to Hogwarts.

"Albus wins!" McGonagall cried. She was clearly over joyed by my victory like the rest of the team. She must've thought Winston was horrible too.

I held up the golden snitch like a trophy absorbing all the attention I could because I knew it wouldn't last long. Not when you had attention-hogging James Potter for a bother.

(James)

I wanted to be happy for my brother, I was happy for my brother but his victory was also my loss.

There was never any question that I loved Albus and he loved me but there was much tension between us. I was good at a lot of things, but Albus always ended up showing me up. I get good grades, he gets straight O's. I do cool pranks he goes and wins the title of prank master. I make the Quidditch team in my second year, he beats a fifth year and takes the position of Seeker in his first year. I wasn't jealous of Albus, someone as great as me didn't get jealous, but I did slightly annoyed at Albus' victory despite how hard I was cheering for him.

"Your late!" Valance barked as I entered his office.

"You're lucky I showed up," I replied bravely.

"Don't get smart with me."

"Why? Even if I don't try I'm still smarter than you."

Valance just grunted in response knowing that there was nothing he could do about my clever comments.

I helped Valance grade a couple of fifth year tests. It was the best job I'd had in the past month that I'd severed as a servant. Just as I wrote 'A' on the last test I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up to get it.

"James!" Fred cried when I opened the door.

"Fred!" I replied some-what mockingly.

Fred rolled his eyes but continued in the same urgent tone he'd been using before. "McGonagall needs you right away!"

I looked at Valance who sighed dramatically before giving permission for me to go. "Thank you," I said, closing the door.

Fred lead me to the Gryffindor tower and I gave him a puzzled look. "Why are we going to the common room?" I wondered.

"Oh, I just wanted to get you out of detention," Fred explained "McGonagall didn't actually need you."

"Why'd you recue me?" It was only five, I still had at least four hours left with the Valance.

"Two reasons. One, remember that bet we made? The one about whoever has the most detention after graduation wins?" I nodded. "Well you just got four months of detention, you were about to pull way ahead."

"Wow, cheater," I muttered.

"And the second reason… well I found this really cool potion in the Marauder's book-"

"Hey, how'd you get it opened?" I interrupted.

Fred rolled his eyes. "The password is 'I solemnly swear' like every other thing the Marauder's created that uses a password."

"It's catchy," I defended.

Fred lead me into the common rook eager to show me the potion he discovered. No one was there, they were probably at dinner.

"Okay here it is," Fred announced as if he'd discovered a cure for cancer. "The Persuasive Potion."

Fred and I leaned over the page titled 'Persuasive Potion.' I read the little passage beneath it.

_The Persuasive Potion (Padfoot's favourite potion) is very simple and very helpful. It causes the drinker to be very persuasive. Harmless, right? WRONG! This potion is incredibly dangerous if it gets in the wrong hands. Though it is fun to persuade your teachers to give the class no homework it is _not_ fun to get overpowered by an evil-dude. This potion is like a small scale imperious curse. It's almost impossible overpower the drinker of the potion. Prongs wants to share a personal experience. Padfoot would like to note that nobody cares about his emotional life. Moony would like to note that he was forced into making this book against his better judgement. Prongs (against Padfoot's better judgement) is going to share his story now: My dad got cursed with the potion when I was in my second year. Voldemort (Yes, I'm not to wimpy to say his name) was just beginning to rise and I had proof that he existed. When I was told my dad about it he said I was acting dumb and _ _should put a sock in it. Long story short he was telling me that I was an idiot for believing in a dark lord and he started acting really nice to Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail. Basically his personality was all different. I had no idea he was under the Persuasive Potion until a year later. He died because of it in my third year. So as you can see this potion is really dangerous and- Padfoot thinks Prongs' story is getting too long. _

I did read the rest but I didn't process the information properly. My Great-Grand father _died_ because of this potion. All the things that happened to Grandpa James' dad were gonna happen to someone I loved. Albus discovered that Ryan Code was evil, dad didn't believe him. The Dad started treating me like I was his prized possession…

"Isn't it awesome?" Fred asked misunderstanding my expression.

"No. Do you know what this means, Fred?" I asked in horror.

"We can do really awesome pranks?" He guessed.

I shook my head slowly "No, my dad has been cursed by the Persuasive Potion."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy and haven't had too much time to write but don't worry the chapter's here and the next one's almost done.

1: Just want to say there's only like four more chapters for this book! :) Then the next one comes out. I might as well reveal the name now: "James Sirius, Lily Luna, Teddy Remus and The Secret of Preston Castle"

2: If anyone has any ideas for pranks I'd love to hear them because, as you can probably tell, I'm not very funny.

3: As you may have noticed I've added a little preface (Prologue) to the first chapter. So if you haven't read it I suggest you do.

4: Read, Review, and Recycle!

-Monkeywoman14


End file.
